Goodbye my son
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: A look back on Richard Horne's life, and it's tragic end.
1. Chapter 1

Richard's beautiful blue eyes slowly fluttered open.

Taking a second, the same usual ache that filled his head the morning after partying began to slowly settle in. He knew the best way to cure a hangover like this. A nice hot shower with Linda, and a couple of lines off the edge of the sink. Feeling his pulse in his temples, he blinked the sleep from his eyes, squinting slightly from the bright sunlight that was filtering in from the slightly parted curtains to the cabin. Laying on his back, he stretched a little, groaning before turning over slightly and smiling. Another great cure for a horrible hangover was always a quicky. Staring at his girlfriend, he smirked seeing her laying beside him, shorts, one of his T-shirts, her hair still in a messy ponytail, one hand brought up beside them, laying palm up against the pillow. The other draped across her stomach. Smiling, all ready feeling a morning hard-on start to spring up from his boxers, he leaned over and gently kissed Linda's shoulder.

"Morning..."

Linda didn't move. Thinking she was still passed out, images of last night flashed before him. Ripping lines, tossing back pills, having sex by the lake, the music, the wonderful buzz of the high... Smirking again, he gently shook her shoulder.

"Linda..."

He said in a soft sing-song voice. The same one he had been using for years whenever he was being playful or needed to get on her good side after acting like an asshole. Waiting to see her eyelids open, those long lashes parting revealing those beautiful stunning eyes of hers. Instead, she continued sleeping. Pausing, he wasn't exactly sure if she was playing with him, or still knocked out. Laughing slightly, he shook her again.

"Come on Linda, rise and shine..."

He had a whole morning planned out for the two of them. First, a quick screw to get the blood moving. After that a nice hot shower, a few lines, then he would drive them into town to the RR for breakfast. Thinking of the tiny velvet box that was safely tucked in his jacket pocket in the closet brought a small smile to his face. He had stolen the ring from his grandfather's department store nearly a year ago. He knew they had suspected him, but nothing was ever proven. Besides a brief remark from his grandfather over certain vauleable merchandise missing, nothing else ever came about it. Richard had gone out of town to size it, casually plucking one of Linda's junk jewelry rings from her dresser one afternoon when she was showering to made sure it fit. He still remembered the jeweler smiling as she handed it over, remarking that whoever he was planning on giving that to sure was lucky. It was a beautiful stone, and an even more beautiful setting. Richard had known basically that from the moment he laid eyes on Linda he was someday going to marry her.

They had known each other ever since she first moved to town, and the one thing that truly made her special above all was that for that brief period of time when his mother was still around, she had liked her. In fact, after she split and Richard was forced to live with his grandmother, Linda remained his only comfort. He was able to actually cry in front of her, something he rarely did. He was able to vent, scream, sob, and express how angry and lonely he was now that his mother had taken off. Linda had listened, and when everyone else dismissed him as the crazy spoiled Horne kid. The one who's mother had a mental breakdown, married that little fucker Charlie, was a drunk, and ended up closing up her business one day without so much as saying a word and split town. He knew he had been a burden, but somehow Linda ignored all the whispers and rumors. She had been understanding, kind, and exactly what he needed. She often would meet him outside at the park. Both would sit at the gazebo, side by side as he talked for hours about how angry he was.

Since his mother left he was getting into more and more trouble at school. It was starting to get worse, and all ready he had been brought in by Sheriff Truman. His grandfather of course was making sure everyone was paid off so it wouldn't get any worse. This of course worked at school, but as for the police department, his grandfather's all mighty checkbook didn't impress the sheriff even in the slightest. He had gone to his grandfather's hotel, remarking if Richard caused any more trouble, most of all fighting he would be forced to bring him in even if he was a minor. Richard remembered overhearing his grandmother on the phone late one night saying she might have to send him to military school if this continued. The very thought of going away, drove Richard crazy. He wanted to find his mother, find out what had caused her to leave so suddenly? He wanted to run away, leave this awful town, and his awful grandparents who hated him and constantly fought. He wanted to leave school, and take Linda with him. They could take money, get bus tickets, and never look back.

Sadly, Richard didn't know where to start looking. Instead, night after night he would call Linda from the upstairs phone, talking in whispers and making her promise to meet him at the park. As always he would sneak out long after his grandmother was asleep, and take his bike into town. Most nights it was chilly and he would bring an extra hoodie for Linda. There they would sit on the gazebo steps and he would feel as if poison was being drained form his body. He needed someone to talk to. He knew he had problems, but was that the real reason his mother left? Instead he would talk and talk, and as always Linda would sit beside him, listening, holding his hand. One time he got so worked up he broke down crying, wanting so badly to know why his mother had left him? She had held him, and he laid his head in her lap as she gently stroked his hair, comforting him in a way he needed more than ever. She was honestly his only true friend. She never judged, never questioned, and was never scared of him. When they were fourteen, sitting side by side one night after a pretty nasty fight with his grandmother, he had met with Linda and had paced back and forth feeling as if he was ready to kill someone. Linda sat listening as he told her about how he had gotten into another fight with some kids from their class. He had beaten one of them so badly he broke the kid's arm, and his grandmother had been furious with him. During the argument she had screamed that she wished his mother had just gotten an abortion. That he was the real reason why she took off. She was always a selfish person, and it was just like her to dump the burden on her. Hearing this had sent Richard into such an rage he nearly blacked out. This was the first time he had swung at his grandmother, knocking her down, catching her completely off guard. Johnny, his disabled uncle was asleep for the night, and he no longer cared if his grandmother's cries would wake him. His nurse was gone for the night, and as of right now it was just the two of them. He remembered how she fell out of her chair and how he had grabbed her blouse and bared his teeth at her, feeling as if any second he was going to rip her to pieces. It was one thing to say something about him, he knew she really didn't like him, even back when his mom was around she was always judging and acting as if she was better than them.

What he couldn't stand was bringing his mother up. No, that wasn't allowed. His eyes bulging out of his head he glared down, spit flying from his mouth before he told her if she ever talked about her again, he would fucking kill her. For once, his grandmother looked terrified and simply laid back, too stunned to talk. He left her on the floor, running upstairs with every intention to pack a few things and run away. Instead, he knew better. He needed time to think. He called Linda up real fast, and planned on meeting at the park. When he went downstairs, his grandmother wouldn't look him in the eye. She didn't ask where he was going, or harped at him. Instead she looked scared. Feeling good about himself, he now knew the secret. It was fear. She was scared of him. If she was scared of him, that meant she would finally leave him alone. Smirking, he left and rode his bike into the park where Linda met with him a few minutes later. He told her all about the argument, but made sure to leave out what had happened between him and his grandmother. He knew Linda had seen his temper, never directed towards her of course, but he still respected her and wanted her to see him a certain way.

Sitting beside her, trying to calm down he unzipped his backpack and showed Linda something nobody knew he had. It was a small framed photograph, something from his mother's office he had taken a week or so after he knew she wasn't coming back. He took it out and showed it to her. Linda raised an eyebrow, curious before looking at the small framed photo of the man in a black suit taken at The Great Northern.

"Who's this?"

Richard sighed sitting beside her. He had overheard his grandparents a few times back at the hotel whenever they needed to "talk" about his troubles. He had suspected as much, and for years had always stared at his photograph in wonder. His mother had never really gone into it, but once she left town he knew for sure that the rumors were in fact true.

"It's my father."

Linda looked at him confused.

"But you said you never knew your father. You're mom had you on her own..."

"Yeah well, she did...but that's my dad. I know it."

"Where did you get this?"

"My mother's office at her shop. It hanged on the wall for years and I always noticed it but never really asked. I took it after she left town. His name is Dale Cooper. He's an F.B.I agent."

"F.B.I?"

"Yeah, he came to town after that Palmer girl...you know crazy Mrs. Palmer?"

"Yeah..."

"Her daughter was murdered one winter..."

"I heard about this yeah, it was her dad right?"

"Yeah, well he had killed other girls too and he came to town to investigate it. He stayed at my grandfather's hotel and I guess sorta had a thing with my mom...at least that's what I thought. I had heard people thought my dad was some business guy who visited town before I was born and left for South America, but whenever people would ask my mother wouldn't say anything. She never talked about how he was to me, even when I used to ask. Then after she left town I overheard my grandmother and my grandfather fighting. I had gotten into trouble after beating up that piece of shit Neil, remember?"

Linda nodded as Richard went on.

"Yeah well, I was in big trouble since his parents wanted to press charges and remember that cool hidden passageway I showed you when you came to swim at the hotel that my mom told me about?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, there's a peephole and it looks into my grandfather's office. They were saying something about how my mom once told my grandmother that Agent Cooper...this guy was my dad. That he had visited her when she was in the hospital. She was in this really bad accident, remember when I told you the savings bank blew up, there was a bomb or something?"

"Yeah kinda..."

"Well remember how I told you my mom was there and all these people died? She got hurt bad and was in a coma for like a fucking month. My grandmother said my mom told her once that Agent Cooper before he left town visited her, and she thought it was a dream...she found out a few months later she was pregnant with me. My grandmother thought he raped her or something, but my grandfather didn't believe it. I guess he thought something was going on between him and my mom, but wouldn't listen to her. He said my dad was that business guy, not Agent Cooper, but my grandmother was convinced. She even tried to hire a private investigator to find him but I guess he left the force years ago and no sign of him had ever surfaced. My mom had been trying to do the same thing."

"Do you think she left town to find him?"

Richard shrugged.

"I don't know. I tried looking the guy up...he seemed decent enough, but who knows. I tried to bring him up once to both of my grandparents separately and my grandmother wouldn't hear it and my grandfather said my dad was this Wheeler guy who died in a plane crash a few years back. I think wherever this Agent Cooper guy is...my mom went. I really think he's my dad."

"Do you...think he raped your mom?"

Richard stared down at the photograph, one he had hidden in his dresser for the past few years. His brow wrinkling he shrugged.

"I don't fucking know...maybe, who cares...it's just nuts. Why would she leave me with these two jerks. She hated them..."

That's when Linda's smooth hand slipped over his still holding the framed photograph. Slowly Richard turned and stared at her, meeting her eyes. The two looked at each other before Linda sweetly smiled and tilted her head up, gently pressing her lips against his. Instantly, Richard closed his eyes and felt all of his troubles slide away. For Richard, that was his first kiss. From that point onward, the two were inseparable. He wouldn't exactly call it dating, but he refused to even allow any other guy to look at Linda. It had come close before, and he made sure everyone in town knew very well she was off limits. Linda was sweet, understanding, and the only person that knew about Agent Cooper. He knew someday he would leave this awful town, marry Linda, and somehow find his mother. He knew even though she left him, she still loved him. His ten years with her had proven that.

His grandmother continued to fear him, and the two still had their disagreements. He always stole money from her, and some of the fights got so bad he even threw her down like she was trash. He hated her and that idiot uncle of his. She constantly reminded him what a mistake he was, and what a waste he was making out of his life since he was born with privilege, health, and good looks. Richard meanwhile thought that was all shit. He knew she disproved over Linda, his lifestyle, and how he kept getting money from his grandfather.

He didn't see much of him, but when he did his grandfather tried to throw money at him almost as a way to wake up for the lack of everything else. With his recent troubles, he was still trying to reach out to him, still hopeful that his only grandchild might have a future with this stupid town. Richard meanwhile planned on having as much fun as possible. Party, and save up enough so Linda and him could split. He was currently staying at one of his grandfather's bungalows off the lake, selling a little pot and blow, and trying to figure out when would be the perfect time to propose. Linda had moved to town after her parents died in a car wreck. She came to live with her grandmother, when they were just ten.

He still remembered her nervously being brought into the homeroom as the teacher introduced her. She lived across town, and from the moment he spoke to her in the schoolyard, he knew he loved her. She currently was taking a few years off to save. She had gone to Washington State for a year before her grandmother got sick. To Richard this was wonderful news. He hated only seeing her on weekends, and feared she would get a taste of the outside world and leave for good. She was now working part-time at the Twin Peaks Times, taking care of her grandmother, and hoping to save up enough to continue with school and get her degree. Richard meanwhile only knew one thing for certain. He was in love with her. The two had been having quite the autumn together. He was gotten her to warm up to partying, and they were having fun all the time. She split her time between her grandmother's and the bungalow with him.

He knew it was only a matter of time before her grandmother died, and then she would get all of that insurance money. Maybe then they could sell off that house and leave. He was hoping to find the perfect time to get down on one knee and ask her to stay with him forever. He knew love like this was dangerous. Terrifying in fact. Looking at her, the woman who had stayed by his side through it all, he thought maybe, just maybe today might be the day. Maybe he would surprise her with the ring, and see her sweet face light up as he smiled up at her. Grinning, thinking about it he gave her another gentle shake.

"Hey..."

That's when his hand slipped against hers, and instantly he knew something was wrong. He wasn't exactly sure what happened next, only that he felt his heart sink down to his stomach. His warm hand had brushed against hers, laying between them and he felt how cold it was. No, usually her skin was warm and soft. When his hand brushed against her hand, opened palm up between them, he felt how ice cold it was, as if she was outside in the woods all night. Instantly, Richard noticed another thing. Her chest wasn't moving. Sometimes he would watch her asleep, just as she would watch him. No, her chest wasn't moving at all. Raising an eyebrow, he reached over and shook her again, sitting up slightly.

"Linda? Hey Linda...wake up."

His voice slowly raised. This had to be some sort of joke. Linda was always fooling. Brow wrinkling, he shook her again, this time with more force, causing her entire body to slightly shake. Her eyes remained closed, her head slowly rocking back and forth. He saw how pale she looked, and then he remembered... Last night she had gotten a small nosebleed after a few lines. She had cleaned herself up fast enough, not really worried and saying it was the dry hair. She had used paper towels from the tiny kitchen area, and dabbed her nose quickly, laughing before they moved into the bedroom. No, he had seen her get nosebleeds before, Hell he had even gotten them while doing too much blow. They had fallen asleep together, he had heard her breathing, felt her rubbing his chest. No, she was fine. He sat up now, feeling something he hadn't felt in years and he angered him.

"Linda, enough open your fucking eyes this isn't funny."

He said louder. Linda remained still, not moving. Grabbing one of her wrists, tightly squeezing it he couldn't believe how cold she felt. He really didn't know how to take a pulse, but sure as Hell didn't feel one. Instantly his brow wrinkled in fury, as he reached down and started shaking her even harder.

"Linda! Linda! Open your eyes! Come on!"

She didn't move. Suddenly everything started moving very slow. He stared down at her, feeling his own heart hammer in her chest. No, this wasn't possible. She was young, she was healthy. This wasn't possible. Raising an eyebrow, he shook her again rougher, grabbing onto her T-shirt violently and giving her a good shake.

"Wake up damnit!"

He leaned over gently slapping the side of her face.

"Come on baby, wake up! Come on Linda!"

Nothing. For the first time in his life he was absolutely terrified. Leaning down he put his ear against her chest, listening. Instead all he could hear was his own heartbeat. Frustrated, and more than a little scared he sat up, eyes widening.

"LINDA! LINDA!"

He shook her again, screaming in her face, his own becoming flushed. He shook her like a rag-doll, her eyelids a purplish blue. He held her limp body, her head rolling back on her neck before he screamed again, giving her a good shake. No, this couldn't happen. She was all he fucking had in this world. No, this wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Richard's screams brought the attention on several hunters in the area. Believing somebody was being murdered, they phoned the police who arrived less than a half an hour later.

By now Sheriff Truman had gotten sick, so his older brother Frank had sent two of his deputies to go investigate the source of the screams. Hawk and Andy hammered on the door, knowing that this bungalow belonged to Ben Horne. They had actually been called to this very same cabin less than a year ago to break up a party held there. They knew Mr. Horne's grandson Richard stayed here, and due to his arrest sheet, they weren't even the slightest bit surprised to receive a call out to this location. The hunters said they heard what sounded like a man screaming, and thought maybe there was an argument going on. Both knew Richard Horne very well, only son to Audrey. They didn't know the tragic awful start of his life, beginning with how he was conceived. Instead they knew him as a young man with violent outburst. Arrested several times, mostly for fighting, two DUIs, harassment, as well as possession of drugs.

He had even been taken to the holding cell twice. Harry was familiar with him, even starting with his problems at school. It was Frank who was filled in on Mr. Horne's very long record, resulting in him asking both Andy and Hawk to go in together. The entire ride over both agreed it couldn't be Richard and his girlfriend Linda Rhodes fighting. They knew Linda, liked her in fact. How a sweet young woman like Linda was with a jerk like Richard was beyond them. Still, the one thing Richard held precious beyond anything else was his girlfriend. Two of his arrests were the result of him fighting men he claimed were trying to hit on her. The only time he acted half human was in front of her, and it was constantly Linda who vouched for him, even bailing him out before. No, they couldn't be the ones fighting... Still, when nobody answered the door, and they still heard the screams and shouts from inside, they broke in, guns drawn, carefully walking in. That's where they found him. He was sitting on the floor, holding onto Linda, lifeless in his arms. She laid there, half turned, not moving. Richard raised his eyes, filled with furious tears.

"SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP HER! HELP HER!"

He screamed, not wanting to believe his girlfriend had died of an accidental overdose. In the end another squad car was called, as well as am ambulance. It took three police officers, including Hawk and Andy to drag Richard off Linda's body who fought, kicking and screaming that they weren't listening, that they needed to help her. In the end, one of the paramedics who were called produced a syringe and sedated Richard as the three police officers held him down, including deputy Briggs who was called on the scene. Seeing Linda's body he instantly frowned. Linda was a friend of his daughter Becky, and in the back of his mind he feared the same fate was destined for her. Richard's struggles, spitting, and swearing finally slowly ceased. He became weak, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. They loaded him up, before they took the second stretcher out for Linda. The paramedics worked quickly, lifting her up and bagging her. Lucky for Richard, most of the drugs were still locked in his car. All of the blow had been snorted last night, and besides a few pipes, and empty baggies, there wasn't anything to convict him. Besides, everyone knew the ever so powerful Ben Horne would find a way to get him out of this. In the end, they blamed Linda's death on an enlarged heart. Nothing more, nothing less. Linda, in her early twenties was dead, and within just a few hours Richard still sedated laid at Twin Peaks General, while Linda's body was transferred to the morgue. Her elderly and ill grandmother was informed who broke down crying in her neighbor's arms. The only thing she kept repeating was...

"That damn Horne boy, I knew he would be the end of her..."

Silvia was called, but in the end it was Ben who arrived at the hospital. As he walked in, to look in on his grandson, he shook his head. He knew drugs had been involved, and this was yet another mess he had to clean up. Shaking his head he walked while finishing up a phone call with his brother Jerry who just learned the news.

"Now that she's dead, he's really going to lose it. She was the only decent thing in his miserable excuse of a life..."

Unknown to Richard he only had a few years left of this miserable life. All leading to a very painful, lonely, and explosive end.


	2. Chapter 2

**February 1989**

Audrey was curious about the FBI agent that had checked into her father's hotel late last night. The entire town was buzzing with the news of Laura Palmer's murder. Her father was distant, locking himself away in his office. Her brother Johnny totally unaware of the tragic news that involved his favorite tutor who came to play with him and read him stories a few times a week. Something Audrey had been lectured about more than once that she did absolutely nothing for her older, and mentally handicapped brother, while Laura...sweet perfect Laura was willing to sacrifice time out of her very busy schedule to spend time with someone who wasn't even family. Audrey figured Johnny loved Laura more than her. The two never quite got along despite his disability, and it was just yet another strike Audrey believed her family held against her. Even though she had passed Johnny mentally by the time she was in the first grade, she still had a bit of the Devil in her, making faces at him, pushing him down the steps to their playroom once, constantly teasing him, and hiding his silly Native American head-dress he loved wearing. Audrey thought of her brother was just a retard that was yet another reason why her parents hated each other as well as holding resentment towards her. The only son of Ben Horne was born mentally disabled, while she was born perfectly healthy and beautiful, and didn't I've two flying shits about school, family, or anyone besides herself. She had been a Hell-raiser, a spoiled little brat, and even if she got negative attention, it was still better than nothing at all. She remembered when her father gifted Laura with that stupid horse all those years ago. Of course people talked, but her mother dismissed it as an act of kindness since Laura's father was her dad's lawyer. Still, whenever there was the annual Easter brunch in the Timber Room, or the Great Northern Christmas party, even the 4th of July fireworks over the falls, her father acted as if sweet beautiful Laura Palmer was the most amazing thing in the world. At first Audrey was jealous, furious that he smiled at Laura in a way he could never smile at her. Everything she did was wonderful in his eyes. He would usher her around, bragging about her good grades, and her social work around town.

He acted like a proud father, and always remarked how much of a princess she looked whenever she arrived with her family to these parties. When he gifted her the horse Audrey couldn't believe it. Her father always acted annoyed with her, always the one to remind her what a brat she acted like, and how disgusted he was with her choices. From very early on Audrey learned her father was a seedy person, who could never be proud of her. No, he looked at Laura in a way that made her know for certain that he wished she had been his daughter instead of her. Instead of feeling jealous or heartbroken, she just turned those feelings into new ways to resent her father, and act out. Laura was always the center of attention, even at school. Little miss perfect, even though Audrey knew behind closed doors she wasn't as perfect as she pretended to be. She knew she was messing around on stupid Bobby Briggs. She knew she was a trouble-maker, and she knew that she had briefly worked at her father's casino before being fired. It seemed as if the months leading up to Laura's murder, the perfect surface of her life was cracking, revealing her true self. Audrey didn't mind to admit to herself that she was actually happy when she learned the dumb bitch died. Now there was nobody to complete with. Laura was an idiot, and look where it got her. On a slab in the morgue. Getting up early, she ventured down to the hotel restaurant, before laying eyes on him. He was the most handsome man she ever saw. He reminded her of those classic 1950's men from pulp magazines about detectives. He had Hollywood style in looks with slicked back black hair, dark brown eyes, perfect facial features, and a stunningly handsome three piece suit. From the second Audrey laid eyes on him, her heart skipped a beat and she knew she was a goner. She honestly didn't believe in love at first sight before, but from the second she saw him...she knew she had been wrong. She slowly walked over, and the two locked eyes. Audrey knew she was a pretty girl, and took well advantage of this as the man looked up and smiled, a flicker in his eyes.

"My name is Audrey Horne."

The man rose from his seat offering his hand. Nobody had ever done that for her before.

"Federal bureau of investigation special agent Dale Cooper."

They shook hands, his so much larger, warm yet sooth in hers. She gave a firm shake back and couldn't help but smile. Her stomach was twisting into knots. Audrey motioned down to the empty seat across from his.

"Can I sit here?"

"Ms. Horne unless I've missed my guess you're father is Benjamin Horne is the owner of this fine establishment so I imagine you can sit wherever you like. I would also like to add it would be my pleasure."

Audrey smiled slowly sitting down with him.

"Thank you."

"You're here investigating the murder of Laura Palmer?"

"You were friends with Laura Palmer?"

"Not exactly. You see Laura tutored my older brother Johnny. Johnny is twenty-seven and he's in the third grade...got emotional problems...runs in the family...do you like my ring?"

Audrey knew she was rambling like an idiot but had never felt this way. Offering her hand she showed the antique ring her grandmother had given her. She saw this as another excuse to have Cooper's smooth dry fingers run against hers, sending spark waves of excitement through her body. Cooper looked at it and smiled.

"Very nice."

Cooper remained polite but looked as if he was blushing. Audrey knew just then that he was attracted to her, but he wasn't some stupid high school boy. No, this was different. She could sense it.

He was different...

"You know, sometimes I get so flushed it's interesting..."

"Do your palms ever itch?"

Audrey loved the teasing, the flirting, it was a game she had learned very early on. Something that fooled so many men. Cooper seemed a little taken aback by how forward she was. The two make light conversation while Cooper's breakfast was brought to him and he drank a total of four cups of black coffee. Audrey watched amused watching such a lean fit man eat so much. They talked a little bit about the high school, when the last time Audrey saw Laura, and of course about the hotel. Cooper seemed in awe over it, while Audrey thought it was the world's most boring place, where she had lived her whole life. Finally he went to pay the check when Audrey nabbed the check and smiled playfully held it out of his reach.

"Sorry Agent Cooper, but I insist you eat for free while you stay here."

Cooper smiled, slightly embrassed before Audrey motioned to the waitress Tina and gave her the signal that this meal was on the house. She mentaly reminded herself to tell Tina and the rest of the staff from the kitchen and restaurant that Cooper would eat for free, no questions asked. She knew most of the staff couldn't stand her, but Tina was always pretty easy going.

"Ms. Horne please..."

Cooper said smiling, still trying to reach for the check. Tina nodded in her direction and Audrey shrugged tucking the check away in her skirt pocket.

"Sorry Agent Cooper, it's a done deal. It's the least we can do. Now please call me Audrey."

Cooper smiled warmly before rising, putting down his napkin.

"Well thank you very much Audrey. I would love to stay in chat but I need to make it downtown."

Audrey rose and offered her hand again. They shook, the same sparks of excitement racing through her before Cooper smirked.

"See you around Audrey, and thank you..."

Turning, he walked out as Audrey watched, feeling her heart flutter. Unknown to her, the two of them would both have a highly mentally disturbed son.

 **Three months later...**

Audrey sat up in the hospital bed. They were planning on releasing her officaly in another two weeks. Besides some skin graphs on her back and back of her legs, she was fine. The injuries were healing nicely, and after she awoke from her medical induced coma due to the bleeding around her brain, she was doing much better. She was in physical therapy, it still killed to walk, but she was slowly gaining her strength back. Besides a few minor cuts, she wouldn't have any scars. She was tired all the time, and had finally had it out with her father the week before when he tried yet again to visit her. He was currently going through a divorce finally with her mother, and Donna Hayward had paid her a visit. She hated to admit it, but she wasn't even the slightest bit phased by it. Her father was a scumbag and she had another sibling. She had to hand it to Donna though, she wanted nothing to do with the Hornes' or the money. She felt betrayed by her mother, and was planning on leaving town in another month. The two had a long talk, and Audrey respected Donna. She agreed, her father was a miserable bastard, and this latest show of trying to be a new man and turn all his wrongdoings around had backfired. He was simply a terrible person, and she hated herself for even trying to win him over.

She thought if she grew up and proved she could be the right heir to the business, he would love and respect her. She played the game, helping him through her nervous breakdown after his arrest over Laura Palmer. Showing she could work any job for a week at the hotel, and learn the ropes. He started to acutely act like a father, but in the end she simply did what she was told. She entered Miss Twin Peaks, watching Dale from afar completely heartbroken with that Annie Blackburn. She tried to convince herself she was in love with John Wheeler, a nice distraction, but nothing like the real thing. She even got herself into this mess by handcuffing herself to the Twin Peaks Savings Bank's vault. She didn't remember much, only the deafening sound of the explosion, the heat, and then the pain. Then darkness. Even after three men were killed, and she was put in ICU, her father still sold Ghostwood. In the end all that mattered was the all mighty dollar. None of this mattered anymore. She learned that John through her father was engaged, he was a good man but hid his true colors while visiting Twin Peaks. He was a bit of a playboy, and slept around. His fiancé' was a young girl from South America, the owner of a huge jewelry company that part of the world. He sent a letter apologizing, that the time they spent together was special, but his life belonged elsewhere. Feeling horrible that she let him be her first, she remembered yet again it was just another way to distract herself from the heartbreak she was suffering from. Not even the slightest bit phased over this news. She just didn't care. Besides...a lot had happened since she woke up. She learned that Annie Blackburn had been hospitalized up state after suffering from what people were calling a complete mental breakdown.

Rumor had it she had tried to kill herself again, and her sister Norma who ran the RR was paying for her to be taken care of after trying herself. Major Briggs died in a fire, and Leo Johnson had been found dead. As for Dale Cooper, just like magic he had vanished. She remembered little vague cloudy images after the explosion. Seeing blurred faces of doctors and nurses working on her. The discomfort, the pain. She remembered being wheeled into surgery, her father there at one point, her mother, then... Dale.

He had come to her, just like he did at One Eyed Jacks. Her knight in shinning armor, he came to her as machines helped her breath, beeping and clicking. She remembered everything fading in and out. She remembered how dark and odd his eyes looked. He leaned over her, carefully studying her face before speaking in a much deeper voice.

"He cared about you..."

She remembered fading in and out, watching him undo his belt, unzip his fly. She remembered him climbing on top of her, his weight pressing down on her sore and tender body. She remembered him spreading her legs, and pulling down her hospital gown exposing her breasts. She remembered when he entered her how he stiffened, grunting, and how uncomfortable it felt, unlike anything she imaged it would be like. No in her dreams Dale would be gentle and kind as he made love to her. Not like this. He fondled her breasts, roughly thrusting into her, making the hospital bed creak. She remembered trying to cry out, instead found herself unable to move. He bucked his hips down at her, at one point she saw his actual penis slide in and out of her, erect. She remembered him clinging into her, before quickening his pace. Suddenly he snapped his eyes shut, clutching onto her before climaxing. She felt the sickening warmth drip down her thighs, before he lifted his face, flushed. He pulled out of her, the pain horrible by him going in dry. He tucked himself away, before zipping himself up, and throwing her legs together and pulling up the sheet. He brushed her sweaty bangs back, grinned, and turned around and walked out. That grin was the last thing she would remember of him. That grin that didn't seem human. After that the images became so blurry. When she woke up, and learned that Dale had left town, she guessed it had been a dream.

Until now...

She hunched over a small plastic dish the nurse had given her, vomiting into it. It was early morning, and she hadn't been given any medication yet. In fact, she had no idea why the last few mornings she had been so sick. Maybe a virus was going around, she felt as if she was going stir crazy in this hospital bed. Her mother planned on moving her and Johnny into a townhouse on the outside to town. Part of her felt relieved, she would no longer be under her father's thumb. Spitting, her face wrinkling in disgust, she sighed before she looked at the kind nurse who had been helping hold her hair back. The woman felt her forehead and said she didn't feel warm at all. "Could you be pregnant honey?" Thinking of John, she remembered him saying he had a vasectomy a few years before hand. There could be a chance, but they had used a condom he had on on the jet. Thinking back to that dream she had of Dale visiting her, she shook her head.

"I don't think so..."

"Maybe we'll get the doctor to run some blood work, see if everything is tip top. No infection."

Audrey shrugged, really not seeing the point but agreeing.

In less than two days, she would learn that she was nearly nine weeks pregnant. Nine weeks pregnant with her only son Richard.

 **Before...**

Richard picked Linda up in that shit-box used Saturn he drove around, He had gotten it used after he crashed his third sports car given to him by his grandfather. Wanting to prove a point, Linda supposed that Richard bought this car used as a way to prove he didn't need anything from his grandparents even though she knew he very well still borrowed money from both of them. Still, this was the happiest he had seemed in a while. He was staying at the bungalow right off the lake, and kept talking about gathering enough cash and finally leaving this place with her. She hoped after taking this year off, she might be able to talk Richard into coming with her to the city. She knew he was smart, she had tutored him all through high school when he wasn't getting suspended. She knew with enough time, maybe just maybe she could get him to apply himself and get out of this drug dealing business. She never passed any judgement, but had seen plenty of people getting in trouble with it. If he went to get his degree, somewhat followed a straight and narrow path, maybe he could study business and prove to his grandfather he could handle the hotel, department store, and townhouses. They could wait until Mr. Horne passed, sell everything off, and maybe move to Australia like they used to talk about all the time. She loved Richard, more than anything, but still worried about him. His temper was terrible, never with her of course, in fact she basically was the only person that could calm him down whenever he got into one of his moods. Things had gotten real bad after his mother took off.

Still, it was a long weekend, she had it off, and planned on spending it with her boyfriend. She was crazy about him, and wanted to raise his spirits since he had been so down lately. Her grandmother's sister was coming to visit and offered to watch her even though Linda promised to swing by Sunday morning. She had given her a quick kiss on the cheek before showering. Zipping up her boots, she pulled on black tights, her jean shorts, and T-shirt before shrugging on one of Richard's hoodies. Pinning her hair back in a lose ponytail she put on her hoop earrings and started on her makeup, all the while softly humming. Less than a half an hour later, she heard the horn. Hurrying out, she kissed her grandmother one more time, grabbed her bag, and jogged down the front steps. Richard was waiting, actually smiling waiting for her as she came over. His music was blasting, and his hair floppy as it usually did when he air dried it after showering. Still, after all these years she still got butterflies whenever she saw that smile of his.

"Hey doll."

It was his nickname for her. Smiling she opened the door, and slid it shutting it behind her and flinging her bags in the backseat which was filled with trash, laundry, and junk. Richard put his half smoked cigarette into the ashtray, before leaning over, using one hand to slide behind her head, digging his fingers into her hair, and devouring her mouth with his. Linda felt his lips press up against hers, slowly his tongue sliding into her mouth. As always he tasted of cigarettes, which wasn't exactly awful. He smelled of his shampoo she loved since it stuck it all of his clothes, and she could faintly feel the beginning signs of stubble on his face. The kiss lasted a good minute, before both pulled away gasping. Richard smiled, pressing his forehead against hers and grinning. Playfully he took her hand and stuck it on the crotch of his jeans where she could all ready feel his erection pulsing.

Linda laughed.

"So is that on the agenda tonight mister?"

"Oh, I got tons planned."

Linda smiled, before he slid his hand against her breasts, giving one a squeeze, as she responded giving him a squeeze back between his legs. Eyes widening, he nervously laughed before zipping at her neck making her squeal with delight as he laughed, started the engine, and both began to speed down the road. Linda fixed her dark ruby red lipstick as Richard drummed his fingers on the steering-wheel and both remarked on seeing the current band who was playing on Richard's I-pod back in high school together. The car buzzed along, but made a heavy clunking noise when they hit a pot hole. After a mile or so the clunking went away as it always did. Both didn't seem bothered since this always happened. Richard rolled his eyes remarking he really outta get another car, something that wasn't a piece of shit, handled better, and had some balls. Linda reminded him about last summer how she taught him how to drive stick, that once he got more comfortable he really should get a car that was standard. Richard made a face reminding her about how many times he stalled her car last year. Both started laughing, before Richard hooked his arm around Linda pulling her close as he continued speeding along, kissing her on the top of her head.

Both totally unaware that Linda would be dead by dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard brought Linda to the Roadhouse.

A pretty decent indie band was playing from Seattle, and the place was packed. Richard parked in the back, and reached across Linda to open the glovebox, before pulling out a tiny glass vile filled with blow. Wanting to be nice and buzzed before heading in, he unscrewed the cap, and sprinkled a good little pile on the top of his hand, evening it out with the tip of the bottle to make nice even lines. Smiling at Linda, he nudged her arm. Typically it took a lot of convincing on his part to get her to do any drugs with him. She smoked pot here and there for fun, but it was real rare for her to indulge in any pills or blow. Still, whenever they had a weekend like this, he wanted her to keep up with him. Besides, screwing on coke was nothing short of amazing. Linda shrugged, bowing her head and giving his hand a quick snort. Throwing her head back, she made a face, eyes shut as Richard grinned. He knew this was great shit, he had just picked it up last week and had been saving it special. Linda's face wrinkled for a second, holding her nose and sniffling in again before she blinked and looked over at Richard grinning.

"Good huh?"

Linda made a face before he motioned for her to lean over to him. Linda did so, all ready feeling the effects of the blow, making her head lightheaded. Richard tapped a fat thick line of the powder on top of her breasts, which showed from her unbuttoned blouse, and leaned down snorting harshly, picking up the whole line in one single snort. Linda laughed, feeling the tickling of Richard snorting before he lifted his head blinking before that same cloudy hazy delightful glaze overcame his eyes. Sniffling, he leaned in, roughly kissing her, one hand reaching down her blouse and squeezing. After making out for nearly twenty minutes, the windows fogged up and both were able to pry themselves out of the car, linking arms, pleasantly high on the blow as they walked across the gravel lot, passed the cars and parked bikes, before climbing the steps inside. Less than an hour later Linda excused herself to the ladies' room. She was buzzing around quite nicely, enjoying herself. The band had been amazing, and Richard for once actually went out on the dance floor with her. Usually whenever there was a performance he would sit back watching with her from the back booths. Tonight he seemed in such a good mood, both stood together, Richard behind her, arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he leaned down, chin resting on the top of her head as they swayed to the music. He kept nuzzling her neck, gently kissing her ears, and whispering naughty things that he wanted to do to her later.

Both laughed, listened to the music, and was engulfed by the crowd of people, the music, and the overall high of the drug. They ordered countless beers, and that's when Richard met up with a few distant buddies who were going to the after party later on the lake. He was talking with them at one of the tables when Linda went to the bathroom to pee, and fix her eyeliner. It was hot in there, and she felt she needed a cool splash of water on her face. Heading towards the ladies, passing people nursing their beers, leaning against the walls, and crowded in groups, she gently pushed her way towards the narrow hallway that led to either the restrooms, or the kitchen. That's when she spotted Steven. Steven was from their graduating class. He came from a good enough family, and had been one of the more popular guys that ran just outside of her and Richard's circle. His father passed away from a heart attack when he was a freshmen, and as soon as Steven got his license, he inherited his father's mint 1970's Firebird. It was a flashy car he always drove into school, making everyone drool over. He was voted class clown, and even the teachers adored him. His girlfriend Becky Briggs, who was now his wife was attached to his hip. Linda liked Becky, the two hung around plenty at school. Still, while others went off to college, she remained in town working at the Sweet Loaf Barley, owned by Norma Jennings who ran the RR chains. She knew Steven was dealing drugs, she wasn't exactly sure how heavy he was into it, but she did know Becky who seemed to hold so much promise stuck by Steven, basicaly throwing away any future by moving into that trailer with him, working, and constantly covering for him. She knew she couldn't judge. She had only gotten two years in at Washington State before her grandmother became sick and she had to come back. She worked part-time at the newspaper, and knew very well she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in Twin Peaks. Still, there was Richard. His reputation was worse than Steven's. He was unpredictable, unstable, and had a horrible temper.

Still, the difference between Richard and Steven was that Richard never showed Linda this side of him. None of it was ever directed towards Linda ever. Sure she saw him act angry and jealous, but never crazy or mean to her, not even once. Linda had seen Steven gotten rough with Becky more than once, mostly at parties when they weren't looking. There was a reason why Becky more long sleeves even in the summer, and that she always had a lie or an excuse when it came to the boy she married just a few weeks after graduating. Linda knew she had told her share of lies on Richard's behalf, but she couldn't understand why someone would hurt someone who they loved? Richard despite all of it, actually kind a very kind side to him, and ever since she came back home to look after her grandmother, he seemed the happiest he had ever been. Another thing was Richard came from money, she knew he was always getting money from his grandparents, and his main source of income was from dealing. Still, as much as Richard used, he always had a handle on it. He told her that heroin was an idiot drug, and he would never stick a needle in his arm. There was also this new Japanese drug that had hit the West Coast, and Richard had told Linda all he heard about it was that it was highly addicting and very dangerous, something he himself hadn't tried yet. No, Richard seemed to have a handle on things. It was always business first, and he never once let the habit take over as it had with Steven. He told her that he thought Steven was a piece of shit, and if he ever looked at her the wrong way he would kill him. Linda figured he was telling the truth, since she had all ready seen Richard beat several guys to a bloody pulp on her behalf. As much as she hated seeing him get that upset, she actually was turned on in a strange sort of way.

"Hey Linda!"

Steven called to her. Linda didn't see Becky anywhere in sight. Walking over, she had to strain her ears from the loud booming music. Right away she saw that Steven didn't look good. He had dark circles beneath his eyes, and his nose was slightly running. He held a half drank beer.

"What's up? Where's Richard?"

Linda motioned back down the hallway where all the music and noise was coming from.

"He's out there, where's Becky?"

"Wasn't feeling too hot so she didn't come out tonight. Band is pretty legit huh?"

"Yeah it's good!" Linda shouted trying her best to hear him. Just then Steven looked in both directions, making sure nobody was watching.

"Say, you wanna try something?"

Linda raised an eyebrow before Steven beckoned her to follow him. Figuring she might as well, she knew Steven was harmless. He was a married man, and he knew if Richard was nearby he would never in a million years try anything. Like most guys their age, he was also afraid of Richard. Following him, he opened up the supplies closet and motioned for her to follow him. Looking around, she wasn't so sure. Being in a closed closet with Steven wasn't exactly her idea of a smart choice, but still happily buzzed on the coke and cheap beer, and followed him as the two stood inside. There were boxed 30 racks of beer, all different kinds, as well and large sacks of nuts and pretzels. Both stood together as Steven pulled on the string, lighting the bulb above them. Steven smiled before fishing into his front pocket.

"I've been selling this shit like hotcakes tonight, thought you might want a sample?"

Linda raised an eyebrow before Steven shook the small baggy in front of her face. It was that white colored dust. Instantly Linda knew what it was.

"That's the Japanese drug everyone is talking about?"

"Yep, there isn't an official name for it yet but some people are starting to nickname it blue rose."

 _Blue rose..._

For some strange reason those two words seemed odd next to each other. As if she had heard it once in a dream. Staring at it, she looked with uncertain eyes as Steven explained.

"Why is it called that?"

"If you heat it up and shoot it it sorta turns a blue color, I just started dealing it and the response has been amazing. I was going to go to Richard first, but I figured you might wanna try it first."

Linda smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks Steven but no thanks. You know me, I don't really do that kind of stuff often. Besides Richard said it's bad stuff..."

"Wait until he tries it. It's the real deal. Ten times more powerful than coke."

"I'm all set."

Steven sighed before nodding.

"All right...but it's free of charge, it's my last bag of the night."

Linda stared at it, before thinking maybe she could surprise Richard with it. Then a tiny voice in her head said no way, she knew he would be angry if she took anything from Steven, and if Richard said it was bad...it must be really bad.

"I'm all set, thanks though."

"All right, just don't tell Richard. I don't want him losing it on me."

Linda smirked and nodded.

"No problem."

"Hey, as an apologize for wasting your time, take this."

Steven turned for a second, and produced a tiny little glass vial, same as what Richard had in the car earlier. It was white powder, and instantly Linda knew it was coke. He smiled and handed it.

"Just a little bit of sparkle, you and Richard can share it later. I'm trying to get rid of some of my shit since I'm going into the city with Becky this weekend and don't want to leave too much at home in case our landlord gives a surprise visit."

Linda stared at the half filled vial before raising her eyes.

"You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. Enjoy."

He smiled, patting Linda on the arm before leaving her in the closet. As he made his way back onto the main floor he smirked. He hated Richard, and figured a prank like this would make them even after Richard took those clients of his last month. He didn't care if he went after him. He would deny the entire thing. Both would get so fucked out of their minds, and probably get sick. He laughed as he eyed Richard still talking with a group of guys near the exit. Laughing, he made his way to the bar before muttering...

"Stupid bitch..."

Linda meanwhile had gone to the bathroom, fixed her makeup, and washed her face. Going into the stall, she used the bathroom, before standing in the stall and looking at the vial. She knew she was dumb to take drugs from Steven, but she figured she could lie and say one of her girlfriends at work had given her some after she spotted her for lunch or something. The funny thing about Twin Peaks was practically everyone did drugs. She had scored pot a few times at work, and figured she could just say she got it a few weeks ago and forgot it in her purse. Smiling, she shrugged before shoving it in her pocket of her jeans. Making her way out, she joined Richard who grinned and snaked his arm around her waist pulling her close.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Linda smiled before leaning against him and whispering in his ear...

"Absolutely..."

 **Later...**

They had swung by two separate parties by the lake. The first wasn't really all that good. It was in a small apartment, and the place was way too crowded. They left after only a few beers, and ended up at Neil William's house. Neil was in the same graduating class of them, friendly enough, and ever since his parent's divorce, he usually was able to use the family's lake house a few times here and there. Neil always threw good parties, and for some unknown reason the police never came due to the noise. Linda suspected this was because certain people, depending on the amount of money they had like Richard, had certain deputies in their back pocket. She had seen one of them, a big fat slob she didn't know his name, but saw him at the roadhouse off duty here and there. Richard and him would always exchange something. At first Linda thought it was drugs. It wasn't until Richard and her got pulled over a few months pack after one two many beers, that this same deputy had pulled them over. He shinned the flashlight into Richard's glaring eyes, and then smiled before winking at him and wishing them a good night. He didn't even take his license or any of his information. Instead he just got back into his cruiser, and allowed them to go on their way. When Linda asked about this, Richard smirked, one hand on the steering-wheel, the other reaching over rubbing her thigh before shrugging and saying just another local pig, always willing to be paid off. The party itself was good. There were tons of people, some Linda knew, some she didn't. The place was packed, and Neil welcomed them with two full solo cups of cheap beer. They worked their way to the back of the deck, Richard saying hi to guys he mostly sold to, before they both paired up to play a pretty exciting ten rounds of beer pong. Richard seemed in a great mood the whole night. He kept kissing her, and wrapping his arm around her waist whenever they scored. Music blasted from inside, and people kept walking in and out through the sliding door leading outside. Some people laid passed out on the lawn, others dancing, making out, or vomiting in the bushes.

At one point, Linda saw Miriam. Miriam was a friendly enough girl, another person from their graduating class. She was overweight, but sweet, and Linda and her had shared a few classes over the course of school. Miriam worked at the local preschool, and Linda had heard once that she had a pretty bad crush on Richard. Linda felt sorry for Miriam, and one day in bed with Richard she brought up this rumor, making Richard look disgusted, telling her that Miriam was a fat pig. As always Linda frowned, stroking Richard's wavy hair, telling him that wasn't nice. Miriam was sweet. Still, she couldn't help but feel sorry when she spotted her, with Jenny, and Lucy who worked at the Horne department store. They had all been friends since school, and often they would drag Miriam with them whenever they were invited to a party. Linda was currently standing beside Richard. He had his arm loosely around her shoulders, heckling, and laughing at the opposite team who were currently taking their turn. Linda turned, spotted Miriam who's eyes lingered on Richard an extra second before staring at Linda, and quickly looking away embarrassed. Sighing, Linda watched as the three of them went down the back deck stairs to head on over to the keg, when Richard snapped her out of it by kissing her neck, nudging her side, and telling her it was her turn.

They left a little after one in the morning. Linda hadn't snorted any more coke, but she knew Richard had made many frequent stops to the restroom durning the course of the party. Feeling warm, and slightly drunk, Linda rode back with Richard, who turned off the dirt road, and found the bungalow. Both let themselves inside. Richard flicked on all the lights and instantly Linda smiled. Believe it or not the night air had sobered her up a little bit. She loved it here. It was cozy, private, and reminded her faintly of the summer cabin her parents used to rent out before they died. It smelled musty inside, and slightly of sunblock even though it was off season. She set her bags down, before she suddenly for the first time in hours felt the small glass vial between her two breasts, pocked in her bra. Reaching down her blouse she smirked, staring at the white powder and knew what a nice little surprise it would be for Richard, who was currently finding a good song on his I-pod hooked up to the stereo. He was sitting on the edge of the leather couch, never looking more handsome in his jeans. Smiling, she wanted to see those eyes of his light up. She wanted to surprise him, and make him happy. Turning, she held the tiny vial, which was still warm from her body heat, and turned around smiling, hiding it in the palm of her hand.

"Guess what I got?"

Richard looked up, having selected a song. His light eyes glanced up.

"What?"

Linda smiled, waltzing over before placing the vial down in front of Richard. Instantly he raised his eyebrow in surprise before picking it up and holding it to the light.

"Where the fuck did you get this?"

He asked, sounding half impressed. Linda smiled, telling a quick lie about getting it from Marcy at work awhile back when she spotted for lunch. She had gotten it from her boyfriend in the city and said it was pretty decent stuff. This of course had been the perfect lie since Marcy's boyfriend was a dealer from the city and every once in awhile gave Marcy samples of whatever he was currently dealing. Richard unscrewed the tiny cap, sprinkled some on his pinky, and placed it to his tongue. Instantly he made a face.

"Doesn't taste right, you sure this is blow?"

Linda shrugged, all ready figuring Steven had pulled a fast one on her. Annoyed, she tried not to show it.

"She said it was."

Richard's brow wrinkled before he tasted it again and handed it back.

"I wouldn't snort it baby, doesn't taste right. Besides I got a whole baggy full. I'll cut us some lines, you pour us a drink, and then let's..."

He motioned down to his crotch making Linda crack up completely. Grabbing the vial she stuck her tongue out at him before walking out of sight to the kitchen. Grabbing the whiskey from the cabinet, she paused for a moment before moving to the sink to dump the vial out. She stared at it, before holding it up. Glancing up, she saw a photograph of both Linda and Richard they had taken last summer just outside on the back deck. She had taken it with her phone, and had sat on Richard's lap, and snapped it. Both had gotten a horrible sunburn, but had enjoyed that day, drinking beers, and watching the boats on the water. She had printed it out, and had been touched when she saw Richard put it up here. Every time she was in the kitchen, or washing her hands she would see it and smile. Looking down at the vial, she didn't think of what it could be, or what Richard had said about it tasting funny. Instead, she shrugged, wanting to feel relaxed and high tonight. She was with Richard, and she loved him. She didn't think about work, or going back to school. She didn't think of any of her problems.

No, she just wanted to feel warm and high, and make love to Richard. Smiling, she shrugged before turning the vial over and dumping a pretty decent pile on the top of her hand. She leaned down, and snorted quickly, trying not to make too much noise even though she figured with Richard listening to the music, he wouldn't hear her in the next room. Instantly the rush of the drugs hitting her system hit her like a brick wall. This wasn't coke. No, it was something ten times more amazing. She stood back, feeling the room swim for a second, before blurring, then returning into focus. Suddenly her entire body felt warm and on pinpricks. She felt as if she was having several orgasms at the same time. She swayed, pupils widening as she smiled. Slowly she sniffled, touching her lips and felt amazing. Her first urge was to run into the next room and tell Richard he had been wrong. That this was amazing and wanted him to feel how high she felt. Then her clumsy hands got the best of her and in one split second her glass vial fell into the sink, spilling the rest of the white powder into the wet bottom of the sink.

Staring down, she nervously bit her lip, disappointed she had been so stupid. The powder was ruined by the wetness of the sink, so she shrugged and ran the water again, washing the rest of it down the drain. Going to the fridge, she filled their glasses with ice cubes, absolutely loving this high. She made them their drinks, and came in swaying to the music as Richard had just finished cutting six fat lines with his license, tapping them out on top of the coffee table. When she handed him his drink, he smiled up a her before he motioned to the lines.

"Ladies first."

Linda slowly scooted in front of Richard, sitting on his lap, taking him by surprise as she leaned down, feeling his erection press up against her ass. Using the rolled up fifty Richard had for them, she leaned down, and snorted one line, putting her head back and sniffling, feeling her high intensify. Sniffling quickly, she turned, and smiled before Richard looked at her closely and laughed.

"That went straight to that pretty little head huh doll?"

Linda burst into giggles, before wrapping her arms loosely around him, half turning and devouring his mouth with hers. Both moaned as she slowly crawled on top of him, straddling him. Both unaware that Linda just minutes ago had taken the drug that would result in her sudden and untimely death in just a few short hours.

 **Before...**

"Ms. Horne, we're losing the baby's heartbeat."

Audrey stared in disbelief, sitting up with help by the nurses, her giant swollen pregnant stomach perfectly rounded. beneath her hospital gown. She had been in labor for nearly eighteen hours now. She was sweaty, exhausted, and more than a little scared. She wanted her mother badly, but once one of the machines started beeping loudly, the nurses asked her to leave. Her mother finally came around to the idea that Audrey was insisting on keeping this baby. Most of the summer, she kept trying to talk her into getting an abortion. Explaining after her injuries, something may be wrong with the baby. That she was just starting to get her life on track, and she didn't understand about the burden and responsibility of raising a child alone. Instead, after Audrey had moved into her townhouse with her and Johnny, and she was no longer on speaking terms with her father, she finally agreed to help raise the baby.

Audrey's pregnancy had been a rough one, and twice she nearly miscarried. She had been ordered on strict bedrest durning the last two months, and she was struggling sleeping. She kept thinking about Dale, and despite her best efforts, it seemed as if he had vanished into thin air. She refused to name the father, even though rumors flew that it was John's. She felt depressed and distant, and finally when the cramps began, and her water broke, she fully intended on doing this herself. She had made plans, and promised she wouldn't fail here. She would be a good mother. She knew it. She had been pushing, legs spread by two nurses. The pain unbearable. Her sweaty hair hung in her face as she cried out. Everything too bright. The doctor worked between her legs, Dr. Maxfield, a kind man who had taken over Dr. Hayward after he left town. Audrey didn't know how much longer she could stand it. Her entire body was screaming, and all she wanted to do was give up. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she wanted Dale. He was supposed to be here with her.

"What?!"

She asked terrified. The doctor explained if they couldn't get the baby out in the next few minutes they would have to do an emergency C-section. That she needed to bare down, and push with all her might. Leaning forward, squeezing another nurse's hand, she screamed and snapped her eyes shut. She pushed, and pushed, and pushed.

"Audrey! Come on! Push!"

She felt the doctor's gloved hand push down on her stomach, trying to help her. Instead, nothing happened. Audrey cried, throwing back her head.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! I CAN'T!"

"PUSH!"

Audrey screamed, pushing again, trying to lift her hips as she felt as if she entire body was getting torn apart. She screamed at the top of her lungs, sweat rolling and stinging into her eyes. Everyone screamed, trying to get her to push. Audrey took large gasping breaths, never feeling so alone before in her entire life. She tried to focus, thinking of Dale's smiling face, before she leaned forward, and gritted her teeth screaming as she pushed. In seconds, she felt the strangest feeling overtake her. She felt the baby get pulled out of her.

The doctor held him up, and instantly Audrey saw that the baby was dead. It laid lifeless and gray in the doctor's bloody gloved hands. Instantly the nurses all exchanged looks, before Audrey weakly stared up. The cord still attached. She saw they had been right. It was a boy.

"Why...isn't he crying?"

She weakly said, leaning against one of the nurses. The doctor quickly cut the cord, and the baby still laid in his gloves lifeless and dead. Stillborn, her baby had been stillborn. Just then, the doctor handed the baby off to another nurse who took him out of sight.

"Where are they taking him?!"

She muttered weakly. One of the nurses petted her hair and told her they were just helping him to start breathing. Laying there, Audrey felt the doctor continue to work on her, feeling something else slide out of her. She weakly laid back, hearing something about her hemorrhaging. Her eye lids felt heavy, and she wondered if she was actually dying. Maybe that would be for the best. If her baby was dead, she might as well die. That's when she heard him cry, the sweetest sound she could have ever heard. Eyes opening wide, she watched as the nurse brought the baby over, wrapped up in a blanket, his face red and wrinkled, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Oh he's beautiful Ms. Horne!"

Audrey wanted so badly to hold him, but she felt too weak. She heard the doctor tell the nurse to take the baby down to the nursery, she had a blood clot and would have to put her under. Audrey weakly reached, touching the baby's soft warm skin before another nurse tried to lay her down and place a mask over her. Audrey stared at the baby crying in the nurse's arms before softly muttering...

"Richard...his name is Richard."

With that, she was put under, and when she awoke several hours later, she learned they were forced to give her an emergency hysterectomy. Richard would be her only child. For years many people claimed, including her own mother that those few minutes that Richard hadn't been breathing, resulting in no oxygen going to the brain was the reason for his unstable behavior.

Little did everyone know, the real reason was...because he was a spawn from Hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Richard refused to visit Linda's grave.

To him, Linda was gone. He didn't believe in Heaven or Hell, and hadn't gone to church one day in his life. He skipped the funeral, and went on a bender. When he woke up, nearly three days later, he was laying on the floor of a kitchen in some shitty apartment in the city. Vomit was all down the front of his shirt, caked blood around his nostrils, which felt clogged, and one of the worst headaches of his life. When he shuffled to the bathroom, staring in the stained bathroom mirror, he saw his eyes were bloodshot, his hair sticking up like crazy, and his face looking too skinny, and much too old for his own good. He had absolutely no idea where he was. He knew he had drank enough, and did God knows what kind of drugs to actually kill him. Somehow feeling that way was better. It didn't make him think of Linda, or the horrible aching grief that taken over. So much guilt, wondering what had actually happened? The hours before she died they were partying like always. Snorting some blow, stuff he had been snorting for weeks, laughing, drinking, listening to music, and fucking. He had fallen asleep with her in his arms, feeling her warmth, listening to her breath, never feeling more happy in his entire life. Why did this happen? He was going to propose, he was going to start his life with her. Ever since he first laid eyes on her when she entered the classroom, he knew she very well might be the only person who understood him. Now she was dead. He knew people were talking, and as always, he didn't care. His grandfather had tried to reach out to him, but he needed to be alone. One night in a complete rage he threw all of her clothing out, hating how it still smelled like her perfume. He took the few things she left behind her, like her toothbrush, her makeup bag, her hair ties, her boots, and trashed them all. To him, they weren't things to make him remember her by. No, they were just things that belonged to his dead girlfriend. He thought about killing himself a few times, mostly when he was alone and the high wasn't that strong. He would open up the tiny box that held the ring he had planned on giving her, and thought of grabbing that handgun he had traded a year or so ago that he kept in the back of the closet and just blow his brains out. He thought of taking too many drugs, or just slitting his wrists. Whatever he intended on doing, he kept chickening out. Sure they said she died of an enlarged heart, but did he really believe it?

Why didn't he die if it was the drugs? Feeling miserable, his grief turned to anger, and his temper was at it's worst. His grandfather was able to keep things out of the paper, but people still talked. He knew everyone was saying the same thing. Poor Linda, such a shame she got mixed up with a piece of trash like him. He was the reason she died... His mother had left, and now Linda. He was all alone. He remembered his grandfather attempting to reach out to him. He had asked to see him, and Richard arrived at the hotel high, and slightly hungover. He continued sniffling, his clothes wrinkled, his hair a mess, as his father tried to tell him how sorry he was about Linda, and how much he knew he had cared about her. In the end as always he simply cut a check for him, and tried to tell him that he was always here for him. Not buying the same bullshit his grandfather always tried to sell him, he simply snatched the check out of his hand, mumbled a thanks, and left before he went any further. He hadn't been to see his grandmother in a while, and he was snorting more coke than ever. He only cried in private. Mostly when he found himself alone, in the very same bungalow where Linda had died in. He would find himself sitting on the leather sofa, the coffee table littered with empty baggies, smeared lines of coke, piles of pot, lighters, and empty cups filled with melted ice and booze. He would sit there in a trance, before thinking of her. He remembered how much he had loved her. How from the moment he laid eyes on her he knew she was the one. She never judged, never laughed, never tried to tell him what to do. She was always so calm, so kind, exactly what he needed whenever he felt as if he was on the verge of flying off the handle. He just couldn't quite grasp how this had happened? He would replay those last few hours over and over again. He would re-trace what happened. How they had done shots, snorted plenty of lines, made out on the couch, then both danced completely wrecked before stumbling to the bedroom. He remembered the sex was wonderful, as it always, he climaxed several times, grasping onto her hips, absolutely loving this new wired energy she had. Both collapsed in each other's arms, falling asleep. When he woke the following morning...she was dead.

His mom left, now Linda, and here he was all alone. He really had a bad time this week. He sat on the sofa, staring at the unused ring he had planned on proposing with, and lowered his shoulders, before breaking down completely and crying. Then Amy came along... It was roughly about six or even months since Linda had died. At this time Richard had sank into a deep depression, he lost a good amount of weight, and borrowing more money from his grandfather, and stealing from his grandmother. His short fuse was getting the best of him. He was getting into fights, lashing out, and honestly no longer caring about anything. He would go from party to party around town, selling a little pot and blow, smoking and snorting more.

Getting into fights, becoming black out drunk, and laying night after night staring at the empty side of the bed, missing Linda more than ever. Finally one night he wandered into the Roadhouse, planning on sitting back in one of the booths, having a few drinks, and listen to whatever band was playing. He wandered in, nodding to a few "clients" of his, before scanning the booths, and seeing only one not completely packed. There, a young girl sat. She had red hair, done up in a ponytail. She had thick rimmed black glasses, and sat in jeans and a black long sleeve shirt nursing a can of Pepsi, and watching the band playing on stage. Richard looked from side to side, before shrugging and walked over. The first thing he noticed was she had an under 18 wristband on.

"This seat taken?"

He asked in a deadpan flat voice. The girl glanced up, and instantly Richard notice all the freckles scattered across her cheeks and nose. She was pretty, but in a nerdy sort of way. He instantly noticed she had pretty eyes behind those bottle cap glasses of hers. Blinking, she took a second.

"Um, no..."

"You alone?"

"Y-Yeah...yes."

Richard rolled his eyes, before sliding into the booth across from her. He ordered a whiskey when the waitress came over and then motioned to the girl.

"And another one of those for her."

The girl instantly looked embarrassed, her cheeks turning a bright red. The waitress nodded, before walking away into the crowd. Instantly the girl swallowed hard and have a half smile to Richard.

"Um, thanks..."

Richard waved his hand to her.

"No problem...Richard."

"Amy."

She held her hand out, and when he shook it he was surprised it was a firm handshake despite how timid, and mousy she seemed. Smiling, she motioned her head towards the stage when they released hands. "Not a bad band huh?" Richard shrugged.

"Eh, every once in awhile they get a decent lineup. Usually it's better during the summer."

Amy smiled before looking around.

"I heard this is the best hangout in town, pretty crowded."

"It's a dump, but the drinks are pretty cheap. You must be new around here huh?"

"Oh yeah, my father is here for a few months for business, he's a contractor. He's working on that big hotel The Great Northern. We move around constantly which stinks. He said we might be here a year, maybe more. I'm just so sick of switching schools and making new friends."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

Richard nodded as the waitress brought over his whiskey, and her can of soda. Once she walked away, Richard smiled watching her before motioning to his glass.

"Want a sip?" Amy blushed even more before looking around.

"I might get in trouble."

Half grinning, Richard gently pushed the glass between the two of them.

"Trust me, you won't here."

Amy looked around again, unsure before reaching out and taking the glass. Keeping it low, she sipped it before her nose and face wrinkled up and she handed it over. Richard for the first time in months actually laughed. "God! That's awful!" Richard smiled taking a swing himself.

"Yeah, it's not for everyone."

"Tastes like wood polish!"

Richard smiled before asking her a little bit about herself. Before he knew it they started talking, and for the first time in months he didn't think about Linda, or how lonely he felt.

 **Before...** Audrey smiled standing on the sidewalk of downtown Twin Peaks. In her arms, she held a three year old Richard, who appeared to be an absolutely gorgeous child. His hair was dirty blond and wavy, his eyes a beautiful shade of blue. From the moment he had been born, he had become the apple of Audrey's eye. After his birth she worked hard on trying to stay as independent as possible. She did accept her mother's help with the baby, but she used her own savings to get a small apartment in town, and went to night school to earn her GED.

She forbid her father to have any contact with the baby, and night after night as exhausted as she was, trying to earn her degree. Here she would often take Richard out of the crib, lay him beside her, and gently stroke his fine beautiful hair, staring down at him in complete wonder. Her mother as well as others tried to press on who the father was, but Audrey wouldn't budge. Today all of her hard work had paid off. She was opening her beauty shop downtown, having gotten her business degree, and hired four amazing young women who were the best stylist in the area. She had gotten her own loan from the bank, her own machines, her own license, and permits. Now it was a reality. She was going to prove the old spoiled Audrey Horne was a thing of the past. She would make this shop work, and be the best mother possible to her baby boy. Smiling, she stared up at the building as her son rested his head against her shoulder.

They were going to make this work, two against the world. Later, when Richard sat on a laid out blanket on her office floor playing with his wooden train, Audrey was putting files away, and finishing setting up her office. Tomorrow would be the first official day of the shop, and she hoped it would make a splash. Standing behind her desk, she looked down at her son and smiled. Walking, she then took out the last thing she had brought. Smiling, she lifted the framed photograph of Cooper and sadly touched the glass.

"Where are you?"

She softly whispered, before walking over and carefully hanging it on the wall beside her desk. Smiling, she stared at it, before stepping back. Glancing down at her gorgeous son, she so badly wanted to scoop him up, bring him over to the photograph, and point to it explaining that this was his daddy. Instead she simply stood back, feeling a little sad before turning and finishing unpacking. Unknown to her, Richard even at this young age glanced up from his toys and stared up at the photo in complete wonder. This was a photo for years he would be curious about, and would lead to his death nearly twenty three years later.


	5. Chapter 5

**1 week later.**

Richard slowed his car down in front of Twin Peaks High. A place himself hated, and guessed still held the record for the most suspensions ever given. Thanks to dear old darling granddaddy Ben, he was somehow able to get his diploma, even though he knew it didn't mean jack squat. Still, he did have some good memories with Linda there, even though he honestly didn't think he finished one assignment, and got into more fights than a prisoner. Nevertheless, he knew they would be getting out right about now, he was curious, and ever since that night at the Roadhouse, he wanted to see Amy again. For the first time since Linda, he actually felt something in that cold stone that replaced his heart. He knew nobody could ever be Linda, but something was different about this girl. Something...

The night he met her they talked for almost two straight hours. Richard insisted on buying her two other sodas, and walked her to her scooter that was parked out back. She was currently studying for her license, and seemed frustrated that she might not pass. Richard knew he was older than her, but she seemed mature for her age. She actually was pretty funny, shy, and a little withdrawn, but after an hour or so she seemed to relax a little and get more comfortable. Her father was in fact working for his grandfather, but Richard kept this detail out. Instead he seemed more interested in her. He asked plenty of questions. Due to her father's job, they were constantly moving. She claimed that was a huge reason why she never really could make friends. She liked Twin Peaks, and was hoping this job would last long enough so she could end up graduating here. She wanted to go to art school, even though her father was trying to get her to venture into something more practical. The thing that got him was when she informed him that her mother passed away when she was seven. She really didn't remember much about her, but she died from breast cancer, and since then it was just her and her dad. Thinking of his own mother, Richard couldn't believe he actually felt sorry for her. Pity was something he truly could ever give. He remembered that was something about Linda that attracted him, her parents had died and she was practically an orphan. Richard watched her closely. The way she nervously pushed her glasses up her nose, how she would absently tuck strands of her red hair behind her ear. When she asked Richard about himself he stayed vague. Just that he was in-between jobs, had lived in this town his whole life, and came to the Roadhouse mostly for the music. That was what they mostly talked about the rest of the evening. Amy had great taste in music, none of this current pop bullshit. She knew her stuff, and said has hipster as it sounded, was pretty proud of her vinyl collection she had started when her aunt gave her this old beaten up record player, the type that came in a suitcase when she was ten. For the first time in forever, Richard didn't feel angry. He didn't think of Linda, and he didn't feel alone. When they left, he walked her towards her scooter and raised an eyebrow when he actually saw it.

"You drive that?"

Amy giggled and nodded.

"Horrible huh? You can drive this with just a permit, I'm a bit of a klutz but it's the best way to get around until I get my license."

Richard looked it over, even squatting down and staring at the blue chrome sides.

"Get good gas mileage?"

Amy shrugged.

"Sorta..."

Fishing into the back, she took her helmet out, and smiled.

"Well, thanks for hanging out with me Richard..."

Richard stood up straight, standing on the gravel before fishing his pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket. Popping one into his mouth he offered Amy one who on impulse wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"No thanks."

Richard smirked as he took his lighter out and lit his before nodding.

"Good girl. So...this is a fairly safe town but shit still happens. This isn't exactly the best place to be alone. If you ever wanna come and hang out...you better take my number in case..."

"In case you need to protect me?"

Amy teased slipping her helmet on, which actually made her look cute. Richard smirked, a little embarrassed, unable to believe he actually felt this way in front of a dorky high school girl. Instead he smiled and held his hand out.

"Give me your phone smart ass."

Laughing, Amy dug into her purse and handed it to him. Richard swiped it open and entered in his cell.

"There."

Amy smiled, and nodded.

"Cool, I'll text you when I get home."

"Yeah don't text on this death trap."

Laughing Amy stuck her tongue out at him before climbing on her scooter.

"Now who's being the smart ass?"

Richard smiled when she started the engine. The scooter started to hum. Staring at her, Richard took a second before trying his hardest to sound casual.

"Listen, I know it must suck being the new kid in town...if you want, maybe this week I can give you a driver's lesson?"

"Really?"

"Yeah if you want?"

"Sweet! I'll text you!"

Richard nodded, trying to sound cool.

"Okay, well...have a nice night."

"Thanks Richard. You too!"

With that Amy pressed down on the handle bars, and the scooter roared to life and began to move out of the parking-lot and onto the main road. Watching her, Richard finished his smoke and couldn't help but smile. The whole ride home, he found himself in one of the best moods he had been in since Linda died.

Today, just a few days later he decided to swing by the high school. Amy and him had been texting and still really hadn't decided on a time to see each other again. Amy explained that her father worked practically all the time, and most days she came straight home from school and kept unpacking, even though at this point she really didn't see why she even bothered. Richard tried to stay cool. He hated how excited he felt whenever she texted back, or how stupid he looked grinning when he read her messages. Today he figured he could swing by, see if she wanted a driving lesson, and maybe offer to buy her lunch. Shortly before taking off he ripped three fat lines, and now was happily buzzed and excited as he slowed down, watching the school buses pass by, and crowds of students walking down the sidewalk.

That's when he spotted her. At first he figured she would be heading to the student parking-lot to get onto that stupid scooter of hers. Instead he saw her in jeans and a wine red T-shirt, her backpack swung over one shoulder, her hair pushed back in a gold headband, and those thick glasses still on. Smiling, he pulled up and slowed, leaning and looking out the passenger window which was rolled down.

"Amy! Hey Amy!"

Amy glanced over and looked surprised.

"Richard?"

Richard stopped the car and smirked.

"Hey, where's the death-trap?"

Amy rolled her eyes.

"My dad had to bring it over to this place called Big Ed's garage or something? The breaks weren't working good the other day. Basically crashed onto the front lawn."

Richard laughed, not really sounding himself.

"Well you're in luck. Really for your official first driver's lesson?"

Amy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"My dad has given me a few."

"Oh yeah? How did that work out?"

"Basically almost crashed on my front lawn."

Richard laughed before waving her over.

"You expected back?"

"Naw, my dad is working all night. You sure it's no trouble?"

"Come on, get in little girl."

Richard teased. Laughing, Amy pushed her glasses up and opened the passenger door, climbing in. Setting her backpack down, she smiled.

"How are you?"

"Good. Let's head to the backroads before you kill us both okay?"

Laughing Amy nodded.

"Sure."

Richard smirked, and started speeding down the road. Amy didn't seem the slightest bit phased before she groaned and sunk down in her seat a little as they passed more students walking home. Richard glanced over.

"What's wrong?"

Amy shrugged a little embarrassed.

"See those girls?"

"Where?"

"There..."

Amy pointed and Richard's blue eyes spotted a group of girls laughing together towards the rear parking-lot.

"Yeah?"

"Well, they are being the typical high school movie popular mean girls. I really haven't met anyone yet besides you to hang out with. It was lunch and I asked if I could sit with them and they seriously sized me up and said they didn't sit with four-eyed losers."

Richard blinked as they continued driving down the road.

"What?!"

Amy laughed, blushing a little bit.

"Yeah, then when I muttered that I was sorry to disturb the annual bitch feeding...my defense mechanism kicking him, and this one named Charlotte who's also in my history class throws a milk at me. Mind you it was still closed, but she threw it at me! What are we seven?"

"Did you fucking kill her?"

Amy shook her head.

"I wish, but everyone started laughing so I just slunk to the back of the cafe, and kept my head down. I mean I've had people tease me before, but seriously? I'm not that weird!"

"Fuck her, she's just being a cun...sorry..."

Richard dropped his eyes, now it was his turn to look embarassed. Instead Amy laughed and turned towards him.

"Cunt? Yeah...you're right. She is a cunt. Whatever I'm not going to bother her. She's walking home and I have the privilege of being driven in this beautiful piece of transportation."

Richard eyed her before both burst out laughing. Reaching over, he playfully ruffled her shoulder, and for a brief second grazed her breast. Smiling, he laughed with her.

"Smart ass..."

Still, he mentally filed away that girl's name. Charlotte. As he continued driving, Amy played with the radio, and Richard found himself laughing more than he did in years.

 **Later...**

"Now turn slowly..."

Richard instructed as Amy sat up straight behind the steering wheel. They had been practicing for the last hour. Richard took her back on the farm roads, and was instructing her now to change lanes, as well as make three point turns and park. Linda was nervous, but listened to him as he showed her what to do. For the first time ever in his life, Richard didn't feel like an outcast or a loser. He liked knowing something, and being able to teach someone it. Amy reminded him of Linda so much it seemed crazy. Still, she seemed so innocent. She did like to swear, and had a great sense of humor, but beneath it all she was just a lonely teenager, who behind those glasses, and crazy red hair was actually very attractive. Richard found himself more than once reaching over her to help turn the wheel the right back, and felt that tingling in the pit of his stomach whenever his hand brushed against hers.

The two went to the RR for a late lunch, and Richard saw all of the eyes on him when he entered. He honestly didn't go out too much to eat, most of all downtown. It held too many memories. These streets were just places he passed while driving back to the lake. He saw Becky's mother Mrs. Briggs there, looking hotter than ever in her uniform. They grabbed a booth and she came over.

"Hi Richard, long time no see."

Richard made a face, showing her he wasn't in the mood to joke.

"Hey."

Shelly looked down at Amy and smiled.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

Amy looked down at the menu and shrugged.

"How are your cheeseburgers?"

"Best on the coast."

"Well I'll get that, and a strawberry milkshake."

Shelly smiled writing down the order before looking at Richard.

"You?"

Richard shrugged trying to play it cool. Little did Shelly know her only daughter was hooked up with a low like junkie. He had seen Becky do enough coke for the entire state of Washington. Giving a look he motioned to Amy across from him.

"Same."

"All right I'll put that right in."

Walking away, Richard rolled his eyes before staring at Amy who smiled.

"This place good?"

"Eh, it's all right. There's a whole chain here...I haven't been since I was a kid. My mom..."

He stopped for a second, and saw Amy listening. Knowing he had said too much he decided to just say screw it and continue.

"My mom used to take me here all the time when I was little. She owned a beauty shop close by."

"She still around?"

"My mom?"

"Yeah."

Richard sighed, playing with the plastic of the menu.

"No...she took off when I was ten. Haven't seen her since."

"Your dad?"

"Never met him...I was raised by my grandparents sorta...but we don't get along."

Nodding, Amy gave a small smile that showed she understood, and knew he didn't want to talk any more. Instead she switched the subject to asking about how hard the driver's test was. Richard loosened up, and ignored everyone staring as Amy and him continued their lunch, and couldn't stop talking and smile across from each other. Norma, was re-filling the pie containers behind the counter and glanced over curious. Shelly walked over and whispered.

"He looks just like her doesn't he?"

Norma knew exactly what Shelly was talking about and nodded, her eyes concerned.

"Who's that with him?"

"No idea, maybe a high school student, seems a little too young for him."

Norma nodded, unable to believe that Richard Horne, only son to Audrey Horne was actually smiling and laughing. Whoever this girl was, she must be special.

 **Later...**

By the time they reached her house, and slowed down to park, Amy was smiling from ear to ear.

"So, how did I do?"

Richard thought about it for a second before rubbing his chin.

"Terrible...fucking terrible."

Amy cracked up, her laugh sweet.

"Thanks..."

"So, wanna do this again say Friday?"

"Sure, right after school?"

"Yeah I'll pick you up."

Amy waited a second before staring at him. Richard raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me your a Horne? You're grandfather owns the hotel my dad is working at."

Richard stared.

"How did you know?"

"I spotted your name on your debit card when you paid for lunch."

Richard sighed before shrugging.

"My family doesn't have the best history around here...besides I really don't talk to my grandparents anymore. We had a falling out. I have money...I won't lie about that, but I've done some fucked up shit...awhile back...my girlfriend died. People have been talking shit for years...I don't have the best rep around. In fact I'm sure if your dad knew who I was he might not want you to hang out with me."

"My father is only interested in his job. I could go missing and he wouldn't care."

Looking at her Richard yet again sadly smiled. The two were more similar than he thought.

"Well...I don't fall back on my family or the Horne name. I do my own thing and I'm not really well liked...I just want to be honest with you that's all."

"Do you like me Richard?"

Richard couldn't believe how forward she was being. Smirking, he shrugged.

"I don't know...maybe...who knows."

"Well...I like you. I've never been lucky making friends and you've been really nice to me. I've never had a boyfriend before, and you're...well...gorgeous."

Richard started to laugh.

"Really?

Amy blushed before grabbing her backpack by his legs.

"Let's just see what happens...but...I think I like you...a lot."

Richard smiled before Amy sighed.

"So I'll see you Friday...and I'll buy dinner. Pizza?"

Richard smirked again and nodded.

"It's a date."

Amy raised an eyebrow smiling before she climbed out. Getting out himself to switch sides, the two met in front of his beaten up house and stared at each other. The sun had just started to set. Taking a deep breath, Richard smiled before leaning down and gently kissing her lips. It was a quick kiss, closed mouth, but sweet nevertheless. Amy stared up with surprised eyes before Richard smiled.

"I'll see you Friday."

Amy smiled and nodded before hurrying up her driveway. Right before Richard climbed in, Amy smiled and shouted back at him...

"Hey Richard!"

Richard paused, about to get into his car.

"Yeah?"

"That was my first kiss...ever! Thanks!"

Richard stood stunned, before Amy laughed and hurried up the remainder of the driveway, and fished in her pocket for her keys to let herself in. Watching her, highly amused, Richard couldn't believe he was falling for a silly high school girl. Laughing, he shook his head and got behind the wheel. Before he started the engine, his smile quickly faded.

He remembered Linda, and instantly his face dropped.

Looking up at Amy's house, his eyes looked conflicted. Sighing, he shook his head, and knew the only way to push back the grief and guilt was more drugs. Still, flickering in the back of his mind, he swore if he really did like Amy, he wouldn't fuck this up. No, she wasn't just some stupid girl who he wanted to get into her pants. She wasn't a nice distraction. She was different.

But...she wouldn't be Linda. No, nobody ever could.

Driving, a horrible ache filled Richard as his eyes narrowed and he gripped the steering-wheel. Thoughts of raping Amy flashed before his eyes, a horrible impulse he ever felt when he was with Linda. Forcing those thoughts away, he couldn't understand these urges. They were getting worse and worse, as well as his temper. Knowing it could be dangerous to be with another girl so soon, he simply focused on the road and knew whatever the outcome may be, fate wouldn't allow him to be happy.

That was the Horne curse.

 **Before...**

Audrey laid in the guest bedroom of her mother's condo, hypnotized staring at her newborn son.

He was two weeks old, and absolutely perfect. For the time being she was staying with her mother until she got back on her feet. The delivery had been awful, and she now knew Richard would be her only son.

Staring at him, sleeping in his tiny white on-piece, she couldn't believe how much love she felt for this being. She stared down at his soft pale skin, his long lashes, the way his best raised and fell as he breathed sleeping soundly. His little wisp of blond hair, his tiny little hands, the way his legs kicked slightly in his sleep.

He was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

She laid, propped up by one elbow staring down, unable to believe how perfect he was.

She saw so much of Cooper in him it seemed insane.

Smiling, she hummed softly, and touched his tiny hand with her finger.

"You are mamma's little age...and I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you..."

She whispered, promising her baby.

Not knowing that 26 or so years later, his life would come to a painful and terrifying end by his very own father.


	6. Chapter 6

**That Friday...**

Richard had successfully shown Amy how to park uphill, as well as make a three-point-turn. He had picked her up shortly after school let out. Cruising, and making sure he wasn't seen by those stupid deputies that usually cruised the area as buses were picking up, and groups of students were walking home. He had seen that asshole Briggs cruising around West Street, but took a left hand turn, clearing the way for Richard who was slowly driving in the opposite direction. He found it a complete riot that Deputy Briggs acted all high and mighty, while he had heard stories, some even from his own mother that back when he was his age, even younger he was the local bad boy and rumors had flown around that he had even dealt drugs to the locals. What made it even funnier was the fact that even though he had cleaned his act up, there still remained the fact that his darling daughter Becky was married to one of the biggest junkies in the state, as well as developing quite the nasty habit herself. Still, he had his share of run-ins with the police, including the other Sheriff Truman, who he was more than happy to admit felt relieved when he heard he had developed liver cancer and was currently staying in a hospital up state while his older than dirt brother had taken over for him. Trying his best to keep his head down, mostly after Linda's death, he couldn't help but feel his blood boil whenever he saw one of those cruisers drive by.

Slowing, his blue eyes scanned the crowds of teenagers, and remembered how isolated he truly was through school. Sure he had a crowd he hung out with and partied with. They were mostly burn-outs, stoners, and trouble makers. That Steve fella was quite the actor since he was voted class clown, and was everyone's buddy, and best pal, including the teachers. Richard on the other hand could see right through that bullshit and stayed away from him. He found little junkie pricks like that soiled brats, and not worth his time. When Richard wasn't dealing, or getting into fights, or forced to the office to get suspended, he just stuck close by Linda. She was smart, well liked, and was always the person he B-lined it for whenever he was in those crowded hallways, or classrooms. He would sit back, glaring at everyone, not paying attention, while Linda sat beside him, taking notes, and paying attention.

He tried to search for that little bitch Charlotte that had hassled Amy earlier this week but couldn't find her. Holding onto the steering wheel, he continued to slowly cruise down the street, wanting nothing better than to spot the little bitch, climb out of his car, and give her the scare of a lifetime. That's when he had to smirk. He had the same jealous temper as he did with Linda, even though nobody ever hassled Linda. They knew better...

He had been thinking about Linda a great deal lately, mostly late at night when the blow wore off, and he laid staring up at the ceiling in the same exact bed that she had died in. So many regrets...

He remembered how badly she had wanted to go to prom, and how he has rolled his eyes claiming it was fucking stupid, and instead the two went up to the woods and had sex in his car. Sighing, he knew he should have treated her better. Instead, he just used her up until she finally dropped dead. Pushing those thoughts away, he knew if he kept thinking that way it would drive him crazy. Sighing, he took a second before spotting Amy, sitting on the wall, backpack laying beside her, swinging her sneakered feet. She had jeans on, a navy blue blouse, and her hair was pushed back in a messy ponytail. The moment he saw her he found a big stupid grin appear. There she was, sitting alone wearing those stupid thick glasses. Smiling, shaking his head he slowed and rolled down the window calling out to her. The moment she looked up, the sunlight catching her freckled covered face, all of those feelings of guilt, or of Linda melted away. Instantly, he found that strange fluttering fill his stomach as she smiled, grabbed her backpack, scooted off the wall, and hurried over.

"Hey!"

She said pulling the door open and dumping her bag. Richard smirked, one hand on the steering-wheel as he glanced at her. His eyes traveled to the swell of her breasts from her blouse, and figured she might actually have a pretty decent body. That's when the guilt came again as he remembered how poor Linda never got to go to prom. Instead they settled on having sex in the woods. Some boyfriend he was...

He remembered the ring that he had never gave her, and figured he would have been just as much of a shitty husband as he was a boyfriend. He thought of all the parties he had dragged her to, constantly getting fucked up, and ready to fight. As always Linda remained the calm one, always touching his arm, telling him to relax. Always being the voice of reason. Never once did Richard wonder how stressed she was, or how sick to her stomach all of this made her? No, instead he was the selfish one. The one who had thrown away a perfectly good future. She had always urged him to maybe take his grandfather up on perhaps taking over the hotel. Instead Richard would always looked disgusted and mutter what a complete waste that place was. His dinosaur of a grandfather refused to retire, and still kept that dump in the 20th century. He never saw his grandparents as his caregivers. The ones who despite their disagreements, were the only family he had left. Instead he resented them. Used them for their money, and misbehaved and lashed out whenever he saw the chance. To him this was punishment for whatever had happened to his mother. He knew he was unwanted, a disappointment, and had overheard those two bats argue about him more than once. His grandfather always seemed to be trying to make up for something. Throwing money at him, and pretending that everything was fine. His grandmother shortly before Linda's passing always threw her hands up in disgust. The woman had never worked a day in her life, and walked around that fancy townhouse bitching and moaning with that idiot uncle of his. She always used his mother as a guilt trip. "If only your mother could see how you have been acting..." She would say, and always roll her eyes and mutter some bitchy remark. To Richard, he hated them more than life itself, and constantly wondered why would his mother leave him with two people who when it truly came down to it, wished he had never been born?

After Linda died, he truly understood there was nobody who cared if he lived or died.

But now there was Amy.

She was sixteen, but seemed so much older. She was pretty behind those thick bottle cap glasses, had a nice sense of humor, and seemed innocent despite how much she swore. Something about her reminded him of Linda, and ever since he first met her at the Roadhouse, it was a nice distraction from how terrible life was going at the moment.

Richard started to drive down the road before eyeing her and smirking. Instantly Amy laughed.

"What?"

Richard shook his head staring forward, still unable to wipe that stupid smirk from his face.

"Nothing..."

 **Later...**

"Okay, now just slide in..."

Richard instructed, as Amy turned the wheel, eyeing the mirrors, before perfectly sliding in between two parked cars at a gas station off the highway. They had been practicing parallel parking for the last half an hour, and Richard was more than a little surprised by how well she was doing.

Richard eyed the space and motioned with his hand.

"Okay, straighten out..."

Amy craned her neck before straightening out the wheel and moving forward an inch or so. Putting the car in park, she turned towards him, eager, and anxious waiting to hear what he thought. Richard looked over her, before eyeing the rearview mirror and saw how well she actually had fit into this space, which wasn't exactly big. Richard hadn't been the slightest bit worried about the car since it was a piece of junk after all. Still, Amy had impressed him with how well she managed driving it. Glancing at her, he smiled.

"Wow."

Amy raised an eyebrow smiling.

"Really?!"

Richard nodded.

"I mean, I really don't think this town's hick auto school is going to even make you parallel park. I didn't have to when I went, but I'm impressed."

Amy's entire face lit up, something that Richard had to admit looked truly wonderful. Smirking, he continued trying to play it cool as she clapped her hands together and bounced in the driver's seat. Unable to help it, Richard laughed before leaning forward. Amy stared at him, amused, and a little confused before he smirked, tilted his head, and lightly kissed her. Amy sat there frozen, before he felt her soft lips curve into a smile. Kissing them, Richard tasted the faint lingering taste of peach bubblegum or something like it. It was clear Amy wasn't used to kissing, but nevertheless allowed Richard to tilt his face, avoiding their noses to crush, and even slowly began to respond by her own lips slowly starting to open. Feeling that tingling feeling return, Richard felt a hunger start to develop, something he knew he had to keep at bay. His mouth devouring hers, he moaned, before his tongue slipped between her tightly closed lips. Instantly Amy giggled, pulling back.

"Whoa!"

Richard stared at her, a little annoyed, and a little embarrassed. He couldn't believe the sweat he had just worked up.

"What's the matter?!"

Amy smiled, touching her lips and wiping them before shrugging.

"Sorry, that was just a little too fast."

Richard had to remind himself that she was just a kid. In fact earlier this week he had been her first kiss ever. Meanwhile here he was trying to shove his tongue down her throat. Hating his tight his jeans felt against his lap, he rubbed the back of his neck, before working his hands through his wavy hair in frustration.

"Sorry..."

Amy shrugged.

"I liked it...just remember, this is all new to me. I've never had a boyfriend before."

Richard found himself grinning again, feeling like an idiot as he glared at her making a face.

"Who said anything about a boyfriend lady?"

Amy shrugged before batting her eyelashes and looking up.

"I mean...you are a boy...and I would like to think we're becoming friends."

"I'm a man Amy, and you're just a girl...maybe we outta..."

Amy waved her hand and reached over touching his hand. It felt soft and warm. This truly had been one of the first times since anyone had done that since Linda. Cocking her head, she stared at him.

"Listen, I told you. I like you...I don't care what anyone says. You've been real nice to me. Just remember this is all new. I understand if you don't want to waste any time. Believe me...I know you could do much better, I'm a big dork..."

"Hey, stop calling yourself that, and guess what...people do talk about me, and a lot of it is true. Difference is, I don't care. I just want to make sure you don't. You seem to have you're shit together Lin..."

He then stopped, looking down, hating the tightening in his chest. Amy cocked her head and closely looked at him.

"Linda was the name of your girlfriend right?"

Richard continued staring down, angry, ready to snap. Instead he just nodded, eyes looking down at the floor.

"Yeah."

"How did she die?"

Richard shrugged.

"Depends on who you ask. Lots of people say she overdosed. I think it was a heart murmur. We did a lot of partying though and I guess it's sorta my fault. We had been together since kids. I have a really bad rep in town, mostly with the sheriff."

"Well...I've never really cared what other people think or say. I can tell you miss her and she meant a lot to you."

Richard looked up, unable to believe that some stupid teenager was actually making him want to cry right then and there. Forcing these emotions down, he sat there glaring forward, as always building that tough guy wall to protect himself. Amy meanwhile didn't seem the slightest bit phased. Instead she stared at him, her eyes looking so comforting and so much older than they actually were.

"I barley have any friends...my father acts as if I don't exist, and I'm depressed that I'm always going to be a loser. Let's get one thing straight Richard. I don't judge. Okay?"

Richard hated it, but felt tears begin to well up in his eyes which continued to glare. Staring, Amy reached forward and covered his hand again.

"I think we're more alike than you know. I'm a good listener if you ever need to talk...and even if you don't, I really like you Richard. I don't know how long me and my dad are going to be here, but I sure would like to get to know you better."

Richard stared at her and for some strange reason thought of his mother. He missed her almost as much as he missed Linda. Looking at Amy, he continued to chew his lip before Amy reached up, gently sweeping her thin fingertips against his cheek. Much to Richard's surprise, there was a trail of tears flowing down his face. He hadn't cried in front of anyone...maybe his entire life until now. Staring at her, he suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He tried to stay tough, snap at her that he wasn't about to start babysitting. That he didn't want some nerdy virgin friend. That he didn't want to talk...instead his lip quivered, and he looked at her. Thinking of his mother, Linda, and all these years of being the angry unstable outcast, he couldn't keep it in anymore. Snapping his eyes shut, he began to sob. Amy stayed silent for a moment before his shoulders sagged, and he started to cry out, his entire body shaking. He finally was able to grieve for what happened right then and there, right out in the open. That's when he felt her arms loosely wrap around him, gently bringing him in towards her across the seat. Richard didn't even care if anyone was walking by and saw this. Instead his entire body shook and he sobbed against Amy for his mother, for his girlfriend, and for everything else he had lost. He shook, moaning and crying out as she gently held him, soothing him, and brushing his hair back with her hands. She felt of a soft perfume that wasn't harsh on the nose. He buried his face against the material of her shirt, and poured his heart out crying, feeling as if he was in the middle of a complete nervous breakdown.

"I miss her!"

He cried out in-between sobs. Who exactly remained unseen. Instead, Amy continued rubbing his back, holding him tightly as he cried against her. He cried until finally there were no more tears. He felt exhausted and dizzy. He stayed in her arms, not caring if he looked like a pussy. For the first time in his life, even before Linda, he allowed himself to let go and grieve. Finally Amy gently brushed back his hair, kissing his sweaty forehead, and staring down at him. Looking through the thick glass of her glass, Richard made a mental note that he would never let anything happen to Amy. They may had just met less than a week or so ago, but he felt a strong overwhelming feeling of protection about her. Staring up, feeling dizzy, he bilked before Amy smirked and leaned down, brushing hair away from his sweaty forehead and kissing the bridge of his nose.

 **Later...**

Amy insisted on inviting Richard in when he dropped her off after they grabbed dinner. After he collected himself following that unexplained emotional breakdown in the car, the two didn't speak about what happened. Richard figured it was because Amy knew he would get embarrassed. Instead she straightened herself out, and asked if she could drive them back to town. Both grabbed a booth at Mario's, the only Italian place in town, and shared a large cheese pizza. Richard watched amused as he allowed Amy baby sips of the cheap beer he was ordering, and both passed the time talking about music, as well as driving. Both acted as if the little scene in the car hadn't happened.

When they switched places, and Richard pulled up to her house, it was nearly dusk again. Here Amy insisted he come inside for a little bit. She explained her father had meetings all night, and more than likely wouldn't be home until well after midnight. This was just how life was for Amy. Her father's job always came first. Richard followed her inside as she unlocked the front door. It was a decent sized house, and he saw they were still in the middle of un-packing. The next thing Richard knew, they were climbing the stairs to her bedroom. When both entered, Richard saw posters for some decent bands that were fairly big in Seattle. It still was littered with boxes that she was in the middle of unpacking, clothes littered over her bed and chair. The walls were painted a light peach color, and the curtains lime green. Looking around, Richard's blue eyes scanned the room before smirking and walking over to the shelf's that were built into the wall. Sitting on all four shelf's there were thirty or so snow globes. Some were fairly large, big enough to be held by his two hands. The others were tiny like paperweights. He stared at the glass globes smirking, looking at all of them. Some were from different cities and states showing landmarks and buildings. New York, Boston, Texas, Ohio...

He picked up a large Arizona one with two hands and continued to smirk as he gently shook it and watched red glitter swirl around over the clay desert landscape that showed coyote and cactus. Smiling, Amy walked up to him, taking her hoop earrings off and tossing them into a small glass dish. Leaning over this shoulder, she reached down and twisted a small key that was on the base of the wooden stand. Instantly a pretty little scratchy hum came from it. Both stared at it as Amy smiled.

"I collect these whenever we visit or move somewhere. Have been since I'm a kid. My dad thinks it's stupid but it's really just a force of habit. Soon I'll have to have a whole room to hold my collection."

Giving it a gentle shake, watching the glitter swirl. Smirking, she placed it down.

"Stupid I know, but I used to always pretend that these animals, sculptures, and people were trapped in a perfect world. Used to make me feel better..."

Smirking, Richard turned and stared at her.

"You don't think it's like a prison. Trapped like you said?"

Amy shook her head, still looking at the shelf in front of them. Richard saw a sad flicker in her eyes as she swept her fingertips against the glass.

"No, they are protected...nothing can ever hurt them."

Richard sensed she meant more, but felt it was best to not say anything. Instead the two stared at each other, before Amy blinked, staring up at him and laughed.

"So, you wanna borrow some vinyl?"

Richard smiled looking down before reaching and slipping her glasses off.

"Can you see without these things?"

Amy squinted, looking up at him.

"Not really. I have contacts but I really don't wear them. Something about touching my eyeballs freaks me out."

Richard smiled before waving his hand in front of her.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Amy glared, and playfully slapped his arm.

"Asshole!"

Laughing, Richard flipped the glasses over and slipped them on, unable to believe how strong these were. Instantly everything looked to be super focused underneath glass.

"Whoa, you really are blind!"

Amy laughed snatching them off her face before slipping them on. Laughing, she stuck her tongue out at Richard, who reached forward and pulled her close to him. Staring down, he sighed and shook his head.

"Shit..."

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I think I might be falling for you."

Laughing, Amy stood up on her tiptoes, and gently kissed Richard, all the while the glitter in the snow globe they just wound up, slowly continued to play it's tune.

 **Before...**

"Wally is a fagot! Wally is a fagot!"

Eight year old Richard chanted in a sing-song voice, laughing in the playground of Twin Peaks Elementary. Wally Brennan looked down at his scuffed up leather boots that his mother and father had given him for his birthday. Richard was constantly teasing him, and lived to make his life a complete living Hell. He was constantly pushing him, taking his lunch bag and tossing it over the fence, making faces, and teasing him every possible chance he got.

He thought Wally's dumb leather jacket was stupid. He laughed at his hat, how he turned up his collar, and how he always quoted those dumb old motorcycle movies. More than once he was brought into the office for pushing him down and punching him in the back.

The truth of the matter was, he was jealous of Wally.

Just last week it was Father's Day and everyone was able to bring their dads to school for a special lunch. With less than a week left of school before summer vacation, this gave him more than enough fuel to make poor Wally's life a complete nightmare. He remembered there was a back table for the poor kids who didn't have a father, or were either divorced, or overseas in the military. Richard was sitting with Nancy Quifley, who's dad died of cancer when she was two. James Brucewood, who's dad was divorced from his mother, and lived in New York, and himself...who's dad...well he had no idea.

His mother never talked about his dad, even when he asked. One thing she did make clear to the family was that it wasn't this Wheeler guy who he guessed she dated before he was born. That was something he overheard her arguing to that witch of a grandmother. He remembered asking her constantly about it, and how upset she would get, never giving him a straight answer. Finally he learned not to ask. Still, only once when he asked who he was, his mother sadly stared out the window and told him his father was a good man, but she had absolutely no idea where he was. She had tried to search, but it appeared he had vanished. Around age six, Richard began to suspect the man in the suit, might be his dad. He had once casually asked his grandmother who that mystery man was, his photograph hanging in his mother's office all these years. His grandmother shrugged, nursing a glass of wine next to that retarded uncle of his.

"That was F.B.I agent Dale Cooper. He stayed in Twin Peaks for a month or so. A high-school girl got murdered before you were born. Terrible thing. Her father worked for that no good grandfather of yours, such a creep. He stayed at the hotel for sometime, got close to your mother...then took off."

Richard paused, thinking of this. The name Cooper staying in the back of his mind.

"Is...he my dad?"

Richard asked.

Instantly, his grandmother glared at him, something she knew only to do when his mother wasn't around.

"No. Dale Cooper was interested in that crazy woman Blackburn. Your mother was a school girl with a crush. I have no idea why she hangs that stupid photo in her office. Filling that head full of nonsense!"

Richard glared, it was at that exact moment that he knew he hated her.

At the Father's Day lunch, he sat with James and Nancy, picking at his peanut butter toast his mom packed special, and watched all of those jerk kids lined up at the tables, laughing and talking with their dads, some of them still in their work clothes. He glared, not feeling envy, but hate. His grandmother had seen the flyer and brought up to his mother maybe his grandfather or grand uncle could swing by. Instantly his mother shook her head, saying absolutely not. She then looked in on Richard, who was pretending to play on his Gameboy, and smiled, staring with so much love it seemed dangerous.

"It's okay, I'll make it up to him..."

Durning the lunch he spotted Wally with his idiot police officer dad, laughing and sharing snacks. He glared, never feeling so angry before in his entire life.

Today was the last day of school. Following Wally, he laughed, throwing his head back and pointing, loving the crushed expression on his face. Little did he know, someday...one day he would show to all these idiots that he did have a dad. He wasn't exactly sure where he was, but he knew someday he would come back, take him and his mom out of here, and there he could show everyone that his dad was cooler than everyone.

"F.B.I agent Dale Cooper..."

This would be a name he wouldn't forget.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two months later.**

The announcer at the Roadhouse introduced the latest band from Seattle. They were called The Holy Rollers. An indy band that was collecting quite the buzz. When the Roadhouse's website announced that they would be performing, Richard took mental note when Amy showed him on her phone that they were coming to town soon. Deciding to surprise her, Richard ordered tickets ahead of time since whenever an up and coming band, or popular one was performing at this venue, they capped the place off at 250. Sure people waited outside, but the bounces that worked there were tough pricks, and it was usually near impossible to get in once they closed the doors. Richard had been nearing rumors of Nine Inch Nails coming to town in the next year or so and knew that was a show he didn't want to miss at all. The only two guaranteed ways to get in was either tip off one of he bounces with an extra twenty, and a small baggy of blow. Still, Richard wasn't always sure who exactly was working which night since the schedules always changed. Not wanting to chance it, he went on the website almost the instant he dropped Amy off the night she pointed it out to him, and ordered the tickets ahead of time. When she climbed into his car, he smirked at her, enjoying the puzzled look of confusion that spread across her face when she looked at him.

"What?"

Reaching across her jean clad legs, he opened the glovebox, and took out the two printed out tickets that came in the mail just a few days ago. Pulling them out of the envelope, he waved them in front of her face. The second she squinted and saw the band's name printed she gasped.

"Shut up! No way!"

Laughing, Richard watched as she snatched the tickets and held them closer to her face, scanning the dates and info. Earlier this week when they were tossing around what they should do for Friday, she had mentioned how much she wished they could go to the Roadhouse, but wasn't about to spend the entire night waiting with the chance of not even being able to get in. Over the last two months Richard and Amy had sorta become an unofficial couple. A lot in his eyes had changed since the day he broke down in the car with her. Not since Linda had he been able to lower his guard down a little. She didn't care about the rumors, gossip, or what anybody said about him. Instead she listened, and took his mind off things. Somehow he tried his hardest to hide the jealous, angry side of him. Sure there had been a few moments, but Amy didn't so much as bat an eyelash. She didn't try to calm him down like Linda did. She allowed him to have his moment, then just carried on as if it never happened. The only slip-ups had been when she mentioned that dumb bitch Charlotte again one afternoon when he picked her up from school. She had been picking on Amy, and today had tossed her backpack down the rear stairs. Amy admitted she had made a few friends, but was having trouble fitting in. She looked a little upset when she climbed in and after some coaxing on Richard's part, she admitted what had happened. Instantly, Richard glared through the windshield, searching the crowds for for that little bitch.

"I'll kill her."

Amy rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder, reminding him she wasn't worth it. Changing the subject, she asked what he wanted to do? Richard felt his temper boiling, but within seconds was able to force it down on her behalf. Both had agreed every Friday and Monday she would keep her scooter at home, and walk in the morning, and get picked up by him. Friday was sorta their unofficial "date night" and would try to spend a few hours practicing driving, before finding something to do. For Richard, he usually picked things outside of Twin Peaks. He hated this town with a passion, and didn't exactly like the idea of running into anyone he knew or sold to. Instead he would take her out to dinner, the movies, even to a few bars where bands performed. He took her even to Seattle once one Saturday afternoonwhere they saw three bands they followed perform, as well as cruising the record stores. He liked spending time with Amy. She was bubbly, happy go-lucky, and made him feel better. Somehow he didn't feel like such a creep with her by his side. He liked how innocent she was. How he was able to make her laugh, or how excited she got over the smallest things. He loved surprising her with little gifts. Records, posters he ordered off line for bands, little things. He had quite the gift saved for tonight, and hoped she would like it.

He looked forward to spending time with her. Sure she was just a kid, but he really liked how she made him feel. He briefly met her father in passing once who was on his way to a meeting up at his grandfather's hotel. Something told him that the only reason he didn't have a problem with the fact his only daughter was currently seeing and spending quite a lot of time with somebody almost ten years older than her and drove a junkier was the fact he was Richard Horne, his boss' grandson. Amy's father was a middle aged man with a graying beard and shook his hand quickly, appearing to be somewhat friendly.

"So this is the fella my Amy has been spending time with. Nice to meet you Richard. You're grandfather has quite the hotel."

Richard, who barley spoke to his grandfather just forced a small polite smile before Amy's father told Amy he would be home late, and told Richard and her to feel free to order a pizza and hang out. With that he kissed his fingertips, pressed them against Amy's cheek and hurried down the driveway, suitcase in hand. Since then, Richard hadn't really seen him. Amy didn't talk about him much, only that he was always working. She had finished all the unpacking, and remarked he was starting to go on weekend business trips down state, where she was usually left alone here. She didn't mind it though, she was used to it. Mentally Richard filed that information away. He hated to admit it, but he was horny. Besides holding hands, holding each other, and a little kissing, they had been taking things painfully slow. Too slow. Still, Richard didn't want to ruin things. He really liked Amy, and had to keep reminding himself she was sixteen. Still, that didn't stop him most evenings when he dropped her off and saw no sign of her father's car, that the make-out sessions were beginning to get pretty hot and heavy. He tried to keep his hands to himself, but Amy was just starting to allow him to slowly slide his hands up to her breasts, never underneath her shirt. He usually drove away whenever she would laugh, pull away, and smirk wishing him a good night and promise to text him. As always, he drove with a massive erection, and the only cure for that would be returning to the bungalow, jerking off, and ripping a few lines before bed. He was happy to see she was becoming quite the kisser, and he was even able to give her a hickey when she allowed him to travel down to her collarbone. Still, as frantic as hands went, and the moaning, and tingling...Richard wanted more. Much more. He had needs, but needed to keep remembering that she was just a kid. He would teach her, but needed to pace things. Still, he was hoping in time she might start warming up to trying a few things. In fact, just the other night they parked outside the woods, and while they were making-out, her hand slowly found itself in his lap. It twisted, and turned, rubbing against the material of his jeans where a bulge was starting to form. Richard wanted to stop, look down suspired, but instead he allowed her inexperienced hand to explore, and it took everything within him not to cum in his pants.

He was hoping he might talk her into a hand job soon.

Still, he enjoyed how sweet she was. He hated the vivid dreams he had of ripping her blouse off, tossing her glasses away, and forcefully spreading her legs raping her. These urges seemed dangerous, and it was a constant battle to force them to the back of his mind.

Still, nothing made him happier than looking at her expression when he surprised with her with the tickets. She squealed with delight, and leaned over hugging him so tight he even laughed. He had snorted up enough blow to keep him in a cloudy happy high, and he truly had been in one of the best moods he had been in for what seemed like forever. He had finally gotten rid of the mattress that Linda had died on earlier that week. He had strolled into Horne's department store, wrote down which mattress he wanted, and knew very well the salesperson wouldn't say shit because of who he was. The delivery men came the other day, and he watched as the old one was loaded and taken away. He hated to admit it, but he was happy to see it go. He had made three big sales, and was currently rolling in it. Tonight, he hoped maybe him and Amy might be able to take the next step, and he might convince her to trust him when it came to getting physical.

They were lucky to get the tickets when they did since when they arrived, the line was wrapped around the building. Both parked further back, and walked together over the gravel. Amy looked pretty in jeans and a black hoodie. She had her glasses on, and hair drawn back in a braid. She seemed giddy and excited, holding onto his arm as Richard flashed the tickets, and both entered. Instantly the place was packed, people were everywhere, and you could barley see the bar. An opening act was performing, and both gave their tickets as were checked. Richard rolled his eyes as Amy had to get black X's on her hands to show she was underaged. Once they were done with that bullshit, Richard ushered her to the dance floor, where he whispered that he was going to grab a drink and asked if she wanted anything?

Amy smiled saying no thanks, and walked closer to the stage as the band continued playing as people nursed their drinks and swayed to the music. Richard ordered a beer, and was stunned when he saw Becky and Steven talking to Amy when he strolled over. Both looked high out of their minds, and Stephen had his arms loosely around Becky. Walking over, Richard shot them a look before slipping in close to Amy. Smiling, she turned towards him.

"Hey, I just met Becky and Steven, you guys went to school together?"

Richard shrugged, putting the same stone cold front to them. He still sold here and there to Steven, but really hadn't seen them around since Linda's death. He honestly couldn't stand them, and looked down on them.

"Yeah sorta."

Amy smiled, her blue eyes wide and glazed.

"You didn't tell me you were seeing someone new Richard?! She's adorable!"

It was Amy's turn to blush looking uncomfortable. Richard slipped an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close.

"Why would I?"

Becky blinked, thrown a little off guard while Steven smiled, looking more than a little wasted.

"Hey man, it's all good. We're just happy to see you out and about. I mean after Linda...we were seriously bummed out."

Richard's eyes narrowed before Steven stumbled closer, and tried to whisper over the loud music.

"Hey man, you holding? We're itching for a hit..."

Richard shot Steven a look, his eyes glaring, ready to kill before Amy's hand found his and squeezed it.

"Come on Richard, I want to stand closer and get a good spot. It was nice meeting you guys!"

Amy seemed to know, and pulled Richard away before he could rip that stupid ugly fuck apart. They worked their way through the crowd, before standing basically right up front. The band on stage was currently finishing up the last of their set. Turning, she smirked up at him.

"You okay?"

Richard shrugged, more annoyed than anything.

"Sorry, they are just white trash I can't seem to get away from."

"No problem. They married?"

"If you call that a marriage I guess so."

Amy smirked before Richard sighed staring down.

"Listen, you remember what I said...I only deal on the side for..."

Amy smiled and shook her head.

"None of my business. Remember I don't judge?"

Richard smirked. He knew she had seen the baggies in the glovebox before, and had seen him deal once or twice while they were out. Amy said she had only smoked pot once last year and it had given her a headache. Richard had been straight with her. He told her Twin Peaks was full of drugs, it was just a way to make money. He knew she didn't know about the blow or pills, and probably just figured he dealt a little pot from time to time. He explained it was so he didn't have to leech off his grandparents. He did it on the side, and mostly to friends. He knew she might have something to say if she knew that blow was his main source of income, so he didn't say shit. Still, 99% of their dates he was happily buzzed on it. But, what she didn't know couldn't hurt her. Also after losing Linda, he forbid himself to even get her into any of this shit. No, she was too pure for that.

Offering her his beer, he smiled as she looked around.

"I can't..."

Richard rolled his eyes.

"Come on, do it."

Laughing, Amy shrugged before taking the bottle quickly and taking a gulp. That's when the lights dimmed and everyone began to crowd around. Turning, Amy handed him his bottle and cheered as the band came on stage. Smiling, Richard used his other hand and wrapped around her waist. As the band began to play, he cheered, resting his head on top of hers, and enjoying the feeling of her body against his. An hour later, they left giddy over how good the show was. Richard knew tonight was the night. He had asked if she wanted to see his place by the lake. Since they had started "seeing" each other, she had yet to visit. He had given it a once over clean, and made sure it looked halfway decent. They drove the backroads, talking about the show and songs, even singing along to the radio. He took a left on the dirt road, and finally pulled up to his cabin. Amy looked through the windshield and smiled.

"This it?"

"Welcome to my mansion."

Amy laughed as both climbed out. Richard dug his keys out climbing the steps and showed her around, flicking on the lights. Amy walked around, looking and smiling, becoming really impressed with the back deck and view of the darkened lake. Richard put his stereo on, and took the 6-pack he had picked up earlier out, cracking them both open a can, before joining with her.

Amy smiled looking on top of his bookshelf, which was littered in magazines, empty mason jars, and old nic-kacks his grandfather had collected when he used this cabin. That's when Richard remembered he had forgot to put away these three photos. One was of the photo of him and Linda that used to be in the kitchen. A month ago he had tossed it on there, unable to throw it out. The next was the only photograph he had framed. It was of his mother, laughing in a sundress, holding him less than a year old on her lap. He wasn't sure who had taken the photograph, but it was one of the only ones he had of her since his bitch of a grandmother had boxed everything up. He always thought she looked so pretty in that one. The last had been broken out of it's frame shortly after his mother's shop had closed. Richard had snuck it out before his grandmother could take it. It used to sit in an old yearbook of his. Durning the last few months it laid underneath a few books, crinkled, and aging from the sun.

It was of Cooper, the man he believed was his father. He honestly hadn't looked at this one in years.

Amy didn't notice it, instead she stared at the framed photograph of him and his mother.

"Is that your mom?"

Richard sighed staring at it, happy she hadn't looked down and noticed the one of Cooper. Just a few years ago Linda had tried helping him track down his whereabouts, instead they had found just a series of dead-ends. Stepping forward, he glanced in the direction of the photo of him and Linda, just seeing her face broke his heart. He knew he outta toss all three photographs out. They were after all, photos of people who weren't in his life anymore. Looking at the photo of his mother, he couldn't believe how much he missed her. Sighing, he stared at this photograph of a young beautiful twenty year old. Black short hair, gorgeous face, holding him as a baby and laughing. It was just the two of them...two against the world...

He nodded.

"Yeah, one of the only photos I got of her. My grandmother who's a real winner basically boxed everything up. We didn't get a lot of pictures taken together and this is like the only one I still have."

"She's beautiful..."

"Thanks..."

Richard said, waiting for her to look at the one of him and Linda, or glance down at the Cooper one. Instead she sipped her beer and turned. That's when Richard remembered what he had picked up for her the same day he ordered his new mattress at the department store. Smiling, he carefully took her beer can.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Laughing, Amy shrugged and closed her eyes as Richard carefully placed both of their beer cans down on the coffee table, and reached down to the dark forest green box from his grandfather's department store. Smiling, he lifted the heavy box and walked in front of her, handing it over.

"Okay, open."

Amy cracked open her eyes before raising an eyebrow at the box.

"For me?"

She teased smiling as Richard nodded.

"Open up."

Amy laughed before popping the top off, and reaching down through the brown tissue paper. Instantly her eyes grew wide, as she gasped.

"Oh my God Richard!"

Richard stood back smiling as Amy held up a large snow globe that showed a tiny Great Northern, and a glittered painted waterfall. Instantly Amy held it up and have it a hard shake. Tiny snow swirled around, before her eyes flickered with tears. Richard looked over confused, hoping this wasn't too much.

"What's wrong?"

Amy laughed and shook it again.

"It's beautiful...you really didn't have to do this!"

Richard shrugged.

"It's cheap, just thought you outta have it for your collection."

Amy held the globe up, staring at it with the same wonder as a child. Looking up over the globe, she smiled and held it close to her heart.

"Thank you...I love it."

Richard smiled before leaning forward and gently kissing her on the lips. All the while, the snow continued to slowly settle against the trapped Great Northern underwater.

 **Later...**

"You sure?"

Amy sat beside him on his sofa Indian style, eager, and more than a little nervous. She pushed back her glasses on her nose and nodded.

"Yeah...let me see."

Richard smirked. He had excused himself to the bathroom and ripped another line out of pure excitement after she whispered to him what she wanted to do. Unable to believe it, he wondered if those few drinks had gone to her head, or this was her way of wanting to thank him for the present. Not wanting to think too much into it, he had returned from the bathroom and fetched them new beers as Amy finished the one she had been sipping. Now sitting beside her, Richard let out a deep breath, before reaching down, and unbuckling his belt. Reaching, he unbuttoned, and unzipped his fly. Working his way out, his penis sprang out as soon as he lowered his boxer briefs. His cock wiggled back and forth, surrounded by hair as he took a deep breath, ready for any reaction at all. Instead, Amy surprised him as she scooted closer, pushing her glasses up out of nervous habit, and stared down.

"Wow..."

Richard smirked, unable to believe he was blushing a little.

"Is that a good wow?"

Amy closely stared at it, fascinated.

"How can you walk?"

Richard laughed and shook his head shrugging.

"It doesn't always stick up like this..."

Amy took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Okay, what do I do?"

"What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna wait to put it in my mouth...can I touch it?"

Richard nodded, not shocked in the slightest she waited to wait for a blowjob. He knew he had miles to go, but if she was willing to learn, he was ready to teach. Smiling, he nodded and relaxed back, enjoying the high of the blow settling in, making his entire body nice and warm.

"Sure."

Amy hesitated, her hand slowly going towards it, before the bottom of her palm gently grazed the swollen tip of his penis. Instantly, Richard stiffened, closing his eyes, feeling the tingling rushing straight down to his balls. Amy's hand slowly rubbed it, before Richard, knowing very well if he didn't help her, he might blow his load right then and there. He slowly placed his hand over hers, and wrapped her hand very gently around his cock.

"Like this, gently...don't squeeze. Slowly...up and down..."

Amy showed determined focus, before leaning down and carefully rising her hand up and down against his cock. Taking deep breaths, Richard felt himself begin to sweat. He didn't want her, as unexperienced as she was, to see him cum so fast. Instead, he tried to steady his breathing before suddenly her slow strokes, began to speed up. Richard licked his lips, telling her to go faster, before he felt the friction continue up and down, up and down. There without warning, he knew he couldn't stop. He snapped his eyes shut, moaned, and climaxed strongly right in Amy's hand. Bowing his head, he felt his head swell, before he opened his eyes and saw her holding her hand up, looking at her slick fingers with his semen.

She brought it up to her nose, sniffled, her face wrinkling, before she held her hand out. Smiling, Richard grabbed some old napkins crumpled up underneath his coffee table he had forgotten to pick up, and roughly wiped her hand once he grabbed onto her wrist.

"Hold on, let me get this...sorry..."

Once he cleaned her off the best he could, he stared at her and smiled.

"Wow..."

Amy blushed.

"Did...I do good?"

Richard laughed and reached over brushing back some of her hair.

"You did more than good. You did wonderful."

Amy smiled watching as he carefully tucked himself back into his pants. Looking at him with curious eyes, she smiled.

"You'll have to teach me, just remember...I wanna go slow okay?"

Richard nodded.

"Of course."

Amy then reached over, taking him by the band before placing it right on her left breast. Instantly, Richard looked up surprised. Smiling, Amy scooted back.

"Let's make-out?"

Laughing, Richard slowly moved, leaning against, and then crawling on top of Amy, both laughing as he squeezed her breast gently, and both of their mouths began to franticly kiss each other.

 **One week later...**

Richard nervously smoked a cigarette waiting, unable to believe how stupid he probably looked. That's when his cell rang, and he nearly jumped. He knew Amy had gone today, and was anxiously waiting to hear back from her. Seeing her name, he smiled and slid his phone open to answer it. That's where he heard her voice.

"Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"I PASSED!"

Amy had gone today for her driver's license test. She had been worried sick all of last night and stayed up for hours texting back and forth with him. Richard reassured that she would do fine, all she needed to do was relax. Hearing this news, he instantly felt a huge grin appear on his face.

"No way!"

"It was so easy! It was over in like less than two minutes! All I had to do was drive out of the lot, do a three-point-turn, drive back and park. It was so easy!"

Laughing, Richard got up, still smoking as he started to pace back and forth on the deck.

"See I told you!"

"My dad said I can take his car, he's got paperwork to do the rest of the evening. Can I drive over?"

"You fucking better. We're going to celebrate!"

He laughed hearing her cheer on the other end, before he said the words before he could even think.

"Okay I'll see you in a few, be careful. Love you."

There was a brief pause as Richard's eyes widened, feeling a pit in his stomach. Then he could almost hear a smile on her end.

"Love you too, see you soon."

With that she hung up, leaving a stunned Richard to stare at his phone amazed. Did he really just say that? Looking at his phone he couldn't believe it. He had told her he loved her. Smiling, he shook his head and flicked his smoke over the railing of the deck. Walking inside, he slid his phone into his pocket, before walking over to the bookshelf. He eyed the framed photograph of him and his mother, before sadly looking down at the one of him and Linda. Holding it up, he took it and closely looked at Linda's smiling face.

"She's not you...she's different..."

He whispered, hoping she would understand. Knowing he needed to lock Linda away, like he had with his mother, he reached down picking up an old hard covered book that belonged to his grandfather about fish, and tucked the photo in the middle between the pages. Looking down, he spotted the photo of Cooper. He remembered how long he had tried to track his down. Even Linda had tried to help. Instead, he simply reached down and picked up the photo. Staring, he looked at the photo of the mysterious man, and glared.

If he ever found this bastard, he would make him fucking pay for what he did to the two of them. Shaking his head, he shoved the photograph in-between the pages with the one of Linda, and carried the book back to his bedroom. He opened his closet, and slid the book all the way in the back where he kept his extra boots. Eyeing the bed, he promised himself by the end up this summer, he would sleep with Amy. He was determined to be her first.

He wasn't sure if he believed in love, but Amy was coming close to it. He knew he had to stop feeling guilty about Linda. She was dead, he had fucked up, and hadn't watched her close enough. He knew he couldn't do the same with Amy. She was different...

The very thought of her meeting a guy her own age at school made him want to go into a white hot violent rage. He curled his fists at his sides, breathing heavy, and knew he wouldn't allow it. Looking at the bed, he could see it now. Pinning her down, laying between her two spread legs, pumping away. The very image in his mind send shivers down his spine. He felt himself getting hard, but knew that needed to wait. In this last week, Amy had attempted two more hand-jobs, and was slowly starting to really understand how it worked. He had even so far enough to get her to be comfortable enough to slip her blouse off as they made-out a few days ago while they made out on the couch. He wanted to see her naked badly, and knew he needed to control these urges. Smiling, he looked at the bed knowing he would break it in sooner than later. Turning, he walked out with an extra swing in his step.

Everyone else had left him, and he knew he would die before he allowed Amy to leave. No, she was going to stay. He knew it.

 **Before...**

Audrey sat up in the hospital bed, weak from the delivery and surgery. Richard would be her only child. The doctor had informed her of this, and she couldn't believe she hadn't even seemed the slightest bit bothered. Instead she kept asking to see the baby.

The baby, she wanted to see her baby.

Her mother had come in earlier, raving about how proud she was of her and how absolutely gorgeous he looked down in the nursery. She knew her father had tried to come and see her, but the hospital staff knew not to allow him to see her, or his new grandson. Instead Audrey sat up, hooked up to an I.V, sore, and exhausted, but overall thrilled when the nurse brought in the baby.

She had successfully started to feed him, and was delighted how he latched on almost instantly. Staring down at his little head, feeling him feed off her, she felt powerful. She couldn't believe she could love somebody so fast after just laying eyes on them just hours before.

Somehow she had made this beautiful creature.

Leaning down, she gently smelled his thin light hair, and felt completely overwhelmed by how sweet he smelled. She knew this was true love. Once in a lifetime kind of love.

Cooper...she knew he was Cooper's. Smiling, she continued holding him close, knowing she would never let anyone anyone hurt her little miracle. Nobody.

Unknown to her, somebody would hurt him. Many years later.

His own father.


	8. Chapter 8

**One month later...**

Amy wore a black one piece bathing suit, her hair drawn back in a braid, she was laying on an old faded beach towel that Richard gave her, and slid up her sunglasses, smiling over at Richard who laid on his back, hands behind his head. He wore dark forest green swim trunks, revealing his extremely skinny body. Amy couldn't believe how skinny he stayed despite how much he hate. His stomach in-caved, she saw his ribs, and closely studied his freckles, his pale skin, and that mole on the side of his face. Smiling, she shook up the sunblock, and squirted it onto her hand. Rubbing her hands together, loving the smell that came in this bottle. It associated her mind to the beach, and carefree summer days in warm sand drinking soda, and smelling the sea-salt air. She then began to lather Richard's stomach and chest with the sunblock, coating him with the stuff. Cracking open one eye, squinting, he gazed up at her and smiled. She loved the hair under his arms, how boney his hands looked, his wavy sandy colored hair, and most of all how on days like this, away from the town, just the two of them, he seemed happy. Rubbing his flat stomach, she made a face, making him laugh.

"Jesus, putting enough on me there?"

"Listen mister, you are as pale as a ghost. You'll thank me later when you aren't as red as a lobster."

Slowly she rubbed the sunblock all over his chest, working it into his smooth skin, before she traveled back down to his stomach, and then to the waistband of his trunks, which were slightly lowered, showing a small trail of hair...

Slowly her hand snaked underneath the waistband of his trunks, where Richard now opened both eyes looking at her.

The last four weeks they had been going at it hot and heavy. Just two weeks ago, Richard had been allowed to finger her. They were making out in his car, parked outside the cabin, windows fogging up, mouths, and hands everywhere, when he asked her if she wanted to feel good? She was hesitant at first, and a little embarassed, but she allowed herself to trust him. She let his hand go up her skirt, push past her panties, and instantly tensed up when his two fingers entered her. Instantly she looked at him with panic, but he remained his eyes to lock with hers, serious, and calm.

"Shhhh..."

That's when he began to rub, moving in and out. In less than a minute, she began to breath hard, eyes widening, before she clutched onto him.

"Oh my...oh..."

He felt how wet she was, and enjoyed having this type of power. He continued moving within her, even entering a third finger, before she clutched onto him and came. She cried out, eyes rolling back, before she collapsed back against the seat. When it was over, she stared at him, her forehead sweaty, and her glasses hanging halfway off her face. Staring at him, she smiled.

"Wow..."

She allowed him to do this two other times, and just last night for the first time ever was able to go down on her. At first she kept laughing, saying it was gross, and she really didn't need to. Instead Richard climbed slowly on top of her as they kissed on the couch, told her to spread her legs and relax, besides he liked making her feel good. When he went down, tasting her sweet juices, she started to moan. She was blushing, but unable to stop squirming and crying out. He remembered how much Linda loved whenever he did this, claiming his tongue could work wonders. When they were finished, he wiped his mouth grinning as she stared up with huge eyes. That's when she told him, she wanted to try oral on him. He helped her, guiding her as he undid himself from his slacks, and worked his penis out. He told her to go slowly, relax her throat, and use her tongue.

"And for the love of God, be careful with your teeth."

Amy laughed before slipping her glasses off and placing them on the coffee table. Instantly, Richard laughed asking if she knew even where it was. Playfully smacking him, before she got ready. At first he was certain she would gag or choke. Instead, she slowly moved down, lowering her head before Richard stiffened, and grabbed onto the cushions. In just a matter of minutes she had relaxed her throat, and somehow had been able to put his entire length of his shaft down her throat. He couldn't believe how good it felt. Besides a few moments close with her teeth, she worked wonders, and when he came with no warning whatsoever, he was stunned to see she had swallowed. That night when he dropped her off, he did something which was a first. He hugged her and refused to let go for a good minute or so. She nervously laughed, asking if everything was okay?

He smiled and told her he was just happy.

On the ride home, he couldn't believe it. He felt like a schoolboy. They were getting more and more intimate, and he loved every second of it. He wanted to see her body, continue to make her feel good. He truly couldn't believe she had never given head before. His balls ached just thinking about it. This weekend, he sensed something was going to happen. Her father was away in Seattle for the weekend. She had asked if he could pick her up, and she could stay the weekend. Thrilled, he had a feeling she might have something else on her mind.

He had swung by the drug store, and bought a box of condoms.

Before picking her up, he showered, and tried to pick up a little bit. He bought a cheap bottle of wine, and flowers for her. He knew it was cheesy, but he felt he outta try something to try and make tonight special. When he first slept with Linda it was messy, embarrassing, and cramped in his car. He wanted to make this nice for her. He wanted to treat her the way she deserved to be treated. When he picked her up, he saw she looked pretty in a navy blue cover-up, her bathing-suit underneath. She had packed a bag, and hurried down the driveway to his car. He grinned. He had more than enough coke to last him the weekend, but he knew he needed to be careful about this. He had ripped a few lines and was happy buzzed seeing her.

When he brought her to the cabin, he gave her the flowers. She gushed over them, and then nudged him asking if he wanted to go swimming? For the better half of the morning it was just the two of them. The weather was just starting to get hot around here, and when they both jumped into the water, they screamed at how cold the water was. They swam around each other, splashing, and laughing. He continued trying to goose her under the water, and then threw her a few times, and let her climb up on his skinny shoulders. Somehow he felt like he could be a kid with Amy. He didn't have to pretend to be this tough guy. He could just relax and have fun.

Now he laid on the dock, watching as her hand went down his trunks and found his penis. Her hand wrapped around it, giving it a dull squeeze, before slowly starting to work itself up and down as fast as possible. Richard moaned, staring at her, not even caring if any old buck might be in a boat on the water fishing. He took deep breaths, staring up at her before suddenly he snapped his eyes shut, and came right inside his trunks. Amy leaned down, kissing him deeply. In-between kisses, she said in a breathless voice...

"I want you to make love to me tonight..."

Richard stared up, unable to believe what he just heard.

 **Later...**

Amy said she wanted to take a shower, and get ready. Richard had leveled with her. He told her he didn't want her to think he was rushing her. He understood she wanted to take things slow, and honestly didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to do. Richard knew this was complete bullshit. His ache and need for her was getting worse by the second. He constantly found himself staring at her breasts, feeling himself get hard whenever she leaned up against him, or kissed his skin. Still, those urges to just say screw it and force her, was becoming harder and harder to ignore. He knew he didn't want to ruin this, but found himself nearly unable to control how horny he was getting. Still, she was one Hell of a kisser. She was learning fast, and as inexperienced as she was, she was slowly starting to get the hang of things. Nearly every time they saw each other which since school had left out, was four times out of the week, they ended up in his car making out like maniacs. He covered her neck in hickeys, which she playfully scolded him over when she wore a silk scarf around her neck when he picked her up the following night. He had fingered her, and went down on her all ready, and she had given him a good number of hand jobs, and just the other night finally one Hell of a blow job. His hands were always up her blouse, and he was dying to see her naked. Still, he didn't want to scare her. She was a virgin, and admitted she was more than a little afraid. He wanted to show her that sex wasn't some big bad monster. That he could make her feel amazing in ways she never thought was possible. When she told him she wanted to have sex, he tried to level with her, feeling things out to see if she was serious. All the while, his eyes kept looking her swim-suit over with hungry eyes.

She told him she liked him a lot, and wanted him to be her first. The two of them kissed for a little while longer, before they headed back, and Amy went to go shower. Alone on the back deck, he grabbed a hidden baggy he kept hidden in an old planter's pot, and snorted a few more lines. Feeling higher than the moon, he laughed as he leaned against the railing, and looked out at the lake. In less than a few weeks all of the tourist would be coming, and the lake would suddenly become a very annoying place to be. Usually when this happened he would crash at his grandfather's hotel for a while, and then start crashing at different people's houses. This summer, he was actually looking forward to. He mentally planned all the things he wanted to do with her. Happy that she didn't have a summer job, and with his dad so busy, he would have her all to himself. Originally he planned on maybe talking her into having sex with him maybe after the 4th of July. The fact this was happening now blew his mind.

Looking at the water he sadly sighed and thought of Linda. Was it wrong to feel so happy while she was dead? Looking up at the clear blue sky, his blue eyes looked up sadly.

"Miss you..."

He said to himself, hoping that maybe Amy moving here had been a sign. Maybe there was hope? Maybe he could be happy...

He wished more than anything his mom was around. He had a feeling she would have liked Linda, but would have absolutely loved Amy. Standing there, he heard Amy call for him. Smirking, he turned and walked through the sliding glass door. Closing it behind him, he heard the steady hum of the A.C going. Walking in, he wondered if he outta grab the bottle of wine or something...that's when he saw her.

Amy was standing in the doorway to his bedroom. His eyes instantly almost popped out of his head. She was wearing her hair, now straightened, and done up in a loose bun, with tiny strands that swirled down to the sides of her face. She wore light makeup, and her glasses were gone. What really got him was what else she was wearing. She had on a pair of light purple and gold lace panties, with a light purple see through teddy. She was barefoot, and no longer looked like the mousy teenage girl he had first met at the Roadhouse. No, she looked much older, and so sexy he didn't think he could stand it. Staring, his mouth hung open as he looked her up and down. Amy blinked, before shifting from one foot to another, rubbing her elbows as she wrapped her arms around herself, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"So...what do you think?"

Instantly Richard found a huge shark like grin appear on his face. Walking over, he continued to look her up and down, unable to believe it.

"I like it...a lot..."

He then walked up to her, staring down at her in complete and utter disbelief.

"Can you see?"

He waved his hand across her face as she smirked, and blinked again.

"I got my contacts in...I don't look silly do I?"

Richard slowly shook his head from side to side, loving the swell of her breasts. He could faintly smell her perfume, something new, and it drove him crazy.

"You look amazing, but you didn't need to do all of this...I told you...you're beautiful..."

"I did this for myself. I don't want to feel shy or awkward. I wanted everything to be special."

Richard smiled, reaching and gently cupping the side of her face with his hand. Smirking, he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"You want me to pour some wine?"

"Sure...can we move to the bedroom?"

"Sure."

"I brought...condoms..."

"I got some, I'll grab some. You go in..."

"Okay..."

She dropped her eyes nervously, before Richard brought her in closer, gently kissing her lips. When the kiss broke, he smirked at her.

"You okay?"

Amy nervously smiled, still looking so uncomfortable without her glasses on.

"Yeah...meet you in a few..."

She pulled away, turning and entering the bedroom. More than a little impressed, Richard rubbed his chin and softly laughed to himself. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked. If she had gone to this much trouble, clearly he was excited. Smiling, he turned and made his way to the kitchen, where he popped open the chilled bottle, and filled up two old mason jars he had in the cabinet, rolling his eyes over not getting proper wine glasses. Carrying the wine, he went to the bathroom, set the jars down on his hamper, and took a piss. Looking at himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe how nervous he felt. Taking a deep breath, he ran his fingers through his wavy hair, before grabbing another hidden baggy he had under the sink, and sprinkled another fat line on the back of his hand and snorted while the water ran. Checking his nose, and sniffling, he put everything back before grabbing a few condoms in their foiled packages, before carrying them and the mason jars back to the bedroom.

When he entered, he saw Amy sitting on the edge of the bed, nervously twisting her hands together. Smiling, he walked over and handed her the jar, before sitting beside her. Looking over, Amy forced a smile, and gulped.

"Your not expecting anyone are you? Like nobody is going to swing by?"

"We're all alone. You okay?"

Amy sighed staring ahead before taking a big sip of her wine. She looked pale, but clearly was trying not to psych herself out.

"I'm okay, just a little scared. Is it going to hurt?"

Richard never thought he could feel this crazy about someone before. He loved how innocent she was.

"It might a little, but you don't need to worry. Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait..."

Sighing, Amy stared down at the mason jar and shook her head.

"No, I want to do this...just...I might not be any good at it."

Richard smiled, leaning over and gently kissed her cheek, nuzzling against the side of her face, deeply inhaling how good she smelled.

"Shhh..."

Turning slightly, both stared at each other before Richard began to slowly kiss her, feeling not just the high of the blow, but the feeling he was with somebody innocent, that wanted him for just who he was, not judging, not caring, and making him believe that there might be life after Linda. Maybe, just maybe there was hope for him.

Maybe...

 **Later...**

Richard hovered above Amy underneath the sheet. He had carefully rolled the condom on, adjusting to the slight discomfort of it. Linda had been on the pill, which maybe he could talk Amy into if she was willing to try again. She sat beside him, watching with focused eyes as he did it, and told her they were all set. He could tell she was nervous, but slowly began kissing her, and laid her back. They kissed for a while, before he wanted to get her ready. He went to go down on her, but she stiffened, saying she was all right. Knowing she was nervous, he decided to settle on fingering her, saying he would make her more relaxed, and hurt less. One hand mashed one of her breasts through the smooth frabic of her bra, while the other slipped down into her panties and began to rub. It took a little longer than usual, but she ended up tossing her head from side to side, bitting down on her bottom lip before she climaxed. His fingers were slick, and he knew it was now or never. Kissing her, he reached down, and undid her bra. She stared up, as her two breasts were exposed. Instantly, Richard knew he wanted her, and wanted her now. Leaning down, his mouth went over her nipples, gently biting them, and sucking. Amy laid there stiff as a board, not saying anything before lightly moaning herself. Richard knew her breasts were something that was going to drive him mad. He kept feeling them, cupping them in his hands, before he began kissing up her throat, towards her jawline, and back to her lips. He stared down, before telling her to take her panties off. Amy took a second, before slowly she worked them down and off. Richard helped her lay back, underneath the sheet, before he pushed down his swimming trunks that were still slightly damp from the lake. Staring down, he whispered for her to spread her legs. Making sure the condom was still on, he hovered over her, and stared down.

Linda was the last thing he was thinking of. At this exact moment, it was just him and Amy. He took a deep breath, locking eyes with her.

"Ready?"

Amy licked her lips, looking scared to death.

"Yeah...just slow...go slow..."

Richard, reached down, taking his penis, before slowly adjusting himself, and entering her. She was tight, he could instantly feel it. Gritting his teeth, he pushed forward, before Amy cried out.

"Ow!"

Richard stared down, before sinking further, his balls aching before he filled her completely. Amy's eyes watered, her eye make running slightly, before she stared up at him.

"It hurts Richard..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Amy stared up, looking scared to death before Richard went to withdraw. Instead, Amy reached up and held onto his shoulders.

"Okay...just don't move for a second."

"You want me to stop?"

Amy closed her eyes and sighed, trying to relax. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, tears still rolling down her face.

"No, I'm okay...keep going...just slow, it hurts so bad..."

"Shhh, it's okay baby, just look at me...shhh..."

"Am I bleeding?"

Amy went to look down, but Richard's skinny body was pressed tightly against hers. Reaching down, he kissed her gently, before he decided to give his first thrust. It was slow, and Amy cried out. The second one, was slower, making Amy shut her eyes. Richard took a second, before he knew he needed to start moving, or he would come right here. She was tight, but he wanted to finish this and make her see after the discomfort, sex could be fun. Laying full weight on her, he began to slowly thrust into her, making the headboard creak. His thrusts found a pace, as his bare ass in-between her two spread legs began to pump in and out of her. At first Amy cried out with each push, before finally staying silent. She laid there, eyes now open as he stared down at her, entering her direct, and slowly as he started working his way into her at a frenzy pace. Her legs jingled lifelessly on each side of him as he continued going into her. He leaned down, kissing her, plunging his tongue into her, before pressing his forehead against hers. She looked uncomfortable, but he kept thrusting into her. For a brief second, he thought he saw Linda staring up at him, with tear filled, confused, and embarrassed eyes. Blinking, he saw Amy with her contacts in, and her running makeup. Spooked, thinking maybe it was just the coke, he continued going into her, trying to quicken his pace.

 **Later...**

"Fuck!"

Amy looked up for the last twenty minutes she had stayed mostly silent. She laid there, still holding onto his skinny shoulders, as he drove himself into her, sweating badly, bangs hanging down in his face. Frustrated, Richard gritted his teeth and swore under his breath.

"What's wrong?"

Richard stared down, annoyed.

"I...can't finish. Come on, fucking work with me."

He snapped, not meaning his tone. Reaching down with both hands, he roughly cupped her breasts, and raised his hips as he slammed himself into her. Amy stared up stunned, before he saw he had gone too far. Sweat rolling down his face, he shook his head, more ashamed than anything else.

"Sorry..."

Amy stared up, before she covered his hand over her breast.

"Am I not doing it right?" What can I do?"

Richard hated how he had just talked to her. Sighing, he shook his head.

"I'm just nervous...hold on, I'm sorry..."

He leaned down, deeply kissing her, happy and relieved to see that she was responding. That's when he found himself coming close. His balls were tightening, and with each pump into her, the tingling of getting close became stronger and stronger. Seconds later, he snapped his eyes shut and felt himself empty into the condom. Warmth came, then silence. Collapsing onto of her, a few seconds passed, before he raised his head. His hair was a mess, and his face pale and drawn.

"I'm so sorry...are you okay?"

Amy stared up at him, before slowly smiling, brushing his hair back.

"That hurt like Hell. Tell me it gets better..."

"It does, I swear. I'm so sorry..."

"It was probably me."

Richard then became serious. He shook his head.

"No, I was an asshole. I swear that will never happen again."

Amy smiled, looking a little tired before she rubbed his bare shoulder.

"Well, I'm not a virgin anymore."

Smirking, Richard kissed her.

"You got that damn right..."

 **Later...**

There was blood on the sheets, which Amy looked as if she was about to die when she saw the evidence, but Richard laughed it off and said he could get new ones, no problem. After the sheets were bundled up, Richard stripped off the condom and tossed it in the garage. Afterwards, both laid in each other's arms. Amy was complaining of cramps, and Richard and gently rubbing her stomach. She said she wanted to try again, but needed a break. Laying with her against his arms, Richard stared up in complete awe. Still, he couldn't help but hate himself for being such an asshole to her earlier. He couldn't explain it, but moments like that escaped him every once in a while like a hot burning rage.

He knew when she was ready in an hour or so, he would go slower and be more gentle. He would make her cum, and not be so harsh. He laid there, rubbing her stomach as she nuzzled up against him, and truly believed he was falling in love with this girl.

Smiling, he gazed up at the ceiling, before staring down at her beautiful red hair.

"You okay?"

Linda lifted her face and smirked.

"Yeah..."

"You wanna try again?"

Smiling, Amy brushed back some of her hair.

"Sure, just go slow...it feels better right?"

Grabbing another condom off his nightstand, Richard grinned as he tore it open with his teeth.

"Absolutely..."

Laughing, he rolled on top of her as she squealed out with delight.

Little did either of them know, the evil that had spawned him, left many parts of himself in him. His need to hurt and rape, was always just barley ready to burst through the surface. The beginning of his obsession with Amy was now in full bloom, and he knew if anyone ever tried to touch her besides him, he would kill them.

 **Before...**

Audrey woke with a start. She had fallen asleep in her bedroom with Richard in his bassinet right beside her. She was currently studying to get her degree, and some of her night school books were scattered all over. It was thundering outside, and she woke sitting up right like a bullet. Her eyes wide, and frightened.

She had been dreaming about Dale.

His eyes, something was wrong with his eyes, and he was laughing...

When she woke, frightened, looking around her small bedroom as lighting flashed, she eyed her sleeping baby, and reached down gently touching his tiny little foot. He slept through the storm, looking like a complete angel. Sitting there, more than a little scared, she looked around wondering what that dream had meant? Sighing, she continued rubbing her baby's leg, before speaking out-loud, desperate, and more than little scared.

"Where are you Dale? Why won't you come back to us?"

All the while, her darling son continued to sleep, unaware of how desperate his mother sounded as the storm continued to sound.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time the sunset on the day that Richard took Amy's virginity, both were completely sore, exhausted, and stunned over what had happened. Midway through, Richard had finished both mason jars of wine, and had ended up bringing in Gatorade instead. Amy still seemed so embarrassed over the sheets, and kept repeating that she would replace them as soon as possible. Loving how adorable she was acting, he reassured her that it wasn't a big deal, and kept trying to find ways to make up for how frustrated he had become when he couldn't climax. He hated that he had been rough, and spoke to her that way, even though she waved it off, and kept claiming the blame was on her since she didn't have the slightest clue on what she was doing. The two tried again, this time Richard went much slower. With a new condom on, he took his time, undressing her completely, and fully taking in her naked form. He nuzzled her, kissed her softly, and made it his goal to make her climax as many times as possible. The second time, he went even slower, laying on top of her, talking her through every step he was taking. He entered her with ease, watching as her eyes snapped shut and she hissed in pain. He allowed her body to adjust, before telling her when he was going to move. She settled in, watched him, as he helped spread her legs more, and began to slowly thrust inside of her. Amy all the while remained silent, starting up at him as he leaned down, burying his face against the side of hers. Breathing in deeply the scent of her perfume, and shampoo. When he came, he stiffened, cried out, and felt himself empty completely. When he pulled out, he asked if she was okay? Amy told him it didn't hurt as bad, and was actually starting to feel good. She then watched him carefully as he stripped off the used condom and tossed it in the wastepaper basket near the bed. He asked if she needed anything for the pain? His medicine cabinet had basically anything, and he wanted to see if she wanted to take the edge off slightly? Instead she smiled and said she was going to take a nice hot shower and freshen up, maybe then they could try again? This shocked Richard. He couldn't believe her energy. He told her he didn't want her to push herself. That they had plenty of time for this, and he wanted her to relax, her body had all ready been through enough for one afternoon. Instead she smiled, standing up completely naked and wrapping one of the wrinkled sheets around her that he planned on throwing in the laundry later. She smiled and told him he wasn't getting off that easy, before blowing him a kiss, and heading straight to the bathroom. Stunned, he laid there, before hearing the shower start up.

She certainly was something else, that was for sure.

While she showered, he reached into the nightstand, did a few quick messy lines, and smoked a cigarette. When she returned, her hair was still done up, but her face washed clean and shinny, making her look even younger than she actually was. Wrapped just in a towel, she approached the bed and smiled, staring at his naked body, as he sat up, stubbing out his cigarette.

"You okay?"

Smiling, Amy stared at him before opening her towel, and tossing it to the floor. Raising an eyebrow, Richard grinned as she crawled over into bed with him.

"I take that as a yes..."

Both laughed, and began to kiss.

Now hours later, Amy was straddled on top of Richard, her body slowly swaying back and forth as he firmly held onto her hips as she tilted her head back, and he watched as her entire body shivered in climax. In total, they had made love five times today, and the last three times had been beyond successful. This was the first time they were trying with her on top. The first three times was him on top, the last was him taking her doggy style, where he felt he had never came so hard before in his life, and finally they were finishing up with her on top. Biting on her lower lip, she swayed, moaning, as he couldn't believe the timing. Grasping onto her, he forced himself to finish, wanting to partly come at the same time with her. It wasn't in synch, but it was something. Crying out, he felt his penis twitch inside of her, before emptying completely inside of her. Amy gasped for breath, before staring down at him, her hands firmly planted on his skinny chest.

"That...was...fucking...amazing."

Her sweaty red hair hung in her face. Instantly Richard grinned, still holding onto her.

"It sure was."

Amy smiled before she bucked her hips again.

"Get hard again, I wanna do it again."

Richard stared up at her as if she was crazy.

"Amy, Jesus Christ...how can you have any fluids left in your body. We've been doing this for hours."

Amy grinned, as he laughed up at her. Leaning down, she deeply kissed him, before playfully nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Okay, we'll take a break...for now..."

Carefully, she lifted herself off him, before rolling over on her side, facing him and smiling. Richard reached down, and snapped the latest condom off, before tossing it and turning over. Both faced each other, before Amy pulled the sheet up and smiled.

"I am kinda sore, maybe we outta take a breather."

Richard grinned, brushing her hair back.

"That sounds like a great idea kid."

Amy giggled, before gazing at him, her head resting on the pillow.

"God, is it always like this?"

"It gets better, doesn't hurt as much."

"How am I...you know...doing? Am I any good?"

Richard reached over, gently cupping and squeezing her breast, rubbing it gently.

"You are amazing...trust me."

"You're sweet."

Amy leaned over kissing him. Both laid there, side by side, before Amy sadly smiled, still gazing into his eyes.

"Thank you."

Richard raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"For...making me feel like I'm somebody."

Laughing at her nonsense, Richard leaned over, gathering her in his arms, kissing her, before snuggling her in close. Exhausted in more ways than one, he allowed sleep to take over as Amy laid in his arms. All the while crickets from outside sounded, making him feel completely at peace.

A few days later...

Richard hated to to bring Amy back home after their weekend together. For nearly a straight forty-eight hours it had just been the two of them, much like one of her snow globes, trapped in a perfect world. They had sex dozens of times, moving from the bed, to the shower, to the couch, to the floor, and back to the bed. They ate cold pizza, drank cheap wine, and mostly just laid in each other's arms staring up at the ceiling in awe.

On Sunday evening he drove her back on the soul promise that he could see her again the next day. The whole ride home he kept his hand on her thigh, smirking as he drove. He had seen a whole new side to Amy in the last two days and loved it. If she was this open to trusting him, to share something this personal, and allow him to be her first, he knew he would cling onto her like he did with Linda. Maybe even worse. He knew his jealousy would get the worst of him. He wouldn't allow anything to happen to her. Even if it was the last thing he did.

When they pulled up to her house, Richard stared forward raising an eyebrow when he saw a town car that was parked behind Amy's father's car.

"Who's that?"

Richard asked climbing out of the car. Circling, he met Amy with her bag as they started up the walkway. Amy shrugged.

"Probably a friend of my dad's..."

Both walked to the front porch, Amy dig into the side pocket of her bag when suddenly the door opened. Revealing Amy's father holding a scotch glass. Smiling, he waved at the two of them.

"Hey! Thought I heard a car pull up! Come in Richard!"

Both Richard and Amy eyed each other. Suddenly feeling very exposed, as if her father, who by the flushed look of his cheeks appeared to be on his second or third stiff drink, somehow knew what they had been up to. Just hours ago Richard had straddled Amy on his lap as he sat on the couch, taking her from behind, and bouncing her on his lap as his hands roamed and squeezed her breasts. Amy's father smiled, looking as if he had no idea what his darling sixteen year old daughter had been up to all weekend with her older boyfriend at his remote cabin. Instead of thinking of some excuse, Richard smiled as Amy's father motioned them in. Both walked inside the hallway, and instantly Richard felt as if a brick had came crashing through and hit him in the chest. Instantly he stared at his grandfather Benjamin. The old prick stood in one of his fancy suits, a cigar in one hand, and a drink in the other. He stared at his only grandson with the same forced smile before he stared at both him and Amy.

"Ah Richard! I heard you would be dropping Amy off. How good it is to see you."

Richard eyed Amy before instantly forcing a small smile at her father, who appeared too trashed to even notice the instant tension that settled upon all of them. Amy on the other hand did, and stared up at Richard with worried eyes. Instantly, Richard knew this was the last place he wanted to make a scene. He barley saw his grandfather now, since his mother took off he had weaseled his way into his life, constantly using his money to get him out of trouble or try and buy off his love. Still, much like that bitch grandmother of his, he knew exactly where he stood with the great all mighty Ben Horne. He had overheard him, he knew he wished his mother had gotten an abortion, and that he had claimed he was a lost cause, and a true waste of continuing the family name. The two really hadn't spoken, mostly since Linda's death, and it drove him absolutely mad. Seeing him now, looking so sly and cunning made his blood boil. He knew he had to be careful. He didn't want to show any of this drama in front of Amy's father, or Amy herself. Instead just when her father offered him a drink, he remained polite, something he could turn off and on quite easily, forcing the smile, and giving an excuse that he really outta get back. Amy's father insisted on a raincheck and passed Benjamin saying he truly felt better knowing his daughter was spending time with such a great young man like Richard. He said something about that Horne name being something of worth, before downing his drink with a content smile. Richard suspected that Amy's father had been celebrating perhaps on a new business deal, and was blissfuly unaware of the glare Richard was giving to his boss.

"I must be going myself. I'll see you tomorrow morning at noon."

He finished his drink, thanked Amy's father, before grabbing his coat off the hook and walking towards him. Before leaving he took Amy's hand, kissed it, and remarked on how truly beautiful she was. Amy gave a small smile, and instantly Richard could sense she was uncomfortable and felt his blood start to boil even more. Making a face, he turned and opened the door, as his grandfather followed him. Before passing Amy, he gave her a look that said it all.

 _"I'll call you later."_

Understanding, she nodded before Richard walked out, with his grandfather behind him. Shutting the door, Ben followed Richard halfway down the driveway, before he called out to his grandson. At first Richard didn't want to turn. He wanted to continue making his way down, ignoring this bastard, and pretending he didn't exist. Instead, he turned, looking annoyed.

"What?"

Ben, still smoking his cigar, his light jacket thrown over his arm, walked over and looked Richard up and down.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Your grandmother says she hasn't seen you in some time. Not since...Linda passed. Are you okay?"

"Fine."

Richard answered, giving a dead tone. Ben stared at him and sighed.

"You don't look well. Do you need any money?"

Richard shook his head.

"No...I don't need anything from you."

Ben rolled his eyes before staring at him.

"I've been meaning to come see you. I know you don't want me interfering in any of your business, but I've been working very closely with Amy's father. He's a good man...but he's also too wrapped up in his work to worry about his only child."

"Worry about what? Me?"

"Exactly. You do realize what your doing is illegal?"

"What?!"

"She's sixteen years old Richard. She's underaged. I bet you never took a second to think about that? She's a high school student and everyone around town has seen the two of you constantly together. I'll be damned if you get brought in yet again for raping a minor!"

"Raping?! What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"You have a wild side Richard, one that's unstable and can get out of control like your mother. I always..."

"Don't you dare fucking bring her up to me. Whatever is going on between Amy and me is none of your business. You're right. Besides...you should fucking talk. I know the stories...I know your past. Don't you act all high and mighty on me suddenly .."

"Richard please...I don't want you to get hurt again. She's a young naive girl. Her father is always moving around and..."

"Just leave me the fuck alone okay?"

Richard hissed, his eyes glaring as he took a step closer, staring at his grandfather. Feeling his hands tighten into fists on each side, he suddenly knew not to say another word. This old fuck wasn't worth getting into an argument for. Instead, he turned, ignoring his grandfather's calls after him, and climbed into his car. Starting the engine, he continued to glare up at him, standing like a complete idiot in the driveway, before he started to speed away down the street. Gripping the wheel, he felt his anger bubble up, clouding all judgment as he swore to himself, shaking his head, looking completely mad. Unknown to him, this was madness he wasn't able to control. Madness that was passed on to him by his father.

Once he got home, he did three fat lines to cool himself off. After that, he paced, muttering and talking himself down before throwing himself into the bed where he had made love to Amy over and over again this weekend. Head pounding, he laid back feeling disgusted. He hated his grandparents more than life itself, and blamed them for what had happened with his mother. Feeling his heart race, he controlled himself, wanting nothing more than to beat something to bits, and smash something to pieces.

That's when he heard his phone ding. Reaching into his side pocket, he instantly felt his anger slip away. It was Amy. She texted that she had taken a nice long shower and she could hear her father playing old jazz records drunk downstairs. She then asked if he was okay?

Laying there not exactly sure how to answer, he laid in the darkness for a moment, the screen being the only source of light against his pale strong featured face. Quickly he texted asking if she thought his father had any idea how serious they were getting?

Amy texted back after a moment saying that as sweet as her father was, when it really came down to it...all he cared about was his work.

Sighing, Richard knew that his grandfather had been telling the truth with them moving around so much. He knew this wasn't something he said to make it sting, or something to hold above his head. It was a simple fact plain and simple.

The very idea of them moving away turned his stomach. He knew Amy was smart. In another year she would graduate and maybe if they continued down this path he could convince her to stay. He knew he was being needy. He felt the same way about Linda and how insanely jealous he became when she went to college, and how secretly relieved and happy he was when her grandmother became sick and she was forced to move back. He hated to admit it, but if it was up to him, college wouldn't be in Amy's life. He could support the two of them. Even if he dealt on the side he knew those old dinosaurs weren't going to live forever. He would milk it as long as possible then when he inherited everything he could sell of the hotel and do whatever he wanted. He knew this was childish thinking. There was still Jerry, but with his current pot business, he suspected that his grandfather would rather leave everything to charity than to him. His idiot uncle wouldn't be a problem...all he had to do was stay somewhat on his grandfather's good-side and he would be fine. He knew currently they weren't on the best of terms, and after tonight's blow up which didn't help matters, things might be tricky to get back into his good graces. Still, his grandfather was always a sucker. He wasn't like that bitch grandmother of his at all. It seemed as if he felt guilty over what had happened with his mother and continued trying to make up for the lost years with his checkbook.

Still, Richard knew he couldn't depend on him. He clearly didn't like Amy, even though in less than two years she would be of age. He knew it was none of his business, but the sad fact remained that he was right. He would just have to keep his head down until then. Besides if it really came down to it, he would say "fuck" the millions and take Any instead. It was as if he got Linda back. Someone who truly understood him and he wasn't about to let that go. He knew he would think of something. But one thing was for certain...if he lost Amy it would drive him crazy.

Glancing at the empty box of condoms on his nightstand he smirked. This weekend certainly had been interesting. Wanting nothing more than to drive back into town and go get her, he sadly smiled down at his phone and continued to text her most of the night.

For Richard Horne his greatest fear was being lonely. Amy kept this awful feeling at bay and he was going to hold onto her as long as he possibly could.

 **Before**...

Audrey was working harder than ever. Since giving birth she had been currently going to night school to get her GDE. She originally didn't believe in education, but now since she broke off all contact with her father she knew she could no longer rely on the Horne family name. In fact, since she was released from the hospital following the explosion, which had been a long and painful recovery, she lost all respect for her father all together. While she was recovering, she received a visit from Donna Hayward who had currently left town. This was roughly around the time Audrey learned she was pregnant and somehow that little talk with Donna had been an eye opener. She accepted her mother's help, but never her money. She was staying with her until she got Eve in order and could finish school and hopefully use what she believed was a good head for business in doing more than just getting a "job". She was staying at her mother's townhouse, and was juggling school, research on a business license, and motherhood. Once it was clear that John Wheeler wasn't Richard's father, her mother's curiosity was beginning to annoy her. For the time being this little gift of hers and who gave it to her was her secret.

Her mother still fussed, always second guessing everything she did. She would stand over her when she gave Richard a bath in the sink, claiming the water was too warm. She would criticize how she nursed him, her dressed him. It took every bit of strength in Audrey not to snap that the last time she heard both Johnny and her were basically raised by their nannies. Instead she kept her mouth shut, knowing it was better.

Tonight she was studying as Richard laid on his belly gurgling and playing with large plastic toy rings she had spread out for him. The TV was on and the news was playing. They were reporting that several drug related deaths had occurred all over South America. Richard kept looking up, giggling and drooling up at the screen.

That's when Audrey eyed him.

Whenever she looked at him she felt such an overwhelming sense of love it seemed dangerous. She just couldn't believe something that perfect had come from her. Looking around, knowing her mother was downstairs in bed, and Johnny was being fed dinner by his nurse, she smiled before reaching over and pulling out the photograph she kept.

It was of Cooper.

Unknown to anyone she was setting a little money aside from her stocks and bonds she had since birth and trying to use this money to locate the father of her child. She missed him so badly it felt like it was going to kill her. She had their child, who was completely perfect. She wanted to show him when he did visit her in the hospital it hadn't been her imagination. It had resulted in this. She would prove to him she was the woman of his dreams...

Holding the photo out her heart ached.

She hated to admit it but she was happy that Blackburn girl was in a mental hospital. She was glad that stupid little bitch didn't have a beautiful baby like she did...

Looking at Richard she smiled and reached down scooping him up, loving the healthy feeling of his weight against her lap. She took a deep inhale of his wavy dirty blond hair and smiled. The baby squirmed on top of her before she held the photo in front of him. Richard had just begun trying to talk, mostly sounds and gurgles but she knew he getting close.

"Can you say dada? Dada?"

Richard wiggles his arms looking at the photo, his stumpy little fingers touching it as he giggled and blew a strawberry. Audrey laughed, kissing the top of his head and tried again.

"Dada...that's your daddy Richard. Say dada. Dada..."

"Da...dada!"

Richard said in a babyish high pitch perfectly understandable voice. Stunned Audrey gasped in amazement before squeezing her son and kissing his cheek as he giggled.

"That's a good boy! Good Richard! That's your daddy!"

Kissing him again she squeezed her son, wishing more than anything that Dale was with them right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy laid in her bed just a mere week after the weekend up at the lake. Dressed in shorts and an old T-shirt, she laid propped up on one elbow watching Netflix on her laptop. She had a pretty busy day. She had been begging her father to allow her to apply to several different part-time jobs in town. The one she was really looking at, was an opening as a waitress at the RR. She had eaten there a few times with Richard, and really liked the owner Norma. Instead her father simply dismissed her plans. He waved at her, almost annoyed in his office while looking over emails. He remarked that her job was looking after the house. That there was a reason he had given her a generous savings. That if he needed her to work he would. Amy tried to argue. Try to explain that she was grateful for the money, but wanted to earn something for herself. She wanted to put aside something for college, and keep busy, making make an effort to meet more people, make friends. Instead, her father looked up. He looked really annoyed now. He explained kids would kill to be in her place. She doesn't have to work. Besides, she outta enjoy the summer, mostly since her and that Richard kid were getting close. Instantly Amy knew what this was all about. Not that he ever cared. But Richard was a Horne. Benjamin Horne's grandson. His boss. It didn't matter he was older, or had a bad rep, or drove a shady car. He didn't care. He just wanted to make sure things weren't smoothy with them. As long as they seemed happy, his job was fine. God knows he didn't want to make waves at his new fancy job. Amy knew in the end it didn't matter, even if Richard and her had taken a huge step in their relationship. Her father just treated her like a nobody. So instead, she simply nodded, decided not to push things any further, and left the office.

In this last week she had been enjoying the warmer weather, the house was finally all set. Her father was barley there, but she was trying her hardest to make it cozy. Tonight her father remarked he would be home late. He was celebrating over something at The Great Northern, and might spend the night there. Instead Amy cooked herself pancakes, watered the planets, took a shower, and was currently curled up in her bedroom, the A.C humming softly, as she watched the laptop screen. Just then she faintly heard tapping. Raising an eyebrow, she thought for a second it was her show. She waited, before she heard it again, louder. Looking in the direction it was coming from, she looked over and saw Richard squatting on the tiny part of the porch roof, that was right outside her bedroom window. Richard had figured out just a few days ago that he could actually climb up with little to no effort at all. Both Amy and him had been messing around on the front lawn, after Richard took her to the movies. She was showing him how she could do a one handed cart-wheel. Richard surprised her by actually being able to do one, as well as walking on his hands for a few seconds. Both were horse playing, laughing, ruffling each other's hair, and playfully pushing each other, before Richard eyed the porch, and grabbed onto the railing. Climbing up, he swung up, and was able to lift himself up with ease. Amy stared up in disbelief, laughing, calling for him to get down before he fell and broke his neck. Tonight, just a few days later here they were. Richard squatting outside tonight, grinning, and looking in on her. Seeing him, she lifted an eyebrow, and shut her laptop, before sliding off. Walking barefoot, she went to the window, and laughed, staring through the glass at him. Reaching down, she lifted the window, letting the sweet warm early summer night's air to drift in. Smiling, Richard leaned in, grinning. His hair was gelled back, a new look that Amy hadn't seem him sport before. Smiling down at him, she reached down and gently used the palm of her hand against the stiff styled hair.

"Wow, don't you look fancy."

Richard rolled his eyes.

"Just got it cut."

"Where?"

"An old friend of my mom's does it every once in awhile. She used to work at my mom's beauty pallor. She's married with kids and cuts hair from time to time. I still see her every few months. She's like...sorta an aunt or something."

"That's nice. Came out good."

Richard rolled his eyes sticking his tongue out at her.

"Please."

"No really, you look handsome."

Richard smirked and looked up her, looking so much younger than he actually was.

"Is your dad really gone for the night?"

"Yes sir...say where did you park?"

She asked, leaning and craning her head out the window, looking past him. Richard snaked over, quickly kissing her neck, tickling her. Squealing with delight, she laughed at him before he cocked his head and stared at her.

"Down the street, hopefully none of Twin Peak's finest won't tow it."

Leaning down, Amy kissed his cheek, loving the scratchy feeling, like rough sandpaper of his skin. She could smell his cologne, and the scent of the gel in his hair. Pulling back, she hooked her hands underneath his arms, and playfully pulled. Both laughed, as she half dragged him in. Climbing, he ducked his head, before standing and pretending to nip at her as she laughed. Goosing her, she squealed again before flopping herself on her bed, with a gentle bounce. Standing at the edge of the bed, Richard shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and smiled down at her.

"What have you been up to besides waiting for your very handsome and horny boyfriend?"

Amy made a face before pointing to her laptop.

"Just some dumb doctor drama I'm into. It's like the only really girly thing I like."

"What's it called?"

"Grey's Anatomy."

Richard laughed making a face.

"I heard of that show. You like it?"

"Don't make fun, it's what I'm into."

"Well, let's watch some."

Amy gave him a look.

"Shut up..."

Richard unzipped his jeans, pushing them down his skinny legs, kicking them off wearing just his boxer-briefs. Peeling off his T-shirt and light jacket, he shoved the clothes across her hardwood store, and rubbed his hands together. Laughing, Amy shook her head.

"You're crazy..."

Jumping on the bed behind her, making her bounce up, she laughed as she rolled on top of her tickling her across the stomach and neck. Screaming, she swatted at him, before he cracked up, kissing her. Laying on top of her, he smiled down before he wrinkled his brow and stared down.

"I want to watch some girly stupid doctor drama show with my girlfriend, then I want a blowjob...then...some crazy ass sex...then to soak in the bath, and fall asleep in your arms. Deal?"

Amy laughed.

"Hummmm..."

Richard groped her breast, making a face. Laughing, she ran the length of her leg against his laughing.

"Okay! Deal!"

Rolling off her, Richard grabbed hold of her, pulling her in close, and kissed the side of her face and earlobe before rubbing her stomach gently.

"Okay, let's roll."

Smiling, she reached over and opened the laptop, clicking play. Both laid together, snuggling in close watching the screen before Richard raised an eyebrow behind her.

"Who's that?"

"McDreamy..."

Richard rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Christ..."

Laughing, Amy took hold of one of Richard's boney hands, and kissed it, snuggling against it, tracing her fingers against the top of it.

 **That night...**

Richard laid across from Amy in her bathtub. Both had filled it with cool water, trying to unwind after a pretty intense and successful half an hour of good sex. Both laid across from each other. Amy's hair up, smiling across at him as he lazily laid back, twisting a facecloth back and forth, letting the water drip down. Both had a pretty good laugh over the fact that the tub actually fit the length of Richard, as well as despite the tight squeeze the two of them. Some water had splashed over the edge, making both crack up. Now both were enjoying the lull of the night. Richard had convinced Amy to head back up to the cabin with her again this week. He had quite the surprise for her, and couldn't wait to surprise her with it.

"I'm thinking I'm going to go on the pill."

Richard looked across at her. He raised an eyebrow, letting the facecloth slowly sink down into the water.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, it isn't fair you need to keep wearing condoms. Besides I got a new doctor at Calhoun Memorial Hospital, supposed to be good."

"You sure? I mean isn't that shit bad for you?"

"No, it's normal."

"Okay, well as long as it doesn't...you know...fuck you up or anything...just I don't want you doing anything on my behalf."

Amy smiled.

"Awww you sound concerned."

Richard shot her a look.

"Shut up."

Laughing, Amy shrugged.

"Besides, it's better with my period...and we don't want any scares."

Richard smiled.

"What? Don't want any beautiful babies?"

It was now Amy's turn to shoot him a look. Smiling, he lifted himself up, dripping wet. Climbing out, he turned, hands on the hips of his smooth, skinny, wet body.

"What? With your brains...and...my good looks our kids would rock."

"You hate kids. Don't joke. The thought of getting knocked up in high school sounds like a horror movie."

Richard grinned, leaning down, kissing the bridge of her nose.

"Mmmm, I would love our kids, and don't tempt me. Maybe I will knock you up missy...then you'll be all...mine..."

Glaring up at him, she made a face.

"Try it and I'll have those balls Mr. Horne."

Richard grinned, before turning, grabbing a towel and drying off. Watching him, Amy smiled before sighing and lifting herself up. Richard turned, handed her the other towel, as both dried off together. Richard playfully shook his head, making her laugh and push him. Walking over, she went to grab her shorts which were underneath his clothes he had dragged in, both pushing his clothes across the floor, franticly kissing and laughing as they stumbled in. Reaching down, she lifted his jacket, before Richard turned. Just then a small glass vial fell out of his jacket pocket and rolled across the floor. Richard saw it happen in slow motion, eyes widening.

"Whoa wait!"

The vial rolled across the floor, and before Richard could grab it, Amy reached down shopping it up juggling it in her hands. Holding it up, she stared at it squinting.

"What's this?"

Richard felt his stomach drop. He was ready to do what he did best, lie and make up some story that it was somebody else's. That they put it in his pocket, or he was holding it for somebody. Instead he just stood there, naked, wet, and frozen. He held onto the towel and stared. Amy turned, and still held the glass vial, holding the white powder.

"This is coke isn't it?"

Richard stared, before swallowing. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Um...yeah it is."

Amy looked unfazed. Instead she stared at it, slowly shaking it.

"You do it a lot?"

Richard bit down on his bottom lip.

"Um...no, not really, once in awhile. I'm no junkie like that idiot Stephen that you met. I just..."

"Sell it?"

"Here and there, you know I mostly sell pot. This is just..."

"Can I try some?"

Richard instantly saw Linda before his very own eyes. Naked, beautiful, and holding the drug that he was convinced would kill her.

"NO!"

Amy jumped, staring at him as if he was crazy.

"Whoa!"

Richard stormed over before snatching the vial out of her hands roughly. Holding it, he glared at her.

"See this? It's an idiot drug. Remember Linda? My old girlfriend?"

Amy blinked, staring up actually looking scared.

"Yeah..."

"Well she liked this shit and it killed her. I'll admit, I do a few lines every once in awhile, but I sell it on the side so I don't have to mooch off those dinosaurs I have for grandparents. I don't intend on doing it the rest of my life. If I ever hear you touching this shit I'll fucking kill you Amy. I swear to God."

Amy stared up, before shaking her head.

"Fine...sorry..."

Richard stared down, before suddenly his bottom lip quivered. He blinked, trying to continue glaring down at her, scaring her into knowing how serious he was. Instead, Amy reached, and snatched his towel away from him. Wrapping it around her, she tucked it to stay and looked at him.

"I think you outta go."

Richard blinked.

"What?"

"Go...I'm not about to be yelled at by my boyfriend who snorts nose candy and fucking sells it. Get off that high horse Richard and fuck off. You're right I'm not Linda...I won't take you screaming at me."

She went to walk by him when he grabbed her by the shoulder, his temper boiling, eyes bulging as he glared at her.

"Wait a fucking second..."

Now it was Amy's turn to look crazy.

"Let me go or I'll fucking scream. I'm going to dry my hair...when I come back you better be gone. Get fucking dressed and take the goddamn stairs. Oh and take your drugs with you."

She ripped her shoulder away from him, and stormed out, slamming the door hard enough to nearly make the wood crack. Richard felt the urge to chase at her. Shake her, and scream at her. Maybe he outta throw her down on the bed, rip the towel away and show her who was in charge? These boiling thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to control his breathing. Instead, he grabbed his clothes, pulling them on frustrated. When he did leave, he slammed the front door and stormed down the walkway. Halfway down the sidewalk, he glanced up at at her bedroom window. The lights weren't on. Breathing heavy, he shook his head before heading further down the street. Reaching into his pocket, he took the vial out and instantly felt so much anger he thought he would scream. Throwing the vial into a nearby lawn, he ran his fingers through his wet wavy hair and swore under his breath.

He couldn't loose her, as much as she pissed him off.

He thought of earlier, visiting Lucy, one of his mother's old friends, and women who worked at her shop. He sat in her kitchen, as she listened to music, and trimmed his hair. Her two little boys playing in the other room on their video game system. Humming, as she carefully trimmed his hair, she smiled.

"So, seeing anyone special?"

Richard rolled his eyes, embarrassed.

"Sorta."

"Awww! Good honey. What's her name?"

"Amy..."

"Oh that's cute! What color hair does she have?"

Richard laughed, knowing of course as a hair stylist, this would be the first thing that would come to mind.

"Red."

"Ooo! Sexy!"

Richard shut his eyes groaning as Lucy continued to cut his hair.

"Yeah well, I'm sure your mom would be proud. You really are a cutie Richard."

Usually Richard got furious whenever his mother would be brought up. Lucy was one of the few he honestly didn't mind. Smiling sadly, he shrugged as his mother's old friend continued cutting his hair. Now, he walked alone feeling a bad ache in his chest. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he shook his head as he continued making his way down the sidewalk.

 **The next morning...**

Amy, dressed back in her shorts and T-shirt, walked into her bright bedroom brushing her teeth. She froze, before looking and seeing a note taped to her bedroom window.

 _Answer your front door._

Rolling her eyes, she knew who this was from. Last night she went to bed mad, no...furious. She sighed. Her father had called earlier, sounding hungover and telling her he was spending another day up at The Great Northern. Enjoying a weekend away as he put it, telling her there was cash in his office and to order dinner or go to Richard's. Feeling embarrassed over having her first real fight with Richard, she finally got to see that famous temper of his. She didn't want to believe it. She had only seen the good side of Richard. Now it was confirmed, he was involved in some shady shit. She had suspected so much, and honestly didn't care. What she didn't like was how all high and mighty he acted. No, if she was even about to let Richard talk to her, she wasn't going to allow him to ever speak to her like that again.

Ever.

 **Downstairs...**

Going downstairs, she answered the door ready for a screaming match. Instead she stared, and saw Richard standing there, dressed in jeans and a gray T-shirt, holding a large plant in his hands.

"Hey..."

Amy shot him a look.

"What the Hell is that?"

Richard carefully set it down.

"Listen...about last night..."

Amy glared up and him, crossing his arms.

"I...shouldn't have lost it like I did. I had no right..."

"Yeah...you don't..."

"Well...I'll admit. I'm into some shady shit. I'm no saint. It's just...I can't lose you. I didn't watch Linda close enough...I can't with you. I won't bring that shit around you anymore okay?"

Linda crossed her arms and glared before she eyed the plant and motioned towards it with her head.

"What the fuck is that?"

Laughing, Richard looked down.

"I didn't think it was that big...but I thought it would look nice in your bedroom."

Smiling, Amy stared down at it and shook her head.

"Jesus Christ..."

Laughing, Richard stepped forward and gathered Amy into his arms. Squeezing her tight, he rocked her back and forth gently before turning towards the plant. Laughing, the two stared at it, before Richard kissed her temple, knowing he would never disappoint her or anger her again. No, this wasn't Linda...he wasn't going to mess this up. He swore it.

 **Later...**

Richard and Amy laid in bed together after some truly amazing makeup sex. Laying together, sweating lightly, laying in each other's arms, Amy looked across the room and smirked at the plant Richard had bought her. Somehow he knew her. Instead of trying to apologize with flowers, he brought a plant...why? Because he knew that's what she would have wanted. It wasn't cheesy, or over the top. Staring at it, she laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat, and knew she was really getting over her head. Richard Horne was bad news. She knew it. The drugs were just yet another piece of information to prove all of this true. Instead, she simply ignored it. She understood now they had a mutual respect for each other. He only flipped because of what had happened to his other girlfriend. Still, that wouldn't allow him to treat her like that. She wouldn't allow it. Laying here, safe in her bed, with a man she was truly starting to believe she was falling for, she stared at the plant and smirked.

"What?"

"Just admiring my plant."

Richard smiled.

"Didn't think it was that big when I picked it up. Do you really like it?"

Amy turned, softly kissing his smooth chest.

"I love it."

"Say, how about we take this back to the lake in a few hours?"

"God I wish but there are some guys coming to take a look at the kitchen sink. I told my father I would be here to let them in. Shouldn't take more than an hour or so. I can head up after that."

Richard thought of the few deals he wanted to make around the cabins. He had a few ounces of weed to get rid of, as well as a few small baggies of blow. Thinking back to last night, he knew he would have to be careful. Really careful. He hated to admit it, but before even heading over he snorted a big fat line to calm his nerves. Hating himself, he pushed those thoughts away, and rubbed the sides of Amy, gently touching her breasts.

"Sure, I'll pick you up around noon. If they aren't done by then text me?"

Amy leaned, kissing his lips roughly, smiling though the kiss.

"Perfect."

Laying her head against Richard, she listened to his heartbeat, slowly drifting off.

 **Later...**

Richard got up an hour later, dressed, and kissed Amy as she finished lacing up her sneakers, sitting on the edge of her bed. He had some sales to make around the lake, and simply dismissed it as having to run a few errands around town. The plan was he would swing by later on, pick her up, and both would spend the night at his cabin.

"You sure you don't want me to wait for you?"

Amy shrugged smiling.

"I'll be fine. The guy is coming in to take a look at the sink, then I'm going to jump in the shower, water my brand new plant given to me by my sweet boyfriend, and wait for him to come pick me up."

Richard laughed, shooting her a look, before checking the time on his phone. He planned on swinging by the drug store, grab some condoms, get a bottle of wine, and deliver those few bags of pot. Giving Amy one last kiss, he planned on giving her the real surprise tonight, hopefully to make up for this recent shit storm. Telling her he would pick her up in a few hours, he jogged out, feeling an extra swing in his step. Feeling truly happy for the first time in what seemed like forever.

 **Later...**

The man who came to take a look at the kitchen sink, arrived in a panel van, and from the second that Amy answered the door, she felt a strange uneasy feeling. He was older, much older. A graying beard, and a flushed face. His uniform had oil strains on it, and he kept staring at Amy's breasts. When she led him into the kitchen, she caught him staring, before muttering she would be in the living room and if he needed anything, to just call her.

"Got a beer?"

Amy stared before shaking her head.

"Sorry, no."

The man rolled his eyes, before dropping his toolbox with a heavy thud onto the kitchen table. Walking to the living room, Amy curled up on the sofa, holding her phone, and eyeing the kitchen doorway as she listened to him work, suddenly kicking herself for not asking Richard to stay while this guy worked. All she knew was that her dad found this company online, and he was from the next town over. Sitting there, she wished her dad would just come home early. Sitting there, she texted Richard, trying to stay calm, she knew it wouldn't do anything good to worry him. Instead she kept the messages light, joking that this guy seemed like a creep, and she was looking forward to tonight.

A half an hour passed, and she heard the guy call for him, saying he had finished up. Sighing, she stood up, grabbing her dad's checkbook that he left for her and walked in. The guy had the cabinets open underneath the sink, and was wiping his hands on an old cloth that he put back into his toolbox.

"All set lady, tightened up real good."

He slowly looked Amy up and down, grinning. Staring, Amy became painfully aware of how tight her T-shirt was, or how short her shorts were. Nervously she adjusted her glasses, before holding the checkbook.

"Um, how much do I owe you?"

The man walked forward, smiling.

"Oh honey, you can pay me in a much different way..."

He grinned, before walking up to her as she nervously backed up against the cabinets. Leaning in, he smiled, and that's when Amy could smell the booze on him.

"Hey...listen, my dad is going to be home any second..."

The man rolled his eyes.

"You said it when you let me in...he's at work honey. It's just us..."

He went to go lean in and kiss her neck. Amy drew back, snapping her eyes shut when suddenly she heard the back door fly open. For a split second she really believed it was her dad coming home from work. Instead in just a flash, she saw Richard storm in, eyes wild as he grabbed hold of the man's shoulder, and spun him around.

"Hey!"

The man yelled, taken off guard. Amy jumped back, never seeing how insane Richard looked at this exact moment. The guy stumbled back, before Richard grabbed hold of the front of his uniform.

"GET OFF ME YOU SKINNY PRICK!"

Richard's face crumpled, before raising his first and bringing it down full force. Amy screamed as the guy's nose exploded with blood. Screaming, he covered his face as it squirted everywhere, and he doubled over. Richard grabbed hold of him before dragging him out through the back door. Amy ran after, terrified.

Richard threw him down the back steps, before pouncing on him. Lifting his shirt, he bared his teeth at him, before his lips curled back.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I WILL FIND YOU AND FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Richard curled his hand into a fist and brought it down with all his might, splitting the guy's lip. Screaming in pain, he struggled beneath Richard, as he punched him again, and again, and again in the back lawn. Finally Amy ran over, tears running down her cheeks as she grabbed hold of Richard, trying to pull him off.

"Richard! Don't!"

Freezing, Richard looked back, glaring before he saw Amy's tear filled eyes and his rage cleared for a moment. Stopping, his knuckles swelling, and red, he stared at his girlfriend, before turning and looking back down. The man's face was a mess, he was spitting up broken pieces of his teeth and blood. Richard took a deep breath, before pulling him back up again, glaring down.

"You get out of here, fuck your tools...get in your van and leave. If you say a fucking word about this I'll fucking rip you to pieces, and then tell your fucking boss that you like trying to rape women when they are home alone...understand?"

The man groaned, and Richard brought him closer, showing his teeth.

"UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y...es..."

"Get out of here..."

Richard let go of him and climbed off. The man moaned, rolled over, before slowly getting to his unsteady feet. Turning, he looked at Amy and Richard, blood gushing down his face, before quickly running around and vanishing down the side driveway. Standing there. Amy swayed, before her face crumpled, and she lowered her head, shoulders sagging, before sobbing. Taking a second, Richard turned and looked at her. Still feeling his pulse hammer in his temples, he reached over, grabbed Amy, and gathered her in his arms. She completely broke down in his arms, as he held her tight, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

"Shhh..."

 **Later...**

Amy stood with Richard in the kitchen of his cabin. After Amy had calmed down, and Richard threw all of the guy's tools into the trash, they cleaned up and Richard asked if she wanted to report the bastard, or call the cops. Knowing this wasn't the smartest move after what Richard did, she shook her head, embarrassed over hw upset she got. Sniffling, she packed a bag, wrote her dad a quick note, and told Richard she wanted to leave for a while. The whole ride over she kept thinking what could of happened if Richard hadn't come in? Would she have been able to handle herself? She felt so helpless...

Sensing how upset she was, Richard silent drove with one hand gently rubbing her leg. When they got there, she saw how bad his hand was swelling, and insisted to take a look at it.

Gently she dabbed at his torn open, swollen knuckles with a damp dishcloth, she slowly looked up at him.

"Sorry..."

Richard stared down at her, before reaching, and rubbing her face gently, making small circular motions with his thumb. Without thinking at all, he suddenly reached into his pocket, or the surprise he had been planning on giving Amy. Pulling out the diamond earrings, he smirked and held them out.

"I know it isn't a ring...but Amy...I wanna marry you."

Amy stared in disbelief up at him.

"What?'

Richard stared down.

"Marry me Amy..."

Amy looked at the sparking earrings, before slowly staring up. Eyes again filling with tears, she swallowed hard, before smiling.

"Yes."

"What?"

"YES!"

Richard's entire face lit up. Smiling, he grabbed hold of her.

"You will?"

Amy nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks, before Richard scooped her up, lifting her, and making her squeal. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he brought her in close, squeezing her, before giving her a deep kiss. When it broke, Amy pressed her forehead against his, and laughed.

"This...is crazy."

Laughing, Richard gazed up at her.

"I know..."

Both continued kissing like madmen, as the diamond earrings dropped from Richard's hand and scattered against the kitchen floor, catching the sunlight and glittering up at these two doomed lovers.

 **Before...**

"Audrey, that boy is just too much. He's a little devil whenever you're not around. He's terrible to Johnny, and that temper! You should see how he looks at me!"

Silvia tried to explain over the phone to her daughter who currently sat behind her desk at her shop. Tonight she had left Richard to stay the night with her mother since last night she had really gone off on Charlie.

Ever since she was forced to marry that little prick things had really seemed to fall apart. She was suffering from strange dreams. Dreams of Cooper. Dreams of hearing her beautiful son scream in agonizing pain, and her trapped in the darkness, unable to find him. Each night she woke up gasping, heart pounding, always creeping into Richard's bedroom, terrified that something had happened to him.

That's when she started drinking, trying to block the dreams out. She refused to see a doctor, and refused to believe that something was actually wrong with her beautiful baby boy. Sure she knew he was having trouble in school, but kids would be kids. She knew it must be tough on him not having a father, and as much as she tried, she couldn't make up for the fact that after all this time and effort, she still hadn't been able to relocate him.

The drinking caused the outburst, as well as her money troubles. Her shop wasn't doing as well as she suspected, and between paying the three girls on staff, the bills, the equipment, and the rent, she was falling deeper and deeper into the red. Her mother helped as much as she could, but she refused to depend on her, or to speak to her father, who was itching to meet Richard. As more problems piled up, so didn't the stress. Her only saving grace was her son. She knew if it hadn't been for him she would have completely lost her mind.

That's when she met Charlie at a bar outside of town. When he first asked her if he could buy her a drink she threw her head back and laughed calling him a freak. Now a year later she was married to the poor bastard, all because he promised to take care of her debts, and support Richard and her. In the eleven months since they got married, a small little affair down the town hall, they hadn't had sex once. In fact, he downright disgusted her. She knew people were talking, but she didn't care. Her mother disapproved, and Richard pitched a fit, calling Charlie every name in the book, but Audrey didn't care. Charlie was a midget with no balls. He made great money, lived in an old Victorian house on the outskirts of town, and threw money at Audrey like it was going out of style. At least this way she figured she could stay married to the poor bastard for a few years, get her business back on track, and not have to worry about depending on her parents. She could stock away some money, then divorce him. Maybe if she was lucky get the house. As long as Richard was taken care of, she didn't care.

Still, Charlie drove her nuts. He commented on her drinking, and how often she wasn't home. Audrey had slept around, mostly picking up guys at bars, not really caring, just wanting good sex. Her drinking got worse, as well as her temper for him. She never said a word whenever Richard teased Charlie, told him to "Fuck off." or to "Suck his dick." She agreed with Richard, Charlie was a poor sorry excuse for a human being, and even sat him down saying she planned on leaving him as soon as their money troubles were taken care of. Richard, who was old enough now asked why didn't she just ask her father for some money? Knowing things were much too complicated, she simply sighed, and promised this wouldn't be forever.

Last night she nearly strangled Charlie when he remarked how spoiled Richard was, and how he needed discipline. Audrey screamed, threw furniture, and told him to never talk about her son again. Hearing the noise from downstairs, Richard woke and ran down, going to attack Charlie, believing he was hurting his mother. Tonight, she dropped him off at her mother's, honestly not knowing what to do next. She knew she couldn't afford to divorce that stupid bastard, but truly didn't think she could stomach another night with him under the same roof. After calling her mother's to check in on Richard, her mom took the phone and started to complain about Richard, since it appeared he had gotten into another fight at school.

Rolling her eyes, head pounding, she planned on pouring herself a stiff drink from the bottle she kept in her office, and spend a few hours here thinking. The shop had closed a few hours ago, and she had been sitting there trying to think since then. Shaking her head, she held the phone, and glared at it annoyed.

"Just mind your business mother. He's my son. I'll be home later. Just leave him be."

"Audrey you don't..."

Rolling her eyes, she hung the phone up with a heavy slam, before slowly rubbing her temples. Glancing up at the wall where the photograph of Dale hung, her heart ached. How badly she wanted him here with her.

That's when she heard the bell over the door jingle.

Freezing, she lifted an eyebrow. It had been thundering and lighting all night, but for the last ten minutes or so she thought the storm had passed since she really hadn't heard any rumbling of thunder. Rolling her eyes, she figured it was some regular who thought they were open late despite the fact the lights were off. Thinking she had flipped the sign over the door to closed, she shook her head and got up.

"We're closed!"

She walked and threw open her office door, before looking out into her dark shop. That's when she froze. At that exact moment, lighting flashed, filling the entire shop with a blueish white light as thunder loudly sounded suddenly, sounding as if it was happening right over her head. Standing there, she felt her heart and stomach drop. No, this wasn't possible...she had to be dreaming...

Cooper stood there. He was wearing black jeans, and a leather jacket. His hair was a little longer, but it was him all right. Special Agent Dale Cooper.

Her Dale Cooper.

The man she had fallen in love with, the man who had broken her heart.

The man who she remembered visited her in the hospital through a hazy veil of pain and medication. The father of her son. The man she had been searching for all these years. The man of her dreams...

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came. She blinked, and stared as tears of shock filled her eyes. She stared at him, unable to believe it. He had come back, he had come back for them...

"You...came...back..."

Lighting sounded again, as she went to step forward, when suddenly her knees buckled. Nearly stumbling forward, Cooper acted with the reflex of a cat and stepped forward, and caught her in his arms. His strong arms, that she had wanted to be held in for so long. Staring, tears spilling down her cheeks, she couldn't believe it. She stared at him, and felt her heart pound.

"You...came back..."

Cooper stared at her, and that's when she saw how dark his eyes looked. Almost as if nothing were behind them. His face serious and set, he leaned forward, before roughly devouring her mouth with his. Audrey didn't get a chance to say anything, her air cut off as his lips roughly mashed up against hers, before his mouth opened against hers, his tongue snaking in, before his teeth pulled at her lips. Pulling away, breathless, Audrey stared. There was so much she needed to say.

Richard...

She then locked eyes with him before he lowered her down to the floor. With one quick motion, he opened her blouse, where her full breasts were exposed from the swell of her bra. Cooper hovered over her, before reaching, and roughly ripping down her dress slacks. Audrey laid there, and saw how serious and direct he appeared. He never broke eye contact with her for one second. Reaching, he tore her panties off, before unzipping the fly of his jeans. Laying against the cool tile of her shop, she stared up, feeling so much energy and passion. She wanted him, badly, but knew there was so much to say and ask.

Instead, she laid there almost in a trance, before he worked his penis out. That's when the lighting flashed, lighting up the shop for one mere second, making Audrey remember...

His eyes, his dark eyes, and his smile as he laid onto of her in the hospital. That's when she saw his face flicker, change almost for just s second before the shop went back into darkness as the lighting faded. She saw the filthy face of a crazed grinning man with long grey hair. Staring, frozen, Audrey shook her head, trying to close her blouse.

"No...no..."

Cooper grinned as he roughly spread her legs.

"Oh it's too late to say no darling..."

That's when Audrey knew. She had been fooled. This wasn't Dale Cooper. This was something worse. This was whatever had gotten her pregnant. This was something evil...not human.

"NO!"

She screamed, snapping her eyes shut and covering her face. The man who looked like Dale laughed, before directly entering her, raping her for the second time. All the while, Audrey's screams were muffled by the loud storm that continued to sound.

 **Later...**

Mr. C dumped Audrey into the trunk of his car. She laid unconscious, and fell into the trunk like a rag doll. He knew she was a major key, and had raped her for hours in there. He suspected he had gotten her pregnant again. This was good.

He was tempted to find the child he had conceived with her ten years ago, but knew it's time to serve it's purpose would come at another time. Until then, he was happy with what he had. Nobody had seen him, and he planned on taking Audrey out of town, and back to the store once she served the last of her purpose. Grinning, he slammed the trunk down, and looked around before fixing the collar of his jacket, and circled around to the front of his car.

Faintly, it started to rain.


	11. Chapter 11

Richard collapsed on top of Amy, sweaty, exhausted, and truly in awe over how happy he felt. The two had barley made it to the bedroom, and for the last eighteen hours, they had done nothing but have sex. For Richard this was a world record. His balls ached, and his head pounded, as he laid on top of Amy, still deeply inside of her, feeling her own heat pulse off her like a furnace. Laying there, Richard tried to catch his breath as Amy slowly slid her arms around him, slowly running the palms of her hands against his warm smooth skin. The ceiling fan overhead twirled, as Amy stared up, her new diamond earrings on, sparking. Finally Richard leaned down, hungrily kissing her before carefully pulling out. Rolling over, he went to reach down and peel it off, when his hand grazed down against his shaft and found nothing,

Raising an eyebrow, he looked down, and saw that the condom had blown open. His semen was all over the front of himself, making him lean down a bit and closely examine the ruined remains of the rubber. Sighing, in all his years he had never had one break before. Still, at the rate they were going, he wasn't that surprised to see it had happened. In fact, this condom had been used twice in a row. Richard was proud over the fact he could get hard quite easily, even if it was back to back. Frowning, he glanced over as Amy, glasses off, laying in an aftermath of sex haze and glow. She lazily smiled up at the ceiling, totally unaware of what was happening. Smiling, he reached over, gently using his hand to slide down between her two partly spread legs. Instantly Amy smiled, closing her eyes.

"Gotta give me a second...I need a breather."'

Richard smiled, before bringing his hand back. Instantly he saw his fingers, slick with his spunk. Frowning, he knew he had finished inside of her. At first thought, he was ready to tell her. Have her keep calm, and tell her they could head to the drug store tomorrow for plan B. Instead, he thought about Linda.

He remembered how angry he was when she left for school. How relieved he felt when she returned. How insanely jealous he got whenever anybody so much as looked at her. He couldn't believe the rage he felt when he walked through the backdoor, and found that filthy bastard trying to touch her. He sensed something was wrong. He saw it in the text messages. He hurried back, found the front door locked, and circled around to find them in the kitchen. Maybe he could knock Amy up. Sure she was just a kid, but he could take care of her...

 _"Just like when you took care of Linda..."_

His mind reminded him.

Sitting up, hating that voice, he swung his legs off the bed, and stared down, grabbing some of the sheet to clean himself up with.

"I gotta go grab a pack of smokes...you need anything?"

Amy stretched, and looked up smiling.

"I'm good...wait, can you get me a Pepsi?"

Richard reached down, grabbing his jeans and pulling them over his skinny hips. Zipping his fly, he circled around, leaned down and kissed her.

"You got it kid."

Walking away from her, he controlled the look of sadness that had now washed over his face.

 **Later...**

Richard returned, to find Amy wearing one of his shirts, sitting Indian style on the bed, looking at her phone. Smiling, he handed her the cracked open Pepsi, with the Plan B crushed up in it. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her. He had weighed the options, even laughing at himself that she probably wasn't even pregnant. Still, why ruin Amy's future by lying? A scare was a scare. He hated children, with a passion, but believed he would love his own. He never saw himself as having a family, but promised himself if it ever happened, he wouldn't do to them what his mother and grandparents had done to him. No, he wouldn't leave them behind...

He didn't know if he could have enough room of whatever was left of his heart for anyone besides Amy. It was hard enough to convince himself that there could be anyone after Linda. Still, the whole ride home he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to get Amy pregnant. He wasn't too sure if her father would approve? Everything could come crashing down, and ruin both of their life's. But in Richard's fantasy he didn't think of any problems. He just thought of how adorable Amy would look, big belly, waddling around, having trouble sitting down. He thought of how happy they could be. That officially she would be his. There wouldn't be that lingering fear of her father moving her away, or her meeting someone else if she went off to school. No, they would be connected forever. He could see having either a son or a daughter, with Amy's good looks, and his good vision, even though the thought of a baby with glasses like Amy made him shake his head at the stupid grin that formed over his face. What made the grin fade was when a horrible cold thought entered his mind.

What if she died?"

He could see it now, what if there were problems with the pregnancy? What if she died having it? He honestly believed he would kill the baby if he thought it was responsible for doing so. That's when he knew he made up his mind. He wanted to marry Amy, made her his...but he would never even risk the possibility. He was sure someday, years from now she might want a family...but he couldn't risk it. So as he pulled up in front of the cabin, he ripped open the plan B box, popped out the tiny pill and crushed it, putting it into the Pepsi he had gotten for Amy. Shoving the bag and torn box at the bottom of the garage, he let himself in and found her sitting in bed. Crawling over, he handed her the Pepsi, and watched her carefully gulp it down. Smiling, he rubbed her bare leg.

"Your dad call?"

"Yeah, he left a voicemail. Just checking in. Seeing if the guy for the kitchen sink came over..."

Laughing, she shook her head and tossed down her phone. Smiling, she touched her earlobes, where her earrings sparkled.

"Just wait until I tell him I'm engaged."

Richard grinned.

"Do you wanna tell?"

Amy, deep in thought touched her earlobes, and shrugged.

"I know this sounds messed up. But Maybe we outta wait. Trust me...I'm happy...like insanely happy, but I'm not eighteen yet. It's a while off...but I'll be damned if my father gets upset and tries getting you for statutory rape. I doubt he would do that, Hell, he might be thrilled...God knows he sucks up to your grandfather enough...but you never know."

"What if he tries to move you before then?"

"I told him, I want to stay until I graduate...after that it's my choice. It's about a year away...but if you can wait I can wait. After that I say we run...don't walk to the justice of the peace and get married."

Richard grinned.

"If that's what you want?"

Amy smiled, finishing the rest of her Pepsi, totally unaware as she placed the can down on the nightstand. Leaning in, she deeply kissed him. Richard counted himself lucky, she hadn't tasted anything. When the kiss broke, she smiled, and fixed her glasses, staring deeply into his eyes.

"I want to marry you right now, but we have to be smart about this..."

Richard then grinned.

"I can get you a ring?"

Amy laughed and touched her ears again smiling.

"These will do this fine until then. I love them."

Richard smiled, staring at her before sighing.

"I'm going to take care of you. When my grandfather dies I get everything. I'll sell the hotel and everything off and we can move up to Canada. Just the two of us."

"I know...we're take care of each other. Just remember, money doesn't matter to me. I just need you Richard."

"I need to show you something then...the only person who I showed this to was Linda..."

"What is it?"

Richard got up, and left the room for a second. When he returned, he was holding the photograph of Cooper. Sighing, he plopped down next to her.

"I trust you Amy, and if we're really going to do this I need to be honest about everything."

Amy leaned over, kissing his skinny shoulder blade, before looking down at the photo.

"Who's that?"

"My dad."

Amy looked up raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you said..."

Richard shook his head.

"I have to be completely honest with you...about my mom, and how I'm convinced this is the man who raped my mother and got me pregnant."

Amy sat there, eyes seriously before nodding, slowly taking the photograph and closely staring down at it. Sighing, she looked up.

"Okay...tell me."

 **Later...**

Richard talked for nearly an hour, chain smoking as he did so. Amy listened, allowing him to lay everything out for her, listening as his words flooded out, full of emotion, anger, and sadness. He told her about what he overheard his grandmother say, how she was convinced Agent Cooper had raped her mother, while his grandfather dismissed this, and claimed that he had suspected they had an affair. He talked about what he had been able to dig up online. About the case Agent Cooper had been assigned to when he came to town. How he stayed at the Great Northern, the bank explosion, his mother being hospitalized, her coma, and Cooper leaving town after this big affair happened at The Miss Twin Peaks contest at the Roadhouse. He reached under the bed, opened up the lockbox he kept, and showed her all of the newspaper clippings, and articles he kept. He talked about his mother, her shop, how she never spoke about who his father was, and her marriage to Charlie, an accountant. He talked about her disappearance, and how his grandparents, including the police dismissed it as her having a mental breakdown and just leaving town, while he knew something bad had happened. How he believed something bad had happened to her, maybe she did leave...maybe she was dead, but it knew it had to do with Cooper leaving her. He showed how he discovered his mother had hired private investigators to try and locate where Cooper had gone, and how he hired his own trying to find where the trails had gone cold on both Cooper and his mother.

"Do you think they are together?"

Richard glared down at the photo.

"I don't think so...but I want to find the fucker and let me know what he did to us...what he did to her."

Amy rubbed his back, before leaning her head against his.

"I'm so sorry..."

Richard nodded, glad she didn't think he was insane. Instead, she squeezed his hand, petting his hair back, staring down at the photograph of Cooper.

"How can I help?"

Richard turned looking at her.

"Huh?"

Amy stared.

"What can I do to help? You're still trying to find him. FBI say anything? You said he was last scene in 1991? The trail then ran cold. He left the agency...nobody has seen or heard from him. If you think he's still alive, maybe he is with your mom. I mean I can keep looking, I have plenty in savings so maybe we can pool some money together and hire another..."

"You'll help me?"

Amy stared up at him.

"Of course. You're my fiancé' after all."

Staring down at her, Richard felt so much love for Amy at this exact moment, he didn't think it was possible. Leaning down, he scooped her face up in his hands, staring, before plunging his mouth against hers. Both franticly began undressing. Both completely unaware that their time together was shorter than they thought.

The empty Pepsi can sat on the nightstand. Richard would learn much latter, the plan B hadn't worked. It was as if fate itself wanted to break his heart as much as possible after everything came crashing down. As he gently lowered her against the bed, pulling her shirt up, and moaning in-between kisses, the photograph of Cooper laid staring up right beside them.

 **Elsewhere...**

Stephen knew he needed money, and needed it fast. Becky was being a royal pain in the ass. They were behind on rent, and this close to getting thrown out. Stephen forced Becky to wear a tight blouse and go give some sob story to that old ass owner of the park. That only brought them a little bit of time since Stephen knew the wrinkled old prick hated him. He made her ask for money by both of her parents, but besides a few hundred, Becky came back with squat. He had been taking it out on her, suspecting that she hadn't even really asked her daddy since she was embarrassed and didn't want him to know how bad they actually were. Stephen tried getting her to pawn her engagement ring, a cheap little thing, but Becky flew off the handle. He had been fighting with her a lot lately, and smacking her around. He was smart though, keeping the bruises where nobody could see.

He needed a hit, and needed it badly.

Head pounding, he thought of Gersten. He wondered if she would help.

He had his gun, and thought about the ski mask. If he was going to do it, he needed to be smart about it. He owed big to his dealer, and needed to make sure he got at least three grand. Thinking of the local businesses, he rubbed his unshaven chin, and glared with bloodshot eyes out his trailer window.

Suddenly an idea came to him. Grinning, he stared out totally unaware that he was going to ruin Richard Horne's life for the second time very soon.

 **Before...**

Audrey was above the convenience store, trapped. When she first came to, she was in a dark room surrounded by filthy men who looked like lumberjacks. She was hurt, frightened, and just wanted to escape and find Richard. She saw the wallpaper was dark and flowered, and there were dozens of those men, their faces dark, their eyes dead.

She screamed, scrambling onto the wooden floor, running out before stumbling into another room. A giant black kettle like thing sat there, smoking. A voice with a Southern accent came, as the sound of gears rolling came.

"He's going to trap you...he may need you can that baby he put inside of you one day. He's going to preserve you."

"What?!"

Audrey asked, tears filling her eyes. That's when she heard footsteps, turning, she saw the man who looked like Cooper, only now she understood this wasn't Cooper. This was something worse. His eyes were black, like the devil. Staring, she stood frozen.

"Who are you?!"

The man grinned, and the room went dark.

When the lights came up, they were bright, blinding almost. She was in a plain white room, dressed in a plain white hospital gown, her stomach suddenly large, as if she was nine months pregnant.

No, this wasn't possible. She couldn't be pregnant. After Richard she was unable to have anymore children. This couldn't be happening. Looking around, her large blue eyes frightened tried searching for a way out.

She was trapped.

All that there was...a mirror, sitting up on a plain white table.

She slowly approached it, and looked at her frightened reflection.

How could this have happened? Was she dead?" Her thoughts went to Richard. Her baby...she had to get out of her and protect him. Hands sliding to her pregnant stomach, she knew something as wrong. Whatever this man was, he wasn't Cooper. That's when she froze, staring at her reflection, hearing her name and becoming lost in a trance...

A trace she would remain it for nearly fifteen years.


	12. Chapter 12

Richard sat next to Amy on the sofa in the bungalow. The two of them were hunched over Amy's laptop that she brought over, and were currently looking up anything that remotely had to do with either Agent Dale Cooper, or Richard's mother Audrey Horne. Nearly a month had passed since the night of Richard proposing. Amy wasn't the slightest bit surprised her father hadn't even noticed the diamond earrings. Amy said the few friends she had made since she moved, she really hadn't seen this summer. One, she did run into at Richard's grandfather's department store. Her name was Nancy, she was in a few of Amy's classes, and helped her study for finals before school let out. She had noticed them right off the bat and gushed over how absolutely gorgeous they were, and how they must have cost her boyfriend a small fortune! Amy blushed, smiling over it, gently touching her earlobes, and shrugged saying she guessed so, and changed the subject. When Amy told him that night, both laughed and Amy sighed saying she really did want everyone to know they were engaged, but they had to remain smart about this, at least until she turned eighteen. Richard, who sat out on his back deck with her, nursing cheap beers, smirked and told her the second she turned eighteen, he was seriously dragging her down to town hall.

"Besides, Amy Horne has a nice ring to it."

Amy smirked and sighed staring up at the stars.

"It's awful, I know I need to go to college, think of a career, but right now all that sounds like something that would make me truly happy is marrying you. God, how exist is that? I just want to be Mrs. Richard Horne...Jesus..."

Richard smiled.

"Please, there are worse things than that. Besides, nothing says you need to go to college, that you need a career...we'll figure it out together. I told you, I'm the heir to the Horne fortune. I'm not about to give you some wild pipe dream and promise you the world...but I'm not. You know my history. I'm not exactly loved in this town...but not since Linda have I actually felt like I'm part of a partnership. I'm horned that you want to be my wife. Whatever you want to do, we'll figure it out together."

Amy raised an eyebrow smiling, holding her half empty beer.

"Oh really? So, say I want to become a history teacher. You'll be okay with your wife at school, maybe out of state, studying all the time?"

"I'll follow you. We'll live off campus, and I'll sell weed to your classmates."

Amy cracked up laughing, which was music to Richard's ears. He smiled, unable to believe that his insane jealously, was actually letting up a bit. He knew he would die for Amy, but figured if he really did want a future with her, he would have to meet her halfway. She was smart, and he didn't want her wasting that. Still, he hoped that asshole grandfather of his world die, and in the end he would inherit all of that money. That way, Amy wouldn't feel the need to go to school, get a career, and feel the need she had to take care of him. No, he would show her that he could take care of her. Still, he felt something he had never felt before. Wanting to actually make someone else happy. All selfish thoughts went away the second he heard her say she wanted to help him with his parents. He knew she was different. If she wanted to go to school or work, he would follow her. He would be a good husband. He promised himself that he would be a good husband, and do whatever it took to make her happy.

Today they spent this muggy hot afternoon with the A.C humming, both using search engines, writing down anything they could. So far most of what they found Richard had all ready looked up. Still, Richard was grateful that they were working together. Seeing images of this guy in his fancy suit made his blood boil. He glared, staring at him before suddenly he frowned, feeling his heart slightly ache.

"That's an article over my mom's accident at the bank, the explosion she was in."

Amy scooted closer, leaning over and scanning the article, fixing her glasses. Frowning, she sat back.

"Three people died..."

Richard nodded.

"My mom said Mr. Martell used himself as a shield. That's the only reason she lived. She got hurt real bad. Burns all over the back of her legs and back. She was in a coma for months. When she woke up...she found out she was pregnant with me."

Amy glanced over at her.

"Did her and this Cooper before hand..."

Richard shook his head.

"My grandfather believed so, but I told you that time I overheard my grandmother arguing with him. My mom said something once. I think this Cooper guy came in and raped my mom when she was in the coma. My mom I guess said she thought he was visiting her, saying goodbye or something, she was really in and out of it. Could barley remember it. She told her durning a fight that it happened...my grandmother for once in her miserable life knew what it was. He had raped her. Took advantage and raped her. I'm the result of a rape, and I think it made my mom snap and go off and try and find him. I'm a result of a rape."

He stared forward, eyes heartbroken. Staring, Amy sighed before reaching and squeezing his hand. Slowly Richard turned, and stared at her. Sighing, she forced a sad smile before cupping his face with her other hand.

"If that really happened, you are the only good thing that came out of something that terrible and ugly. You're a good person Richard. You're gorgeous, you're smart, and you're my fiancé'. If this man did rape your mother...you are nothing like him. Understand?"

Richard sighed, staring at her before leaning forward, pressing his forehead against hers. Sighing, he closed his eyes, all ready feeling his pressure drop. He loved her so much, it hurt.

 **That afternoon...**

"Shhhh, hold on, don't come, don't come..."

Richard ordered Amy as he laid on top of her on the sofa. Shortly after closing her laptop, and stacking the papers off to the side, the two began franticly kissing each other like lunatics. Hands were everywhere, mouths opening and closing. Richard gently bit on Amy's bottom lip, pulling it down as she moaned, and clung onto him. Her hands reached down to the bulge in his jeans, and gave it a dull squeeze. Instantly Richard thought he was going to come right then and there. Quickly the two undressed. Now less than fifteen minutes later, he was roughly thrusting into her, pinning her down against the couch cushions, and enjoying watching her squirm from beneath him. He loved being in control like this. He would pull himself out nearly all the way, before plunging back into her, watching her stiffen and clutch onto him. Sweaty despite the A.C, he stared down at her, bangs hanging in his face, as he pressed his skinny hips down against hers. He was building up quite the rhythm, and felt himself coming close. Staring, he tried to focus on finishing. One of his favorite things he had mastered, was learning exactly how Amy's body worked. He loved making her climax at the same exact time as him. Feeling her breasts with his hand, he cupped it, and suddenly felt the same tightening in his balls. Staring down at her, red hair spread out, face flushed, glasses off, he couldn't believe how hard he had fallen for her. Suddenly it was as if he was given a second chance after Linda. She was so innocent, so pure, and she didn't care about his past, or what people said. She was the most important thing to him, and the thought ooo her marrying him made him suddenly climax harder than he ever did in his entire life. Shutting his eyes, he cried out loudly, pumping his ass down once, and feeling himself completely empty out. Head still pounding, he collapsed on top of her, gasping, before pressing his forehead against hers. Amy cried out, lifting her body against his, finishing herself. Eyes rolling back into her head, she whimpered, and grasped onto his bare back. Laying there, still inside of her, he lifted his head feeling dizzy.

Staring at her, he smiled, before deeply kissing her, moaning as their lips broke and licked the side of her face, making her squeal out. Laughing, he pulled out, and carefully climbed off her. His limp penis flopping, he stripped off the used condom, and rubbed Amy's leg, before getting up and heading towards the kitchen completely naked. Tossing the used condom in the garbage, he grabbed his pack of cigarettes, and headed back. Amy was sitting up, shorts pulled on, and she was currently fixing her bra. Looking up at him, she grinned.

"I like the view."

Richard popped a smoke in his mouth, made a face, and smirked. Laughing, Amy now with her glasses on mumbled in frustration as she tried to fix her bra.

"Let me, hold on..."

He mumbled, cigarette still in his mouth. Walking, he motioned for her to turn. Leaning over, he fixed the back clasp in just a matter of seconds using his thin fingers. Tossing the pack of smokes on his coffee table, he plopped himself down beside her, still naked and smiling.

"You okay?"

Amy fixed her hair up and nodded.

"Yeah, you?"

"Good. My grandfather wants to have us over for dinner at his hotel."

"What did you say?"

Richard knew he couldn't completely piss off the old prick, he was still handing him check after check, holding onto the hope that his troubled grandson would come to his senses and be ready to take over the hotel. To Richard, he just needed to keep his distance, play nice, and stock away the checks so he could have a nice little nest egg for Amy. Still, he had a feeling the second they went to the hotel, his grandfather would be closely watching the two of them. If he even got the sense that they were engaged, there very well might be Hell to pay. Richard by no means wasn't afraid of his grandfather, but sensed he could do something to make things complicated, most of all with Amy's father. So if he kept his distance the better. If the asshole was still alive by the time Amy turned eighteen, so what? Shrugging, he took a deep drag of his smoke.

"The man is a snake, better if we keep away."

"Sure, whatever you want."

Richard smiled, rubbing her thigh. That's when Amy glanced down, seeing his penis start to stand up among the bush of golden public hair. Smiling, Amy carefully removed her glasses, smirked, and crawled over. Looking down, Richard smiled. One thing Amy was down right amazing at doing now was giving head. In fact, whenever he got super worked up, it was a nice blow job that got him to settle down, and relax. Watching closely, he stared down as Amy lowered her head, and carefully using her hands placed his shaft slowly into her warm wet mouth. Instantly a tingling came through him, as he stiffened, smoking his cigarette, and looking down at her. Amy surprisingly didn't have a bad gag reflex. In fact, she could basically fit him all the way without any trouble at all. Feeling her lips tighten, she began to slowly bob her head up and down as Richard laid his head back, staring at the ceiling, puffing away on his cigarette, never feeling so lucky before in his entire life.

 **Two days later...**

Richard heard Amy gagging and vomiting one extremely warm morning in late July. Squinting, he half lifted his head, silently cursing himself for the amount of blow he had snorted before bed. Amy had been more than willing to experiment in the bedroom as of lately. Just last weekend, he actually talked her into doing anal with him, but the second he very slowly entered her, she screamed out, and rolled over dying laughing, admitting she was chickening out. As a compromise, they did it in his car, something that oddly turned him on. He remembered all those times, he crammed Linda into the backseat as they drove someplace and screwed for hours. This evening, high on blow, Richard somehow talked Amy into taking the car and parking in his grandfather's department store parking-lot, and crawling into the backseat and fucking for hours on end. He never really had much of a thrill from risking it, and fucking in public, but something about doing something this dangerous and risky, outside his grandfather's precious little store turned him on real bad. Somehow nobody had noticed the beaten up Saturn, with the fogged up windows that was creaking back and forth.

When they got back to the cabin, Richard had blown off two parties where he was certain he could have made some decent sales, just to spend with Amy. The two had a few more trips planned this summer to see shows in Seattle, and Richard really wanted to start thinking about getting her a ring. He had thrown out the one he stole for Linda. He knew he could never bring himself to give the same ring back to Amy. No, he wanted to get her something nice, and even if she wore it on her other hand, or kept it somewhere, he wanted her to have it. Still, Amy seemed perfectly content with her diamond earrings, she kept raving about how much she loved them.

Last night he got pretty high, being careful that Amy wouldn't see. The two of them had sex at least four times in the bedroom, before finally drifting off, completely naked, her head resting on his chest. This morning he was woken up by the sound of her throwing up. Raising an eyebrow, he pushed back the sheets, wearing his baggy shorts, and shuffled into the bathroom rubbing his face.

"Amy?"

Amy was kneeling in front of the toilet, in shorts and a baggy T-shirt. Her glasses were off laying on the floor beside her. Reaching up, she flushed, and wiped her mouth, looking much too pale. This instantly woke Richard up. Lifting an eyebrow, he hurried over, being careful not to step and crush her glasses. Reaching down, he touched her shoulder, eyes concerned.

"You okay?"

Amy forced a tired smirk and reached down slipping her glasses back on and sighed, causing a strand of her hair to blow up for a second.

"This is what I get for drinking underaged. Stomach is just a little upset."

Richard, still not convinced, leaned down, closely staring at her.

"What can I get you?"

"Nothing..."

She kissed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Really I'm okay. Just a little hungover. No more beers for me."

"You look pale, you sure you're okay?"

He tried feeling her forehead and she laughed pulling back.

"Your sweet..."

Richard frowned, staring at her as she scooted up, and went to the sink, turning on the faucet, and cupping her hands to drink the water she gathered from it. Swishing the water in her mouth, she repeated twice, before spitting, and shutting the water off. Turning, she made a face and stuck her tongue out at him, trying to break the tension. Laughing, she walked over, and stared up at him.

"I'm okay, really."

Richard, closely looked at him, not liking the pale complexion, or dark circles underneath her eyes. Staring, uneasy, he looked down at her, before she smiled and leaned up kissing his cheek. Standing back, she turned and headed towards the bedroom. Staring, Richard stood back for a second before following her. As he walked in, he watched as she was changing her clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going into town, gotta run some errands. Swing by to see my dad, maybe grab him a RR coffee or something."

"You're going home?"

Amy turned smiling, as she pulled on black leggings, and that wine colored sundress he liked so much on her. Turning, she started putting her hair up in a messy bun, and turned towards him.

"I gotta make at least an appearance. I'll grab some stuff and head back before noon."

"You sure you feel okay?"

Amy grabbed her diamond earrings off the dresser and began putting them on.

"Yeah, I'm just hungover. I'll bring us back lunch or something."

Richard sighed.

"Let me give you a lift, I gotta do some stuff around town anyways..."

"I'm fine..."

"No really, what do you need to do?"

Amy shifted from one foot to the other.

"I gotta go to the drug store, get some aspirin, some allergy meds, then go to the RR and get coffee for my dad, head home for a bit."

"I'll drive you. I'll wait while you run errands, drop you off at home for a few hours, and pick you up later."

Richard mentally knew he could swing by the auto shop for that piece of shit Kevin who was looking to buy an ounce. He could take care of that while Amy ran her errands, drop her off, head up and grab some supplies, and bring Amy back home. Yes, this cabin was her home. He knew he was lucky that her father wasn't up right about her never being home anymore. They saw each other every day so far this summer, and for Richard it still wasn't enough. Hating seeing her sick, he was all ready thinking of bringing her back here, and spending the rest of the day in bed, taking her mind off things, and making her feel amazing. There were a few things he wanted to try out on her, and couldn't wait to see her reaction. Smiling, he walked forward and reached down, grabbing her ass.

"Yeah, let's go in five. Besides, I would feel better driving you. I know what it feels to have a really bad hangover. It's worse than the flu."

Staring up Amy smiled.

"It's nice to have a sweet boyfriend."

"Fiance'"

"Yes, my handsome fiancé' Mr. Richard Horne."

Smirking, Richard pulled her close by the hips and kissed her. When the kiss broke he smirked.

"You got that damn right."

The two laughed, unaware that this perfect safe world that they had made was about to some crashing down.

 **Later...**

Richard changed and Amy and him climbed into his car and headed into town. It was all ready turning out to be a hot muggy day, and the lake seemed pretty crowded. As they climbed into the car, Richard could faintly hear voices from the public beach further down the lake carry on down. Rolling his eyes, he muttered he couldn't stand how many tourist came around here. Both drove, Richard cranking the radio, and absently taking note that Amy rolled down her window, looking a little paler than usual. Still, she didn't let on that she wasn't feeling good. She sat back, used the mirror visor and put her lip gloss on. Once they arrived in town, Richard pulled over, before Amy got out.

"I'm going to be at least twenty minutes..."

Richard shrugged.

"Take your time, I'll park in the RR lot and wait for you. Text me if you need to stop anywhere else."

Amy smiled, kissed her two fingers, and reached over pressing them against Richard's cheek.

"Be back in a flash."

"Okay kid."

Both smiled at each other, before she grabbed her bag and hurried into the drug store. Watching her, he smiled before turning and began backing out. That idiot Kevin worked across the street, and he wanted to make this deal quick. The sun was shinning, and otherwise, it appeared to be a warm beautiful summer day. Richard backed up and parked behind the garage, before climbing out and circling around to his trunk. Looking around, making sure none of those stupid Twin Peaks cruisers were cruising by, he popped open the trunk, and grabbed the baggies he kept underneath the wool blanket and spare tire he kept. Tucking it under his shirt, he slammed the trunk down and strolled around, using his hand to text to Kevin telling him where to meet. As he walked around the building, he completely missed Stephen, causing down the street, not in his white Firebird. No today he had borrowed a junker, a brown 87 van. He slowed, looking around, knowing he needed to do this and do it fast. Dressed completely in black, he glanced at Gersten who was nervously chewing her nails.

"You sure you can do this?"

She was in charge of keeping the van running outside out back. Glancing over, she smirked.

"Yeah...of course."

Smiling, Stephen reached over and patted her leg as he circled around, passing the bakery where his wife worked, heading straight to the RR. The bank was too risky, but the RR he knew for a fact made tons of cash by the breakfast crowd and tourist. Gersten and him had gone over this at least a hundred times. It was fool proof.

Both having no idea that they were about to make a terrible awful mistake...

 **Meanwhile...**

Less than five minutes later, Amy walked briskly down the sidewalk with her bag from the drug store shoved into her purse. She hadn't needed aspirin or allergy meds. No, for the last week or so she had suspected something, what she originally thought would be her worst fear as a sixteen almost seventeen year old. She never thought she would be that stupid idiot that would let something like this happen. Instead, as she continued being sick, and never felt so tired before in her entire life. So much had happened in this past year, she never believed somebody like her could fall for somebody like Richard. For the first time she didn't feel like an outsider, or a nerd. Richard made her feel important, worth something. She knew he was troubled, but behind all of it, he was actually a good person who just needed someone to keep him from falling off this dangerous ledge he was balancing on.

She wasn't exactly sure, but she needed to confirm it.

Then?

She wasn't sure. She was terrified, but she wanted to see for herself, then tell Richard. She wasn't sure if he would be upset or not, but whatever the outcome was, she knew deep in her heart that he loved her, and the two would figure something out.

Feeling as if all eyes were all on, she didn't see Richard's parked car since he was still across the street at the auto shop. Feeling a nervous twisting in her stomach, she walked down the street to the RR and pushed open the glass door, hearing the bell above jingle. Inside the song "Sleepwalk" was playing. It was fairly crowded, and people were sitting at the counter, and booths. Spotting Mrs. Briggs, Becky's mother behind the counter pouring coffee, she smiled and waved. She liked Mrs. Briggs. She had talked to her when she was originally interested in applying for a job there. She had only met Becky a few times at the Roadhouse. Richard had told her plenty about her and her husband Stephen. Still, Mrs. Briggs was nice, and always remarked on how pretty her hair was.

"Hi Amy, how are you?"

"Good! Can I get two large hot coffees to go."

"Regular?"

"Yes please, can I also use your bathroom?"

"Of course honey, go right on ahead."

Smiling, Amy passed the busy counter, and pushed the red swinging door. If you took a right, you landed in the kitchen, if you took a right there were two doors for the restrooms. Going into the ladies, Amy locked the door with shaking hands before turning and opening her purse. Digging inside, she took out the home pregnancy kit she had bought, and nervously chewed on her lip before ripping it open and reading the directions. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw how pale she looked.

"You got this Amy...it's okay..."

Turning, she began hiking up her dress, ready to take the rest and confirm the worry that had been eating away at her.

At that exact moment Stephen and Gersten stared at each other. Stephen, who was high, and paranoid, pressed his forehead against his girlfriend and smiled.

"Just keep the engine running, five minutes, time me."

"Be careful, please."

Nodding, Stephen took the gun out from under the seat, and pulled on his ski mask.

 **Meanwhile...**

Amy paced in the small restroom, grateful that nobody had knocked on the door. Her leggings and dress fixed, she had been waiting, nervously timing the test on her phone. Nervously she tapped her hands against the thighs of her jeans, when finally she knew enough was enough. She had to check. Sighing, she looked down and froze.

Blue.

The test was blue.

Postive.

The pregnancy test was positive.

She was pregnant.

Snatching the test, she raised it up and closely looked at it, before grabbing the box. Her eyes scanned the directions, almost positive that it was wrong. Looking at the plastic capped off strip, she took a deep breath and looked at it again.

Pregnant.

Standing there, Amy was ready to cry, to breakdown, and think the worst. Instead, she looked at the test, and the strangest thing happened.

She smiled.

Looking at the test, she took a deep breath, before shoving the test back into her purse, closing it, before splashing some water on her face. Smiling, she stared at her sparking diamond earrings, before staring down at her flat stomach.

She really didn't know what she was going to do, but at this exact moment she couldn't help but smile. Smoothing out her dress, she didn't hear the shouts or screams outside the door. Instead, she grabbed her purse, feeling as if she was floating on air. Unlocking the door, she walked, and pushed the swinging door, leading into the restaurant when she saw everyone was huddled down, or laying on the ground. Soft music floated in the air, as Amy scanned the room confused, staring at all of the frightened faces. She saw Mrs. Briggs laying on the floor, staring up with wide eyes.

"What..."

Before Amy could finish, she saw a man, dressed in black with a ski mask on. He spun around, and aimed a handgun at her. Somebody screamed, before Amy jumped, holding her hands up, her purse's strap nearly falling off her shoulder. The man glared at her and stepped forward, waving the handgun,

"GET DOWN!"

He shouted in a forced low voice. Something about her made Amy think she had seen him before despite the fact he wore a mask. His eyes looked crazed and frightened. Amy was about to get down, when he stepped closer, gun right in her face.

"Those real?!"

Amy blinked, oddly she thought for a split second the man meant her breasts.

"What?"

"The earrings, give them to me!"

Amy stared, eyebrow raised, stunned.

"No!"

The man frustrated went to lunge forward, maybe to scare her. Amy jumped back when an older woman screamed as the man accidentally stepped on her hand as she laid on the ground. Taken off guard, the man jumped, gun still aimed at Amy's direction. That's when it happened...

Amy's eyes widened, before out of pure surprise, the man pulled the trigger and a loud shot rang through the restaurant. Amy stood back, startled, before somebody screamed. There was pain, then nothing. Blinking, she slowly looked down. She dropped her purse, and stared forward swaying. The man stared at her with frightened eyes from beneath his mask, and grabbed a RR to go bag, filled with cash from the register, and screamed at Mrs. Jennings, the owner who stood back, staring at Amy horrified. The man spun around, and raced out, slamming open the front door hard enough to break it.

Amy stood there for a second, before slowly looking down at herself. She had been shot, right in the chest. Blood soaked through her dress, and began to splatter onto the floor. Staring down, she couldn't believe this had happened. She had felt a hard string of pain, and that was it. Looking up, she saw Mrs. Briggs start trying to get to her feet, when Amy felt her legs buckle. She fell to the floor and as she faintly heard screams, she stared up at the ceiling and thought...

 _"My baby...what about my baby?"_

 **Outside...**

Richard had finished up with Kevin, and pocketed the money, before driving around back to the RR. He parked, rolling down the windows, and waited for Amy. He was there maybe all of five minutes when suddenly Richard saw a man, dressed in black and a ski mask despite how miserable the heat had been. He watched with confused eyes as the man ran carrying a bag and something else to a brown shit box of a van, and the tires screamed, as it began speeding out of the lot, kicking up exhaust. Richard saw it didn't have any plates.

Staring, he then waited, before he saw three or so people come running out from the front of the building screaming. That's when he felt a strange twisting in his stomach. Instantly he knew something was wrong. Maybe an accident? Raising an eyebrow, he climbed out, and began walking around the side of the building. That's when he heard the screams, and faintly the sound of police sirens approaching. Turning, he saw people in crowds running out of the restaurant, mostly tourist, screaming, and trying to run away. Pushing his way in, he knew Amy might be inside. Pushing himself in, he saw at least twenty people, including the staff all standing huddled around something near the counter at the back. That's when Mrs. Briggs turned and stared at him.

"Oh Richard..."

Richard saw a few familiar faces from around town, everyone staring, looking at him. Richard looked at everyone, before he slowly, almost in a trance walked over. Some people were standing, others huddled. He saw Mrs. Jennings, the owner, was kneeling in a puddle of blood, holding Amy's hand.

His Amy.

She was laying on the ground, blood splattered all over the front of her dress. She had been shot. Her skin was so pale now, her lips turning a blueish gray. His first thought was...

 _Linda. Her pale face laying beside him in bed dead._

Her glasses were off, he didn't know where they were. She laid there, her hand being held by Mrs. Jennings. People stared, looking helpless, before Richard shoved past two old men, and fell hard to his knees. Looking down, he couldn't believe this. No, this wasn't happening again. Amy had been fine. She kissed her fingers, said she would be back in a flash. She was just supposed to grab coffee...

He ignored the warm blood soaking into his knees, as he looked down. Her purse was open, her keys, lip gloss, and...

He eyed it for just a second, long enough to let it register what it was. It was white and blue, and laying among the blood. He looked down at it as if he had never seen one before. He stare down at it feeling slow and stupid, before his eyes scanned over to her. That's when it hit him.

"No..."

He shook his head, tuning everything out. He reached down, lacing his hands together and covering her wound.

"SOMEBODY GET AN AMBULANCE! HELP HER! FUCKING HELP HER!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs, causing a few people to jump back. Grabbing hold of her, warm sticky blood getting all over himself, he pulled her up and away from Mrs. Jennings and gathered her in his arms.

"Amy...don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes baby..."

He gave her a gentle shake. Amy's eyelids slowly fluttered open, unfocused.

"Richard?"

She said barley above a whisper. Staring down, Richard ignored everything else, including the door opening and the police coming in. Amy stared up at him weakly, blood soaking into his shirt.

"Richard I'm..."

"Shhhh...I know...I know..."

"You...aren't mad?"

Richard kissed her forehead which felt clammy. He shook his head, whispering to her.

"No...I'm so fucking happy, we're gonna get married...you hear me? You hang on, we're gonna get married..."

Amy weakly smiled before she stared up at him, her eyes focusing slightly and actually looking scared.

"Don't go up there Richard...it's a trap...it's a..."

Her eyes shifted to the side, glazed over, and her body became still. Richard knelt there, holding his dead pregnant fiancé's body, unaware she had just warned him of his untimely death which would take place just a few months from then. Staring, he looked down at her dead body, soaked in her blood, and felt whatever was left of his soul crumple away and die...

 **Before...**

"WHERE IS MY MOTHER?! I WANT MY MOTHER YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

Richard screamed, throwing anything he could get his hands on from his grandmother's living room at Charlie, his "stepfather" and his grandmother. Both had sat him down after two very confusing days of unanswered questions, to inform him that his mother had closed up her shop and left town. No note, no nothing. She just up and left.

"Somebody took her! They kidnapped her! Why aren't you calling the police? She's missing! She could be hurt?!"

"Richard, please try to understand...your mother had been dealing with some major problems lately..."

"NO! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT ME! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Screaming, he threw another book in their direction, before racing up the rear stairs to the guest bedroom, which was deemed his since a baby. Slamming the door, he threw himself on his bed, screaming into his pillows.

No, his mother wouldn't have left him like that? She loved him too much. She always reminded him it was two against the world. No, she wouldn't have left him behind...she couldn't have...


	13. Chapter 13

Richard sat on the sidewalk by the time the ambulance came less than ten minutes later outside the RR. His arms, clothes, and hands were stained with Amy's blood. Four Twin Peaks cruisers were parked in front of the restaurant, and a roadblock was currently being set up by extra officers to redirect traffic as crowds of people gathered around to see what had happened. When Richard knew Amy was dead, he had simply laid her back down, gently shutting her eyes like they did in the movies, and sat back. Mrs. Briggs had bowed her head with that other older waitress and began to cry. Others covered their mouths, too stunned to even speak, while Mrs. Jennings reached down and took hold of Amy's bloody hand. Deputy Briggs came over, stunned at what he was staring down at, before checking on his ex wife who broke down in his arms. The other deputies, all familiar looking since half of them had arrested or busted Richard at some point in his life carefully walked over, trying to break apart the crowd of people, calmly asking them to move back. Richard sat there for a second, feeling sick to his stomach at the mixed scent of blood, and cherry pie. His dead blank eyes scanned the bloody floor over to Amy's purse. It was a stupid cheap thing made out of blue leather. He saw some of her stuff had spilled out including her home pregnancy test. Without so much as giving it another thought, he scooped it up, and shoved it into the side of his pocket like some giant over sized pen, and got up, almost sleepwalking in a trance, and breaking away from the crowd. He wandered outside, where it seemed very bright, and plopped himself down on the sidewalk, watching as cruisers came speeding down the street, and people gathered around to see what was happening. Richard sat there, feeling the warm sun beat down on him as he replayed this morning much like he did the morning Linda died over and over in his head.

He had woken up by the sound of her throwing up. She mentioned she needed to go into town, and he offered to drive her. She left her car, well it really wasn't her car. It was actually her father's Ford Focus. Since Amy had started driving, he often allowed her to take the car around town or up to the lake since he perfermed driving his 2002 BMW up to The Great Northern. Usually the car just sat since Richard drove them everywhere, but he had to admit it made him feel a whole lot better than her driving that stupid deathtrap of a scooter.

But the scooter hadn't killed her. No, not even the morning sickness she was suffering from that he acted so worried about. It hadn't been some pervert plumber, or drugs. No, it had been a robbery gone wrong. Some lowlife scum, most likely a junkie had hit the RR since it was the summer, and the place was making cash hand over fist with the tourist. He had seen the man who had shot Amy, running with a ski mask on in the middle of July, and jumped into the brown van with no plates. Here he was sitting in his car like an idiot while Amy got shot.

Why hadn't anyone else get hurt or killed? Why Amy? She was supposed to have just run in super quick to get that stupid asshole father of hers coffee. Why didn't he go with her? Why did she need to bring that jerk coffee? What had happened? Did she walk in while it was happening? Did she reset? Did the psycho want to make an example of her? He knew Amy wasn't stupid. She would have handed over her purse no problem if a loaded gun was in her face. Most of all if the pregnancy test he now had in his side pocket had in fact been taken just this morning. Was that the real reason they went into town? Was she scared? Worried? Nervous over what she suspected? He guessed the Plan B hadn't worked. That night not that long ago where the condom broke had resulted in him getting her pregnant.

Amy had been pregnant.

The words echoed through his head.

What he would do to go back less than an hour ago when everything was okay. He would have picked her up and swung her around, thrilled over the news now of a baby. Sure she was young, but he loved her. He was planning on marrying her. He wouldn't be jealous of a baby, or scared it might hurt her. No, he would have put Amy's nerves to ease, smiling, and kissing her, saying how wonderful that was. Instead...his unborn child was dead, just a mere month or so old, no bigger than a sunflower seed, drowned in blood in Amy's womb.

Linda was dead, and now Amy.

It seemed impossible that in a shit little town like this a robbery would actually happen, most of all in a restaurant of all places. Sitting there in a trace, he knew he wouldn't be able to ever stomach himself going back in there again. Instead he just sat there on this hot late July morning, letting the sun beat down on him, as he stared down at his blood stained hands.

Amy was dead.

Amy had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. He had watched the same bastard that had probably done it running out in the parking-lot. All for what? a lousy few hundred bucks? It turned his stomach. He had allowed her to go into there, and get gunned down like a dog. Why hadn't it been someone else? Amy wasn't stupid? Why did she have to die while there were at least dozens of old useless elderly people standing around there while Amy, at sixteen had her whole life ahead of her? Why did he have to lose yet another person. Was he really destined to be alone?

First his mother, then Linda, and now Amy. Maybe Richard Horne wasn't supposed to have a happy ending? Sitting there, he zoned out, partly in shock as he stared forward. Maybe this had all been some terrible nightmare, and at any second he would wake up and find himself safe, sound, and happy back in his cabin with Amy. knowing what he knew now, he would roll over, wake her up, and make love to her. He would go slow, and make her come as many times as he possibly could. He wouldn't even care if he got so exhausted he felt sick. He would keep going, and make her feel amazing. After that he would drive them downtown, insist on buying a pregnancy test, and after they confirmed what he knew, he would wrap his arms around her, lift her off the ground, cover her with kisses, and keep telling her how happy he was. Not for one second would he allow her to worry or be scared. He would tell her how badly he wanted this baby, and how he was going to take care of them. Then, he would drive her to her father's and insist, he signed off on them getting married.

Sitting there he could almost see it. He wouldn't care what Amy's father's reaction would be. If he flipped, he flipped. He would take Amy far away, and they could start a life together. He would keep his family safe, and be the father he never had to his child. He would do anything in his power to make Amy happy, and never have to worry for another second for the rest of her life. He would protect her, and keep her safe...

No, this wasn't how it was supposed to end. He needed more time.

Instead, he sat there, covered in Amy's blood and stared forward. Blocking out the ambulance pulling over, much like with Linda, ready to load up Amy's lifeless body, and take it to the same hospital where he suspected his mother had gotten pregnant with him. Here Amy's body, and his unborn child would lay in the freezer, before her father signed off, and it was taken to one of those shit hole funeral homes. Then, she would be thrown into a box, cut off from sunlight, and buried in the dark cold ground.

And Richard would continue to live, completely alone, serving some terrible punishment for even existing, trapped in his own personal Hell. Sitting there, he never wanted to die more than he did at this exact moment. He sat there as Chad, one of the scumbag deputies he paid off to stay off his back, and keep an eye out strolled over, eyes dropped, embarrassed as he cleared his throat.

"Richard...listen, the paramedics want to take a look at you..."

He leaned down, touching Richard's shoulder, when Richard turned on him like a wild dog. He glared up, teeth bearing like a wild animal, causing Chad to take a step backwards. Instantly he shot up, not even feeling his legs. He saw all of the cops looking, as well as the crowds of people. Looking around, feeling the sun glaring down on him, his face crumpled in pure rage.

"Stay the fuck away from me..."

He turned, pushing past several people who stood crowded together watching everything from the blocked off sidewalk, and hurried to his car. Going to it, he ripped the door open just as that dumb shit Philip as the other guys from the auto shop slowly emerged, looking confused as they looked down the street towards the restaurant.

"Richard! Hey man! What happened?!"

Philip called. Richard ignored him, started up his engine, and peeled his car around, burning rubber, as he turned around and slammed down the gas, speeding out of town, pretending that if he went fast enough, he could leave what had happened behind.

 **Meanwhile...**

Amy's body was zipped up as everyone was slowly ushered out of the restaurant. Deputy Hawk was interviewing several people who all saw the same thing Richard spotted. The man running out to a brown van with no plates. There was a driver with a mask on as well. Besides that, nothing else to go on. The robber had been dressed in black, and ordered all the cash from behind the counter before shooting the girl, and taking off. Interviews were taken as well as photographs. A chubby girl named Miriam, who worked at the daycare had been having breakfast pie at the counter when the robbery happened. She had gotten down on the ground terrified, and watched as Amy, a girl she had actually met less than a week before for the first time get gunned down. She had screamed, and knew for the rest of her days she would never forget the look on Amy's face as she fell.

She had liked Amy. The two had met in passing at the market. Miriam was embarrassed when she got to the checkout line with plenty of comfort and junk food to last her for the week, when the total came to nearly twelve dollars more than she expected. She was on a tight budget, and saw the eyes of judgement coming from the young thin checkout girl who was roughly fifteen or so. Ready to call over the loudspeaker for the cash drawer key, Miriam all ready feeling her cheeks turn red feeling all eyes on her as she mentally tried to decide which bag of chips she could live without when she had to pick which items to put back when a voice came from behind her.

"Miss? You dropped this."

It was Amy, a high school girl with red hair pushed back, and glasses. She had a few items juggled in her hands, and was holding out a twenty dollar bill. It took Miriam a second, confused, before meeting the girl's kind eyes, quite the opposite of the checkout girl's. She understood she was pretending she had dropped this bill in order for her to have enough money, and the bag boy, checkout girl, or other customers noticing. Blushing, Miriam thanked her slowly taking the bill, and handing it over to the annoyed checkout girl. Afterwards, Miriam waited outside the market, until the girl came out. Beyond embarrassed, she knew she needed to say something.

"Thank you for that. I honestly brought the wrong purse, I can head to my trailer and pay you back if you let..."

The girl smiled shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing. Amy."

She held out her hand. Miriam blinked, taken back by her kindness, and noticed how pretty her earrings were.

"Miriam."

"Nice to meet you Miriam."

Just then a horn honked startling Miriam. Both looked and saw Richard's beaten up Saturn pull up. Miriam knew Richard since they had been in the same class since the forth grade. Richard was a local bad boy, and had made Miriam, along with several other classmates a living Hell. Miriam had always found him sorta cute, but remembered once in high school him calling her a pig when she accidentally bumped into his girlfriend Linda, causing her to drop her books in the hallway. Linda hadn't said anything, but Richard glared at her, making her want to curl up and cry. Besides a few minor run-ins, she didn't pay much attention to him. She did know that Linda had died of an overdose or something like that a year or so ago.

Seeing him, she dropped her eyes.

Richard waved to Amy who smiled before turning back to Miriam.

"Sorry my...boyfriend is here."

"Richard Horne? You're dating Richard Horne?"

Miriam couldn't believe it. This girls seemed awfully young to be dating someone this much older. Still, with a guy like Richard it didn't surprise her even in the slightest he was going with a pretty skinny young high school girl. Amy smirked.

"You know him?"

"Um, yeah we went to school together. Listen, thank you so much. I'll seriously pay you..."

Amy shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. Besides that checkout girl was in my gym class this year, she sucks."

Miriam laughed, before Amy smiled, said she would see her around and hurried towards Richard's car. Feeling his eyes glaring at her, Miriam turned around and hurried towards her car quickly, wanting to just head back to her trailer, heat up something good, and let her worries melt away. When Amy climbed into Richard's car, he pulled her over, deeply kissing her, ignoring the brown paper bag of food she had grabbed for them for yet another weekend of nonstop sex up at the cabin. While she had been shopping, he had filled up his tank at Big Ed's gas station. When the kiss broke, he smiled before glancing out the windshield at Miriam waddling away. Frowning, he raised an eyebrow and motioned towards her.

"What's up with fatty?"

Amy made a face and hit his arm.

"Hey! Be nice!"

Richard rolled his eyes before pecking her cheek quickly and starting the engine to head back up to the cabin. Smirking, he shook his head.

"Sorry. So what did she want anyways?"

Amy shrugged as she reached down, grabbing the Pepsi she had bought herself from the bag.

"Ah, nothing. You know her?"

Richard rolled his eyes as he turned the car around and started to drive.

"Yeah, we went to school together."

Amy then offered him a sip of Pepsi, and both changed the subject, talking, and laughing, complexly carefree, unaware that months from then Amy would be dead, and Richard would nearly beat Miriam into a coma.

 **Later...**

Richard arrived back to his cabin. He parked, and sat behind the wheel for awhile. Faintly he could hear people on the lake, jumping off the raft that sat in the middle of the water, laughing, and splashing. Totally carefree, and unaware that a young girl at just sixteen had been murdered. He thought back just a few days ago when Amy and him swam out to the raft, laying out in their bathing-suits, laughing, and laying side by side, talking about nothing for hours.

Now Amy was being taken to the morgue in a black rubber bodybag.

He sat there, staring ahead, feeling such numbness, he guessed it was shock. He silently opened the car door, let himself out, and walked to the cabin. Fishing for his keys, he glanced up at the wind chimes Amy had brought over a few weeks ago. Richard rolled his eyes as he hung them up to humor her. Staring at them, he opened the door, and let himself in.

Looking around, he stared at the little cabin where he had honestly spent the happiest days of his sad excuse for a life in. Sharing time with two women who he believed had been the loves of his life. This was his safe place, an escape, a safe perfect little world just like Amy's snow globes. His insides ached as he walked in a trace and entered his bedroom.

Amy had one of her tote bags thrown over a chair, along with her coverup she usually put on after going in the water. He saw her side of the bed, the sheets wrinkled. Her glasses case on the nightstand, along with one of her headbands. He slowly walked over, sat down on the edge of the bed and stared forward, looking down at the sunlight spilling in through the partly closed curtains. In this room Linda had died beside him. In the year following, he spent many memorable and happy nights with Amy. He had taken her virginity, and guessed here was where he had accidentally gotten her pregnant. It must have been the night he saw the condom had broke, and had finished inside of her. The Plan B hadn't worked, he had heard about that happening sometimes. He remembered laying on top of her, dully thrusting inside of her, grasping onto her, and then orgasming roughly into her, feeling her smooth legs wrap around his hips. That's when he figured it had happened.

He absently reached into his pocket and took out the plastic strip, still stained with blood. He turned it over and stared at it. He saw the blue equal sign, and instantly his heart sank. He had originally thought he would hate the idea of a child. This meant he would have to share his love with Amy. That something might happen, and that would mean he would hate the baby as much as he suspected his grandparents had hated him. Then, when he bought the Plan B, crushing it up into her Pepsi, he decided he play it safe. He loved Amy, knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but figured starting a family would be something they would plan together in the future.

Future, that was a laugh.

When he saw the pregnancy test, laying in blood, he knew she was dying. She was scared, and stared up at him in those last few painful moments of her life. He would have done anything to save her. Give up his own life. He wanted to let her know it was alright. That he would have loved to have a baby with her. That it could just be the three of them. He would take care of her, protect her, and not let anything ever happen...

Shaking his head, he let the pregnancy test drop beside him onto the very bed where the unborn baby had been made. The same unborn baby that had died with Amy less than an hour ago. His baby...

He stared forward, feeling one single tear roll down his face.

Amy was dead.

Getting up, he walked in a trace to his closet. He opened it up, and squatted down. Pushing laundry aside, and old coats, he found the small lock box he kept hidden. Putting in the combo, he waited before the lock popped, and he looked inside. The handgun he had traded a few years back was still there. He pushed past it, along with baggies, and finally found the two pill bottles he had. He originally thought of taking the gun, but decided better of it. Grabbing the bottles, he walked back, placed the bottles on the bed, and grabbed the pregnancy test. Tossing it in the wastepaper basket, he grabbed a half finished can of warm beer, and unscrewed the caps. Shaking the pills out, he tossed back the mixture of the white and blue ones before washing them down with the rest of his beer. It tasted bitter, but in less than a minute, they were gone.

Head pounding, and chest aching, he roughly wiped his wet face, and decided not to cry again. No, he was turning this horrible grief and shock into rage. White hot rage. He had been robbed of his mother, Linda, Amy, and his child. Why even care anymore? Laying back, he stared up at the ceiling, before closing his eyes.

"I'll see you soon Amy..."

He softly whispered, focusing on breathing, listening to the faint sound of children playing on the lake.

 **Later...**

Richard's eyes fluttered open. He could hear beeping. His vision was blurry, and unfocused.

"Richard?"

Richard glanced over, and found himself in a hospital room. A doctor was standing beside him, a middle aged man with glasses. He shinned a penlight into his eyes, which seemed too bright. Richard flinched away, before opening again. He saw he had oxygen going up into his nose, and hearing the faint sound of beeping. Laying there, head feeling heavy, he then glanced over and saw his grandfather, standing there looking worried.

"Richard?"

He stepped forward.

"Oh thank God. After I heard what happened I swung by and..."

Richard glared, eyes watering with tears of rage.

"Why didn't you let me die?"

Ben sighed, glancing at the doctor, before looking down at his troubled young grandson. Seeing him lay there, hooked up to an I.V, his stomach just pumped, he could see so much of his daughter in him at this exact moment, and it broke his heart.

 **One month later...**

Richard refused to see his grandfather after his stay at the hospital. He was closely monitored, and after two weeks he was released. His grandfather tried seeing him, but he refused. Instead, he grabbed a ride with that asshole Kevin back to his cabin. When Kevin tried bringing up how sorry he was, Richard lit a cigarette and told him to shut the fuck up and just drive. The two went back to the cabin, and both smoked a few joints, and ripped some blow before Richard kicked Kevin out saying he needed some sleep. That night instead of sleeping, he drank the rest of the beer in the fridge, and considered killing himself again. He thought of the gun in his closet, and before he could truly make up his mind, he passed out.

A few days later his grandfather tried showing up. His driver had brought him out here, and stood beside the town car. When Richard answered the door, having been on a bender, eyes bloodshot, hair a mess, he nearly attacked his grandfather. Benjamin tried to level with him. Told him how sorry he was, and he tried offering him to stay with him a the hotel. Instead Richard lost it. He called his grandfather a cocksucker, and grabbed hold of him, looking completely insane. He gave the old man a shake, and told him to never come around here again. Ben, despite his age, tore away and looked outraged.

"I'm sorry Richard. Amy's father has put his house up for sale. He's moving away. I understand you have been put through a lot but..."

Richard laughed.

"A lot? A fucking lot? Get out of here and take that fancy checkbook with you. I remember hearing what my mom said. You act all high and mighty but the truth is you were one of the seediest people in this shitty town! You fucked that high school girl, and then ruined old doc Hayward's family? My mother told me all about that. You think you cleaned up your act? You're just as bad as me grandpa. In fact worse."

Ben glared at him.

"Your mother should have gotten an abortion. I may have had my faults, but at least I'll take responsibility for them. You're just like your mother..."

Richard's face crumpled, and he spit right in the old man's face, making him snap his eyes shut. Glaring, Richard shook his head.

"Fuck you...don't you ever come back here again or I'll fucking kill you."

With that he slammed the door hard enough to nearly break it. Benjamin stood there for a second, before using a handkerchief out of his back pocket. He wiped his face, shook his head, and turned around dismissing his grandson as a lost cause. Amy's father, heartbroken over what happened had put in his notice, and was moving to Texas for a new job offer. He had felt terrible seeing such a good man lose a child like this.

Thinking of Leland Palmer, he shook his head. Amy's father was a good man, and the heartbreak he saw on his face when he came to his office spelled it out. Taking one last glance at the cabin, he didn't care of Richard stayed there. He was a lost cause, and he guessed that young girl very well might have been his last chance at remotely having a normal happy life.

No, that boy was disturbed. His mother had taken off, and what could have been a young man full of so much promise, was a disturbed man with mental issues, and a poor excuse for a soul. Whatever happened to him now was a lost cause now. He was washing his hands of it.

He walked back, shaking his head wishing more than ever that Audrey had terminated her pregnancy, and never gave birth to his terrible young man.

 **Two days later...**

Richard hadn't shaven, he hadn't showered, and he had honestly stopped caring. He sat among piles of beer cans, and scattered coke lines, doing everything he could to numb himself from this horrible dark abyss he had fallen into. This was worse than with Linda. No, this was the worst pain he had ever experienced.

He was hoping he would either overdose, or just drop dead. He sat there, staring off into space when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Figuring it might be his asshole grandfather, or somebody looking to buy, he was ready to fly off the handle. He had practically destroyed the bedroom, and smashed the mirror above the sink to pieces after punching it.

getting up, dressed in a wrinkled white T-shirt, and jeans, he walked barefoot to the door, and yanked it open.

Amy's father stood there.

Richard looked surprised. He stood there stunned, and saw how terrible Amy's dad looked. His beard was graying, bags under his eyes, and he was dressed in slacks and a dress shirt. His car parked behind them.

"Richard."

Richard blinked, staring at him with stunned bloodshot eyes.

"Mr..."

He shook his head.

"I'm taking off, but I wanted to see you before I left. A family is renting my house until I sell it. I got a job offer down in Texas, and I'm driving out today. Moving van came yesterday..."

Richard stared at him, too stunned to speak before Amy's father sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The police have no leads. They didn't find the van, or the people driving it. They think it was people passing through wanting to grab a few hundred bucks because of the tourist. I heard Mrs. Jennings who runs the place. She said the gun went off by accident. Amy was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I couldn't believe it when I heard. No sixteen year old should die like that. Not a good girl like Amy. I know I wasn't always there for her, always too wrapped up and busy with work...I just wanted to thank you for looking after my little girl."

"I..."

Amy's father shook his head.

"There's something I've never told Amy. I guess it was the guilt over what happened...but Amy's mother didn't die from beast cancer."

"What?"

"She killed herself. Amy's mother had mental problems. Something that truly didn't start showing until Amy was born. I thought it would pass, but it got worse and worse. She went into these rages, would neglect the baby, scream at her, forget to change or feed her. I hired help, and one day when Amy was six I found out from her nanny that...my wife was molesting her, and hurting her. I didn't want to believe it, but it was true. Amy was really too young to remember it, and I put her in a clinic. She hung herself...I told Amy she had gotten cancer and was up at a hospital, that's why we couldn't see her. I felt such guilt over not being there. I used to thank God she didn't remember what happened, but I began to think maybe she could sense it. Maybe that's why she had such a hard time making friends, or even mentioned her mother. I threw myself back into work, never really being a father to Amy. Acting as if everything was okay. I had never seen her so happy than when she was with you. I'm sorry Richard. Amy was a good girl, and you made her very happy."

Richard blinked, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sighing, he stared at him. Amy's father sighed, before hanging him a brown paper bag.

"I just thought you might want these things. We had her cremated. I scattered her ashes out by the lake the other day near the shore. I meant to call you to be there but...I was having a rough time. I figured she would be happy out here, she loved coming up with you."

Richards slowly took the brown paper bag, feeling the weight in it.

"Take care Richard..."

He reached, patted his skinny shoulder, before turning and heading back to his car, head lowered. Richard watched him, wanting to say something, but found he couldn't. Instead, he simply turned around, listening to Amy's father start the engine and drive across the gravel, back up the dirt road. He carried the bag back to the sofa, before sitting down.

There were three items in the bag. The first was Amy's diamond earrings. He noticed they were clean, too clean. That meant either somebody at the morgue, or Amy's father washed the blood off them. He held them in his hand, and remembered how happy she had been when he have her these. Her engagement earrings. Staring down, he shook his head before figuring he could cash these in at a pawn shop in the city. He had no further use for them. Dropping them back into the bag, he picked up the next item.

The snow globe, the first real gift he had given her. It was of The Great Northern and the falls. He held the large snow globe, and stared at the trapped little underwater world. Sighing, he reached down and picked up the last item. This was the one that hurt the most. It was a framed photo of Richard and her. She had taken it of them on her phone. It was so much like the one of him and Linda it sent chills down his spine. She was leaning in smiling to him, he was giving a half annoyed smirk. He knew she had framed this and kept it in her room. Holding the tiny frame, and the snow globe, he stared at both before suddenly his face crumpled. With all his might he threw both the globe and the framed photo across the room. The frame went flying, as the snow-globe exploded into a million pieces. Water and glitter splashed against the wall, along with the tiny shards of glass. Faintly music played from the base. Breathing heavy, he glared across the room, never feeling so angry before in his life.

That's when he glanced at the earrings. He would pawn them as soon as possible. Just like the snow-globe, and frame, they were just useless junk. He didn't need them. Thinking of Amy, she was now cremated, dumped in this shitty lake. Figured...

He would shower, shave, and take a drive. He had some selling to do, and if he got caught he got caught. If he died, he died. Looking underneath the coffee table, he saw all the forgotten stacks of paperwork near Amy's now dead laptop. That's when he spotted the photograph.

Reaching down, he picked it up.

Agent Cooper.

That mother fucker.

He would deal as much as he could, risking everything as long as it meant he could find this asshole. All he wanted was to get his revenge and kill this mother fucker for what he did. After what, if he died...he died. He truly no longer cared. Turning his heartache into rage, he got up and dropped the photograph, no longer even caring if he lived or died.

The photograph floated down to the ground as the faint music from the snow-globe continued to play. Richard unaware, that he would get his chance to meet his father. Sooner than expected.

 **Before...**

Audrey sat at the park near the gazebo gently rocking the baby carriage with her foot as she read a book. Richard, just a few months old laid asleep underneath a few blankets, bundled up and sleeping soundly. Sitting there, she sat there, and looked around. It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shinning, and as she glanced over, she saw children playing in the playground.

She then saw a family.

A young mother, a handsome father, and an adorable little three year old boy wearing overalls. The parents were laughing, chasing their baby around, making him giggle as the father reached down, picking up and swooping the baby into the air, kissing him as he laughed. Audrey watched from afar, still absently rocking her sleeping son in his carriage, watching something she would never have.

She missed Cooper like mad right now. Staring, her eyes heartbroken, she watched the perfect family before looking down, and staring at her beautiful sleeping son.

Sadly smiling, she lowered her book to her lap and reached over and patted the baby who remained sleeping.

"Don't worry darling. It's just you and me...two against the world..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Before...**

Richard stood outside the NorthGate Mall at the beginning of that fateful summer, having absolutely no idea that in just mere weeks everything would come crashing down. Today was a miserable hot day, and Richard had offered to drive Amy to the nearest shopping mall, which was nearly thirty minutes away so she could go to Sears for an eye exam. Originally Amy said she could go herself, but Richard said they could grab lunch on the way back, and wanted to get out for a while. What Amy didn't know was that Richard had a connection with an asshole teenager who worked at the Best Buy that just so happened to be connected to this place. This kid may have been a jerk, but Richard had been buying and selling from him since he himself was in high school. He had hid the pot, which he got from his connection at the new logging warehouse, and drove Amy out there a little after eleven. They blasted the A.C, and he drove watching Amy with amused eyes as she played around with her iPod. Once they got there, she insisted he go walk around since she might be awhile. Making a face, she slipped off her glasses, and rolled her eyes.

"God knows what's next is bottle caps."

Richard smirked, giving her a kiss on the cheek and told her to text him as soon as she was done. After that he walked through the mall before letting the Best Buy worker out back by the dumpsters where they did their exchange. Richard had now a little over a grand in his pocket, and was pleasantly surprised when the guy asked if had another few ounces in time for July. Once he was finished, he walked around, moody, and glaring at all of the teenagers walking from store to store. Walking to the jewelry store, he strolled in, hands in his jean pockets before entering and looking down at the display cases. That's when he spotted them. Stunning diamond earrings. Walking over, he glanced down and thought of the look on Amy's face if he surprised her with these. Just then the sales woman walked over smiling.

"Can I help you?"

Richard glanced up before nodding and pointing down to the earrings.

"I would like to buy those, how much?"

 **Later...**

Richard tucked the earrings in his pocket, knowing he wanted to surprise her for later. Trying to think of a perfect time to give her them, he walked back feeling in one of the best moods he had been in a while. Once he picked her up, he found her waiting for him in front of American Eagle, which was just two stores down from Sears. She was holding a bag, and smiled at him. Walking over, Richard smirked.

"How are you doing?"

Amy shrugged.

"Got to keep these bottle caps, but they want to see me before school starts up."

Richard smiled.

"Well, I like those bottle caps."

They kissed, before he looked down raising an eyebrow down at her bag.

"What's that?"

Smiling, Amy reached into the bag.

"Bought you something..."

She held up a light brown jacket and lit up as she pressed it against him. Smiling, she looked thrilled as he looked down at it.

"You bought this?"

"I know it's too hot to wear now, but it's something light to wear durning the fall...I think you'll look really handsome in it!"

Laughing, Richard met her eyes.

"You didn't have to get this..."

"No, but I wanted to. Do you like it?"

Richard smiled and leaned down kissing the bridge of her nose.

"I love it."

The two kissed, as Amy dropped the jacket back into the bag. The two smiled through the kiss, and for a split second Richard was tempted to reach into his pocket and surprise her with the earrings. Instead, he figured he could wait for the perfect moment, and see the same excitement and happiness glimmer in those pretty eyes of her. Thanking her, he kissed the side of her face, before squeezing her hand as they started walking out, both trying to decide where to go for lunch.

That's when they heard a voice.

"Richard?"

Richard knew that voice from anywhere. Instantly he stopped, and rolled his eyes, feeling that temper of his start to slowly boil up. Slowly, he turned with Amy and saw the queen bitch herself standing there.

It was Silvia. His grandmother.

She had her designer purse under one warm, and her hair looked as if it had just been done. As always Mrs. Silvia Horne, looked as if she put all her time and energy in her appearance than anything else. She always acted as if she was above everyone else, looking down at them when the truth was, she lived off her ex-husband's money, and her idiot grown son was looked after by a paid nurse. This was the woman who always reminded him growing up what a burden he was. Always the first to point out what a selfish woman his mother had been by taking off. The same woman who had hated Linda, and looked down at every single thing he did.

He hadn't seen her in forever. Last time they had gotten into a pretty bad argument and he had stolen fifty bucks from her purse.

Now here she was, standing behind them looking just as stunned as he was.

Amy looked over before Silvia glanced at Richard nervously for a second before meeting Amy's eyes. Instantly that sweet old lady act kicked in. She offered her hand.

"Hi darling, I'm Silvia. Richard's grandmother."

Amy had heard plenty about his grandmother, but remained polite and sweet as always. Smiling, she let her hair out and shook hers.

"Hi, I'm Amy."

Richard squeezed Amy's other hand.

"Amy's my girlfriend."

Silvia looked slightly taken off guard before slowly looking Amy up and down before letting go of her hand.

"Oh? I heard you were seeing someone. Aren't you a pretty young thing."

Richard glared at her, knowing exactly what she was doing. With that, he gently pulled on Amy's hand.

"Come on Amy..."

Amy glanced at him, looking a little embarrassed as well as confused. She smiled at Silvia, before she cleared her throat.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs..."

"Oh please, call me Silvia. Maybe some day Richard can bring you over and we can all catch up over dinner?"

"That sounds nice."

Silvia closely eyed Richard before giving a tight lipped smile.

"Good seeing you Richard..."

Richard shot her a look before turning, and hurrying Amy away. As they walked, Amy leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"That's her?"

Richard made a face.

"Yep, queen bitch in all her glory..."

Amy stiffened a laugh as he smiled at her, slipped his arm around her, and continued walking away.

Silvia watched, shaking her head. The last time she was forced to call up Benjamin when she needed some information for Johnny's insurance, he had remarked that he had seen Richard. He was dating a high school girl. A sweet young thing, but much too young. Lucky for him her father was an idiot who was working for him and didn't seem to care that his only child was dating someone who was nearly ten years older than her. Silvia didn't say much, as always keeping things short before hanging up feeling more annoyed than ever. Who was Ben to judge?

Still, yet another poor girl, most likely a druggy like him wrapped up in all these nonsense. It made her roll her eyes, and felt ten times more shocked when she ran into them today. She really was a sweet little thing, but watching them walk away, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. He reminded her of her poor troubled daughter more and more every time she saw him.

 **Now...**

Richard was at the Roadhouse. It was late September, and tonight he planned on tossing back a few drinks, and watching a band that just a few mere months ago, Amy and him had seen on the website and planned that they would see together. Instead, here he was. Alone, miserable, angry, and sitting in one of the back booths watching the band play from afar. Ever since Amy's death, he had been on quite the destructive path. He had lost even more weight, and was doing enough blow to burn a hole through not just his wallet, but his nose as well. He continued selling and dealing, wanting to move on to bigger things. He had been connected with this new guy from town named Red. He was supposed to have some of the best blow, and he heard about him from Mary Ann, who owned her late mother's laundry shop next to The Sweet Loaf Bakery. Marry Ann was a spit fire, middle aged, and really knew how to party. Richard and her had been doing business, as well as occasionally screwing here and there as a bonus. Just last weekend Richard sat on the edge of her bed, in the apartment above her business, lacing up his Doc Martens. Mary Ann was standing, smoking a cigarette, and fixing her bra.

She walked over to the dresser, leaned down over the tiny mirror she had, and snorted a line. Smiling, she sniffled, before walking over and offering Richard the mirror where another line was laid out. Richard raised an eyebrow. Mary Ann and him had an understanding. It was just business and sex, nothing more, nothing less. She was somebody who could be trusted, and even mentioned she had gone to school with his mother back in the day before she dropped out.

"One for the road?"

He smirked, leaned down and snorted quickly using the small metal straw. Sniffling, he nodded and thanked her before she handed him one of her laundry business cards you could get downstairs at the front counter. On the back was the name Red, along with a date, time, and address, which was the old location to the mill that burned down, which was now all logging warehouses. Turning the card over, he stared at it.

"This the guy you were talking about?"

Mary Ann put the mirror down and started putting her earrings on, getting ready to head out for the night. The two had been screwing for the last few hours, higher than Hell on blow. She had mentioned this guy, and said his stuff was the best. Knowing he could make a quick buck, he asked Mary Ann about it, and hoped this would open a few doors for him. So far any research for Cooper had been dead ended, but he had heard about hiring some guys in Washington. Guys who could find anybody for a price. Guys who wouldn't ask questions, and would allow him to do whatever he wanted to that prick if he ever found him. This was what kept him going. He knew he was saving up a pretty good amount, and he had finally heard about this farm in North Dakota. It was a place that cost a great deal of money to even go to, but there were men there who had connections, could find anybody, and could be hired for a price to do whatever you needed them to go. Richard's goal was to get enough money, and track down that fucker Cooper. He would find him, kill him, and then he could check into a motel, overdose, and be with Amy. He hated to admit it that he no longer thought of Linda anymore. It was Amy he wanted to see again.

He thought of her almost every second durning the day. The only thing that kept him going was knowing he needed to make that fucker Cooper pay.

He was set to meet up with this Red in a few days at the logging warehouse and make a deal. He knew Mary Ann would have the stuff, as long as he could prove he could get rid of the merch as quickly as possible. Tonight he had been in a foul mood. He wanted to get hammered, and head to the Roadhouse. A night he was supposed to spend with Amy. Tonight...tonight would have been her seventeenth birthday.

She would have been nearly three months pregnant, and with him if she was alive. So tonight he sat smoking in the same booth he had met her nearly a year ago, and smoked glaring at the crowd. One of the bartenders tried giving him shit about smoking. Ready to pick a fight, he sat there glaring, before Chad strolled over and took care of things.

"Keep the whole pack."

They had texted earlier and Richard was paying him off for his monthly services. He had gotten into a pretty bad fight at that shitty bar Elks when a guy called him a skinny stupid fagot after bumping into him. Richard went into a black out rage and dragged the stupid prick outside and slammed him into the side of the dumpster until his face was a ruined bloody mess. Finally Chad came, being the deputy called to the scene. He dragged Richard off him, and ended up dismissing it, not even putting him on the report. These few hundred bucks really did come in handy. Feeling ready to kill, he gave him the back, and saw that stupid slob smirk in his direction before walking away into the crowd.

There was another reason why he was here tonight.

He had been following this crowd of girls ever since he cruised by Twin Peaks high. He remembered them, and remembered that little bitch Charlotte who had given Amy such a hard time last year. He had been watching her from afar for the last two weeks, and tonight he was more than a little surprised to find her and those little bitch friends all grabbing a booth at the back. He slid into his, ordered a drink, and silently pretended to watch the band. All the while, he was waiting to strike, His temper was boiling worse than ever. He remembered all those times that Amy complained about Charlotte.

That little bitch got to live, their tight blouses and jeans, flirting with the waiter, scooping out guys, laughing, and glancing back in his direction. He knew what they were thinking. He knew he was a decent enough looking guy. He was sitting there, moody and mysterious, and they were curious. They had been watching, practically drooling when he told the waiter off, not the slightest bit phased when the man spoke to him, wanting to get into a fight. Wanting to make somebody feel as awful as he did.

He was waiting to get this little bitch alone, and the second he saw her glance over, with those slutty eyes, he knew he got her right where he wanted. After Chad walked away, she turned around, tits pushed up, leaning forward with a cigarette in her hand.

"Got a light?"

Richard glared at her.

"Come here."

Charlote eyed her stupid friends, smiled and walked over, looking slightly unsure as Richard stubbed out his own smoke.

"Sit down."

Charlotte eyed her friends again, before sitting down right beside him. He had originally planned on toying with her for a bit before trying to get her alone. Instead, the second she sat beside him, a terrible rage overtook him. This was where Amy was supposed to be sitting. Not this slut. He thought of her, and instantly he pounced on her like a wild animal. He grabbed hold of her, pulling her forward, hands wrapping around her tits and throat. The girl tensed up, and instantly he felt himself get hard.

"Hey..."

She sounded scared. Miss, high and mighty was scared. The same girl who believed she was the best thing to ever happen to that shit hole town and high school. The same girl who teased Amy, and called her names. Now it was payback time, and this truly felt wonderful. Tonight he had wore for the first time the brown jacket Amy had bought him at the beginning of the summer. He pulled her in close, grinning as he whispered in her ear.

"Hey what?"

With Chad being paid off, nobody would bother them, despite how crowded it was. Her friends like scared sheep turned and watches completely helpless. The music seemed to get louder, and he felt her pulse hammer in her throat as he gave it a squeeze. Her hip was resting against his crotch, and he knew she could feel his cock pressing against her.

"What's your name?"

"C...Charlotte..."

She said her voice frightened and uneven. He leaned in smiling.

"You wanna fuck me Charlotte. You wanna fuck?"

Charlotte struggled against him as he squeezed her.

"No!"

One of her friends looked over, just as scared as this played out.

"Leave her alone!"

Richard then grinned, a crazed grin, not knowing how much he actually looked like the man who fathered him. He smiled, squeezing against Charlotte's throat.

"Little smoking babies...makes me laugh..."

He leaned in and smiled, feeling her shake.

"I'm going to laugh when I fuck you bitch!"

Charlotte tensed up as he laughed, giving her tits one more squeeze before letting her go. Charlotte scrambled out from the booth, nearly tripping, before turning and staring at him, rubbing her arms, on the verge of tears.

"You fucking psycho!"

Richard smirked and slid out from the booth, he towered over her. Charlotte eyed the crowd, as well as her friends before Richard leaned in and smirked.

"See you around Charlotte."

Turning, he walked out towards the exit as Charlotte stared with wide eyes. Instantly her friends scooted from the bar and joined her side, checking if she was okay. Shaken, but overall okay, she nodded and stared at the exit, feeling sick to her stomach. He seemed so cute, what was the matter with him? Weren't all the creeps supposed to be from the city? Shaking her head, she joined her friends, no longer interested in the free drink her cousin had bought for her, or the live band. She didn't care about the cute guys, or the fact her parents were out of town for the weekend and she was hoping to throw a little party tomorrow night.

To make matters worse, that fat bartender, who she suspected was the owner strolled over fifteen or so minutes later. At first Charlotte was ready to tell him what had happened. That these so called "bouncers" weren't doing shit. Instead, she kept her eyes down when the huge blob of a man strolled over claiming he was "checking" in on his customers.

"You ladies have right?"

Instantly the girls all looked nervous besides her cousin Jennifer who was over twenty-one. They all nervously eyed each other before, the man grinned. He looked down at Charlotte and she could have sworn he was licking his lips.

"What's wrong little chick? Why so sad?"

Jennifer shot him a look.

"This place is full of creeps."

The man laughed, before reaching and gently sweeping his sweaty sausage like fingers against Charlotte's cheek.

"Awww, well that's what happened when a pretty creature like yourself comes to a house full of wolfs. Maybe I can give you a lift home?"

Charlotte had enough. Shaking her head she looked around at Tiffany, and Alice.

"I'm going home."

She slid out of the booth, before the fat slob of the owner stared down at her. He smiled and reached out touching her shoulder.

"You are you don't need a ride little chick?"

Charlotte now having the courage to lash out, kicking herself for allowing what had happened earlier to happen, flinched away and shot him a look.

"Don't touch me!"

She hurried away, ignoring her friends as she pushed through the crowd. She could hear the owner following her, calling out to her to wait. She pushed past, and walked out, relieved to breathe in the chilly crisp air. Inside was too stuffy, and she suddenly felt dizzy. She walked past some bikers who were smoking weed outside on the back steps. Walking, she nearly tripped, but gripped onto the railing, and continued down the stairs. The man followed her, his footsteps heavy.

"Come on little chick don't go..."

Charlotte hurried up her pace and reached the gravel parking-lot. Suddenly feeling ten times more scared than she was with that creep earlier in the booth. Her throat still felt sore from where he had squeezed her. At this exact moment all she wanted to do was get home, take a shower, and forget about this awful night. She dug for her keys, faintly hearing the slob call out to her, but she didn't turn. She hurried in-between the parked parks before finally reaching hers, almost all the way in the back of the lot near the woods. This car had been a birthday present from her parents who were currently away away on vacation in New Mexico.

She turned, and saw the slob hadn't followed her. She was far enough back in the darkness of the parking-lot. She saw him returning back to the steps, bikers all laughing and talking, finishing up their joint and heading back inside. She glared up at the building with the red flashing lights, before her phone lit up. Reaching, she grabbed it and saw it was Jennifer asking if she was okay and needed her to walk her to her car? Charlotte suddenly felt like crying. She shook her head, texted quick saying she was fine and would text her later.

Just as she unlocked her car, she heard a name.

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte turned and was met with a punch straight to the face. Her nose exploded in blood and darkness took over. She never even saw what hit her. Falling, she whacked her unconscious body against the car hard. Richard grabbed hold of her, looked around, before yanking open the back seat door, he held her like a limp rag doll, and looked around. Throwing her into the seat. He reached in, and unbuttoned her jeans before yanking them down her smooth legs. He then tore her panties down. He worked quickly, unzipping his fly, before hovering over her. Charlotte's nose was gushing blood, and she muttered, still knocked out as he climbed on top of her. Spreading her legs, he hovered over her, licked his lips, and grabbed his cock and plunged himself into her. Instantly Charlotte still unconscious whimpered, before Richard grinned.

"I told you I was gonna laugh when I fucked you..."

He pumped down into her, making her cry, and toss her head to the side. He thrusted down again, even harder, before feeling her breasts through her blouse, and began thrusting away at a frantic rate. He slammed his hips down, entering her dry, feeling her rip, as he continued making her tiny fancy little car creak. He grabbed hold of her, slammed into her once, twice, and then roughly climaxed inside of her. Charlotte's eyes fluttered open and closed.

"Mamma...I want my mamma..."

She softly cried.

Richard pulled out, penis flopping as he tucked himself into his jeans, zipped himself up, and crawled off her. As he stood up, tucking him away, Chad walked over, having kept watch. He was nursing a bottle of beer.

"Finished?"

Richard smoothed out his hair and stared at him.

"Take her car, bring her back to her house, I'm sure her license is in her purse. Make it look like a break-in. If anybody asks you saw me all night outside of here."

"Oh is that so?"

Richard nodded and handed Chad ten hundred dollar bills which were rolled up on the inner pocket of his jacket. He handed it to Chad who smiled.

"My pleasure."

"Make sure nobody sees you, and text me when you finish."

Chad nodded and slammed the back door to the car, grabbing her keys, and climbing behind the wheel. Richard smoothed out his shirt, fixing his jeans as he watched Chad drive out of the parking-lot. He knew Chad would be smart. He would trash the house, steal some shit, and toss her down on the floor after giving her a few good whacks. He had never raped anyone before, but Charlotte had it coming. This was his own little revenge on her. He knew he hadn't worn a condom, but at this point he didn't care. He was planning on meeting that guy Red in a few days, make his money, and head to that farm.

It truly was the beginning of the end.

 **Later...**

But Charlotte never called the police.

She woke up on her living room floor. Her nose bleeding and swollen. Her jaw hurt, and she felt dizzy. Slowly she blinked before lifting herself off the ground. She felt sore down there. She looked around her living room before she saw her phone lighting up just a few feet away from her. Reaching over, she picked it up. Holding onto it, she had to squint since her vision was so blurry.

It was several texts from Jennifer and Alice. She couldn't believe it, but she saw the message she had sent Jennifer roughly two hours ago.

"Met this sexy biker, walked me to my car. Inviting him back to my place to party. Details later!"

Jennifer texted back almost instantly telling her she didn't think it was a good idea, mostly with her being alone. She saw another message she didn't remember saying not to worry, that she was going to have a few drinks and fool around then kick him out. She had no idea she had even sent these. She stared at the messages feeling slow and dumb, her head pounding. She glanced over at the coffee table and saw three bottles of liquor from her dad's cabinet nearly all finished. She felt pretty drunk, but didn't remember any of this.

She saw her purse laying on the floor, her keys, mints, and lipstick having fallen out. Her wallet was there and when she reached for it, she saw the two hundred bucks her parents had left her were missing. Instantly she closed her eyes, head hurting.

All she remembered was walking to her car and then darkness. She didn't remember any of this, or any biker?

She looked at the half empty bottles, and touched her tender nose and knew what had happened. She had brought some guy over, they got hammered, and had sex. He robbed her and then beat her up. But why couldn't she remember any of this. Sitting back, she touched her tender nose and was ready to dial the police. Then she thought about everyone at school.

The girls had seen her get attacked by that creep, then followed by that creep slob. What would happen if they knew she had gotten drunk and invited some guy over who screwed her, then robbed her and beat her face in? She thought about how angry her parents would be. How much trouble she would be in. She thought of the rumors, and looks, any chances of getting prom queen, or college next year...

Her face crumped and she cried.

She began slowly rocking back and forth, totally unaware that Chad, Richard's faithful deputy had staged this better than he ever thought. Too scared to do anything, Charlotte hugged herself before lowering her head and crying. She had been a virgin, and this certainly wasn't what she thought her first time would be like.

 **Later...**

Charlotte cleaned the mess, and threw the bottles out dumping the rest in the sink. She knew she could get Jennifer to buy her some to replace before her dad came back home. Showering, she scrubbed herself clean, never feeling so dirty before in her entire life. She looked around the house for any sign of this so called "biker" and found nothing. She cleaned up, then grabbed and icepack and sat on her sofa. Her nose was swollen, but she could lie and say she fell down her front steps. When Jennifer texted her again asking if she was okay, she messaged her saying she was fine. The guy was nice, but had to get going. She fell off her porch taking the garbage out. Jennifer messaged back saying if she was okay and wanted her to come over? Feeling on the verge of tears, Charlotte shook her head and said no. She was just being clumsy, and fell. She would see her later that week, and wanted to sleep off what she suspected was a horrible hangover. She sat back, ice pack pressed against her face, never feeling so confused before in her entire life.

She sat there, unaware that Richard Horne had raped her as revenge for that stupid four eyed geek who had gotten shot this summer.

For Charlotte, she was just beginning to pay for all of that torment.

 **Before...**

Cooper was downstairs getting them shakes and fries at the restaurant. Audrey was slowly changing, never feeling so humiliated and embarrassed before. She truly believed she was falling hard for Dale, trying to help him and prove to him what everyone else thought of her. She wasn't this spoiled little rich girl. She was much more.

She had hoped to surprise him, have him understand how boney and hurt she was. She wanted him to make love to her, be her first, and make this all go away. Instead, he sat down and talked with her. Admitting what he wanted and what he needed were two separate things. That even though she was eighteen, she was a high school student, involved in a case he was working on. She just couldn't understand why he was being so good and noble. Didn't he see her for how she was? He had been comforting, and wanted her to get dressed, and talk with her.

She wanted him so badly her heart ached.

Slipping onto her sweater, she sighed and stared forward, fighting back tears. She loved Dale, and she promised herself she would make things right. She would help him solve this case, make him fall in love with her, and take her away from this awful town. Just the two of them.

Staring out the windows into the darkness of the falls, she sadly smiled, before telling herself one day...she would make Dale Cooper fall in love with her. Even if it was the last thing she did.


	15. Chapter 15

Richard two days later sold an ounce out by the farms on the outskirts of town. This was a place where he often sold to. They were dumb hicks, who he sensed were scared of him, and to Richard that was just fine. He had left his car out by the cabin, and walked to deliver the goods, knowing he would borrow one of their trucks so this so called "Red" wouldn't get a sense of him if he laid eyes on the shitty Saturn car. He went out, hitching a ride with Gus, an old man who owned a cabin just a mile away from his. He walked down to go see him, knowing always on days like this he would drive out to the farms to play cards with a few of his buddies. He liked Gus well enough. He minded his own business. He had liked Linda, and was downright crazy about Amy. He often dropped off vegetables and fruits for them, and had told Richard one day while smoking his pipe that he truly believed a person got two great loves in their lives. He knew he loved Linda, but this Amy was a firecracker. After Amy's death Gus came over just one with a cheap 6-pack of beer. He told Richard he knew he didn't like to talk much, and they didn't have to. He lost his wife to a drunk driver in the 1960's, and she was just a little older than Amy. He had stayed angry for a very long time, and sometimes keeping away from the rest of the world was the best thing to do. Richard didn't say a word, instead he drank the beers, sitting out on the deck, looking out at the water, figuring that he had all ready gone through his two loves of his life.

Linda and Amy.

This meant that he truly was destined to die alone.

That morning he walked to Gus' and asked if he could have a lift. The drive over Gus listened to the baseball scores on the radio, and remarked on how chilly it was getting. The foliage was just beginning to show, and Richard kept the ounce shoved down his pants. When Gus dropped him off he thanked him. Gus raised his hand, told him to take care of himself, and drove down the dirt road. Richard had sold the ounce to the dumb shit farmer, staying moody and silent, enjoying how nervous he was getting. Richard then told him he needed to borrow his truck for a few hours. The farmer said of course, and after Richard counted his money, he grabbed the keys and walked out to the truck. It was a massive thing, and he climbed in starting the engine.

Backing up, he drove down the road feeling slightly nervous. He knew he needed a clear mind before doing business with this guy. He couldn't fuck up, but knew as soon as he got back he was going to rip as many lines as possible. He didn't feel any remorse over raping that stupid bitch Charlotte the other night. He had horrible urges his whole life, both including Linda and Amy. These were things he were able to control, not knowing this need for violence was in his DNA. He honestly believed the fact he hadn't ever lost control on either Linda or Amy was because he had loved them so much. He had been watching Charlotte closely, wanting really to just get her alone and scare her. He wanted to scream in her face, and make her feel as horrible as all those times Amy casually spoke about what a rough time that little bitch and her friends gave her at school. Instead the second he grabbed onto her throat, and could feel how scared she was, he felt the same power he felt as a child when he first scared his grandmother.

He had been casually sleeping around, mostly one night stands at parties, or Mary Ann, which he knew was just sex with a little bit of business mixed in. He just needed something to sink his dick into, while most nights he would lay awake in bed, thinking of Amy. He hated to admit it, but he hadn't thought about Linda in a very long time. He wasn't sure if it was because she either died of an overdose or natural causes, but somehow that seemed a little less out of his control as more time passed. With Amy, he knew he should have watched her better. She was so sweet, so young, so good...and he had let some asshole shoot her point blank in the chest while he sat outside doing nothing. He hated himself for that.

He missed her so badly it hurt. What he would do to have a second chance, to change things...

Driving out, he saw the sky had suddenly become very overcast. Driving, he parked his truck, looking around when suddenly a large African American guy, who looked as if he weighed at least over three-hundred pounds. He held a machine gun, just like out of the movies. Instantly Richard felt a strange drop in his stomach. He stood there, suddenly feeling terribly exposed, and nervous. Not wanting to give himself away, he stood there before the man nodded.

"Rich?"

Richard nodded.

"Yeah...I'm here to see Red."

With that, the man motioned to the inside of what appeared to be a garage. Richard followed him, and saw a pretty flashy sports car parked there with an old man with a driver's hat leaning against it. Instantly he glanced over and saw the man Red. He had seen him around the Roadhouse a few times, wearing a leather jacket. Smiling, Red held up a small baggy, filled with blow.

"Step right up, and welcome to my world."

 **Later...**

Richard had tried keeping his guard up. He didn't give any expression, stayed silent, and walked in, glancing around. Red had walked over without so much as saying a word, and sprinkled a messy line on the top of Richard's hand. Richard looked around, not certain if this was the best idea. Instead he knew if he didn't snort it, he would look like a chicken shit. He needed to let this asshole know he was serious.

Besides, he really hadn't done too much blow since the other night with Charlotte. Chad had called him, telling him his idea of the biker, and Richard loved it. Chad told him everything was taken care of, and he would keep tabs to see if anything got reported. If anyone asked, he was outside with him, and those girls were doing some underage drinking and trying to pick up guys. Richard, not the slightest bit worried had clicked his phone off, stripped off his clothes, and saw blood stained around his groin. Rolling his eyes, he got underneath the running shower, turned the water on hot, and stood there until the water turned cold. His balls ached, and his head pounded.

He had done this for Amy. Now he was trying to get enough cash to go to that farm, find that bastard Cooper, and get his revenge for his mother.

Then he could die.

He stood back for a second, feeling the men's eyes on him, before leaning down and snorting the blow. Instantly the stuff hit him like a pile of bricks. Never before in his entire life had he felt coke like this before. Mary Ann had been right. This was prime stuff. His head became light headed, as he squinted, feeling the cold tingle go to the back of his throat.

"Ah shit!

He sniffled, feeling the full buzzing effect of the drug take hold. He shook his head, making his floppy hair move, as he stretched his back, and blinked. This was the highest he had felt in years maybe. The room spun for a second before shifting focus. He suddenly wasn't thinking of mother, Linda, or Amy and his dead baby. He didn't think of Charlotte's tight pussy as he raped her, or the many miserable nights he had spent alone thinking of his grandparents telling him they wished his mother had gotten an abortion instead of having him. No, at this exact moment he felt high, buzzed, and giddy. He didn't feel uncomfortable in the slightest.

Red smiled and tucked the baggy back into his coat and walked over. Richard kept shaking his head, feeling the chills of the drug and smiled. He was truly blown away.

"Wow...that is...whoa!"

He sniffled, pinching his nose, the man holding the gun smirked, highly amused in the background, as Red laughed lightly.

"That's right small time. You can...pick the rest of it up at Mary Ann's."

Richard sniffled again, wiping his nose, his brow wrinkling as the tingling continued to go down his throat.

"How did you know that name? You know the area?"

He knew Mary Ann had talked about him before, and was the reason why they were meeting. He just wanted to see if he had been dealing with Mary Ann since he arrived. Somehow Red saw right through this bullshit. Red's face slightly dropped, while Richard felt another wave of the buzz hit him. He felt the coolness wash down his throat as he shut his eyes, stopped in his tracks for a second as he washed over his muscles.

He stretched again, a little taken aback by how high he was.

"Shit...that stuff kicks."

Red smirked, staring at him, his eyes suddenly looking darker and set. That's when he lashed out, doing a karate move, making Richard jump back. Red had his hand stretched out as he turned, looking like Elvis, or some crazed nut ready to fight someone. This took Richard back a little out of his high which he hated. The bodyguard continued to smile in the background. Slowly, hand open, he turned on his heels, holding his hand out to Richard.

"Have you ever studied your hand?"

Richard was waiting for this to be the punchline to some stupid joke. He glanced at the other men who watched amused as if this was the most normal thing to ever happen. He blinked, slightly confused, feeling much too high for this. Today he had wore his brown leather jacket Amy had given him, and at this exact moment he wished she was here with him. Maybe he wouldn't feel that awful feeling he hated to admit which was lingering beneath his hazy high.

He was nervous.

Red turned his hand over and then pretended to punch Richard, stopping a mere few inches away. He made a noise, making Richard look, just as confused. Richard didn't want to show how uneasy he felt. He stood there, eyeing the men, before Red straightened out.

"What do you think? I've been around these parts the last couple of weeks...I like it." Richard smirked, feeling uneasy. Red went on. "You can move the sparkle right down from Canada."

"Yeah..."

Red then began slamming his foot down on the ground over and over. Richard stared, now beginning to get a little freaked out as the men watching still smirked, not saying a word. Richard eyed them, as Red rubbed his side.

"I got a problem with my liver..."

Red continued to rub the spot, before Richard knew this guy was fucked up. Better make light of what was happening, and hurry and get the fuck out of there. He wasn't feeling too safe with that guy with the giant machine gun standing a few feet away.

"These fucking little towns are a push-over. Law enforcement is asleep at the wheel. Fucking sheriff is like ninety years old or something..."

The drugs were making him giddy, as he held back from laughing, smiling at them. His words were cut off as Red drew out his hands and slowly ran them through his hair. Richard's face dropped as he watched. Red stared at him.

"Did you ever see the movie The King and I?"

Richard stared.

"What?"

Red didn't answer, he stared at him, hands still running through his hair.

"I said I like it..."

There was silence, Red mumbled something as Richard stared, hating how high he was. He felt uncomfortable, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down on his throat. He stood there before Red asked if he had this under control? Richard wasn't too sure what he meant and said yeah. Red looked at him, hands now tightly pressed together, that fucking guy with the gun still smirking.

"You better have...there's one problem. I don't know you yet...I'm gonna be watching you kid."

Kid.

That was his nickname for Amy. That same white hot rage burned through him as he glared, now trying everything not to feel scared or nervous, but to control his temper.

"Watching you, got that?"

Richard stared forward, eyes watering by how angry he felt. He stared, face stone yet.

"Yeah...I got it. Don't call me kid."

Red began laughing as did the men watching. This added to Richard's rage as he stood back.

"Just remember...this...kid. I will saw your head open and eat your brains if you fuck me over."

Richard felt humiliated, like a little child. He hated being laughed at, and being high wasn't helping matters. Red pointed at him, making hand guns.

"You can count on that."

Red then dug into his pocket and took out a dime which laid in his hand. Richard watched, confused, before Red careful flipped it up into the air. Confused, Richard stared up as it slowly spun up, turning over and over in the air. Richard felt this was taking a lifetime, and knew this blow was truly getting him fucked up. His uneasy eyes stared up watching as it seemed to float up in the air. Then...

Richard felt it, somehow go right into his mouth. Confused, he slowly took it out of his mouth, having almost swallowed it. Holding the dime, he stared at him more than a little confused, and scared. This wasn't possible. It had to be the drugs...

Richard stared horrified before Red caught the real dime. Richard looked and saw his hands were empty. This was some sort of weird magic trick. He knew he had seen right. Instantly he wondered if the drugs were laced. He stared at the coin, transfixed, before staring up at Red scared.

"This is you..."

He turned the dime over on his hand.

"This is me..."

"Heads I win...tails you lose."

Richard stared in disbelief before Red smiled and broke the silence filled tension.

"Take care kid!"

He turned, and began walking further into the warehouse. Richard watched with wide eyes, before the guy with the gun motioned to him.

"Let's go!"

Richard took a second, still watching Red as he walked away, before breaking free of his gaze, and hurrying away, too embarrassed to meet the men's eyes. He knew that stupid magic trick wasn't possible. He was just fucking with him, feeling him out and try and scare him. He hated guys like that. Instantly he felt like he could strangle Mary Ann for hooking him up with a psycho like that. Hurrying out, he climbed into the truck, and hated seeing his hands were shaking. Starting the engine, he quickly pulled out and began driving back onto the main road. He would have to go through down to drop the truck off at the farm. Which was fine, the more miles he put between himself and that freak show the better. The skies had cleared for the time being, and it was a beautiful autumn day. For Richard he saw none of this.

He was still very high, his head buzzing, and his heart pounding. His mind kept replaying that strange meeting, and the coin. What the fuck was this guy's problem? He drove, speeding away, before feeling his eyes water. He couldn't believe it, but he suddenly wished his mother was there. This sent him into a fury.

Angry with himself, he slammed his hand against the wheel and shook his head, blinking the tears away.

"Kid...FUCK YOU MAN!"

He slowly tried to get himself to calm down. He rolled his head against his shoulders, and tried to loosen up and enjoy this very intense high. He shook his head, trying to do what Linda and Amy could do so easily.

"Come on...come on..."

He couldn't stand this hammering in his chest and head. He kept driving, becoming more angry than anything else, thinking of that asshole trying to freak him out.

"Stupid magic mother fucker..."

He muttered as he began heading into downtown. He hated driving through here and avoided it at all costs since he couldn't stand seeing that stupid restaurant. He started laughing, thinking of it.

"Kid...yeah kid...I'll show you fucking kid..."

He shifted gears, something he remembered trying to teach Amy. Thinking of her send even more rage into his body. He slammed down on the gas, letting the wind come through the windows. He heard the engine kicking to life. He began to speed even faster.

"YEAH! Wooooo!"

He screamed, going faster and faster down the road. That's when he started to relax slightly, as he approached town, he saw several cars stopped at a stop sign. He shifted gears, going even faster, and decided to swing around.

"What the fuck? Fuck this!"

He began speeding down the wrong side of the road to avoid the traffic, speeding and enjoying this. He hit the roof of the car, giddy with the high of the blow, as he went faster and faster. Then...

A young boy came out of nowhere and frozen in the middle of the road. Richard's eyes widened.

"HEY!"

He slammed right into the boy who vanished underneath. He felt his body bump underneath as he continued going faster, not even bothering looking in the rearview mirror. He went faster, that same rage taking over as he freaked out screaming and hitting eww heel.

"HEY! HEY! I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!"

He screamed, when suddenly he saw that fat bitch Miriam holding onto a tray of coffees, and staring at him. They locked eyes for just a mere second, and that's when Richard knew, she had seen him. Speeding forward, his stomach dropped.

No, this couldn't be happening. It couldn't be...

He went as fast as he could, before heading out to the old farm. Pulling into one of the fields, he slowed, before climbing out to see what damage had been done. In the last ten minutes he had been so numbed out, he hadn't had a chance to even catch his breath or think about what happened. Climbing out, he circled around before looking at the grill of the car. There was a splash of blood on it.

He knew he had killed the boy. He had been high, and speeding, and killed him.

Furious, he kicked the grill with his boot, before hurrying into the cab of the truck and grabbing an old water bottle that was laying on the ground and a rag. Dumping the water on the rag, he quickly cleaned the grill to the best of his ability, washing it off and chucking the rag and water bottle. Knowing he would have to drop it off and get a better look, his mind began racing. He needed to make some calls. He couldn't get arrested. He was too close to getting out of here.

Jumping back into the truck, he fired up the engine and drove forward. He had to act fast. A million thoughts raced through his drug invested mind. Instead, he pushed them away. He was furious with himself, but knew he had to cover his tracks. First thing was first, he was going to lay low, threaten that stupid dumb fuck farmer. Wait and see. He knew Miriam had seen him, but he wasn't too sure if she could connect that he had been the one to have hit the boy. When he spotted her, he was halfway down the street. Instantly he knew he would wait. In a few hours he would swing by the cabin, change, grab some stuff, and pay a little visit to his darling grandmother. Benjamin was out of the question. There were too many people at the hotel, including security. No, he would get enough cash, empty out his savings accounts, and leave this cursed town once and for all.

 **Later...**

He had scared the farmer pretty good into covering for him when he hid inside with house with a knife to the guy's wife. He had stormed in, using the same rage that had been carrying him in the last hour or so from falling apart. He told the farmer exactly what to do, and waited inside with the card, trembling woman as he hid in one of the bedrooms with her, a knife he had taken from their little kitchen pressed right up against her throat. Like clockwork, that dumbass deputy, father of that loser Wally came and questioned him. The farmer was being painfully obvious, and for a few minutes of listening by the window, Richard suspected he might come inside. He could see himself losing it, killing all of them, even if it meant him getting gunned down. Maybe then this misery would finally end. Instead, the deputy left, and the second he heard his cruiser pull away down the dirt road, Richard took a handful of the wife's hair, and slammed her face against the wall. The woman's nose exploded with blood, before she fell backwards hard, knocked out. Glaring at her, he wiped the knife with his sleeve, before tossing it on the floor and heading out. The farmer looked scared to death, telling him exactly what had happened, and how the deputy wanted to meet him. Right away the dumb jerk looked over his shoulder.

"Where's my wife?"

Richard lashed out, punching the man in the face. The farmer bent over, moaning in pain before Richard took hold of him, and brought up his knee to his stomach and groin. The farmer dropped like a pile of bricks, and Richard looked around, blue eyes glaring, making sure nobody was around. Leaning down, he took the farmer's chin in his hand and stared down.

"Get your wife and leave town now. You breathe a word to the police and I'll find you...and rape your wife. Understand?"

The farmer blinked with stupid eyes before nodding, blood dribbling down his chin.

"Yes..."

"Go, NOW!"

Richard let go of the farmer, knowing he was stupid enough to actually believe him. Grinning, he turned and walked away, hearing the farmer stumble inside. He wasn't too sure if he could exactly count on this idiot not blabbing, but he sensed he was stupid enough to blow town for the time being. That bought him a little time. Now he just needed to head back to his cabin, grab his car, and pay Miriam was little visit. As he started to jog down the farm road, a crazed grin spread across his face. The same crazed grin that his father sported all those years ago when he snuck into his mother's hospital room and violently raped and impregnated her.

 **Later...**

Richard had quickly changed, and grabbed an old gym bag that laid at the bottom of his closet and tossed a few clothes in, along with his lock box, which held the handgun. Taking what he needed, he stood in the cabin for a moment before heading out. Sunlight spilled in through the sliding glass door, causing tiny pieces of dust to float around. Looking around, he sighed. This was where he had honestly spent his happiest days. He thought of Linda, and he thought of Amy.

He remembered the late nights eating cold pizza with them in the kitchen, dancing half drunk in the living room rolling joints, and listening to music. He remembered making love to them in the bedroom, and how special that night was with Amy earlier this past summer. How he honestly believed this was the only place he didn't feel like a loser, or disappointment. It was the only place he felt like a regular person, and like Amy's snow-globes trapped in a perfect world. This was where he had lost Linda, but had gotten close with Amy. It was where he could escape, and feel content. It was where his unborn child was conceived, and it was where he believed he spent feeling like somebody worth while with the two great loves of his life.

He knew this was the beginning of the end. Holding his bag, he stared out before he glared. Slamming the door hard, he left the cabin as he headed out to his car, trying to remember where that stupid bitch's trailer was.

Climbing in, he peeled out, kicking back gravel as the bungalow sat in mid morning sunlight. The Twin Peaks police would be by later after Miriam was found, and a week after his grandfather. In the end the few belongings would be thrown out or sold. The walls would be repainted, and in the end Ben would rent it out to business partners of his who wanted to rent it out throughout the year. Nobody knew that Richard, Ben's horrible grandson had once lived there. Richard had gained a horrible reputation at town, as well as what he did to that little boy, and poor Miriam Sullivan. He had gone missing, fleeing town, gong on the run, never to be seen from again. For Silvia and Ben, that figured he had landed up just like his mother, and it was just as well.

Nobody knowing that Richard's poor miserable excuse for a life was cut short just a few days after leaving town by the dark soul which has fathered him, destroying his body, and sending his soul to a place where his poor mother was destined to stay trapped in forever.

While cleaning the place out, two of the maids, from The Great Northern that Ben had hired, found the wrinkled photograph of Cooper. Frowning, both too young to remember who Agent Cooper was, shrugged and tossed it out along with the rest of the bagged up garbage.

 **Later...**

Richard pulled up and parked on the dead end dirt road on the outskirts of several shit hole farms on the other side of town. There were several trailers that were scattered throughout these parts, and after Richard paid a very quick visit to the same bank his mother had been involved in a terrible explosion nearly twenty-five years ago, he emptied his safety deposit box, cashed everything out, keeping his head down, waiting for any second for the police to come in. Instead, all of the action was happening across town where the accident had happened. He hurried along, grateful that the bored bank teller didn't seem the slightest bit phased over him emptying all of his accounts. Richard gave a half ass lie about moving. She wished him good luck, and told him if he ever wanted to open another account to please come back if he wanted to do business again. Richard took all his money in cash, piled it into his gym bag, not knowing if this stupid bitch had all ready gone to the sheriff. Still, he texted Chad asking him if he had heard anything. Chad said nothing yet, all they had seen was the farmer's truck, that's it. The parents of the dead boy were hysterical, but so far nothing leading to him. Richard told him he would text him soon, and any word to let him know. Chad as always asked no questions, and let the phone go silent for the time being.

Dead. The little boy was dead.

Instantly the same anger filled him. How the fuck was he supposed to know that little shit was going to run out?! It wasn't his fault! Still, he was buzzing from the blow Red had given him hours ago, and with his history, he would get nailed instantly for this stupid mistake. Still, he hated the guilt that kept creeping up. Turning it into rage, he wanted to make sure everything was taken care of before he split town. The farmer and his wife would blow town, but it was just a matter of time before they traced it back to them. They would squeal, and that would be that. Hopefully he could put plenty of distance between him and the town before that happened.

He hurried out, looking around seeing nobody else was around. He had googled Miriam's address on his phone after driving back from the bank. He walked over, looking at the old faded Christmas decorations, and how shitty the trailer looked on this bright and sunny afternoon.

"Miriam!"

Miriam's face filled up the glass door, her found face looking frightened.

"Go away Richard!"

Richard tried to lay on his charm, something he could switch on and off easily.

"Hey I just wanted to talk to you."

"I all ready told the police that you ran over that little boy!"

Richard's smile faded.

"You all ready told the police?"

"Yes."

Richard took a step closer, and saw how frightened Miriam became, eyes wide and full of panic.

"Stay away Richard!"

"Tell anyone else?"

"No, but I don't know why your not arrested. So I...also write a letter!"

"What do you mean a letter?"

"I wrote a letter to the sheriff. Sheriff Truman. I mailed it telling him everything I know, and I told him if anything happens to me it was you who did it so there!"

Richard stared for a second, that hot rage boiling up again,.

"You sent that letter today?"

"That's right."

Richard stared down for a second, taking a deep breath. He cracked his neck back and forth, before calmly staring up at her. With that his calm face crumpled, as he charged at the trailer like a wild animal. Miriam screamed, before Richard used his knee and shattered the window as glass exploded everywhere. Reaching in, Richard clawed and opened the door, letting himself in. Miriam screamed, trying to run down the length of the tiny trailer with his massive body. Richard grabbed hold of her, face twisting thinking of her surviving in this blob of a body while Linda and Amy were both dead. It wasn't fair.

"COME HERE! COME HERE!"

He curled his hand and punched Miriam in the face over and over and over. He saw her eye swell shut and blood started to flow down it. He then brought up his knee, and threw her down, kicking her in the head several times. Then, she went still.

He saw blood all ready forming underneath her large body. She wasn't twitching or moving. He guessed he had killed her. Still in a fog of his rage, he turned on her oven, turning the knobs and letting the gas hiss out. Reaching, he took a candle sitting on her counter and carefully lit it before setting it down with the box of matches that were laying beside it.

Walking and letting his boots crunch over the broken glass, he dug his phone out and pulled the door shut, too wired to even know the trailer filling up with gas would be impossible due to the broken window. Still, he didn't care. He dialed Chad's number, heart pounding.

"Chad."

"Sup."

"Listen, that little bitch Miriam sent a letter to the sheriff today. I need you to intercept that mother fucker."

"Eh, that ain't gonna be real easy Richard..."

Richard glared at his phone as he walked back to his car, shaking his sore hand where his knuckles were swelling from beating Miriam.

"What a PUSSY you are! Don't let that fucking letter get to the sheriff you chickenshit or I'll fuck you up bad!"

"You're asking a lot pal. I'll try..."

"Do more than try fuck face. I'm taking off.

Hanging up, he climbed into his car knowing he had one last spot the stop at before leaving town. His darling grandmother's.

 **But none of those things happened...**

Richard pulled into the RR parking-lot, happy that he now had gotten rid of that weed, and had extra cash he planned on spoiling Amy with. Putting the car in park, he killed the engine, before climbing out. Leaning against the car, he cracked his neck, lightly drummed on his thighs, before he thought about something. This morning she had been sick. In fact...she had been sick the last couple of mornings. Raising an eyebrow, he thought about what she said. Allergy meds? Aspirin? When did she ever take any of that stuff? He had been the one to get her really drunk for the first time this spring, and when she was truly hungover, she never puked. No, instead she spent all day in bed. Instantly he knew something was up.

Richard decided to go into the RR and see what was taking so long. Besides, he had something on his mind.

At that same exact moment Gersten sat behind the wheel of the van, parked across from where Richard had parked. Instantly she shook her head as Stephen got ready to get out.

"No, I can't do this...no..."

He eyed her, half crazed, half high.

"What?!"

"I can't...it's broad daylight and there's too many people. I'll hawk all of my mom's old jewelry, we'll figure something out...I just can't do this..."

Before Stephen could say anything, she threw the van into reverse, and began speeding out of the parking-lot, crying as Stephen began screaming in her face. Both having no idea how close they got to making a terrible mistake which would put so many things into motion...

Richard meanwhile strolled into the RR, which was very crowded. He didn't see Miriam at the counter, who glanced over her shoulder, finishing her breakfast and second plate of pie and blushed, dropping her eyes. She had always hated Richard for the constant teasing, but found him very attractive in a bad boy way. She felt embarrassed by her empty plates. Richard, not seeing her at all, let his blue intense eyes scan the restaurant, seeing all of the booths taken up. Just then Shelly smiled walking over.

"Hey Richard, you looking for Amy?"

Richard blinked, taken off guard a little.

"What?"

"Amy, I have her two coffees to go."

Richard stared down at them before nodding.

"Oh yeah, hold on..."

He dug into his wallet, and pulled a five out, handing it to her.

"Keep the change."

Shelly raised an eyebrow as she handed the coffees over.

"Wow, thanks..."

Richard looked around until he saw Amy push through the back swinging door. She was fixing the strap of her bag over her shoulder, before she met his eyes. Instantly she lit up, and to Richard, he never saw something more beautiful than her smile just them. Richard smirked, before she hurried over, standing on her tip toes, and leaning up, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down slightly, before deeply kissing him. Richard's eyes widened in surprise, before she broke the kiss, leaving both breathless and flushed. A few people at the booths watched them raising eyebrows and smiling.

"Wow...nice to see you too..."

Richard smirked. Amy blinked, staring up with her wide eyes, before she pushed her glasses up on her nose and laughed.

"I have something to tell you, come on..."

She pulled his arm, hurrying him out of the restaurant, before they walked out into the bright sunshine. Richard, confused, but highly amused, watched as she pulled him to the rear parking-lot, and too the keys from him, unlocking the car. Both got in, Amy helping taking the coffee from him as he slid behind the wheel and fired up the engine, letting the A.C blast since the car from just sitting in the sun became a blast furnace. Richard stared at her smiling, before raising an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

Amy smirked, looking giddy.

"Well...first thing, I don't think I'm going to swing by my dad's today. We're going back to the cabin, and we're having lots and lots of sex to celebrate."

Richard looked impressed and smiled before nodding.

"What are we celebrating?"

Amy held up one of the coffees, before she reached and unrolled her window. Smiling, she threw it out the window. Richard laughed.

"What are you..."

"We're going to celebrate because I can't have coffee...because pregnant women shouldn't drink coffee."

Richard sat there stunned for a second, eyes widening, he saw the nervous smile on her face, before he burst out laughing and pointed to her.

"I KNEW IT!"

Amy jumped back slightly before she laughed, still looking nervous.

"You aren't mad?"

Richard looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you out of your mind?! I knew it! That's why you've been puking!"

Amy covered her face laughing, before shaking her head and digging into her purse. With that, she brought out the pregnancy test.

"I just took it in there. I wasn't sure, and I know these things aren't..."

Before she could finish, Richard reached forward and pulled her towards him. Deeply kissing her, he laughed, pressing his forehead against hers, before looking down at the pregnancy test.

"Holy shit, we're having a fucking baby..."

Amy looked up at her.

"Richard, I'm fucking sixteen. This is like...one of those stupid MTV shows. I'm in high school..."

Richard smirked and shook his head.

"Screw school, besides you can graduate later. I'm rich, remember?"

Amy laughed before leaning against him.

"Jesus my dad is going to flip..."

"I have a feeling he'll be upset, but if there's one thing my good for nothing grandfather can do is bust open his checkbook. Trust me, a little kissing up and we'll be golden. I'm a loss cause...but to my grandfather this will be yet another Horne heir, he'll be over the moon."

Amy's eyes filled with tears.

"You're really not mad?"

Richard turned her face with his hands, making her look at him. Smiling, he pressed his face against hers, never breaking eye contact.

"We're having a baby...Amy, we're having a fucking baby."

Amy laughed, as he squeezed her tight, never feeling more happy before in his entire life.

 **Then...**

Richard snapped awake. He was staying in a rundown motel in Montana. He had driven most of the night until he was certain he was going to crash. His head pounded, and he had collapsed in the crummy bed, fully clothed. He had paid cash, parked in the back, and signed in using a fake name. He had watched the news for a while and hadn't seen anything from Washington. Hopefully he was okay now that he had taken care of that stupid fat bitch. He fell asleep, and was stunned to find tears running down his face.

He had been dreaming about that day, and of Amy...

Now, here he was, on the run, heading to that fucking farm, all alone.

Lifting his head, he roughly wiped his eyes, before looking around the darkness of the room. Sighing, he fell back against the pillows, and stared up at the water stained ceiling. Wiping his face again he sighed.

No idea that he would be put out of his misery in just a few days...


	16. Chapter 16

Richard knew he needed to get out of town fast. He was certain he had killed that stupid fat bitch, but he knew his luck had finally run out. Chad was an idiot, and if he didn't get that letter in time, that meant the police would be knocking down his front door any second. Knowing this was truly the beginning of the end, he was determined to leave town, get to that farm, find that bastard Cooper, and get the revenge he sworn he would find for his mother all those years ago. He drove forward, a small headache starting to dully throb in his temples. Just then he glanced over and saw his phone light up. It was Chad, who's message was simple.

Done.

He smirked, tossing down the phone, content with this one thing that went right. He knew the farmer might be a problem, most of all with that truck, but none of this mattered. He was going to grab as much cash as he could from that stupid bitch that called herself his grandmother and split town. His greenish blue eyes scanned the neighborhoods before he approached the gated community. The guard at the gate, some old idiot who's name was Max or something raised his hand as he slowly cruised by, knowing very well he was getting on the horn to warn Silvia. The last time Richard was here the police had nearly been called, and he hadn't seen her since that morning at the mall earlier this summer.

He had basically grown up here after his mother split. He remembered living here part-time with his mom, but what truly stayed with him were the terrible memories he had when his mother left. His grandfather entered his life, and he spent very little time at his hotel. Instead he stayed with Silvia and that retard uncle of his. He hated it here, and slowly this was where his unstable behavior continued to get worse. Pulling up to the circle dead end of all the matching townhouses, he vaguely remembered playing street hockey with Linda there years ago when he was a kid. Pulling into the driveway, he saw queen bitch herself all ready standing outside, acting all high and mighty as usual. What he really liked was the fact she looked scared. Smiling, he got out and started up towards the porch.

"Don't think about getting out of your car Richard!"

She shouted, hand held out. Richard put on a charming grin and started walking faster.

"Came to see you grandma!"

This was an act he could switch on and off without a moment notice. For a brief second he didn't look like the highly disturbed young man he usually acted like. The disturbed, unstable, drug dealing, violent, rapist he usually was. No, at first glance he looked like the beautiful handsome young man that Silvia's only daughter had. The young man that Benjamin so badly wanted him to be. Silvia's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"Stop!"

"Come on grandma!"

"No! Stop it!"

Richard's face dropped as he walked forward.

"I just want a couple of dollars..."

Silvia backed up into her house. Johnny looked to have a helmet on, sitting at the dinning room table, his jaw wired shut, his face bruised. Richard had seen Johnny hurt himself before, and this state wasn't anything out of the ordinary for him. He sat there with that stupid therapy bear of his. Richard remembered it driving him crazy as a kid. In fact this wasn't the original one. The first bear he tore to pieces screaming when he was twelve, before spitting at Johnny and breaking a few of his grandmother's vases. Walking in, he saw Silvia back up against one of her antique tables. Her face appeared smug, driving even more rage into him. This was the woman who had said so many awful things about his mother. The same woman who acted as if she was better than everything else. The same bitch who said she wished her mother had gotten an abortion. Silvia glared up.

"No, go ask your grandfather. He won't give you any more will he?"

"I got money, but I want more. You always wanted me to leave town right? So help out and I'll be out of here..."

He walked forward before she raised her hand.

"Don't come any closer Richard. I mean it!"

"MONEY GRANDMA!"

"NO!"

Just then that idiot uncle of his fell out of his chair with a hard thud. Silvia lost eye contact with Richard and went to go towards him. She said his uncle's name, when he decided to attack. His temper was boiling, and he grabbed hold of her, taking hold of her throat and getting right in her face. Like a wild animal, he showed his teeth. It was the same rage that had overtaken him when he raped that stupid bitch the other night. Silvia at this exact moment was everything that was wrong. All of the tension and pressure that had been building exploded.

"I WILL SQUEEZE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! COCK SUCKING BITCH! AND I'LL CORN-HOLE THAT PIECE OF SHIT! NOW GIVE ME SOME FUCKING MONEY!"

 **Later...**

Richard was just getting on the highway. Sitting beside him was his grandmother's designer purse, packed full of at least thirty thousand, plus all of her jewelry, including a ring he had been wanting to steal that belonged to his mother. Before Amy had been killed, he was trying to find an excuse to get into the town house and take it for her. He also took her best silverware. He knew he now had plenty to get him to the farm. He had snorted a little bit of blow, and kept glancing in the rearview mirror, keeping his speed town, and waiting for some state trooper to pull him over.

Still, it didn't matter. Even if he got a few hours head start he would be fine. He knew it would take a day or so...then he would arrive at the farm and take care of business. If he couldn't, then he planned on taking the handgun he had from beneath his seat and kill himself by the end of the week. Driving forward, he had absolutely no idea that he would in fact find his father...and he would get his wish.

His miserable life would be over very soon.

 **Back in Twin Peaks...**

Charlotte's parents came home and had absolutely no idea that their darling daughter had been raped. Instead they greeted her with kisses, told her about their trip, before going out to dinner with friends. Charlotte made an excuse to her mother, dressed in a hoodie and sweats that she had her period and planned on relaxing and going to bed early.

Her friends kept trying to text but she ignored them.

She had cleaned up the house good, but knew something was wrong.

Laying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, she faintly heard that crazy man's voice.

 _"I'm going to laugh when I fuck you bitch!"_

Turning over, she had no idea that she was carrying Richard Horne's bastard child.

 **Two days later...**

Richard had arrived at the farm. He kept his gun tucked underneath his shirt in his jeans. He was scared, but tried not to let on. He was allowed in, and put all the money up front. Fifty thousand in total. The man, a large bald guy counted the money and asked who he was looking for? Richard said an FBI agent, who raped his mother. The man nodded, and said it might take some time, and he would need more information, but they could help. Richard explained there was heat on him from his home town, and the man simply waved his hand and said no problem. He bought his way in here, which meant protection. He then motioned down the hall, said he could get a room, and they would talk later. Just then radio that sat on the man's table went off and he picked it up. The voice was full of static, but Richard heard that a man named Ray wanted to see him. The man rolled his eyes, excused himself and got up.

Less then ten minutes later, Richard walked to the main room where all the men were standing, watching on a huge monitor downstairs. Richard raised his eyebrows, as almost in a trance he walked forward and looked up at the screen.

He couldn't believe it.

He was older, his hair longer...but it was him. He was certain.

He locked eyes with the man and instantly everything went numb.

It was Agent Cooper.

His father.


	17. Chapter 17

**Before...**

"So, nothing?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Horne, but the bureau said there hasn't been any contact since roughly 1992. His apartment's lease was paid up, and the landlord said he came back only once. His wallet was taken, seven thousand from his bank accounts, and everything else left. His stocks, bonds, retirement fund, 410K...seemed as if he left in a hurry. He has some cousins in New York, but they haven't heard from him since 88. Agent Gordon reported that there hasn't been any contact. We kept tabs to see if he would come back to visit Ms. Blackburn, you mentioned how the two of them were close...but nothing. He must have used his passport and left the country. When I mean the trail is cold, it's cold."

"What about Europe? India?"

"We searched, there are limits of course to the extent of what I can do, but some people when they want to disappear...they do it."

"What about that woman who worked for him..."

"Left the bureau, when I tried speaking with her she slammed her apartment door in my face. Said that she doesn't care of Dale Cooper lives or dies..."

Audrey raised an eyebrow, sitting behind the desk of her office. She had stayed later to try and crunch the numbers for tax season, and was beyond stressed. Her head throbbing, she had arranged for a meeting with the private investigator she had been paying ever since she had Richard. Nobody knew about this, including her mother. It was her little secret, and she was currently trying to grasp at any little thing that had shown up over the last few years. She knew Dale was the father of her son, and felt desperate to make contact with him. She was certain he had come to the hospital to see her when she was recovering. She couldn't quite remember everything, but knew for certain it had happened. She knew John for a fact wasn't Richard's father, and that Dale may have wanted to say goodbye, finally seeing her for the woman she so desperately wanted him to see her as. She remembered when he rescued her from her father's club. How she stared up, weak, frightened, and drugged up. She stared up at him like a prince from a fairytale, and said...

 _"I wished you would come..."_

Her hazy memory of the hospital was sorta like that, even though she had the lingering feeling something had been wrong. She saw Dale in Richard in each passing day. Everyone said how much he looked just like her, but she knew better. She only saw Dale. Her boy deserved a father, and she wanted to find Dale, and show him what he had made with her. A beautiful, gorgeous little boy who was perfect. Absolutely perfect. He would be turning four soon. Tonight he had a slight fever, and was at her mother's resting. Feeling exhausted, and more than a little stressed, she shook her head, and wrote a check out, taking more money out of her draining savings to pay the investigator, who promised to stay in touch. Once he left, she decided to say screw it, and leave the paperwork until tomorrow. She wanted to get home, wrap her arms around her sick little boy, who no matter what always made her feel better despite how crazy life could be.

Locking up, she drove out to her mother's townhouse, but stopped at the local drug store picking Richard up his meds the doctor had called in for him earlier. This doctor was a nice enough man, but no Doc Hayward, even though she didn't blame him even in the slightest for taking off. Before leaving the drug store, waiting at the check-out, grabbing a bottle of ginger-ale for Richard's stomach, she heard a familiar voice come from behind her.

"Audrey?"

Audrey turned and saw sheriff Truman standing in line, waiting behind her. About three or four other people stood before her. Surprised, she turned. She had been so busy lately she honestly hadn't seen Harry around. In fact, she really hadn't seen him since all that business with Miss Twin Peaks. The first thing she noticed was that the sheriff looked much older than he acutely was. He had lost a great deal of weight, and his face seemed gaunt.

"Sheriff Truman! How are you?!"

The sheriff smiled and waved his hand back and forth slightly.

"Been better, but I don't have to ask how you are? Lucy said she's been by your shop. Said your girls have her the best hair-do in years."

Audrey laughed blushing slightly.

"It's been a lot of hard work but it's worth it."

"How's your boy? Richard right?"

"Yes, he's good...well he came down with a touch of something, swung by here to pick him up something for his stomach."

"How old is he now?"

"Turning four if you can believe it."

"Four! Man how time has gone by...you have any pictures?"

Audrey was surprised, usually besides the older women that came into her shop, asking to see photographs of your children was just a polite thing to do. Still, whenever her regular customers came in and they saw the framed photos she had of Richard as a baby, they would rant and rave over how absolutely gorgeous he was, and that she could make millions putting him on TV. Smiling, Audrey juggled the bottle of ginger-ale as she reached into her purse and took her wallet out. Opening it, she took the most recent photo she had done of Richard. It was him from last Easter. She had taken him to the mall to meet the Easter Bunny. While other babies were screaming and freaking out, Richard sat on the man in the suit's lap completely calm. His wavy hair combed back. Wearing overalls and a checkered shirt and bow-tie. He sat there, wide blue eyes staring up at the man with curious eyes as Audrey stood back, heart melting over how adorable it looked. She showed it to Harry who warmly smiled.

"Wow, he's adorable."

She then noticed him staring at the photo a moment longer, really closely staring at it. Audrey nervously smirked.

"What?"

Harry stood back and smiled.

"Nothing, just his eyes...like I've seen them before..."

His gaze lingered on the photo a moment longer before he looked up at her.

"He's the spitting image of you Audrey. You must be proud."

Audrey smiled tucking her wallet away.

"He's a good boy."

Harry stared at him a moment longer.

"This is going to sound odd...but...have you heard from Dale?"

Audrey couldn't believe it. She blinked, before slowly shaking her head.

"No, not since he visited me when I was in the hospital. At least...I think he did."

"He came to see you after your accident?"

"I think so...I was so medicated up, who knows. I really thought he would have stayed in contact with you."

"Yeah...I talked to Agent Gordon and Albert a year or so ago. Looks like he left the agency...no word from him. Just hope he's okay. I've been thinking about him a lot lately."

Audrey hated seeing the pained expression in Harry's eyes. He was close with Dale, she knew that much. One second he was here, the next he vanished. For all they knew, he could be dead. She wanted to tell him what she was doing. In fact, she had more information about his last whereabouts than Harry did. But she knew people talked, and if her mother ever got wind she was paying money to try and chase him down, there would be yet another mess to deal with. She was more than a little exhausted, as well as heartbroken. She wanted to tell Harry what she remembered from the hospital. That Dale hadn't just visited her, but made love to her. But something hadn't been right. It looked like Dale, but it wasn't...if that made any sense. That her beautiful sick little boy was actually Cooper's, and she was trying everything to find him. Sighing, she fixed the strap of her purse.

"I thought after Annie Blackburn was hospitalized, he would have come back...he seemed to have cared for her a lot..."

She hated that she had to control her voice. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Well, if you ever hear from him, let me know...been having the strangest dreams. I know it sounds odds, but Dale told me to listen to my dreams, not that I ever believed in that kind of stuff, but they have been kinda unsettling..."

The line moved up, Audrey was next in another minute. Staring at him, she suddenly knew something was wrong.

"What did you dream about?"

Harry shrugged.

"Cooper...standing in a field at night. He looked older, different...he was staring up at this boulder, and I think fireworks were going off. I heard screaming but there was fire and sparks. He was just standing there, staring up. Weird huh?"

Audrey nervously laughed.

"Yeah, kinda..."

"Any who, looks like your next. Take care Audrey. Say hi to that little boy for me."

Audrey saw she was next and smiled.

"Take care Sheriff..."

"Harry please..."

Audrey smiled.

"Okay, take care."

Turning, she went to the counter, was waited on, paid, and turned holding the white paper bag. Smiling, she looked and saw Harry who nodded to her. Waving, she walked away, and headed to her car. In less than twenty minutes, she was back at her mother's. She had a headache, and instantly her mother was complaining that Johnny's nurse said that Richard's fever hadn't gone down. She thanked her, said she would take care of it, and promised if he still had his fever by morning she would take him to the doctor. As always her mother have disapproving glances, before Audrey climbed the stairs, and went straight to the guest bedroom that served as Richard's bedroom. Walking in, she saw her sweet little baby, dressed in PJs, covers pulled up. His pale round face sleeping. Frowning, Audrey closed the door, carefully pulled her heels off, and walked across the room, placing her purse down on the chair near the nightstand. She looked down at at her ginger-ale, and medication and knew it was too late to give him anything now. Walking over, she slowly climbed in beside him. Instantly Richard's eyelids opened. His eyes looked glazed over, and hazy.

"Mamma?"

"Hi baby, how you feeling?"

"I threw up earlier...my head hurts."

Audrey gentle brushed back his sweaty bangs with her hand, feeling his warm skin. She took mental note to give him some baby aspirin before she changed and got ready for bed. Tonight she planned on curling up with her baby and holding him like when he was a newborn.

"I know honey, I'm going to give you something to make you feel better."

"Is it yucky?"

"No baby, it's fine...shhhhh you sleep."

Richard snuggled in close, she felt the warmth pulsing off him. Kissing his forehead, she wrapped her arms around him, tears ready to come from her own eyes. She didn't know if it was the news from the PI, or Harry, or the fact she was just stressed and tired, and worried about her little boy. She missed Dale so badly her chest ached. He outta be here with them. In a fantasy, she often lived in whenever she felt lonely, or angry about what had happened, she would pretend he hadn't left. That by now they would be married, in their own home in Seattle, far away from Twin Peaks. On nights like this, she would be laying in bed with Dale, Richard between them.

She would be studying to join the FBI. He would think the world of their little boy. Both would have grand plans on raising him, working together, and seeing the world together. They would plan to have another baby, maybe a little girl, and everything would be perfect. Instead, she laid there, alone with Dale's son, stroking his hair, completely unaware that poor Sheriff Truman very soon would begin to show signs of the illness he would be plagued with for the next twenty plus years. That his strange dream was actually of her only son's death that would happen twenty-two years into the future. That her world would come crashing down years from now when the man who wore Dale's face would return. That her beautiful son would be dead at age twenty-five and his painful screams over the power that would kill him, would be the same sounds that would awake her from the trapped prison she would be stuck in for years...

 **Present...**

Richard followed, driving through the darkness, no longer caring if he knew he was being followed. He stayed at a low speed, hunched over the wheel, staring forward at the truck's taillights as they traveled down the backroads. He had left the farm in a hurry, no longer caring about the money, or what he had just witnessed. He didn't need these assholes, he knew he had found him. From the second he laid eyes on him on that giant monitor, he knew somehow fate had made this happen. This was Agent Cooper. The man who raped his mother. His father. He made sure he had his gun, and followed him. Happy he had gassed up before heading to the farm. He drove, feeling that white hot rage build up. He had watched Cooper shoot that guy without so much as a second thought. He wasn't about to question what he had just seen, but he didn't care. He planned on blowing this asshole away, then taking his car, parking somewhere, and eating a bullet himself. Then this would be over. He suspected even if Chad had shut up that fat bitch, it would only be a matter of time before they caught up with him. Let it be that farmer, or Chad ratting him out now that the money was stopping. Besides, he didn't have anything else to live for if he killed this asshole. He wasn't sure if his mother was dead or alive, but at least he knew he would have his revenge for her. He would never know who killed Amy, but maybe if he died he could be with her again.

He continued driving forward, when he saw the truck pull up to this old falling apart gas station. Fog was swirling around, and Richard pulled back on the road, three or so yards away. He had been driving without his lights, and killed the engine. Sitting there, he watched as Cooper left the truck, and slowly walked up to someone, dressed all in black, before following them up to the side of the station, up some stairs, and inside. Nervously biting his lip, he knew the coast was clear. He wasn't too sure what this place was, but all he needed was one clean shot. Starting his engine he waited a few seconds before slowly rolling forward, and parking in front of the place. Hearing the gravel crush beneath his tires, he checked his gun, and climbed out. The October air was chilly. His blue eyes scanned the building, and suddenly he felt scared. Walking forward, he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw that Cooper was standing in the phone-booth in front of the station. Having no idea how he got there, he stood back, and grabbed his gun, aiming it. His heart hammering, he took a deep breath and waited. Cooper slowly hung the phone up, before exiting the booth. Richard clicked the safely off, making Cooper stop dead in his tracks.

"I recognized you back at the farm. You're FBI."

Cooper stared, his voice deadpan and flat.

"How do you figure that?"

"I've seen your picture in your fancy FBI suit..."

He saw Cooper shift slightly, he hated feeling his on edge and continued pointing the gun forward.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"Where do you see that picture?"

"My mom had it."

"Who's your mom?"

Richard hated feeling this ache in his chest. After all these years, here he was.

"Audrey Horne, and your name is Cooper."

Richard felt his face starting to crumple, no just with heartbreak, but with anger. His mother was gone, her mind snapping. Having to raise the result of a horrible attack. An innocent girl, taken advantage of by this bastard. His mother was gone, for all he knew dead. Linda died, having overdosed, and his Amy shot, taking their unborn child with them. He killed that kid, and even though it was an accident. None of this mattered.

He raped that stupid bitch, and left town. He was damned, and now he was finally after all these heartbreaking years, standing face to face with this monster who had created him. It was because of him. All because of him. Cooper's dark eyes stared at him, as if without even speaking knew exactly who he was. In just seconds, he spit, and Richard made the foolish mistake of glancing down in the direction that the spit went on the gravel. Instantly Cooper lunged, he snatched the gun away from him, and whacked him in the face. Pain exploded as he fell backwards, and then was met with a swift kick. Richard cried out, falling back hard, before Cooper's boot met him squarely in the ribs. Doubling over, he held onto himself, unable to believe how fast this was over. He was disarmed, and hurt. Cooper glared down, tucking the gun away beneath his jacket.

"Don't ever theater me again."

Richard slowly held onto himself, hurting his side which was screaming. He looked up as Cooper yanked open the door of his truck.

"We'll talk on the way."

Richard knew he could try and fight back, or refuse to go. Instead, he stared up at the man he had been trying to find for all these years, and knew there was no turning back. Slowly, he got up, his body screaming in pain as he crawled in through the driver's side. Not only was his pride wounded, but he suspected he may have cracked a rib. He goy into the passenger seat, still holding onto himself as Cooper took a phone out, texted quickly and tucked it back away. Getting behind the wheel, he started the engine, backed up, and began driving down the road. Richard didn't notice the gas station vanish behind them as the truck drove forward in the darkness. Sitting there, he glanced over at Cooper who's dark eyes stared forward, calm, and dead-set. Knowing he was fucked, he glanced over.

"You...raped my mother?"

Cooper glanced in his direction for one second before looking back at the road, showing no reaction whatsoever.

"Yes."

Silence settled upon them as Richard stared. He originally thought he was going to lunge forward, grab hold of this monster, and kill him. Instead he just sat there stunned. Finally, he spoke again, slowly.

"You...raped her when she was in the hospital..."

"Yes...I suspect you are the result of that? Am I right?"

Richard glared.

"Yeah...I am."

"What's your name?"

"Richard. Do you know where my mother is?"

"Yes."

Richard felt his heart hammer in his chest.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Is she dead?"

"No."

Richard suddenly felt very overwhelmed. He shifted in his seat ignoring the pain screaming through his sides. Cooper glanced at him again.

"Would you like to see her? I know she's been waiting for you."

"Where is she?"

"I can take you there, but you need to come with me."

"What?"

"Listen to exactly what I say Richard, do exactly as I say...and I'll let you see your mother. She's been with me for quite some time."

"She left...and went with you? She was looking for you...for years?"

"I came back for her but had to leave suddenly. It was too dangerous. She had to make a choice, she didn't want to but she left you. We've been planning on coming back to get you but they are after us."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you once you're back with your mother...up to you Richard."

"I want to see her."

"Then do as I say. No questions."

"But..."

"I said no questions son. I understand you have a lot, but you need to do as I say."

"You really are my father?"

"Yes...I've kept tabs on you. That fucking town has wanted your number since day one huh?"

Richard stared, confused but nervously felt a smirk appear across his face.

"Yeah..."

"It killed your mother to leave you. We thought maybe in another year. You had to leave suddenly didn't you?"

"How...did you know?"

"Like I said no questions. Understand?"

Richard slowly nodded. At this exact moment all he knew was that his mother left. Yes, she had left him, but he sensed she didn't have any choice. Did she know about Linda? Or Amy? Did they know about the kid he killed? What did all of this mean? Instead of questioning, he suddenly felt very afraid. Sitting back, he stared at the man who claimed to be his father, before listening to the steady hum of the engine. Cooper glanced back at him one last time.

"We'll be there in an hour...you look like her."

"What?"

"Your mother. You look like her."

With that he continued driving, while Richard sat back too stunned to talk. Not knowing they were driving to his destiny. His painful, and miserable death. Something he had been hoping would happen from the moment Amy died in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Twin Peaks Season 3 Soundtrack - The White Lodge/Birth of Laura Palmer**

When the man named Cooper attacked Richard, punching, and then drop kicking him to the ground, he laid for a mere second on the gravel, starting up at the night sky. Feeling his ribs scream, and the wind completely knocked out of him, he gasped for a second, looking up. Everything burned, as well as throbbed inside of him. He gulped, not just humiliated, but outraged that after all these years, all these painful years of mental illness, drug abusive, losing both Linda, Amy, his mother, and his unborn child, and the only thing that gave him drive to continue onward, his last ditch effort to weasel his way out of Twin Peaks after accidentally killing the boy was the finish what he truly believed was all he had left to do. Find, and kill the man who had raped his mother. Everything in the last few days starting with raping that stupid bitch who made Amy's brief time here miserable, then the strange unsettling encounter with that weirdo Ray, to the accident that caused him to flee as quickly as possible, making very damn sure even if he did get away with it, at least he wouldn't give two shits if he really truly did put an end to this miserable excuse he called a life. He was determined to head to this farm, pay his money, and play the waiting game and have these guys find Cooper so he could finally figure out two things before he killed that bastard. Did he really rape his mother, and had he seen her since she was last in Twin Peaks?

He had fantasized about killing him slowly, making him pay for what he believed was a tragic chain reaction that resulted in his horrible existence. He was angry, exhausted, and more than anything just finished in life in general. He wanted to get Cooper for his mother, even if he never knew what happened to her. Even if she did in fact just take off, maybe truly never loving him, or going insane. At least he could do something for her, and make the bastard who raped her and hurt her to badly to pay. When he came face to face with him after all this time he messed up, and choked. He moved in a flash, and before he knew it he was drop-kicked to the ground, his lungs, ribs, and face screaming in throbbing aching pain. He laid there for a second, trying to catch his breath, staring upward at the sparking stars when he remembered...

 _Earlier that summer. Richard was laying in the same exact position he was laying in for those mere seconds after coming face to face with his father, and then attacked and kicked and punched to the ground. He remembered laying out on the raft in the middle of the pond. The same one he often swam to with Amy since they started up their relationship hot and heavy later that spring. He had swam out there plenty of times with Linda, but somehow the few times he actually went out there with Amy was different. Special. He could admit now that he suspected if he even was capable of love, that he loved Amy more than he had loved Linda._

 _Sure Linda had been with him since they were kids, and seemed to be the only person to truly understand him, but Amy had been different. He had cared deeply for Linda, but he knew he had loved Amy. She was innocent, and somehow he felt she had been some kind of strange pure gift sent to him when after losing Linda he believed he had hit rock bottom. He remembered earlier that summer, before really the tourist began to crowd the area, that the two would spend lazy hot mornings there shortly after Linda got out of school, and spend it up at the cabin. He had so many good memories with her in that small period of time. Like how she had brought over two cans of mint green paint from the hardware store the day after she got out of school, and arrived in cut off jeans, and a faded T-shirt, that red hair tied back in a bandana, smiling as she pushed her glasses up on her nose and told him his kitchen needed a make-over. The two had spent a whole morning listening to music, dressed in grungy clothes, laughing with newspapers spread out on the floor side by side painting the walls, making a mess more than anything else, before both got into a paint fight, flicking paint back and forth to each other, and cracking up completely before Richard brushed back a strand of hair that had escaped from her bandana, pulled her in close by the waist, and kissed her lips, his hands all the while slowly traveling down her paint stained clothes, rubbing up and down. The two had decided to wash up and cool down by swimming out to the raft._

 _They changed into their suits, and went out, splashing, and horsing around, before making it out to the raft. Richard pulled Amy up, and as usual, Amy used the suntan lotion she had carried out there, and applied it all over Richard, before putting her hair up and laying beside him, sunning herself. He remembered laying there, staring up at the clear blue sky, smelling the sun tan lotion, and feeling Amy's smooth wet arm against his. They often laid out there, usually falling asleep and listening to the gentle lapping of the water against the raft, content, comfortable, and isolated by everything else. Just the two of them. He remembered laying there, his sleek smooth wet chest slowly rising and falling, his gorgeous blue eyes staring up, his wet wavy dirty blond hair, and his thin lips closed as he stared upward, not for the first time wondering if his mother had loved this Cooper guy as much as he suspected he loved Amy?_

Richard then was broken out of his thoughts of this memory that only lasted a few mere seconds as Cooper helped him up, as he slowly and painfully got to standing position, as Cooper mentioned something about talking on the way. Richard was so thrown off guard he didn't get a chance to think. Instead of just his body hurting, his pride killed as well. Now nearly an hour later Richard sat in the truck with the man who had admitted was his father. They had driven mostly in silence, as the headlights cut through the darkness of the backroads. Every once in awhile Richard would glance over with uneasy eyes, hating the lurking twisting knot of fear that had developed in his stomach while staring at the man he had been looking for all these years. What were the chances they would both be at the farm together? He had originally wanted to ask him what he was doing there? Or where they were going? Instead every time he went to open his mouth he found himself shutting it knowing very well that this man meant business, and if his mother really was alive and wanted to see him, the only way to see if that was actually true was to keep his mouth shut. He sat there, silent, trying to stay calm, before finally he swallowed hard, and took a deep breath.

"Why?"

Cooper glanced over, his eyes looking black.

"Why what?"

"Why did you rape her?"

"Your mother?"

"Yeah..."

"My relationship with your mother has always been very complex. What happened between the two of us is nobody's business, most of all you."

Richard felt his rage starting to boil up. He glared.

"I'm the result of what happened. I think I have a right to know..."

Cooper stared ahead at the road and continued driving.

"I was leaving, and your mother got exactly what she had been lusting after the entire time I had been there."

Richard had to control himself from lunging across the seat and strangling him. His side was tender and sore, and he felt wired but in a bad way. He itched for a hit, and for just a brief second thought back on the stunned child's face before the truck slammed into him, and he felt the sickening bump as he drove over him. He never meant to hit the little shit, he just ran out into the road. A strange off thought flickered in his mind. What if Amy had lived? What if she had the baby and that was your son who got hit? What would you do? As quick as the thought entered his mind, it flickered away. He glared, staring at him. Cooper glanced over again, his dark nearly black eyes looking almost amused. Richard glared at him, still saying nothing before Cooper slowly stared forward, driving down another twisting dark road. Richard had so many questions, most of all where was his mother? Why hadn't she tried to make contact with him?

Why didn't she take him with her when she originally left? Instead he just sat there, and thought of Amy. Somehow sitting in this dark truck with the man who he had been searching for his whole life, wanting answers from...he hated to admit it, but he felt scared. He wished she was here. Slowly Cooper took a turn, and began heading up a dark road that climbed a steep incline, large milk grass fields surrounding them. Richard sat back, staring at Cooper having absolutely no idea that they were driving to his death.

 **Before...**

 **2005**

Richard laughed, having finished egging one of the Twin Peaks police cruisers that was parked behind the RR. It was Halloween night, and he had been hanging out with Linda. Thinking it was dumb to dress up for Halloween, he instead wore jeans and a black hoodie. Linda meanwhile wore fishnets, and one of her purple velvet dresses she got at Hot Topic at the mall. Her hair was done up and dyed both green, red, and blue. With heavy eyeliner, she laughed, keeping a look out. Plenty of kids were out raising Hell, and the second Richard spotted the car he grinned and knew where to use their last bunch of eggs they picked up.

"Come on!"

Linda waved, knowing any second a customer would come around to the lot. The place had been busy since Mrs. Jennings always put on quite a spread on Halloween, including giving away candy apples for the kids trick or treating. Richard and Linda hadn't been trick or treating for years now. Instead they made a tradition to take the bus to the movies, go see the latest Saw movie, then egg some houses before smoking pot in the park. It was a chilly breezy night, and Richard cackled, looking at the slimy yoke drip down the side panels of the car. Throwing his head back, he laughed before turning, sneakers pounding on the pavement, before he raced to Linda, grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. Both laughed against each other, before Richard spotted a pretty decent sized rock laying in the grass.

Grabbing it, bouncing the weight in his hand, he smiled before running back to the car. The second Linda saw what he was doing her eyes widened.

"Richard! Don't!"

Ingoring her, Richard wound back his arm, and flung the rock with all his might. Had Richard maybe been raised differently, and wasn't such a troublemaker, his gym teacher might have noticed that for a thin kid, he was actually pretty good at sports and had quite the arm on him. Flinging the rock like a baseball, it went flying straight to the windshield and shattered the glass into a million pieces. The noise was deafening, and Richard, not even the slightest bit phased, turned and ran towards Linda who looked white as a sheet. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her away and both took off running. Linda scolded him saying he was crazy. Richard meanwhile ran laughing, loving the thrill of destroying something. As he ran with her down the sidewalk, past little ones dressed in costumes, carrying their candy bags, Benjamin Horn was just leaving Town Hall.

The annual monthly business owner's meeting had just been held, and he decided to skip out on the coffee and cider donuts. Sticking a cigar in mouth, he started his way down to his town car and driver waiting, when he paused. He saw Richard and that girl he hung around with racing down the sidewalk on the other side of the street. He had really begun to worry about Richard. Since Audrey up and left, he forced himself into his only grandson's life despite that bitch Silvia's protests. He tried so badly to start a relationship, and was doing everything within reason to do best by him. He knew he had made his fair share of mistakes, and wanted to truly make up for them with Richard.

He had failed Audrey, as well as with Donna Hayward. He did have good intentions, and after all that awful business with Ghostwood and Laura Palmer, he wanted to change his ways. He got a taste of what his life would turn into if he didn't, and it scared him to death. Still, he was convinced that something wasn't right with that boy. He knew it hadn't been John's son, which he found a damn shame. Had Audrey maybe wised up, John would have been a fine match for her. He didn't believe Silvia's theory on Agent Cooper, but he really did have to begin to suspect who had fathered the boy. He knew Audrey had her fair share of problems, but this boy had serious mental illness. He had constantly been in trouble with both school and now the police. He knew Sheriff Truman was starting to get fed up, and after a while his all mighty checkbook might not solve every mess Richard made. He tried to bond with him, but knew it was impossible. The boy was unstable, and as much as he hated to admit it, Silvia was right. His temper was unreal. Still, watching him run past, laughing with that girl, he acutely looked like a healthy, happy, all American teenager. He watched them run down an alley and out of sight. Sighing, and smiling sadly, he knew he was starting to lose hope to train Richard into having interest in taking over the family business. Still, he could still try and believe that maybe, just maybe there was hope. Sighing, he shook his head before walking the rest of the way to the car. Taking one last drag of his cigar, he watched the smoke swirl around, before he flicked it out on the sidewalk, and climbed into the car.

 **Now...**

 _"I'm going to laugh when I fuck you bitch!"_

Charlotte shot up from bed, eyes wide, sweat pouring down her face, and heart hammering in her chest. Containing a scream, she gasped her chest, and looked completely terrified around her bedroom. She had just a vivid nightmare, and suddenly everything seemed to become clear from that haze she had been stuck in for the last few days. She remembered laying in the backseat of a car, her head hurting badly, and that man from the Roadhouse on top of her, blueish green eyes crazed as he laid on top of her and roughly raped her. She remembered the pain, and discomfort and her vision kept fading in and out. She remembered laying there, seeing him with his jeans pushed down, his erect penis ramming into her in and out at lighting speed as her legs hung down lifelessly. It was him. He had raped her. The heavy fog that had settled down on Charlotte these last few days, between waking up in her living room, face swollen, and bloody. The empty booze bottles, and last but not least, the text messages she had no idea sending to her cousin and friends all began to break apart. She sensed this had happened, but knew everything hadn't quite added up. She remembered spotting that guy at the bar. How mature she felt being at the club, smoking, drinking, not getting carded, and flirting around. She had eyed him, saw what a badass he seemed like when he didn't stop smoking when the bouncer asked him to. He was gorgeous, slanted blue eyes, light colored hair, face like a model, and older. She wanted to keep up this image she had painted for herself since middle school. She was popular, well liked, and held above most. She was on the cheerleading squad, and the debate club. Guys drooled over her, having absolutely no idea that Charlotte was actually lying. She was a virgin, sure she had had boyfriends, but they had never gone all the way. The sad fact of the matter was...she was scared. She knew she had seen this guy before, having no idea that he was the boyfriend of that nerd who got shot earlier that summer.

The girl who like so many others sadly just for not existing her in click, suffered from dirty looks, teasing, and bullying. Charlotte didn't know why she did it, but when she heard about that four-eyed dork getting shot all she did was roll her eyes remembering how stupid she looked on that scooter of hers. Besides that, she didn't cross her mind again the remainder of that summer and start to her senior year. Charlotte had no idea the night she was attacked had been carefuly planned. Waking up, she remembered small pieces of what had happened. The man laughing as he squeezed her throat, roughly driving himself inside of her, going in dry, making his insides ache like the worst kind of period cramp she had ever felt. She felt like her insides were being torn apart. She remembered getting hit, then...her vision blurred. She stared up being dragged across the floor of her living room, her head pounding. She remembered recognizing the man. It was one of those deputies, the chubby one who was there the same night that guy attacked her. She had seen him around town before, and instantly the dots began to connect. No, it hadn't been that creepy bartender. It had been that man, and the deputy. She remembered seeing him smirk down at her, shaking his head and saying as her vision blurred again, looking up at the ceiling fan that looked down on the living room. The same ceiling fan she was so used to staring up at whenever she lazed around on her mother's couches, texting her friends, or painting her nails. The deputy stared down holding her very own cell phone before he shook his head and said...

 _"Richard, you crazy bastard..."_

He then laughed before Charlotte's eyes closed and darkness took over. The next thing that happened was waking up afterwards on the floor, surrounded by empty booze bottles. Now she remembered... Remembered everything. She had been raped. There hadn't been any biker. She had been attacked, raped, and that deputy had done something to cover it up. Sitting up in bed, she rocked back and forth, horrified, before her bedroom door slowly opened, revealing her mother, sleepy and standing in her silk bathrobe.

"Honey, you okay? I thought I heard you up. Bad dream?"

Charlotte looked up before her face crumpled, and she completely broke down sobbing. Instantly her mother hurried over, sitting on the edge of the bed, and wrapping her arm around him.

"Oh honey! What's the matter?"

Taking a deep breath, Charlotte felt her insides shake, before she looked up, scared, and ashamed.

"Mamma...I have to tell you something..."

 **Before...**

Audrey stood in her mother's condo one weekend. For once she had finished her finals for night school, and had two days off. Her mother and Johnny had taken the train into the city to visit with one of Johnny's newest doctors. The nurse had gone ahead with them, leaving Audrey, and Richard, just a little over a year old alone. Audrey enjoyed the peace and quiet, and was planning on spending the weekend with her son. She had studying to do, and wanted to take Richard to the park later. Today she had laid out one of Richard's blankets in the kitchen with a few of his rubber blocks, and colorful rings he loved playing with. Dressed in a blue jumper, Richard gurgled, and shook the rings while Audrey stood by the sink washing some dishes. As surprising as this seemed, she actually didn't mind cleaning up around here. Silvia claimed that's what she paid her housekeeper for three times a week to do. Audrey meanwhile liked doing stuff like this. She admitted before becoming a mother she agreed, she had been raised in a household where staff was available twenty-four-seven. Now she simply had to shake her head over these things. She didn't mind originally renting out a small crammed apartment. She didn't mind applying for financial aid for school, or looked for deals for her son's baby food and diapers. Her mother of course was always helping out, but she wasn't about to take every handout offered to her.

She made sure her son was always fed, clean, and happy. She agreed to stay with her mother until she officially got on her feet. She had big plans, but didn't want to show that bastard of a father of hers that he was right. They didn't need him or his money. She also hoped someday soon Cooper would come back and whisk them away. She finished drying her hands on a dishcloth, not bothering using her mother's fancy dishwasher. Instead she stared out the window looking out at the freshly cut lawns that came with each townhouse, and sadly smiled. Last night she had a wonderful dream about Dale. The details weren't all exactly there, but nevertheless, she remembered the ones that counted. She was back at her father's now shut-down club One Eyed Jacks. A location she had nightmares about following her reckless mission to help Dale in his case. Where she had been kidnapped, injected with drugs, and nearly killed.

She remembered being in that terrible drug induced fog, very much like the same one she was trapped in following her accident. Instead in the dream, things had been clearer. She had been laying there, and Dale, all dressed in black had come to her. She remembered feeling her heart pound, unable to believe he was here. She had missed him so badly her chest had ached. She remembered feeling overwhelmed with emotion seeing his face above hers. She stared up, speechless, wanting to throw her arms around him, pull him down, and never let go. Instead, she laid there, feeling the weight of his body press down against hers, feeling his erection press against her thigh, before his mouth devoured hers.

Then... She woke, body aroused, and wired. She glanced over, seeing Richard fast asleep in the spare crib in her room, sleeping soundly. Laying there in the darkness, she breathed softly, before staring forward out at her baby...her baby she had with Dale, and smiled. Laying back, she stared up at the ceiling, and felt her chest tighten. She missed him so badly it hurt. She wanted to get up and scoop the baby up, instead she knew he needed to sleep. Laying there, she fought back tears, and wished over and over, softly praying that Dale would return, coming to rescue him and their beautiful baby... Lost in her thoughts she stared out through the window when suddenly she heard her baby, gurgling behind her.

But...the sound seemed closer. Slowly, turning, she lifted an eyebrow and watched in utter stunned amazement as Richard very carefully got up on two unsteady chubby wobbling feet. He swayed for a second, holding his stuffed zebra by the tail. He didn't bother grabbing onto the cabinet, instead he swayed for a second before staring forward at Audrey and as always lit up whenever he saw her. His beautiful chubby face filling with such pure joy Audrey felt her heart hammer in her chest loudly. The kind of love she knew was saved just special for her gorgeous only child. Her baby she had with the man of her dreams... She stared, watching in amazement as the baby took a big step forward, his tiny little sneaker moving forward, before she wobbled, and took another. The baby continued laughing, unaware of what he was doing. Audrey kept expecting him any second like his many other failed attempts to fall over and land on his bottom. Instead, he took another step, laughing before slowly taking his first steps right towards her. Audrey's eyes widened before she knelt down, opening her arms as Richard wobbled, and walked all the way into then. Audrey felt tears of pure happiness fill her eyes as she lifted him up, squeezing him and covering his face with kisses.

"Oh my God baby! You did so good!"

She twirled around, squeezing him tightly. Richard giggled as she covered his face with kisses, unable to believe that her baby had just taken his first steps. He walked right in front of her, and the only sad thing about it was... Dale wasn't here to see it.

 **Now...**

They stopped at the base of a massive hill that this dirt road led them to. It was surrounded by vast grassy hills and fields. Cooper had moved the headlights to the truck to cut through the darkness and shine up at a boulder up ahead. Richard stared up beside her, hating how scared he felt. Cooper was holding what appeared to be a phone.

"This is the place."

"Place? What place?"

"Pay attention, you'll find out."

Richard stared at him, hating to see that he could spot the resemblance of himself in him. He remembered all those years when he was younger wishing so badly he had his father in his life.

Until...he learned the truth.

"Three people have given me coordinates to that place. Two of the coordinates match. What would you do?"

Cooper stared at him as Richard actually looked for a mere second like a frightened young child, awaiting to please his parent. Instantly his eyes glanced up at the large boulder. Swallowing, feeling his Adam's apple bob up and down, he spoke slowly.

"I'd check out the two that match."

"You're a very bright young man, and we're very close to the two that match. It says it's right up there."

Richard looked up at the boulder. Again he wished so badly that Amy was here. His heart thumped, and his stomach twisted.

"We're going up there?"

Cooped looked forward, dark eyes staring up.

"Yeah, we're going up there right now."

Slowly Cooper began walking up the hill while Richard followed beside him. The two walked together in silence, the headlights lighting the way for them, their boots cutting through the tall milk grass they parted as they walked forward. Every voice in Richard's mind screamed for him to turn back. That something wasn't right. To listen to his gut and run away, far far away. Instead, he continued walking with Cooper, hoping whatever they were doing would be over quickly so he could finally get some answers, mostly about his mother. He had thought vaguely that maybe this guy was a psycho, and had taken him out here to shoot him in the head and ditch the body. The sad thing was, he wasn't even scared of that. To Richard, he felt his end was coming close, which meant he hopefully would be with Amy soon. He didn't believe in God or the afterlife, and supposed that if there was a Hell, he had bought himself one straight ticket there after killing that kid. Still, he hoped there was someplace peaceful away from all this pain and madness, maybe back to the cabin where he could live in this perfect world like Amy's snow globes alone with her. Still, he wanted to know if this mother wad actually alive, and what had happened to her. So he continued following him, further and further up the hill. His side was still sore, but he continued walking, Finally after a minute or so, they stopped at the base of the boulder. Both staring up.

"This is it?"

"I bet it's right up there on that rock."

Cooper turned facing him, and showed him the small device.

"I'm twenty-five years your senior. Take this and get on up there. It will beep when your close and make a continuous tone when you're on it. Let me know what you find."

Richard slowly took the device. It felt heavy, like an old cell phone battery. He held it, ready to question what he was doing, asking what this all meant. Instead, he simply looked forward up at the boulder, eyes scanning it, before he began making his way towards the rock. Trying to figure out the best way to climb it, he circled around it, looking it over, before seeing a smaller rock beside it. Climbing up, he grabbed hold, feeling the cold surface and got up. The device slowly started to softly beep. Staring down at it, he continued walking across it, making sure he didn't lose his footing. Walking across, he held the device, listening it the beeping get louder and louder. He stood up on the rock, just glancing down for one second. The truck's headlights down below lit him enough to see. Cooper stood watching down below. He stared down at the device as it got louder, and louder, and louder.

"I'M THERE..."

He began to shout when suddenly he felt as if he ran straight into a wall. It happened all within seconds. One moment he was standing on top of the boulder, listening to the beeping, the second he felt as if he was hit straight on by millions of volts of electricity. Everything became numb. He dropped the device, and suddenly his vision completely blacked out. He screamed at the top of his lungs, agonizing pain ripping through him. He screamed into the night, his entire body convulsing. White hot lighting pain surged through him. He screeched, smelling burning, as his body within seconds was destroyed. He instantly knew in his last mere seconds that this had been a trap. That this man had fooled him, and hadn't had any intention on helping him. He may have been the man who raped his mother, but something told him something was terribly wrong. He wasn't ever going to see his mother. He had been lied to. He was finally getting what he deserved. He let Linda and Amy die, he raped Charlotte, and had killed that little boy.

Richard's screams echoed throughout the night, all the meanwhile through the unbearable pain only one thing kept flashing in his mind before darkness took over...

 _"I was wrong...I was wrong...I was wrong..."_

Now he was in Hell... He finally got his wish, his miserable life was ending. His body lit up the sky as Cooper watched, before he exploded, all that was left of him was swirling smoke. Cooper watched the smoke settle, the smell of burning lingering in the air.

Standing there, Cooper frowned.

"Ugh..."

He had plans on Richard, but was happy it was him that sprung the trap. Next stop was Twin Peaks. After he took care of the one who escaped, he would find Richard's body who was safely locked away, and start again... He wasn't going back to the lodge, he swore it. He remembered raping young Audrey, and seeing the result of his very own loins die before his eyes, his damned soul did feel slight disappointment.

"Goodbye my son."

He flatly said before turning and heading back to the truck. Richard Horne's sad excuse for a life was finally put to an end.

At the exact moment he exploded, his mother had woken from her trance, staring at her older face in the mirror.

"What?!"

A trace she had been trapped in for fifteen years. She remembered bits and pieces. She had been leaving her shop when Cooper appeared. They had sex, and that's when she remembered. This wasn't Cooper, it was something else, something evil. He had taken her here, and she saw she was pregnant, which she knew was impossible. Now on a loop she had been stuck in her own personal Hell. She didn't know who "Billy" was, but she sensed it was her sub-conscience telling her she was searching for the real Dale. Whoever had done this to her wore Dale's face, but wasn't him. He had raped her again, and took her away from her beautiful son. Over and over she was trapped with that idiot Charlie, and as always she landed up at the Road House, and came back to the house. An endless cycle, over and over again.

She now woke up, finally seeing herself fifteen years later. She was older, and knew this man had done something awful, The buzzing of electricity of her adult son dying a painful and horrible death had been the key. It woke her up, and now she found herself in a white room, staring at herself in the mirror frightened. Something had happened to her baby...

"What?! What?"

She stumbled backwards, before looking down at her swollen pregnant stomach. This wasn't possible. Slowly her hands slid across the swollen bump of her stomach, knowing she needed to get out of wherever this place was. Something had happened to her Richard...she needed to help him. Looking around, her eyes were filled with panic. That's when the sharp cramp surged through her, making her nearly double over. Clutching herself, she cried out, as she nearly fell backwards. Freezing, she stared down before looking down.

Dripping down her legs was blood. Reaching down, she had no idea in just the space of a minute, she lost her two children.


	19. Chapter 19

**Before...**

Richard had discovered the secret passageway just a few months after he first arrived to his grandfather's hotel. He remembered driving past it a few times when he was little, and as always being curious about this grandfather, that his grandmother often bad mouthed about. All he knew was that his mother didn't like him, and the two weren't on speaking terms. That all Audrey would say was that he wasn't a very nice man, and that she didn't want him to be in his life. His grandmother on the other had had plenty to say. Richard had overheard her talking downstairs plenty of times with his mother. That he was a bastard, selfish, greedy, a cheater, and as fake as they came on trying to show the town he had changed his ways. That he was always late sending money to his uncle Johnny, and that whenever his grandmother got off the phone she would be furious, and more than often would pour herself a tall glass of wine, and mutter that she wished Benjamin Horn would rot in Hell. Of course as Richard got older, he had learned more and more about this mysterious figure. He had even seen him a couple of times around town, and knew that he wanted to meet him and form some sort of relationship. His mother never went into detail, but had mentioned that growing up at The Great Northern had been lonely, but she found ways to amuse herself when she was little. She had described a passageway in one of the East Wing hallways, just outside her grandfather's office. She talked about how it was a series of passageways in-between walls, and she had little peep-holes where she liked to spy on people. When she told him this, he remembered it was a mere year or so before she disappeared. They were getting ice cream just a block away from her shop, and he vividly remembered the smile that spread across her face when she told him about it. Richard had originally asked since The Great Northern was sponsoring the town dance for this 4th of July and once they took their orders to a table that looked out to the window that faced the very same street where Richard years later would accidentally kill a little boy. There was a flyer for the dance, announcing The Great Northern. Holding his ice cream cone in one hand, Richard held it up and asked his mother about the hotel. He usually didn't ask many questions about her dad, since he knew where she stood on him not being in his life, but he still couldn't help but feel curious.

Instead Audrey talked about the hotel, and the passageway, before sadly smiling, playing with the spoon in her frozen yogurt and said she believe it or not had some good memories there. In fact, she met some really special people there. Richard didn't know, but she was talking about his father. Now nearly a year in a half later, Richard had carefully snuck into the passageway he had discovered shortly after first being brought here. He knew the only reason his grandmother was allowing him to be part of his life was the fact that she was getting fed up with his behavior since his mom took off. Charlie couldn't deal with it and left, not that Richard cared even in the slightest. Still, he missed his mother, and was furious that she just disappeared. So far in this brief period of time he had gotten into three major fights at school, and one outside where he nearly strangled another kid for bumping into him accidentally on his skateboard. The sheriff was threatening to put him in juvie, and since Ben had entered his life, he was doing everything he could to pay off his grandson's unstable behavior, making excuses for his insane rage on his mother's absence.

When Richard first met him he was standoffish, and saw him as how his mother had talked about. He showed up in his fancy suit, acting like he was so much better than everyone, and tried to give him some fatherly advice over his mother leaving. He explained she became a young mother after a traumatic accident, and maybe she needed time to sort her problems out since she seemed to suffer from quite a few. Richard had pushed him away, glaring, telling him never to talk about her again. They saw each other twice a month, and as usual Richard would give attitude, making damn sure he knew he didn't like him, and that he wasn't the slightest bit impressed or grateful for him swooping in to try and help. That he wasn't interested in the hotel or family business. That as much as he said he held so much promise, he didn't give two flying shits about The Great Northern, or who was going to take over the family business. Still, Richard had wandered about this massive establishment, looking around, before discovering the passageway. He had been careful that nobody had been looking. His grandfather was in meetings all day, promising to take him out to dinner since he was staying for the weekend. Richard couldn't care less. He often stuck away, bored out of his mind, sneaking cigarettes, or making the staff's life a living Hell. The day he found it, he had gone in, instantly feeling the temperature drop at least ten degrees. It smelled musty, and the lighting was very dim. As he wandered, he thought he faintly heard a beautiful humming sound. He walked, around, looking at the exposed wires, before finding an old dusty stack of magazines he supposed had been left by his mother. He flipped through them, and found little things left behind from her from years ago. Hair flips, stale cigarettes, even a lipstick.

He hated how much he missed her.

This one afternoon had been after being picked up at the sheriff's department for fighting. He had been called a fagot by this asshole kid from gym class and he lost it. Blacking out, he lunged, and next thing he knew, several teachers pulled him off as he was spitting and growling like an animal. He struggled, screaming, throat stretched out, face flushed, struggling before the police were called. When his grandparents showed up in separate driven cars, they were informed how serious this was and how that jerk Sheriff Truman mentioned maybe he should be taken to a hospital to see a psychologist? His grandmother's car followed his grandfather's, where Richard sat still steaming, refusing to talk. He saw that his grandparent's didn't seem angry, or upset. Almost as if this kind of behavior was expected. They sat in silence before arriving to the hotel. His grandfather told him he would talk with him later, and he watched as him and Silvia went straight to his office. Sneaking off to the passageway, he removed the wooden panel, and looked in through the hole that showed his grandfather's office. Silvia was pacing, while his grandfather leaned against the desk smoking a cigar.

"Nonsense Silvia. He's disturbed, that much is right. Audrey had plenty of problems. She was unstable and spoiled him. He's just adjusting. He was abandoned. It's going to take some time but he'll get his act together."

Silvia stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Benjamin! This isn't just a phase, or him being upset over Audrey leaving. He's mentally ill! I think maybe it's in his genes..."

Ben rolled his eyes, puffing on his cigar.

"Oh Christ Silvia. Audrey was a wild woman, not responsible...Johnny has brain damage, I know my brother isn't the most noble man but..."

"No, I'm not talking about mental illness running on our side, what about his father."

Ben rolled his eyes.

"John Wheeler may have been a playboy who showed his true colors but..."

"You know John wasn't Richard's father. He had a vasectomy. I even contacted him behind Audrey's back when Richard was a few months old, thinking I could convince him to fly out and see her...he told me he had it done years ago. He admitted he had slept with Audrey before leaving, but he was willing to even do a DNA test to prove he wasn't the father..."

"Is that so?"

"His lawyer sent the results by a hair sample. He wasn't the father. I never told Audrey."

"Audrey had a wild side, God knows we both knew that. It must have been some one night stand..."

"No...Audrey mentioned it before but I didn't want to listen. I thought she...maybe made it up for attention or something, but seeing that damned photograph in her shop, and hearing her talk once about what happened..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Agent Cooper."

"What?"

"She tried to tell me once when she was pregnant. That she remembered Agent Cooper coming to see her in the hospital right after the accident. It was right before he left town. She mentioned it a few times, but I thought she was making it up. Finally she just stopped...but I think she was afraid of what would happen if she carried on like this. I didn't want to believe it. We all knew she was sweet on him, and how hurt she was when he carried on with that Blackburn girl...but I see it now. In the face, he looks kinda like him."

"Like who?! Agent Cooper?! What are you insane? I had my suspicions about when when he was originally here, but if there's something I have to say about Agent Cooper, he was believe it or not a well respected man..."

"She tried telling me once, he sounded like he came in and raped her..."

Ben shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry but Audrey lived in a fantasy. Maybe the two had an affair, God knows...but I highly doubt our daughter was raped in a busy hospital by an FBI agent she had a school girl crush on. Maybe they slept together and he left her flat and she couldn't cope. Audrey had problems Silvia, and it's up to us to try and make Richard not follow in those footsteps..."

"Benjamin are you listening to me?! I think he took advantage of her, why would he leave town so quickly...maybe nobody knew but maybe he wasn't the well respected man you and everyone else thought he was. Look how he left that poor Blackburn girl behind! What if he raped her, and passed some sort of mental illness...

"Enough Silvia. I don't even think anything happened with Agent Cooper at all. I think our daughter couldn't cope with her life, she thought she could do it on her own, and spiraled so badly she just left. We knew the rumors flying around, and marrying that man! Richard had problems I agree...but he isn't some result of a rape that our daughter tried to mention for attention. I'll be damned in Audrey's foolishness messed this boy up anymore than he all ready is. I'll keep an eye on him...we'll figure everything out."

"Throwing money a the problem isn't going to solve anything Ben..."

"Watch, he'll be just fine. I promise. Now enough of this foolishness. Our daughter lived in a fantasy, she's probably still chasing it. She'll be back someday, but I'll make sure she'll see we did right by her boy. Just you watch."

Silvia didn't look so convinced, while Richard stared in complete silence through the peep-hole. Slowly, feeling his stomach drop. He stood back and couldn't believe it. Instantly, he took a deep breath. It was at this exact moment, he knew he was the result of something terrible. Something he suspected had been the real reason on why his mother had left.

Cooper...Agent Cooper.

The words echoed in his mind. From that moment onward, he knew the truth. He had been a result of a rape. Something his mother had tried admit out loud before convincing herself that it hadn't been real. He had seen the photograph, and had even taken it. An obsession began, feeling that this Agent Cooper had been the key behind his mother taking off. For years he would continue searching for the man who fathered him. Having absolutely no idea that this would be the same man who would end his miserable sad excuse for a life.

 **Before...**

Audrey had come to visit her mother one chilly November morning. The two were currently trying to repair their strained relationship, and finally Silvia had come to terms over the fact that Audrey was in fact keeping the baby despite the thousands of reasons Silvia had listed off proving what a terrible idea this was. Her parents were officially divorced, and Audrey hadn't seen her father in months. She was renting out a small apartment downtown, and preparing for the baby's arrival next month. She hated to admit it, but she knew once she baby came she would in fact have to take her mother up on her offer to help. She had bought a townhouse, and today took Johnny into the city for an appointment with his nurse. Lots were happening, as well as Audrey seeking out classes, trying to make a plan over what exactly she would do to support herself and her child. She stayed tight lipped over the baby's father, only that it wasn't John's. She wished John the best, but wasn't the slightest bit hurt over him. He had been a nice distraction while Dale and that Blackburn girl walked around acting like two love struck puppies. It killed her knowing he would rather be with a girl two years older than her believing she was pure and innocent. Audrey so badly wanted to come back to his room, convince him that she was innocent too. Instead, she knew no matter how hard she tried, he would never love her the way she loved him. So John was something to take her mind off things, but as lovely as it was, she couldn't help but wish it was Dale she was with whenever they were together, including their shared time on his private jet. In the end sex really didn't seem like that big bad monster she made it up to be. There was a little discomfort, but she knew she needed to get it over with. Once she dressed in the jet, pulling her jacket on feeling slightly embarrassed as John kissed her cheek, wishing her well. She felt like crying. Not because John was leaving, or that she wasn't a virgin anymore. She felt like crying because it hadn't been with Dale.

She wished so badly he had taken her into his strong arms that night when she surprised him in his room. That he had been the one to make love to her.

Somehow she knew it would be different...

The memory of what happened had been hazy, but she was almost certain as off as it felt, it had been Cooper who had visited her at the hospital, unzipping his fly, staring down at her with dark eyes as machines beeped and clicked, pulling back the sheet, and opening her legs. She knew the medication as well as the injuries she had suffered from had caused her to come in and out like she did, not completely remembering what had happened. She knew he had climbed onto her bed, kneeling between her two legs, and entering her hard and erect. There had been plenty of pain, but she remembered seeing Cooper's face through the fog she was struck in, and knew this was really happening. Just a few weeks ago she had gotten into an argument with her mother when she continued to press her on who the child's father was. Part of her knew something hadn't been right. Why did Cooper have sex with her when he wouldn't just weeks before? Why hadn't he stayed for Annie Blackburn? Did he knew she had snapped and went insane following her kidnapping?

Was it his way of saying goodbye? Was he taking advantage? She knew something had been wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. Maybe this was Cooper's way to prove he had in fact cared about her before vanishing forever? In the heat of the argument she hinted towards Cooper's visit, and before her mother could ask any more questions she quickly changed the subject. She had since kept her mouth shut, hopping someday...somehow she could get in contact with Cooper, tell him about the pregnancy, and he could come back and take them out of this terrible place. She didn't know if it was the hormones, but she missed Dale so badly she didn't think she could stand it. When her mother left, Audrey promised to stay for dinner when she came back in a few hours. Going upstairs to the guest room, she laid back, feeling her swollen feet and back cry out as she settled back in the king sized bed and tried to relax. Running her hands over her swollen beach ball of a stomach, she felt tiny flutters from within her. It was the baby, and he was kicking up a storm. She smiled, staring down, pressing her palms against her skin, feeling the baby turn, doing flips inside of her, being very active while pressing it's weight against her bladder. Smiling, she laid back and stared up at the ceiling.

This baby was going to be special. She knew it.

 **Now...**

Audrey collapsed on the floor of the bright white room she had been held in for fifteen years. There was nothing in this room besides a white table, and circular mirror. Besides that, nothing else. No doors, no windows, nothing. Audrey knew the man who wore Cooper's face, the one who had raped her had taken her here, and for however long she had been held prisoner, she had been stuck in a cycle, trapped, unable to leave. She was older, and knew that terrible surge of power, the loud buzzing she had heard had woken her up, snapping her out of this trance, and now fully awake, frightened, and wondering what he had done to her? Richard...something had happened to her Richard. She wasn't certain, but she knew faintly beneath the loud hum of power buzzing around her, she had heard her son's pain filled screams. Her baby, that monster had done something to her baby, and it woke her up. She had collapsed, bleeding badly with this baby she knew she couldn't possibly be carrying. She felt terrible pain, and her vision was blurring. Large bloody streaks were smeared across the floor as she tried to crawl across it. She needed to find Richard.

He needed her help...

Unknown to her, Mr. C had raped both her and Diane, bringing them to separate prisons where they were trapped for endless years. Lucky for Diane, she had escaped, leaving this world, and falling to Earth. Audrey meanwhile had served her purpose, and had been trapped here with another evil spawn in case Mr. C needed her. Now she was miscarrying, and dying.

"Richard..."

She weakly said, before shutting her eyes, the blood beneath her pooling larger and larger.

 **Now...**

Richard shot up like a bullet, blue eyes wide, mid scream from the last thing he remembered. Standing on top of that boulder, and then the bright light, and white hot pain that surged through him before darkness took over. Sitting there, he shot up like a bullet, before freezing. He wasn't on top of the boulder anymore. No, he was inside somewhere. Sitting there, he felt his heart hammer in his chest, as he looked around. He was in a large room. The floor he was sitting on was white and black zig-zag. There were dark red curtains that served as walls. When Richard slowly looked up, he saw the ceiling resembled a night sky with thousands of stars sparking above.

 _That boy has never been right..._

He faintly heard his grandfather say in the back of his mind, as if he was listening to him elsewhere. The words faded, but a beautiful humming replaced it, faintly all over. Sitting there, he looked around before he heard a strange voice, drawn out speaking backwards.

"Richard?"

Richard slowly looked over his shoulder and saw an older man in a suit, with only one arm.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"The doppelgänger...he killed you."

Richard raised an eyebrow.

"Doppelgänger?"

Just then Richard heard a voice, a voice he honestly truly believed he would ever hear again. Sweet, soft, and calming.

"Richard?"

Richard turned in the opposite direction and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. There was his mother. She looked older, dressed in a black and gold dress, but it was her. Instantly he felt his stomach flip.

"M...Mom?"

He scrambled to his feet, standing and swaying. He stared in complete disbelief, speechless as she warmly smiled and walked over to him, heels clicking on the floor. When she reached him, she cocked her head and reached up, her cool and warm hand cupping the side of his face. She closely studied him.

"My, my, my...what a handsome young man you turned out to be."

Richard stared down, feeling exhausted confused eyes blur his vision as he blinked. He had so badly wanted to find her after all these years. Staring, his face crumpled and he felt like kid again.

"Mom..."

He said barley above a whisper, looking completely defeated. He swayed, sniffling as he bowed his head, stepping forward, and leaning against her.

"He hurt you baby, I'm so sorry..."

"What?"

"Your father. He wasn't Cooper. He was from Hell...but he's being stopped. He'll finally pay for what he did...I'm so sorry baby, you couldn't help it."

"Mom...I hurt people...I..."

"Shhhhh, it's okay baby. It's okay..."

Richard lifted his face, tears streaming down it before Audrey smiled.

"He'll fix things."

"Who?"

Just then the humming became louder, and the lights all went black. For a split second Richard couldn't see a thing. He froze, yelling out for his mother before the lights came back on. The one arm man remained standing, but his mother was nowhere to be found. Panic raced through him, as he actually wondered for a second if he was really dead. Was this the afterlife? He turned, desperately looking for his mother, ready to yell out when he saw her...

For a second it was Linda, looking exactly as she did the night she died of an overdose. She stood there smiling, before Richard blinked and instead...he saw Amy. His Amy. She was dressed in a wine colored sundress, black leggings...in fact she looked exactly as she did the day she had been shot and died in his arms. She had her hair up in that gold headband, her thick glasses on, and that beautiful smile. She slowly walked forward, boots clicking as his mother's did. Richard stayed there frozen, before she reached him. Slowly her eyes drifted up and gazed at him.

"Ready to come home Richard?"

He never thought he would hear that beautiful voice ever again. Standing, he looked and saw it was really her.

"Amy?"

She smiled, and before she could say anything he took hold of her and deeply kissed her. Lifting her off the ground, he squeezed her with all his might, his mouth devouring hers, as he moaned and closed his eyes. She even tasted the same... When he kiss broke, he stared at her, breathless, and still crying. Amy smiled, staring up.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To come home..."

The lights went out again, causing the loud humming to nearly become deafening. Richard grasped for Amy but found his arms reaching out into thin air.

"AMY!"

When the lights came back on, Richard found Amy gone, just like his mother. This time his panic was ten times worse. Maybe this really was Hell? Forever teasing him, ripping his loved ones away over and over... He saw the one armed man standing behind him and his face twisted into rage.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

He screamed, looking completely wild. He glared, before the man pointed ahead. Turning, he followed the direction he was pointing at and stopped yet again in his tracks. Sitting there in a black chair on fire was Cooper. The man who claimed to be his father, and had tricked him, and killed him. His eyes weren't black anymore, but glazed over like frosted glass. He sat there, flames flicking all around him, sitting there not saying a word of screaming. Richard took a few steps closer, staring at him in disbelief. That's when all of the outrage came pouring out, crushing his soul, making him furious. When it really came down to it...it was Cooper who had caused all of this to happen. If he never existed, then all of his loved ones wouldn't have been taken from him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He screamed at the man, who didn't seem to see him. Still sitting forward, flames flicking against his unmarked skin. Richard screamed again, face flushed as he bent forward screeching at the top of his lungs.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Then...darkness.

 **Now...**

Charlotte's mother had gone to the sheriff's station with her father the day before. That Deputy had been arrested, and was currently being held until the end of the week when the judge would be called in. It was too late to do a rape-kit, but she had confessed what she remembered. There wasn't much evidence, but from what the family lawyer called and told them, the deputy confessed he was forced into covering up what happened by Richard Horne, the grandson to the owner of The Great Northern. He was currently wanted for a hit and run to a young boy earlier this week, as well as beating up at poor schoolteacher who was currently in the hospital.

She felt sick.

Had the timeline not switched, Charlotte would have discovered in a few months the rape resulted in a pregnancy, one that she decided with her family to keep. It would be a daughter, and she just like her father would be damned from the beginning. An unstable, mean beautiful little girl that would make her family's life a living Hell. Lucky for them, it never happened...

In fact, everything changed...

 **Now...**

"What year is it?"

Carrie Page slowly stared up at her house, before the most blood curdling scream echoed through the night, making Cooper turn knowing something had happened. He had done something when he went back in 1989 and took Laura through the woods...

Suddenly the street lamps as well as the lights from all the house went dark.


	20. Chapter 20

**1989**

Pete Martell strolled on down towards the dock on this mild foggy Febuary morning, carrying his fishing pole, completely unaware that the timeline had been altered. That the rocky beach laid empty, and that instead of discovering homecoming queen Laura Palmer's naked corpse wrapped in plastic, he spent his morning happily fishing off the lake, blissfuly unaware that everything was different. Mrs. Palmer awoke to find her daughter missing, and within the hour many hysterical calls were made around town and to her husband that her darling daughter was missing. By the end of the day the local sheriff's department was radioed around making search parties for Laura Palmer. Her boyfriend Bobby Briggs, best friend Donna Hayward, and other friends were all brought in for questioning. Before noon many things were quickly beginning to be revealed. Laura had many secrets, and one of her was the fact she was seeing James Hurley, who very well might have been the last person to see her alive. She was acting hysterical, unstable, and confessed that Bobby Briggs had murdered someone, making no sense at all. She ran into the woods, and hadn't been seen since. After many hours of questioning, several names were dropped, including Leo Johnson. This was when the F.B.I was called in. Agent Cooper rode into town, instantly charmed by this beautiful town. Instead of going to the hospital, he went to the sheriff's station and met Harry, Andy, Hawk, and Lucy. He was filled in quickly, having absolutely no idea that he himself had changed everything.

That his youth was restored. That the second he led Laura through the woods, hearing her echoed screams, and found himself elsewhere with Carrie Paige and knew he had the ability to change things, asking what year it was...things were different. As the street lamps burned out, and he heard Carrie's screams much like Laura's, everything went dark...and instantly his memory was wiped clean. He was restored, and found himself sitting in the rental car, driving into Twin Peaks...not to investigate the murder of Laura Palmer...but her disappearance. After a very long night of questioning, visiting the Palmer house, and meeting back at the sheriff's station, Cooper checked into The Great Northern thanks to Sheriff Truman, who he instantly had taken a liking to. Checking in, he showered, changed, and recorded his thoughts to Diane, who he was still trying to figure out what exactly to do since after nearly seven years of working together, just last week after a few drinks late one night she confessed her feelings towards him, and kissed him.

Dale loved Diane, but wasn't sure if he felt the same way. Since Caroline, he wasn't exactly sure if he could love again. He cared deeply for Diane, and honestly didn't know what he would do without her. Still, he knew he could continue business as usual, mailing out the tapes to keep his thoughts in order, but that didn't mean a single thing. Falling asleep, Dale Cooper had no idea that this shift in the timeline would change his future as well as everyone else in this little town. At this exact moment all the terrible pain, suffering, and miserly that had existed was no more. It was finally his chance to continue changing things for the better, completely unaware that he was doing so. In fact, it was all ready in motion. This all continued the next morning when he awoke early for breakfast and laid eyes on Audrey Horne. The second he stared at her, he was a goner.

"You're here investigating the disappearance of Laura Palmer?"

She asked joining him for breakfast. Cooper stared into those beautiful blue eyes of hers and found himself becoming lost in them.

"You were friends with Laura Palmer?"

Audrey shrugged.

"Not exactly..."

They chatted a bit, both unaware that in another life, tragedy followed the two of them, resulting in a cursed and deeply disturbed son. Instead, things continued as Cooper discovered more and more of Laura's secret life, and finally on the evening that Audrey appeared in Cooper's room, things were different... Her father had been linked to the drug trade with Leo Johnson who was currently arrested. One Eyed Jack's had been raided, and Ben Horn was awaiting news from his lawyer from Seattle. So far no evidence came back directly to Lara's disappearance, and rumors were starting to fly that she simply took off, maybe to Canada. The Palmer's meanwhile weren't so sure, and both were in the middle of having full fledge nervous breakdowns. Audrey had been trying to help Cooper as much as she could, talking to other high school students that knew Laura, and even thinking of maybe going undercover to her father's club before it was raided. She came to him naked, and emotional. When Cooper tried to explain that she was part of a case he was working on, she stared up at him from his bed, her eyes sad, but determined.

"I'm not doing this as some way to get back to my father. I'm not the spoiled little brat everyone thinks I am. You lost someone didn't you?"

Cooper stared at her in his F.B.I windbreaker and couldn't believe it. He went to say something, but instead, Audrey let the sheet drop, revealing her breasts.

"Make love to me Dale...please."

Any reservations he had were gone. Instead his eyes stared at her perfect smooth body, and he lost all control. In just mere seconds, he leaned forward, and took hold of her. His mouth hungrily devoured hers, as she helped him pull out of his jacket. Kissing her like a madman, he quickly allowed her to pull up his T-shirt, as he undid his slacks, and pushed down his boxers. His erection sprang out as he crawled underneath the sheets to join her, no longer caring about what any of this meant. Hovering above her, he laid above her, and instantly saw the frightened look in her eyes for a mere second.

"Are you sure?"

Audrey licked her lips and relaxed, slowly she nodded. Leaning down, he nudged her thighs open, before entering her. Instantly Audrey stiffened, grasping onto his back, as he felt her warmth and tightness. Looking down, he suddenly knew what he was doing and looked horrified.

"Jesus, is this your first time?"

Audrey who looked uncomfortable, laid there for a second, before nodding.

"Yes."

Cooper looked down at her, ready to pull out, when Audrey looked up at him.

"I wanted it to be you...please don't stop."

Cooper knew everything in the world was telling him that this was wrong, and against what he stood for. Instead, some inner voice told him that this was meant to be. To not stop. Staring at her, he pushed himself down, gritting his teeth, and fighting through her tightness. She clutched onto him, as he told her to relax and breath, to keep looking at him. Audrey relaxed, taking small shallow breaths, as he pushed himself down again.

"I'll go slow...just keep looking at me, okay?"

One of Audrey's hands reached up, brushing back his gelled hair, as she nodded, licking her lips. Cooper pressed his chest down against her full plump breasts, and pumped into her again. Audrey was starting to slowly respond, and allowed him to quickly and silently find a steady pace. Thrusting into her, he leaned down, kissing her, loving the feeling of her response as she started to moan, and grab onto him.

In less than five minutes, he felt himself coming close.

 _4:30...two birds one stone...Richard and Linda..._

Cooper pumped into her once...twice...and snapped his eyes shut as his face became flushed. Climaxing, he grabbed onto Audrey's hand squeezing it tight. It was here...they conceived their son Richard.

That night, Audrey didn't return to her living quarters. Instead she fell asleep naked, right beside Dale, snuggled up against him, finally for the first time in days able to rest. Cooper laid naked as well, his bare chest slowly rising and falling, staring up at the ceiling, almost in a trance. He was listening to Audrey's breathing, one arm around her, gently rubbing her side. He laid there, not thinking of what problems this would cause, Caroline, or even the future of the case. Instead he just focused on a feeling he hadn't felt in years. Happiness. Slowly Dale smiled, still rubbing Audrey's side, having absolutely no idea that in those few moments of passion, they too had given another life a second chance.

 **One year later.**

Laura Palmer had never been found. It was now officially a cold case, even though Cooper knew he truly would never give up on it. He had been so sure there was going to be a connection to the Blue Rose cases when he first arrived in town, but instead he discovered a young lonely girl, who held many secrets. Mr. Palmer had killed himself, and Mrs. Palmer now rarely left the house, developing quite the nasty drinking problem. Her only child had never been found, and in no time the entire world discovered the truth behind the darkness she had been so good at hiding. Leo, as well as several other business partners had been officially put on trial on several different arrests, mostly dealing with the drug trade from over the boarder. Ben Horne served only six months, and was released early on probation. One Eyed Jacks had been closed, and Bobby Briggs never was officially arrested, but put on probation as well. There was no edvience linking him to the body found shot in the woods, but both him and Mike were watched closely following what happened and thanks to a stern talking-to by Harry, Cooper, and Bobby's father...he was slowly attempting to turn his life around. He had plans on attending community college, and Shelly Johnson stuck by his side the entire time. Donna Hayward had left town with James Hurley, rumors flew they had eloped. In fact, many things had changed, as they still remained the same. One thing that was different, was that Cooper had decided to retire from the F.B.I. In the end, he sat down with Albert, Gordon, and Diane when he flew back home for the weekend and explained when he was faced with the thought of living Twin Peaks, he actually felt ill. He had found his true home, and didn't want to ever leave it. Instead, he was going to take his friend Sheriff Truman up on his officer to be a deputy, and work for the local police force. Before officially moving, Diane showed up at his apartment and told to him straight. The F.B.I was everything to him. Why throw it all away over some cold case of a missing girl?

Cooper leveled with his friend and explained that he had fallen in love with a resident there, who had just informed him that she was pregnant. Diane stared as if she hadn't heard right. "What?" Cooper sighed, he knew this was hurting her, but he had to be honest.

"I'm going to be a father Diane, and for the first time in a very long time...things seem to make sense. I feel like I'm supposed to stay in Twin Peaks."

News of Audrey's pregnancy had come as quite the shock. She came to him as he was extending his time in town to continue helping Harry out as well as using some much needed vacation time. She came to him room sobbing, scared out of her mind. Since that passionate night, the two had been carrying on quite the affair behind everyone's backs. Audrey usually left love notes for Cooper, sliding them underneath his door, while he would sneak her in late at night and both would make love until dawn. She was becoming more comfortable with her body, and allowing him to show her how to use her body and trust him. The day she told him about the pregnancy, he somehow didn't even flinch. Instead of worrying, he simply grinned, and lifted her chin as she stared up with tear filled bloodshot eyes.

"Audrey, that's wonderful!"

Audrey shook.

"It...is?"

Dale smiled.

"Audrey...we're going to have a baby!"

Sniffling, Audrey smiled as he sat down beside her on his bed, and gathered her into his arms. Following the news, he officially resigned from the F.B.I, and bought a beautiful lake-side cabin. He began working for Harry, never feeling happier in his entire life, and both Audrey and him made plans to marry shortly before the baby was born. When Ben was released from prison he tried to say plenty about news of Agent Cooper and his daughter. Instead Audrey stuck up for herself. She explained that she was eighteen, a legal adult, and she was none listening to him. If he wanted to teach her the business fine, but he wanted to continue doing these seedy things, and disrespecting Dale, the father of her unborn child...he would never lay eyes on his grandchild ever. In the end Ben came around, and decided to respect his daughter's wishes. He was currently in the middle of divorcing Silvia, but gave Dale and Audrey his best wishes. That winter, just a month after Dale and Audrey were married, both were given the scare of a lifetime when Doc Hayward was delivering Audrey who went into labor several hours before hand. Dale, dressed in scrubs, squeezed his young wife's hand, coaxing her through the labor, as she screamed, throwing her head back, sweat dripping off her. Doc Hayward worked between her two legs as monitors beeped, when suddenly Doc Hayward nodded.

"Ah, here we go..." In seconds the infant slid into the doctor's gloved hands, when suddenly his expression changed. Instantly Dale craned his neck to see.

"What?" The doc clipped the cord, before quickly handing it over to one of the nurses who quickly carried it across the room. Dale only saw it for just a second, but knew the grayish color wasn't good. Audrey laid back, panting. "What's wrong?" Dale patted her hand, trying to stay calm as he saw several nurses crowd around the table across the room. Audrey stared up, looking scared.

"What is it? A boy or a girl?"

Doc Hayward continued working between her legs, where Dale was beginning to notice more and more blood. He looked up briefly.

"A boy..."

A son. He had a son.

Dale blinked, stunned, before Audrey looked up weakly and said exactly what he was thinking.

"What's wrong? Why isn't he crying?!"

Doc continued to work on her.

"Just helping him to breath...Audrey, I need you to lay back, we got a lot of bleeding here..."

Another nurse hurried over, as more blood dripped down on the ground. That's when the nurse came over after the doc quickly whispered something to her.

"Deputy Cooper, could you wait outside?"

Dale looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to work on your wife, and we need to put her under, she's hemorrhaging..."

"WHAT?!"

"Deputy Cooper please..."

Just then the baby began crying, the sound made Cooper quickly look across the room, feeling his heart leap into his throat the moment he heard it. There he saw one of the nurse's pick up the baby, squirming, flushed with color, screaming letting all that unlimited oxygen flood into his tiny lungs. He stared completely stunned, unable to believe that this was his son. Audrey and his child. The same baby he watched fill up Audrey's stomach, making it grow larger and larger with each passing month. How each night he would count how many kicks as she laid beside him. The same baby that made her always have to grab hold of his hands to get up whenever she sat down. The perfect bump that filled her body up with each growing day. Just a few days ago she sat on the carpet in the nurses he was painting for her, both tossing around different names.

They had settled if it was a girl Rebecca, if it was a boy...Richard. Now he stared at his son Richard, unable to believe the relief he felt when he heard those cries. For a brief second he actually thought the baby was stillborn. Had that happened, he knew it would have ruined Audrey. So much had happened in these past nine months, and he really truly did believe Audrey Horne was his soulmate. He had left the F.B.I, started working for Harry, fell even deeper in love with Twin Peaks, spent daily mornings with the guys at the RR, moved into the cabin with Audrey who was slowly learning the business from her father who was currently trying to repair their relationship after everything that happened. There was the wedding, and the planning for the baby. Dale couldn't wait to be a dad, and counted down the days until Audrey gave birth. Now after all this waiting, here he was...yet Dale was being pulled out of the room from his baby, and his wife.

"Wait, what's wrong?!"

Brought out into the hallway, the nurse explained that Audrey was hemorrhaging. When he tried to push past her, he heard his name called behind him.

"Dale!"

Turning, he saw Harry, who over this past year had become like a brother to him. He had guided him into knowing leaving the F.B.I had been the right choice. He had made him his right hand man, both solving cases together, getting lunch together at the RR, grabbing a few beers at the roadhouse, and most Friday nights sitting on the screened in porch of his newly bought home, rocking back and forth in the glider, nursing some beers, and looking out at the lake. Josie had left town, having sold off the mill, returning overseas. This broke Harry's heart, but he was currently in the works of repairing it, dating Norma Jennings young beautiful sister Annie Blackburn. Just last weekend while Audrey was visiting her mother and brother, both split a 6-pack with painted the nursery together, before heading over to Lucy's and Andy's who just had a baby boy of their own. Twin Peaks had become the family Cooper had always wanted...and needed. Turning, Dale looked at Harry with scared eyes.

"I don't know what's going on...they made me leave...I think something is wrong with Audrey..."

Harry clapped a firm hand on Dale's shoulder, and guided him over to a bench. Together they sat there for an hour, both not saying a word until finally Dale who was nervously playing with his wedding band, which still felt so strange on his left hand turned and looked at Harry.

"I...can't lose her Harry. I can't..."

Harry sighed and rubbed Dale's shoulder. "You won't. I promise." Fifteen minutes later Doc Hayward came out removing his mask, instantly Dale and Harry shot up.

"Audrey is in recovery. I'm sorry Dale, she started hemorrhaging. It was a blood-clot. We had to do an emergency hysterectomy...she'll be fine but we had to do a blood transfusion. She's sedated but should be coming around later tonight."

"And the baby?"

"Fine, he's down in the nursery. Six pounds, two ounces."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, but tonight I'm only allowing you to sit in with Audrey. She's been though Hell and I'll be damned in her parents get her upset."

Dale nodded. Ever since Audrey had discovered she was pregnant, and Ben had returned from prison, their relationship had been like walking on glass. Audrey proved herself to be perfectly capable, taking over while her father was unavailable, standing up to her uncle Jerry, and the many investors who were breathing down her neck. She refused to develop Ghostwood, and actually made some changes to the hotel that were for the better. Everyone, including the staff had to agree, Audrey Horne was no longer the spoiled little brat everyone was used to. She was turning into a smart, strong leveled headed woman, who not only was now married, but expecting a child. Through her entire pregnancy she worked at the hotel, signing off papers, attending meetings, and holding her own. When Ben returned he was stunned to see that his daughter had been looking after the business, and really had proved she was totally capable of running everything without him. They had a long talk, and Audrey needed to know two things. Did he have anything with Laura Palmer going missing?

And had he slept with her? In the end Audrey made it clear that Ben wasn't to interfere in her personal life, including her husband who she informed him was ten times the man he ever would be. If he caused any problems for her and Dale, she swore he would never be part of her child's life. Ben agreed, and both had been working side by side. Still, things were tense between her parents, and more than often Audrey would complain to Dale durning dinner how bad things had gotten whenever they were in the same room together. Harry and Dale went to the nursery, where the nurse brought Dale over to the plastic little crib, where his son laid wrapped up tightly in a tiny blue blanket and cap.

"Did you and your wife all ready decide on a name?"

She asked handing the baby carefully over to Dale who stared down amazed as well as frightened. Harry warmly smiled behind him. Dale took the baby and held him in his hands before staring down.

"Richard...his name is Richard."

The nurse smiled, writing down on a tiny card that slid into the front of the crib.

"Richard Cooper, that's a very nice name."

Dale held the tiny warm being, unable to believe that this was the same baby he felt move and kick inside Audrey. The same baby that had been a result of making love to Audrey all those months ago. This was a reality, this was the perfect combination of both him and his Audrey. This was his son. Richard. Smiling, Richard stared down looking at his perfectly round face, his tiny nose, his closed eyelids, his smooth rosy skin. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed his baby's forehead. The baby didn't wake, just continued sleeping. Turning, Cooper grinned.

"Harry, look!"

Harry walked over and smiled.

"He's beautiful..."

Dale held his baby and smiled proudly.

"He is...isn't he?"

Both men stared down at this tiny little creature, completely unaware that in another life this child had been conceived in hate, had grown up to be miserable unstable, and cursed. Instead, he was given a second chance. He had been conceived in passion and love, and was all ready born to two parents who loved him, and would die for him. That night, Dale was by Audrey's side when she woke up, her long lashes fluttering open. Weakly, she stared up.

"Dale?"

"Shhhh, it's okay, I'm here..."

Audrey's eyes widened, full of panic.

"The baby?"

"He's fine...I got him. He's beautiful..."

"Did the doctor...talk to you...I can't..."

"Shhhhh...it's all right, we got our baby...and he wants to meet his mamma..."

Turning, Dale scooped up the baby from the crib the nurse had helped wheel in for him. Picking him up, the baby weakly cried, as Dale smiled and helped Audrey sit up as the hospital bed straightened up. Carefully, he handed the baby over, knowing how sore and weak she was. The second Richard was placed in Audrey's arms, she became ten times more alert. Smiling, she stared down completely amazed. Smiling, she stared down as tiny tears rolled down her face.

"Hi baby..."

The baby continued sleeping as Audrey looked up amazed.

"He's beautiful."

Dale smiled putting his arm around Audrey.

"He is isn't he?"

 **25 years later.**

Dale was currently enjoying hearing a fishing story by Frank Truman, Harry's older brother. Frank was currently running the station with Dale while Harry finished up his cancer treatment down in Seattle. Around a year ago Dale began to notice a change in Harry. He was losing weight, and seemed really worn down. Finally Dale convinced him to make an appointment, and it was discovered that Harry had throat cancer. Harry and Annie Blackburn were happily married, and even though they had no children, Dale suspected Annie's innocence was exactly what Harry needed after Josie took off. After Harry had been diagnosed, it was Annie who thanked him for making him see the doctor. They all knew how stubborn Harry could be, and the doctors had informed her that had he waited even another few months they very well might be past the window to treat this thing. Annie was currently renting a condo out in the city to be with Harry. He called often, said he was in good spirits, and Bobby Briggs, who after the scare of Leo's arrest straightened him out, inspiring him to join the academy, kept them updated since Norma usually took the train down there to visit her sister on the weekends. Frank was a good man, but had suffered tragedy himself.

A few years back he lost his boy who took his over life after returning from serving overseas. Frank was a gentle no nonsense man, and much like Harry, Dale and him got along perfectly. Today he grinned, arms crossed, standing beside Hawk, and Andy who were all listening to Frank's latest weekend trip where he caught a seventeen pound trout. Lucy meanwhile was down the hall happily humming, putting on a fresh pot of coffee. In the last twenty-five years, a lot had happened. Ben still worked from time to time at The Great Northern as he neared his late eighties. After everything that had happened, he knew his ways of doing business were over. He appeared a changed man, and watched as Audrey juggled motherhood as well as earring her business degree at night, and bringing new successful ideas to the hotel. She proved herself to him, and after lots of hard work she now ran the hotel as well as often flew down to the city as well as New York for board meetings. She had sold off the Horne department store, and ended up selling Ghostwood a few years later to a new investor despite Ben's arguments. In the end it paid off, and after many changes the hotel was running smoothly and was one of the most successful businesses in the state. They worked side by side, but Ben mostly just puttered around in his office, seeing day to day stuff while Audrey ran everything else. The staff loved her, and the guest were always left smiling. Even though her relationship with her father hadn't completely been repaired, Ben knew his boundaries, and respected his daughter as well as her husband. Dale would watch the baby nights while Audrey went to school, and during the day they either dropped him off with Silvia, or this wonderful woman who watched Wally, Andy and Lucy's son. Audrey and Dale loved their little cabin off the lake, and made it their own. Most mornings they would take turns with who would drop the baby off, and as always keep laughing as kissing goodbye as a puzzled Richard was held between them. They made happy memories in this home together, and when Richard was one, just starting to really gain his footing in walking, Albert and Gordon visited. They watched partly amused as the beautiful baby with sparking blue eyes wobbled around in overalls, clutching onto the furniture. Dale loved spending time with his son. Most nights he would just stand by his crib and look down in complete wonder. He never thought it was possible to love something this much.

Often whenever he came home from work, he would lay on the living room floor as the baby laid on his belly and laugh and play with him while Audrey watched smiling. Even though this would be their only baby, they loved him more than words could explain. Dale loved his new life, and each night after Audrey and him made love, he would lay back in wonder, smiling at how truly lucky he was. When Albert and Gordon visited, they of course offered him his old position back at the F.B.I. Dale smiled, but shook his head staring at his son gurgling and smiling over at him.

"Sorry fellas...but my life is here."

They informed him that Diane had moved to New York, nobody had heard from her since. This hurt Dale since he loved Diane, but knew the kind of love Audrey and him shared was special. One of a kind sort of love. In fact, staring at their beautiful gorgeous son, he knew they were meant to be. Soulmates. Just then they heard the bell over the front door jingle, all men glanced over as Richard came in, all smiles. Even his son who was an adult, twenty-five and living on his own...he still loved him so much it sometimes hurt. It reminded him of when Audrey and him used to spend their Sundays pushing him in his stroller, side by side, as people gasped and gushed over how beautiful he was. Richard had been a joy for Audrey and Dale. He was such a good baby, and each milestone Dale made sure he was there for. Richard grew tall and skinny, and Dale truly couldn't believe how much of Audrey he saw in him.

When he was a teenager, shortly after his long-term girlfriend Linda moved away after her grandmother passed, leaving him depressed, and angry, he sat down with his parents and explained that he really didn't know what he wanted to do next year for college? Audrey and Dale explained if he wanted to take a year off and figure things out that was fine. He mowed lawns part-time, and was pretty well liked by everyone. Sighing, Richard stretched back and shrugged stating he just didn't want to make the wrong choice. He was brutally honest starting he had no interest in joining the police force, or taking over the family business, even though his grandfather was so ready to remind him he was the soul heir to the Horne fortune. Rolling her eyes, Audrey told him that his grandfather could be a real idiot sometimes, and to not listen to him. Richard nervously laughed, before his gaze shifted to his father who he was insanely close to. Whenever Richard was sick growing up it was his father he wanted. He always ran to his dad, in fact his first words were "Dada." Even becoming a teenager, Dale had countless memories of teaching him how to drive, shave, talk to girls...even last summer when a party he was at across the lake got busted up, Dale brought Richard into his police jeep and talked to him straight.

"I was young once, I know what kids do. You just need to answer me one thing. Were you doing drugs?"

Richard who was ashamed, sitting in the darkness of the jeep and shook his head.

"No, I had a few beers...but no nothing like that."

"Not even grass?"

Richard shook his head, looking up at his father, tears streaming down his face.

"No dad, I promise."

Dale knew Richard was telling the truth. He was a good boy, even though he suspected some kids that hung around him might not be. He had questioned him more than once about this Stephen character, who appeared to be charming, but Dale sensed was a troublemaker beneath it all. Richard had claimed that even though Stephen went to the same parties as him, they weren't friends. That night Dale promised not to tell Richard's mother, and that a few beers were perfectly fine, but he needed to know he was underage, and if anything happened to him it would kill him and his mother. Sniffling, Richard nodded, embarrassed. In the end Richard got a job at the Twin Peaks Times. He was an editor, and was still in the process of finishing up his degree at a community college two towns over. He wasn't sure if he wanted to continue with schooling, since everything was up in the air, but he was offered the job shortly after graduating high school. Mr. Bricker, the man who ran the newspaper had liked Richard, read several of his pieces, and offered him a job. Even though Richard had quite the trust fund, he told his parents he didn't want to fully rely on that. Instead he used a little of it to buy a small apartment in town, and a used car. Ben kept pestering Audrey over his grandson throwing his life away, that he needed to take over the Great Northern. Instead Audrey told him it was none of his business. Still, even though they saw Richard several times a week, Dale and Audrey missed him. Dale spent the afternoon he moved out helping him and splitting a 6-pack with him.

Whenever he called at night Audrey would spend a good hour talking to him even though he lived just across town. Audrey insisted whenever he came by for dinner, or to help Dale around the house that she would do his laundry. As always Richard would smile, roll his eyes, and often sit out on the dock with his dad talking. These were talks they had since they were a boy and Dale enjoyed. Richard loved his job, and actually didn't seem to hate the idea of still living in Twin Peaks. He dated a little off and on since Linda moved away, but nothing too serious. This morning, he walked in, wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and his olive jacket that hung off him. As always Audrey always claimed he wasn't eating enough. He smiled, raising his hand to his father who grinned.

"Hi Richard."

Andy said smiling. Wally his son and Richard had been in the same class from nursery school all the way to senior year in high school. Wally was currently on the country side road-trip and had been gone nearly a year now. Dale didn't know how Andy or Lucy did it. If Richard lived away that long he might go crazy. Still, he enjoyed his lunches with his son, which had become a tradition several times a week for them. Dale would either drive to the newspaper, or Richard would come here. They would go to the RR and spend a good hour laughing and talking. Today the plan was Richard would come to him. It was a hot late July morning, and temps outside were all ready raising to the nineties. Audrey was in meetings all day at the hotel, and Dale planned on spending the morning with his son, and helping him finish those shelfs they were putting in at his place.

"Hi guys..."

Richard said smiling as he walked over. Richard made small talk with everyone before Dale excused them, and said if they needed him to just radio in. They took Dale's police jeep and rode into town. Parking behind the RR, both talked. Becky Briggs, Bobby's daughter who worked at the bakery was interested in going out with Richard. The two had been in the same grade growing up, and Becky had come this close to marrying that loser Stephen. In the end, she broke off the engagement and had been coming around to the newspaper, flirting with him, and asking when he was going to take her out? When Dale asked what the problem was? Richard shrugged. He hadn't really been in a real relationship since Linda. Sure he had gone out with a few girls, even slept with them, but nobody really compared. Dale smiled, clapping his son's skinny shoulder and told him that when he met the right one he would know.

"Like when you met mom?"

Dale smirked.

"Yeah, exactly..."

Both smirked at each other, before both parked and walked out. Just then a little boy running playing with his mother ran by them and Richard smiled. Dale glanced at him and knew one day when Richard finally settled down, Audrey and him would pester him until he gave them grand babies. Lots of them. Richard actually liked kids, and Audrey remarked he would make beautiful babies someday. both walked across the lot, talking about the heat. Richard was planning on spending the weekend back home and help Dale clean out the garage. Dale said maybe they could take a swim in the water, or go see Hawk's new boat he had bought? Both walked in, the bell jingling. The place was packed. Just then Miriam, a heavy yet pleasant girl walked by Dale and Richard as they entered and dropped her purse while trying to carry a box of donuts. Richard leaned down, scooping up the box and handing it to her. Miriam blushed and took the box, embarrassed.

"No problem, how you doing Miriam?"

Miriam shrugged and motioned to the huge crowd inside the restaurant.

"Good I guess, just trying to pick some donuts up for the parents coming in for field day for the little kiddos."

"Gotta love the tourist season huh?"

Miriam giggled, blushing more before nodding to Dale.

"Hi Deputy Cooper."

"Hi Miriam."

Miriam then smiled, and pushed open the door, walking out into the sidewalk. Dale smiled at Richard and gave her a playful elbow to the side.

"She's had a crush on you ever since you shared your first kiss in preschool together."

Richard rolled his eyes, blushing himself.

"Jesus dad..."

Dale chuckled before he smiled and waved to Shelly who looked swamped.

"Hey Shelly!"

Shelly smiled and waved back.

"Take a seat at the counter boys, we're pretty full!"

Dale and Richard started forward and sat down on the red vinyl circular stools. Richard ordered an iced coffee, Dale ordered his usual, a hot steaming cup before he stood up and stretched.

"I'll be right back, order me a number seven."

Richard nodded scanning the plastic menu as Dale playfully ruffled his floppy dirty blond hair. Richard smirked, as Dale walked down the length of the restaurant and past the swinging doors that led to the restroom. Richard sat there, looking at the specials as faintly he heard the soft buzzing of electricity. Raising an eyebrow, Richard lifted his head and looked to his left where his father's empty stool sat. Toad the truck driver was two stools away, and the other booths on that side of the restaurant were packed full of people most likely up there to visit the lake or mountains. He then slowly looked to his right and that's when he saw her. She walked right up beside him where the stool beside him was empty. She was wearing black tights, and a dark wine red dress. She had thick glasses, beautiful red hair, held back in a gold headband. Despite those thick glasses, she was actually really pretty with light freckles spread across his face.

"Can I get two coffees regular to go?"

Shelly nodded.

"Sure thing hon, one second."

The girl nodded before slowly her eyes shifted over to Richard, looking a little weirded out that he was staring. Instantly Richard knew how stupid he appeared, but couldn't help but feel as if he had seen her before. His heart was fluttering in a way he hadn't felt since Linda. He tried to place where he had seen her in town, but couldn't quite place it.

"Hi."

Instantly he wanted to roll his eyes over how stupid he sounded. The girl instead of shooting him a dirty look just smirked, making her entire face light up.

"Hey."

"Crowded huh?" Richard again wanted to kill himself. He usually never felt this nervous talking to girls.

"Yeah...I swung by hoping to grab a coffee for me and my dad but I really should have just made it at home. We haven't unpacked our coffee pot yet though. Serves me right."

"Just move here?"

"Yeah, my dad has to move around a lot for business. He's a contractor, he's working up at that big hotel..."

"The Great Northern?"

"Yeah!"

"My mom...owns it."

"Really? Get out, Mrs. Cooper?"

"Yeah that's her."

"I met her last week, she's really nice."

"Richard." He put his hand out and was surprised by how firm her handshake was in his.

"Amy."

Richard then noticed an underaged bracelet on her hand from the Roadhouse, a place he often went to with a few buddies of his for good music and cold beer. Smiling, he motioned towards it. He knew she was underage, which was a bummer, but maybe she wasn't too young...

"Been to the Roadhouse?"

"Yeah! Just last night, pretty good lineup of bands for the summer."

"I heard they are planning on getting Nine Inch Nails this year."

"Get OUT!"

Richard laughed and began making small talk with her about the music scene, as well as vinyl records. He had to admit, the girl did know her stuff. Meanwhile Dale had left the bathroom and was currently talking to three neighbors of his in the rear booth. They were talking about the summer town celebration, asking questions. He stood, smiling as he eyed Richard across the way talking to a pretty girl. That's when the person entered in a ski mask in a shotgun. They fired up to the ceiling, causing plaster to crumple and fall down.

"EVERYONE FREEZE!"

Everyone became dead silent, someone screamed when the loud echo of the gun went off, then was cut short. People all stared in terror as the person shifted from one foot to another.

"Give me all your cash and nobody gets hurt!"

Cooper slowly slid his hand to his gun, unhooking it, before he withdrew it with lighting speed and held it out.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

This frightened the robber, clutching the shotgun. He was standing right in front of Richard and the pretty girl. The robber tensed up, aiming the gun out of pure fear straight at the poor frightened girl. Richard saw what was about to happen and with all his might shoved her out of the way, causing her to fall onto the floor with a heavy thud. "NO!" The gun went off straight into Richard's chest. Somebody screamed, as the shot echoed and blood splattered backwards onto the countertop. Dale's eyes widened, knowing his boy had just been shot point blank. Face crumping, he aimed and shot the robber twice in both shoulders. The robber slammed against the glass doors, dropping the shotgun. Some people became hysterical, screaming and trying to figure out a way to run. Instead, Cooper walked in a trace to the front of the restaurant, ignoring the robber, and kneeling down in front of his boy. Instantly he knew Richard was going to die. He laid there on the floor, a massive puddle of blood forming beneath him. He stared up at the ceiling stunned, his chest and shirt completely ruined, blood soaking through it. All ready he was losing color. Faintly Cooper could hear sirens. Either somebody all ready called, or the shots had been heard. Two truck drivers grabbed onto the robber, roughly pulling him back as he screamed in pain. His ski mask was ripped off and people gasped. It was Stephen, his face flushed in pain. The men were outraged and held his arms back as he screamed. Shelly glanced at her daughter's ex fiancé' with terror before looking down at Cooper who was carefully and gently gathering his only child in his arms. Cooper looked up terrified.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE QUICK!"

Looking relived for something to do, Shelly nodded and ran behind the counter as Norma hurried around and knelt down next to Cooper, not caring that her white tights were becoming soaked in Richard's blood. Cooper gently turned Richard over and saw his back had been completely blown open by the shotgun. There wouldn't be time for the ambulance. No, he was losing his baby. Holding onto Richard, he cradled him as he did when he was a little boy. Staring down at him, Richard's beautiful blue eyes fluttered open, staring up unfocused.

"Dad?"

"Shhhh...it's okay, the ambulance is coming...you'll be fine..."

He petted his son's hair, before Richard's gaze shifted over to the pretty girl, kneeling and staring frightened. Richard had saved her life... Richard then stared at her, as if suddenly he recognized her. His vision cleared for a second, and he actually looked happy. He stared at her.

"You...came back Amy...you came back..."

The girl stared confused, before Richard looked up at Cooper, his face becoming paler and paler. Cooper knew he was losing him. He grasped onto his hand and squeezed it. Suddenly Cooper heard the most beautiful humming around them. Richard looked up.

"Do you hear that?"

Cooper nodded. Richard stared up at him, almost as if he was ready to say something more when... His gaze dropped, and he became still. Instantly Cooper felt his heart break as he held his dead son.

"No..."

He whispered, before clutching him close to him, slowly rocking back and forth.

 **Five months later...**

Things had gotten a little better...a little.

Stephen was sent to life in prison. The trial was brief, and even though the headlines faded, a scar had appeared on Twin Peaks. Since Laura had vanished all those years ago crime had actually gone down some. Sure there was still arrests and drugs, but no murders... At the funeral, Cooper held onto Audrey who had been in a trance since Andy and Bobby arrived at The Great Northern just a half an hour after Richard's body had been loaded up and taken to the hospital. She was finishing up with a meeting, her father sitting beside her when her assistant said the police were her and needed to speak to her. At first thinking it was her husband, she raised an eyebrow, confused, before smiling and excusing herself. Audrey, at age forty-three looked absolutely gorgeous. Her heels clicked, before she walked out to the hallway where Andy and Bobby were waiting. The second she saw Andy's tear filled eyes, and Bobby's expression, she knew something had happened. Instantly, her heart leaped into her throat.

"Is it Dale?" Bobby shook his head as Andy lowered his head and began to loudly weep. Instantly Audrey, completely terrified, hurried over to Bobby, grabbing his shirt and glaring up at him.

"Is he hurt?"

"It's...not Dale Audrey. It's Richard."

Instantly Audrey released his shirt, stunned she almost stumbled back on her heels. She knew she hadn't heard right.

"Richard?"

When they informed her over what happened, a horrible blood curdling scream echoed through the hotel, causing the investors of the meeting to glance up along with Ben. An ambulance was called, and Audrey who was in shock was sedated. That evening as Cooper sat beside his sedated wife, he wore the same shirt he had on earlier, stained with his only son's blood who was currently down at the morgue. The doctor told Cooper Audrey could go home tomorrow, that she was in shock, and they just wanted to keep a close eye on her. The nurse had come in and gave Cooper a shot himself, and since then he sat with his wife of twenty-five years, gently petting her hand, staring off into space thinking of what happened. Over and over the scene played out. If only he hadn't yelled and took his gun out. If only he kept his mouth shut, and let that stupid idiot take the money. If only... His insides ached. He was thinking of when Richard was just a few months old. He was being given his bath in the sink by Dale and Audrey. The baby wasn't crying, or fussing. Instead he laid back, his big blue eyes staring up at his parents in wonder, as Dale smiled and looked over at Audrey who was carefully using a facecloth to soap up their baby's body. Audrey finally glanced over and smiled.

"What?"

She laughed. Dale smirked, looking at her before motioning down at Richard.

"Just thinking how lucky we are, look at him...He's perfect."

Audrey smiled, from the moment she laid eyes on Richard it was love at first sight. The first week they brought Richard home, all Audrey would do is stand in his nursery and stare down at him. She often remarked that he was like her own little doll. Absolutely perfect.

"Admit it, you miss solving cases, seeing the world."

Dale still smiling slowly shook his head before leaning over and deeply kissing her. That memory continued playing in Dale's mind as he sat, stoned, and petting his wife's hand. That's when he heard his name.

"Cooper?"

It was Harry. He was much thinner, but it was him. He had insisted on taking the next flight in the moment he heard about what happened. Richard had been his Godson, and he loved him as if he was his own. Harry walked into the dim lit hospital room, and instantly went to Cooper who finally let all the grief explode. Cooper's face crumpled, as he lowered his head and broke down. Harry was on the edge of Audrey's bed, and wrapped his arms around his friend. At the funeral, Cooper stood with Audrey, holding her tight. Silvia had insisted on staying with them, while her nurse looked after Johnny. Audrey had continued breaking down, unable to dress or even bathe herself. Instead Silvia and Cooper both found her this morning in Richard's bedroom. Even though he had moved out years ago, he still stayed in this room whenever he spent the night. Audrey had put in her yoga mats, and Dale kept his finishing equipment there, but it was still Richard's room. Cooper and Silvia found her on his bed, holding one of his jackets, rocking back and forth as tears rolled down her puffy face.

"I want him back!"

She cried. The doctor was called, she was given another shot, and Cooper insisted on taking her. He knew she needed to be there. Everyone stood around, before Cooper saw in the crowd the pretty redhead from the restaurant that day. She wore her thick glasses, and her head was bowed, but it was her. Dale kept his eyes on her, even after the priest told everyone to pray. He held onto his wife, listened to her soft weeping, and continued staring at the pretty girl. Afterwards, Harry and Annie helped Audrey and her parents to the limo. Cooper shook hands, really not listening to a word that was spoken to him. He kept looking at his son's casket. Finally the pretty girl with the glasses came to him.

"Deputy Cooper?"

Cooper looked up, half surprised as she offered her hand. He shook it, and saw that behind her thick lenses, she was crying.

"I wasn't too sure if you remember me..."

"You were talking to Richard that day at the RR..."

She nodded.

"Your son saved my life. It's because of me he's dead."

Cooper stared at her before shaking his head.

"No..."

"It's true..."

"I'm the reason..."

Cooper then stopped and shook his head.

"I guess we can blame ourselves for the rest of our life's, but the simple truth is...it was that kid who shot Richard. He's the reason he's dead."

"My father works for your wife...I hope she's doing okay. We may not be in town much longer, he was offered another job in Arizona and we might be leaving at the end of the summer. We move around a lot and I have trouble making friends. In fact...I have no friends. Your son...Richard...was nice to me. He was decent, and funny...and kind. He saved my life...that's the last thing he did...he pushed me out of the way and saved my life. It's strange but...the second we started talking I felt as if I had met him before even though that day was the first time I ever laid eyes on him. I just...wanted to say...thank you."

Cooper felt his chest ache, but instead he smiled softly, and nodded, struggling to keep his tears back.

"Thanks you honey..."

Amy nodded before leaning over and quickly kissing his cheek. Smiling, she lowered her head and walked away. Cooper watched her, before glancing down at his son's casket. Sighing, he wiped his eyes, before nodding.

"You rest now Richard...you rest."

Now five months later on a chilly overcast November morning, he sat beside his wife, snuggled up beneath a massive blanket Lucy had made them. The two were having coffee, and staring out the bay window at the lake. The leafs were nearly all gone, and a frost covered the mill grass that surrounded the water. Things had been tough, in fact they had been down right awful. Cooper had taken a leave of absence following his son's death. He knew Silvia meant well, but he knew he needed this time to grieve alone with his wife. In the beginning, it was awful. Audrey would wake up screaming, breaking down in Cooper's arms, crying for hours. At first Cooper tried to keep his pain in private. Finally, Harry who was now moved back, on strict orders not to return to work for at least another year told him one afternoon after they moved all of Richard's things out of his tiny apartment in town. Boxing everything up broke Cooper's heart, and when he lowered his head and cried, Harry rubbed his back and told him he was allowed to cry for his son. Since then, Cooper cried with his wife. They kept his room as it was for the time being, the few boxes of stuff he kept from the apartment still sitting on the floor. Every single day there were tiny little reminders of Richard. Either seeing something that belonged to him, thinking back on a memory, or just staring at Audrey who he took after the most. There were some days he truly didn't know if either one of them would make it.

Both walked in a daze, until finally one evening, Cooper got Audrey to laugh. He was telling her about Andy and how a raccoon had gotten loose in the station by accident. It was a story Harry had told him over coffee. They now got coffee downtown since Cooper couldn't bring himself to go back to the RR after what happened. He was telling the story as Audrey, who had lost so much weight sat on the sofa, before she smiled that beautiful smile of hers, and covered her mouth with her hand. Dale saw the humor in this story, and suddenly both were holding onto each other laughing so hard it hurt. Since then things had gotten better...a little better. Audrey still was having a hard time, on a daily basis she broke down crying. She was seeing a therapist, a man named Charlie and she had since returned back to work. Ben had told Cooper she could take all the time she needed, before apologizing to Cooper.

"I never liked that you got my daughter pregnant and married her. In fact I never did like you...but you were a wonderful father to that boy, and whenever I would watch the two of you...I wished I could have been half the father you were to my children."

Cooper since, stayed close to his wife. The boys at the station and Harry had been a great help, but he knew the best thing was to stay by his wife's side, and figure out what the rest of their life's were going to look without Richard in it.

"I miss him..."

Audrey said in a flat low voice. Cooper glanced over, his arm around her as she snuggled up close to him, holding her mug of coffee. For the first time in months they had made love last night. When it was over, Audrey clutched onto him crying, begging him never to leave. Dale held her tightly and promised her he wasn't going anywhere. This morning, in the gray November light, the two had made a pot of coffee, and had been sitting here in silence for the last half hour. Looking down at her, Audrey sighed and glanced up, her eyes filled with so much pain.

"I miss him too."

Cooper said, before he decided to tell her.

"I had a dream last night about him."

Audrey instantly looked interested, she sat and stared.

"He was in it?"

Dale nodded.

"I hadn't had that sort of dream since...well around the time we first met. I was in this strange room with red curtains and I was sitting down in a chair. I was younger, like I was when I first came to town. Laura Palmer was there and she was smiling...she said Richard was going to be fine. That this was meant to be. I looked over and just for a second I saw Richard, looking just like he did. He sat next to Laura and had that big smile of his...remember that smile?"

Audrey laughed softly, tears running down her face as Dale went on.

"That smile that always made his eyes squint, and he told me to look after you...and he was with her, and everything was all right."

"Who was her?"

Dale shrugged.

"I don't think it was Laura...somebody else. But he seemed...happy."

Audrey sniffled, smiling through her tears before she snuggled up against Dale. Smiling sadly, Cooper kissed the top of Audrey's head and continued staring out the window at the lake.

 **Elsewhere...**

"Richard, open your eyes..."

Richard, the real Richard. The one who existed before knew about the change his father had been responsible for. In just an instant, he saw his life replay out. Only thing time, things had been different. He hadn't been the result of a rape, he hadn't been mentally ill. Linda hadn't of died, and neither did Amy. He didn't see his end at the hands of the man who raped his mother, lit up in the middle of the field, blowing up in sparks and flames...

No, in just the blink of an eye he saw a life he always wanted. His parents together, Cooper, the real Cooper being the father he always wanted. He saw himself living with his parents, and being given a happy and content childhood. He saw himself date Linda, and say goodbye to her as she moved away. He saw himself working, normal, adjusted, and happy. He saw himself back at the RR with his father, never feeling so loved before in his entire life. He saw Amy, and then there was shouting. Stephen was there, ready to kill her all over again but this time he made a choice. Instead of being the disturbed, crazed bastard he believed he was. He used all his strength to push her out of the way. There was pain, and a loud bang, and he spent his last moments listening to a beautiful humming, being held in the arms of the father who he always wanted, and who loved him very much...

He had done it. He had been given a wonderful life, and had saved Amy... Now in just seconds, he heard Amy's voice and slowly his long lashes fluttered open, as he stared up. Amy was straddled on top of him, wearing one of his baggy T-shirts that served more as a nightgown than anything else. Her hair was messy, and she had her glasses on. He also noticed she had a bit of a belly underneath the shirt, perfectly round and pregnant. Richard blinked. It couldn't be...

"Amy?"

He asked in complete disbelief. Amy smirked, and reached down, planting both hands on his bare chest. Her hang hung down, and she looked beautiful. Richard stared up, stunned.

"You're...really here?"

Amy smiled as sunlight poured in through the cabin windows. Nodding, she stared down at him.

"We're in our own private world, just like my snow globe..."

Richard instantly scooted up, sitting against the headboard, with her still on top of his lap. Smiling, he stared at her, before his eyes went down to her stomach. Instantly he reached and touched it before looking back up at her.

"Mine?"

Amy smiled and nodded.

"Yours...it's a girl."

Richard stared down stunned before smiling up at her.

"This...is real?"

"I've been waiting for you...both of us."

She covered his hand which was laying against her stomach. Smiling, she stared at him before he leaned forward, and plunged his mouth against hers, deeply kissing and tasting her. It seemed like a lifetime ago since he last kissed her. Instantly, he laughed as he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers. Amy held onto him tight, as he nuzzled against her smooth face.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you..."

He whispered. He knew in that other life he had done terrible things, but he had been given a second chance, and now he was in his own Heaven. He knew his parents would be okay. Somehow his father knew...he was safe, and with her. Smiling, he held onto Amy, as that beautiful humming filled the cabin as sunshine continued to pour in through the windows. Richard Horne's story was no longer tragic. It was completed on both sides, and his ending in the afterlife with his soulmate was beautiful and meant to be. Together the two lovers stayed holding each other, kissing and laughing as tiny bits of sparking dust caught in the sunshine floated around the room, trapped in this perfect world.

 **The End.**


End file.
